The Rise of Dark Lord Vulcan!
by The Dark Dragen
Summary: Abandoned... being rewritten under title The Rise of Dark Lord Vulcan! Rewrite... I'll be deleting this story when I get to the same point in the rewrite...
1. Prologue!

_**Authors Note:**_ Attention all readers, attention, I would like to inform you all about a new site that has been made because of or as they say because of various other sites either randomly deleting fics, accounts or not providing the quality service you would want from a fanfiction site, this site has been set up in hopes of covering all of your fanfiction needs.

The name of this site you ask: www. yourfanfiction. com. This website not only includes all of the regular features of a fanfiction site, but also includes the extra MA rating for explicit fics, our rules allow summaries to be rated as the individual fic is rated (ie. M rated summaries for M rated fics etc) and we will endeavour to respond to all problems and questions sent to us, hopefully within 24 hours.

Our rules also allow the addition of RPFs but are equally subject to our disclaimer. In addition to this, we promise to NEVER delete a fic without first giving the author an opportunity to correct any problems there may be with it (ie. incorrectly rated fics). Should we be forced to delete a fic, it will be done with a full explanation and, if possible, a copy of the fic being sent along with the explanation so you don't have to worry about losing your fics unexpectedly anymore!

So if you're fed up with because it won't allow lemons here, or they delete your work and account, I say go over there and start a new account with them - that should show what we think about them. I have account there under the name Dark Dragen, and I hope to see you over there too, posting your work and not forgetting reviewing my work - haha.

_**The Rise of Dark Lord Vulcan, the Master of Flame and Destruction**_

_**Summary:**_ At a young age, because of his negative treatment from the Durselys, Harry makes up an imaginary twin sister to love and care for him, and vice versa for him. But like any imaginary friend, she eventually disappears, but her presence left an impact on Harry.

During his first year at Hogwarts Harry's abuse at the hands of the Durselys is discovered early by Hermione Granger. Harry isn't happy about it at first, being a private person that's ashamed of his home life, but one ripple in the sea of life; a hurried conversation with the school nurse and a deeper friendship between his first real friend creates a larger and larger wave as time passes.

It isn't until his fourth year that the waves create something extraordinary, and Dark Lord Vulcan, Master of Flame and Destruction was unleashed.

_**Warnings:**_ ALL LEMONS AND SEXUAL ACTS HAS BEEN REMOVED, you can find them at the following sites: Ficwad, Your Fanfiction and HPFanFicArchive - I hope to see you there.

This well a VERY Dark and Evil Harry and so be ready for the things that come with this, not for under 18 year olds, if you're not of age or don't like what comes with an evil and dark story, then stop reading now. (Why read if you don't like it, so that you can have _fun _reporting people stories? That kind of person ruins it for everyone. Warnings are put up so that people know what to suspect and so stop reading before they get to that point. I becoming to hate people that read stories so that they only find something to report when they are warned what to suspect.)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter, be it characters, spells, items, or anything else that's connected to the Harry Potter books/movies; they all belong to J. K. Rowling & the Warner Bros Pictures. I don't even earn any money from this. The only characters that I do own are the ones that you haven't read about in the books. Although, I wish I did, that way I could come up with a more believable way for Harry ending up with Ginny or someone who is better for him. Also I would made Hermione less trusting of people like Dumbledore and less bossy. Anyway, onto the story.

_**Prologue**_

A fourteen-year-old Harry Potter, boy wizard, was laying in his bed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Next to him was an almost identical naked fourteen-year-old black haired girl sleeping soundly. The girl was Lucy Potter; Harry's twin sister. As she was sleeping Harry was gently stroking her hair with one hand and caressing her stomach and breasts with the other.

One would think that Harry would feel guilty about his actions, ashamed even, of what he was doing to his own twin. But the fact was that he wasn't, and he knew that Lucy would want him to do this, and much more, to her, even if she was asleep and couldn't enjoy it fully herself. Just as long as it made him happy, he could fuck her as she slept and she wouldn't mind. It was just how she was, he could do anything to her, and she would love it, reciprocating however possible.

For a normal person this would have been strange, the sheer level of devotion towards Harry's happiness could be likened to a slightly demented House-Elf on occasion, but one thing about Lucy was that she wasn't normal. In fact, until about a week ago she wasn't even real; just a figment of Harry's imaginations.

But that requires a bit of a back-story. It all started when Harry was just a child, a young little thing that never really got a chance to act like a child should. Harry had always wanted a family, not the hateful Dursleys that were his only family, but one that loved and cared for him. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would punish him should he do better than their son Dudley, and generally be mean to him even when he wasn't being punished simply because he was different. With so much free time on his hands, as he was locked in a small cupboard under the stairs, Harry decided to use his imagination; something the Dursleys couldn't stop him from playing with, and make up a family member that would love him, care for him and support him in whatever he did. So he dreamt up a sister. He was only six at the time, and he only knew about one pair of siblings that were the same age, so he assumed that she would have to be his identical twin. So, he imagined that she had long black hair and green eyes like his own.

As for her personality, he decided that she would be quiet and calculative in public, but mischievous and fun loving around those she cared for. He'd decided to name her Lucy, and make it so she, unlike him, didn't care one lick about what people thought about her as long as she was happy with the decisions she made. Sometimes thanks to his imaginary sister's equally imaginary words, which encouraged him to do things he wouldn't normally do, a few changes were made to his daily life. They weren't very major changes, but he did start sneaking out every night to get himself some food once his relatives were asleep, lessening the effects of his malnutrition and ensuring the healing his future school nurse would help him through went much smoother than it would have.

The main thing that changed was that Harry found out he was special, that he had powers that no one else had and could be the reason that his relatives hated him. They despised anything strange, or anything that didn't fit their definition of 'normal', so Harry's almost supernatural abilities seemed like the perfect reason to hate him.

It all started when the Dursley family started punishing him. Because he was often punished and forced to stay in his cupboard, it gave him time to build Lucy's personality. She grew more and more defined as he found himself with nothing to do but daydream. Eventually he started imagining what she would say sometimes when he was having conversations, mostly in jest, a fat joke here, a stab at Dudley's intelligence there, nothing Harry himself wouldn't say within his mind if he was more confident, but as time passed she took on a life of her own.

He had just turned seven around that point, and he was eager to learn how to use his abilities. With Lucy's help and suggestions he was able to learn to levitate items and light things on fire. The second ability took years to master, and weren't doing his mental stability any favours as he became a budding pyromaniac. He was happy to learn that not only did his fire not hurt him, but once he got to a certain point in mastering his abilities normal fire didn't hurt him either.

However, like all imaginary friends, she slowly disappeared. Harry was so caught up in learning how to use his power and abilities that he didn't realize her advice becoming less and less frequent. When Harry woke up on his tenth birthday and didn't hear his sister's customary good morning greeting he was devastated; it the second worst day of his life. He eventually recovered, but he would often think back to the times with his imaginary sister fondly, even using what he thought she would do in the situations he found himself in to get out of them. She was the one that created his sly and smart side, giving him the idea to keep things from people, teaching him how to lie convincingly. It was a skill that came in handy many times when his pyromaniac tenancies got the best of him, now that he didn't have a sister to caution him against such behaviour, and he was found at the scene of a fire more often. But thanks to no proof being left that he had anything to do with the fires, they couldn't do anything to him.

Over the next year, until he learned about Hogwarts, Harry continued his training with his powers and his mastery over fire. His meeting with Hagrid was very enlightening and Harry was left with mixed feelings. He was happy that he got an explanation for his abilities, but he was saddened to learn of his parent's true fate, even more so when he learned that he was famous for something they clearly did.

When he got onto Hogwarts Express he made his first friend, Ron Weasley. He also met someone that reminded him of Dudley, Draco Malfoy. He was a Pureblood asshole who thought he was better than Muggles and most Half-Bloods.

Because of this, and finding out that the person who killed his parents came from the same house, when the Sorting Hat told him that he fit in with Slytherin, Harry threatened the Sorting Hat with incineration. Harry was very grateful the term 'pyro' didn't seem to exist in the Magical World or the Sorting Hat's words of, "Very well. The only place I can see a little pyro like you fitting in after such a declaration is, GRYFFINDOR!" Would have made things difficult for him.

When Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, he made another friend, Hermione Granger. It was a rocky start; she had a bossy, know-it-all attitude that took a while to break her of. Still, even with the bad habits that she had, which were annoying at the best of times, and at the worst of times tested his resolve to remain friends with her when he was having an off or particularly bad day, he stood by her. It helped that he put his foot down with her a few times, to stop her from going too over the top. Her personality flaws were stemmed from a similar vein as his own pyromaniac ones; social isolation and bullying. So he tried his best to help her get over them by being firm with her when he felt he needed to be; like the authority figures she looked up to so much.

On the second Friday since Harry started Hogwarts, was Harry's first Flying Class. When Neville Longbottom broke his arm and was taken to the Hospital Wing he dropped his Remembrall that he had received that day from his Grandmother. Neville was very forgetful, and the Remembrall was meant to help him remember what he forgot. Harry thought it was a joke, because it didn't tell the person what they had forgotten, but Neville's Gran, who Harry thought had no respect for Neville, was completely serious about the all but useless gift. The ball simply made things worse for Neville, as the object simply made Neville's forgetfulness something everyone could see. But Harry didn't say anything, Neville loved his Gran no matter what, and sometimes it was best to keep one's opinions to themselves. During the first Flying Class, as Neville was taken to the Hospital Wing, Malfoy decided it would be fun to break Neville's Remembrall. Luckily for Harry, he was quick enough to get the Ball before Malfoy.

After a brief verbal debate, which Harry won almost embarrassingly easily, nothing further came from the situation. The Remembrall was returned, and Neville was grateful; which really tempted Harry to tell him to just chuck it out a window, as it was doing more harm than good.

But it was thanks to Hermione that his life changed, as she recognized the signs of abuse and really twisted Madam Pomfrey's ear (Hermione's rant had been legendary, apparently, Harry himself wasn't there, but he'd heard about it) into giving him the needed potions to fix the damage, though the food that he stole also helped, both the stunted growth and the few scars gained from his cousin were fixed fairly quickly. Vernon had never hit him, but he didn't need to, simply giving Dudley the opportunities he needed was enough.

As a way to repay her, Harry started hanging out with her more and slowly opening up about himself. They grew even closer after Harry saved her life from a troll that attacked during Halloween. Ron had insulted her when she had a relapse and acted a little snobby about his spell casting. His hurtful words had sent her right into the path of the troll and only Harry appearing at the last moment with two handfuls of fire had saved her life. When the shock wore off Hermione was actually more interested in the fact that he could use wandless magic then the danger she'd been in. Harry assumed it was her way of coping, and was more than happy to share how he did it, leaving out Lucy's help. Despite her best efforts, Hermione was unable to learn the skill, but it was still something fun to do as friends.

Despite really loving having a true friend, as his and Ron's friendship took its first serious hit after he refused to apologize until forced to for insulting Hermione, Harry hadn't really been happy about the increased study schedule at first, but after his first O, with a glowing compliment from Professor Flitwick about taking after his mother, he was more than happy to stay up even later than Hermione to get a good grade, and thus follow in his mothers' footsteps, who, while a prodigy with Charms, was quite skilled at just about every branch of magic.

When Christmas rolled around Harry received something that belonged to his father; invisibility cloak. Harry used his new invisible cloak to not only to explore Hogwarts, but to go to the school library - the restricted area of it - to find out who Nicholas Flamel was, as Hagrid let slip that he was connected to the strange going on at Hogwarts that year.

During one of Harry's exploring times, he came across what he later found out to be the Mirror of Erised, which showed his deepest desires. Although he didn't knew what the mirror was at the time, he knew what it did, seeing he realized what the lettering meant that was on the mirror: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. As Harry looked into the mirror, Harry saw himself, his family - including his imaginary twin - and behind them were a few more people; none of which were recognizable. Harry suspected they were other family members that he wasn't aware of. They were standing in front of a burning building of all things.

Harry wondered what the mirror was, and a few hours later Harry realized that the lettering was backwards; mirrored writing. Harry felt stupid, seeing that he used to write in mirror language with his twin, as it was fun to do, even if it was only in his mind. Realizing this, Harry wrote the letters the other way round and got: _I show not your face but your heart's desire_. Realizing this, he agreed that what he was seeing was indeed his heart's desire. Harry came back to the mirror a few times until Dumbledore caught him and told him that the mirror was going to be removed. When the Headmaster asked what he saw Harry put his sister's lessons to good use and told a half truth; telling him that he saw his family.

After Christmas, his circle of friends had started to grow. It was largely thanks to finally putting his foot down with Ron that it happened. The second youngest Weasely was getting big headed that he was friends with the Boy-Who-Lived and thought it meant he could get away with a few things and deserved things that he didn't. It was a big fight, spells were even thrown around, leaving Ron in the hospital wing due to injuries, Hermione needing to visit briefly to shrink her teeth, and Harry getting a detention, which involved cleaning the Gryffindor Common Room without magic, to fix the damage they had done. To Harry's surprise, a number of his fellow Gryffindor's helped him cleaning. He later learned that a lot of them had gotten sick of Ron's mouth and they were glad to help Harry because he stood up to the prat.

After having done this Harry gained a few new friends; Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, who occasionally had an older student by the name of Cedric Diggory with them who'd taken the two younger Puffs under his wing started talking to him and it eventually bore a friendship. The day after Harry and Ron's fight Neville Longbottom approached him with a tentative offer of friendship, which was followed by the Weasley Twins and the Chaser Trio, who were sometimes referred to as the Crimson Vixens, for good reason. A quiet girl from Ravenclaw name Su Li started joining Harry and Hermione when they were studying in the library not soon after the fight, which also created another social connection.

That's not to say changes were abrupt, it took him a couple of years to really accept that the barely disguised conditioning he went through with the Dursley's was _not_ normal and was something children should _never_ be put through. It helped that Hermione's parents allowed him to stay with them over the summer, which the Dursleys were happy to allow, seeing as they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

As an unexpected bonus of Harry's increased social circle and intelligence, he and his new friends were able to foil the yearly plots to kill him early. As these friendship all happened a month after Christmas, during one study sessions that they had, Su Li was able to tell them who Nicholas Flamel was because she'd recently read a book about Alchemy. Discovering that the object housed within the school was the Philosopher's Stone they argued for a time about what they should do. It was eventually decided they would go after the Stone themselves before someone who wanted it for the wrong reasons get a hold of it. It was decided that because of their talents, Harry, Hermione, Su, and Susan would go after the Stone - which they reached easily.

The first challenge, opening the door, was easy. There had been many students who were curious about the corridor, despite the threat of death, and word had spread how to get through the door and what lay within. The Cerberus, they learned, was Hagrid's pet, it was also named Fluffy, of all things. They were able to get past it easily enough after Hagrid had let slip _Fluffy_ was lulled to sleep with music.

Once the massive three-headed dog was sound asleep they jumped down into the corridor it had been guarding; thankfully landing on something soft. They soon found out it was the Devil's Snare, after Hermione panicked a bit, Su used a type of Solar Flare spell, providing enough light to scare the semi-sentient plant and make it retreat.

Then they had to face some flying keys as they couldn't open the door with an _Alohamora_, which Harry accomplished by flying up and capturing the right one to open the door with help from Su and Hermione on the ground' the girls able to see the key easier from outside of the swarm of other keys.

Next was a huge Chess board, whilst they were going on how to get past this one just as easily as the previous 'defences', it would take an excessive amount of time in Harry's opinion, so he decided to do what his cousin would do when faced with anything that made him feel inferior; break it. So, using the Reductor Curse that Cedric taught him, he destroyed the chess pieces. When he did so the girls gave him a strange look, but they accepted his explanation that destroying it was a lot easier than wasting time playing through the game. Besides, what eleven-year-old boy didn't like breaking things when they could get away with it? Also they were, after all, on a schedule.

The next task was a troll, and once again Harry had been forced to shove Hermione out of the way when she froze at the sight of _another_ fully grown Mountain Troll threatening her, meaning he took quite a hit in her place. The Troll hadn't managed to capitalize on this though, as he was systematically turned to a thick red paste, teaching it exactly why you shouldn't pick on the friends of a girl who'd been trained as a warrior all her life as Su demonstrated her skills in Battle Magic. Once he recovered, Harry was able to distract the troll with a fireball, allowing the girls to finish it off with three perfectly timed Piercing Curses.

The logic puzzle had been turned into a game, Hermione had been the first to read the inscription, but she withheld the answer until Harry figured it out, telling him she wanted to make sure his logistical skills weren't getting rusty. Su and Susan, surprisingly, considering their upbringing, got the answer right after several minutes of thought.

Susan had tried a Duplication Charm on the vials of potion, but only succeeded in making three extra glass vials. The groups caution was unfounded though, as Harry, who tested the fire to see if he could touch it and found he could, slipped through the imposing black flames unharmed.

Once he walked through, he found the Mirror of Erised again. When he looked in the mirror this time he only saw himself, his twin, and the burning building behind them. His reflection dropped a red stone into his pocket with a smirk before the Harry and Lucy within the mirror turned around to gaze at the building. Harry was a little miffed at being ignored by his own reflection, but quickly left the chamber. Harry was amused to find the three girls still arguing about who would get the correct potion and who would stay behind. He cleared his throat, holding up the stone with a grin as they finally looked at him. This led to Hermione and Harry telling the other two girls about Harry's abilities to control and withstand fire. While he had used them in the battle with the troll, Su and Susan were too preoccupied to notice he wasn't casting fire spells with his wand, but using his wandless abilities that were all but an innate talent at that point.

That night though, for the first time in a long time, he heard his imaginary twin speak to him. She asked him why the Stone was so badly protected that four first years could get past the so called protections in less than an hour, with no serious injuries aside from some bruising on his part. Harry was too surprised to answer right away, and she faded away again.

Her visit and subsequent disappearance again, while making him sad all over again, caused him to really think about the situation. He agreed with her suspicions after he really started brainstorming; if four first years could get past the jokes referred to as defences it would be very easy for someone older and more skilled to get past them. It was then that he realized that the Headmaster was up to something - or at least suspected him of being up to something - and as much as the others hated to admit it when Harry talked to them about it they had to agree with Harry. So they decided to watch Dumbledore and see what he did; if anything should happen. In fact they made Harry the leader of their group, even giving him a nickname because of his abilities; Vulcan, for the Roman mythical god of fire. The symbol for the god Vulcan was a lightning bolt, which made it even more fitting.

For the rest of the year not much happened for Harry and his friends, it was more or less normal. Well, normal for a magical school anyway. Although, they did have another small adventure about a month after sending the Philosopher's Stone back to its owner when they found out that Hagrid had somehow gotten hold of a dragon egg, and was able to hatch it. They were able to get Hagrid to agree send the baby dragon to a dragon reserve that Ron's brother and Cedric's friend worked at.

The only other thing that happened was just as interesting as it was shocking. They got word back from Nicholas and his wife through a letter. The reply they got was actually a revised Will with a letter attached. Harry was gifted with the stone, Hermione was gifted with a good portion of the Flamel Library, on the condition that she share with the rest of her friends. Su was contacted by a teacher to further her Battle Magic studies over the summer on behalf of the two Flamels, while Susan was given a Bones family Heirloom thought lost tracked down by the several century old duo.

The Letter explained that the Flamel's had decided to finally pass on and Dumbledore was _supposed_ to destroy the Stone, as neither Flamel could bear to do it themselves, so they gave it to Harry. Perenelle was a bit of a Seer and knew that Harry would need all the help he could get against the threats he would face in his life. The Hogwarts students never knew of this fact, making it a hot topic for a while why the ancient couple would give a priceless magical item to an eleven year old.

Because the package containing the Stone was opened in the middle of the Great Hall while dinner was going on the Stone was in full view of everyone, the gasping of Harry's friends drawing quite a bit of attention. Dumbledore had sent them suspicious looks, but legally he wasn't able to do anything about Harry owning the Stone. Of course, Dumbledore's dilemma of who got to keep the Stone took place much later, because the second he saw it, much to the shock of everyone Professor Quirrell attacked Harry, shouting that the Stone belonged to his Master. Quirrel was surprisingly powerful as a result of the possession and due to an infusion of Forcibly Taken unicorn blood the previous evening and he was able to hold off the Professor's attempts to subdue him along with Harry and his friend's. It wasn't until Harry touched Quirrell's body when he tackled him to save Hermione from a Killing Curse did the tide turn; Quirrel was burned alive, leaving nothing but ash behind, which revealed the Dark Lord Voldemort's wraith as he rose out of the ash like some kind of twisted phoenix.

Aside from Dumbledore cautioning Harry against the use of the Stone, his reasons paper thin in Harry's opinion, and 'subtly' trying to persuade him to keep the Stone in his care for safe keeping, which Harry politely but firmly declined, the rest of the year was surprisingly anti-climactic.

After saving her life for a third time, twice mountain trolls and again against Quirrelmort - the nickname the braver fraction of the student body had given him - Hermione became very clingy for a while and determined to pay him back somehow. She even begged her parents for Harry to stay over the summer with them, so that he wouldn't have to deal with his so called family.

She eased up eventually, but only after her parents agreed that Harry could stay with them. It also helped that Harry's 'family' were more than happy to get rid of the freak for the summer and hoped to never see him again. She had already planned on helping him find a place to either rent or set up a plan to have him stay with their friends, moving from house to house on a weekly schedule or something of the like, but after he saved her she wanted to hopefully give him a family experience by going on vacation with them; to show him how a real family acted so he would accept what the Dursley's did was wrong.

When she suggested the idea Harry had hugged her tightly, giving her a taste of her own medicine for once, which was also the first hug Harry had ever initiated, and thanked her profusely. Hermione's parents were more than happy to have their daughter's first friend live with them over the summer and everything went amazingly for the emotionally stunted boy. The Grangers plus Harry took a trip to France, which was something so new for Harry he spent almost the whole vacation in a daze. Hermione's plan didn't immediately bear fruit, but it did plant the seed within his mind that would eventually cause him to accept his troubled upbringing for what it was. She was happy to learn that her parents agreed that Harry could stay with them as long as he wanted for all he'd done.

Before the residents of the Granger household went on vacation a House-Elf who introduced himself as Dobby showed up right in the middle of dinner. The Elf warned Harry that he could not go back to Hogwarts because of a danger that he couldn't mention. Due to Dobby's visit Harry found out why none of his friends had written him; Dobby had been stealing his mail. Harry quickly dragged Dobby away for a quick word. The adult Grangers, who were mystified at the odd creature, didn't know what Harry did or said, but Dobby was white as a ghost and shaking when the two came back, handing the stack of letters over so fast to Harry he almost threw them all over the floor before he left after shakily telling Harry to not go back to Hogwarts.

Apart from that, summer was spent relaxing and finishing their summer school work quickly so they wouldn't have to worry about it when they left. Harry continued training his abilities, and by the time they were in France he was able to coat his arms up to the shoulder in flames. Of course, this caused his top to light on fire, so he took a break to start learning finer control so that it didn't happen again.

It was about this time that puberty hit Harry, his voice started to break and he started to think about girls. He imagined kissing the girls that were close to him. Hermione, mostly because she was the closest to him physically, but there were several other girls he imagined kissing; the most embarrassing of them being Hermione's mum and his imaginary twin sister. Imagining himself kissing Hermione and her mum made it hard to look at them at times. It was made all the more difficult when they visited a nudist beach. Seeing Hermione and Emma's naked bodies took the embarrassment to a new level because he started imagining himself feeling their bodies when he kissed them. Emma, the observant woman she was, cornered him and asked what was wrong. After an embarrassing talk Emma assured Harry that what he was going through and feeling were perfectly normal. Left unsaid was that she was quite flattered in his interest in her. Harry was growing into quite the handsome boy and his interest in her made her feel sexy.

The summer ended well for them after they returned. Two weeks before they had to go back to Hogwarts they went to see their friends and got their school things as a group. While shopping, Harry had to put his foot down once again with Hermione. She kept going on and on about Professor Lockhart because he'd written all the books for the school year and was going to be their Professor. Harry hated him though, and wasn't shy about telling everybody that asked, there was just something about him that was off. Still, he realized Hermione needed an actual well thought out argument to correct her of her hero-worship, so he sat her and they both read through the books on their list and made notes. After they were done Harry showed her his notes outlining the time frame the books were supposedly set in, and the impossibilities of beating some of the Dark Creatures the man had supposedly fought with spells that were not the right ones to combat them. At first Hermione didn't want to believe him; because they were books and books never lied, but he finally won her over when she read _Wandering with Werewolves_ when the man claimed to have cured a Were of his affliction. Hermione had still half-heartedly protested until Harry pointed out that there wouldn't be such a thing as Lycanthropy if there was already a spell to cure it.

Hermione felt rather foolish after she and Harry had spent the next two days not talking, giving her time to cool down and gather up their notes and go over them with a calmer head. The next day everything was back to normal. The only evidence they ever fought was her very quiet and embarrassed 'thank you' given over breakfast for snapping her out of it.

They had a bit of trouble getting to school when the portal to 9¾ refused to work for them, but they were able to find a nearby Floo kept hooked up to the network for just such occasions. The two would later learn that the portal did malfunction occasionally and it was better to pay the yearly fee to keep the Floo open then it was having a lot of panicking children that could do crazy things; like fly to school in a stolen car or some foolish thing - something that Ron did, seeing he was busy going to the loo and was running late, returning from the loo after Harry and Hermione had already left, leaving him unaware of the Floo.

During the first few weeks of Harry's second year he made a few new friends: both from Ravenclaw. Cho Chang, Who was a bit of a bully before Harry put his newly discovered stubborn side to work and got after the pretty girl about it, and, eventually, Luna Lovegood. Luna was a bit strange, yes, but she was very friendly. Thanks to her friendship with Harry, Luna admitted that people didn't bully her as much as they used to in the first few months that she started at Hogwarts.

While it wasn't ever said aloud, everyone in the group knew Luna's statement that the bullying had only died down and not stopped completely caused a number of students to disappear for a very short period of time before reappearing very pale and very respectful to the blond waif; giving her stolen items back right away. Nor was it ever mentioned that these people would not look Harry in the eye.

The first two months of his second year went fine, apart from Professor Lockhart's horrible teaching that is. He was also able to get onto the Gryffindor's Quidditch Team. And then came Halloween; when Mr. Filch's cat Mrs. Norris was found Petrified. Because Harry was at the scene because he was coming back from Nearly Headless Nick's 500th Deathday Party – he was following a hissing voice, saying it was going to kill - a few people thought he was behind the attack. The fact that a number of his friends were with him and Nick's Deathday party was a much talked about event, with the Ghosts at least, was all that spared him from the majority of the school thinking he was guilty.

Ron, who's friendship with Harry and his group was hanging by a thread after his constant whining about them studying a lot and including other House's (something that earned him quite a few indignant glares, from every house) thought that Malfoy was behind the attacks, and that he was setting the beast within the Chamber of Secrets on students when they later learnt about this. Although Malfoy was a likely suspect, Harry knew that Malfoy was all talk and no guts. So he wouldn't be the one setting the beast on the school, his friends agreed with him and instead invested their time in figuring out what the beast was and how to stop it.

About a week later, Harry played his first Quidditch game; a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. Although Gryffindor won the game, Harry got his arm broken by a rogue Bludger. That wouldn't really have been so bad, but the idiot Lockhart cast the wrong spell and instead of fixing the break, it fully Vanished the bones in his arm. Whilst he was having his bones re-grown Dobby visited him, admitting that he had set the rogue Bludger at Harry in an attempt to send him home. All he managed to learn was that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened once before fifty years ago before his anger at the Elf caused a small flame to appear in his clenched fist, causing Dobby to pale and Pop away.

A week into December a Duelling Club started up by the fool Lockhart. During the first, and last, club session Malfoy cast a spell that summoned a snake, and in doing so revealed that Harry was a Parselmouth. Because of this, people believed that he was the one behind the attacks again, it didn't help that he was found with Justin Fitch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick petrified only a few days later.

While things were shaky for about a week with some of the members of his social circle they eventually accepted that yes, Harry could talk to reptiles, but no, he was not attacking people. That is, apart from Ron, who thought, like a good portion of the school did, that Harry was behind the attacks because he was a Parselmouth and because Harry had mentioned that not all Slytherin's were bad and that it was just Malfoy he hated. Ron had been increasingly hostile with the group and tried several times a day to pull Harry away from them to go do something that Ron wanted to do. While that wasn't that bad, several members of the group borrowed Harry for a while to share their hobbies with him and hang out one on one, but the snobbish way Ron went about asking, demanding really, was the last straw; a vote was cast, and Ron would never be able to rejoin the group and Harry and Hermione decided never talk to him again. Despite Lockhart's failure, the Outcasts did see the benefit of learning to duel, so they added that into the group's curriculum schedule. At first it was the Light and neutral spells, along with a plethora of defensive spells, but when the Slytherins joined, later in the year, and after a group debate, they started to learn about the Dark Arts as well, under the careful eye of Daphne, who followed the instructions her father had given her rigidly, so none of them succumbed to the dark urgings the spells created before the castor built up an immunity.

The only real benefit to the rest of the school succumbing to a herd mentality of Harry-hate was that the group created a name for themselves. If they were going to be treated like social outcasts, then they would wear the moniker with pride.

Thanks to who was in the group they were soon able to figure out what was Petrifying the students, but the location of the Chamber evaded them. Then they remembered what Harry told them about what Dobby told him, that the Chamber opened once before. After some research they found out about the attacks and that one person was killed; Myrtle Henderson, more infamously known as Moaning Myrtle. After talking to her they pieced together where the entrance to the Chamber was, and common sense told them how to open it. They also learnt that Hagrid was convicted of letting out the beast and killing her. Apart from being expelled, there was no real trial though, which is what tipped the group off more than anything that Hagrid wasn't the one who murdered Myrtle.

Incidentally, Myrtle had taken a liking to Harry and joined the group in the Library and the abandoned 'All House Common Room' they had found and cleaned up for their own use; turning it into their headquarters. At first Myrtle was her normal bipolar self, grating on the Outcasts' nerves, but they eventually researched and offered her a spell that would age her ghost just a few days - ending the period she had been on for the past fifty years that was actually the cause of her mood - causing her to calm down considerably. She eventually revealed, after Harry had complained about the lack of real Potions teacher, as Snape was an unrepentant ass who couldn't teach his way out of a wet rice-paper bag, that she was a potions prodigy and well on her way to becoming an apprentice when she died. Myrtle was more than willing to teach the Outcasts whenever they wanted for their help in making her eternal existence less cramp-filled.

Back on the Chamber of Secrets front; the Outcasts decided to all tackle the Chamber together using two roosters that Hannah was able to convince her parents to send her discreetly, but Harry, in typical Gryffindor fashion, had snuck out the night before they planned to enter the Chamber.

As Harry got to the Chamber proper he was shocked to find a fellow Gryffindor and the only female Weasley, Ginny, struggling with something. She was yelling at a Diary while something he couldn't see seemed to be forcing her deeper into the Chamber. The next series of events blurred together until much later when Harry's adrenaline high died down, but it started with Harry finding out that the Diary had actually been something far more sinister then a notebook housing the thoughts of a pre-teen fangirl; it had the memories of a Thomas M. Riddle, whom later became Lord Voldemort. They talked a bit, which was when Harry learned he was the one that killed Myrtle and blamed it on Hagrid, seeing as he liked dangerous beasts and had a giant spider known as an Acromantula hidden in his room. It was easy to lead people to believe Hagrid was the one behind Myrtle's demise; it was only thanks to Dumbledore that Hagrid only got expelled. After some more talk, Tom tried to kill Harry by summoning the Basilisk. As a Paresltongue, Harry was immune to its gaze and quickly killed it with the Rooster and a spell to make it crow that Luna taught him. A quick cutting curse destroyed the Diary, and the half-formed and weak ghost created from it was split in half in a very impressive light show, saving Ginny's life.

Using his quick thinking and cunning, he swore Ginny to a magical vow of secrecy so that she couldn't tell anyone what happened, and school life continued as usual. There was no proof of Myrtle's death being Tom's fault, so Hagrid would always be blamed for Myrtle's death, but at least the Outcasts had taken down the threat before the Ministry tried to have the part-giant arrested again. Eventually the status as Hogwarts social pariah's died down, but the group remained closer than ever, the event teaching them a lesson and instilling complete loyalty in each of them.

Aside from one very long week where the Outcasts put Harry in time out and wouldn't speak with him because of his rash actions concerning the Chamber, the rest of the year was quiet. That's not to say things didn't happen, but none of it was the sort of life-or-death adventure that seemed to come after Harry yearly so far. For instance, Daphne Greengrass and her friends Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis from Slytherin, cautiously approached the group and requested admittance. Apparently they were outcasts within their own house for separate reasons and had formed a group of their own for safety. Daphne and Tracey, two beauties who were truly a credit to their House's ideals, refused to spread their legs for the older males in the house, and Blaise, a charismatic black boy from an Italian family, refused to hide his homosexuality, something that was just not done in Slytherin, the house where Marriage Contracts and dating certain people was a major part of everyday life and the social hierarchy. For these reasons they were treated badly, and considering who their Head of House was, nothing was done about it.

Lucy made another appearance while Harry was on probation for a week from the Outcasts. She found it strange that Dumbledore didn't know what the beast was; he was at the school when it happened before, so he knew full well what was inside the Chamber by now. She also made him think back to when Colin was brought into the hospital wing shortly after he scared Dobby away. It seemed to her that Dumbledore knew it wasn't Hagrid but Tom who was behind the attacks and had done nothing about it. She was gone again by the time Harry awoke, having fallen asleep after she was done talking, but the conversation stuck with him and he became even more wary of Dumbledore. The Outcasts were of a similar opinion after he shared 'his' thoughts, even Hermione, who was rapidly becoming disillusioned with authority figures in the magical world but was still the most respective of them out of the group.

Since Myrtle agreed to help to teach the Outcasts potions, Hermione and a few others could often be found talking to her about potions. It was decided that they would do an Extra Credit project for Potions, and they decided to try to make the Polyjuice Potion. They were able to get most of the potion ingredients from owl order, and Harry was more than happy to pay for the ingredients. However, when they got the last stage, adding a hair from the person you wanted to change into, instead of taking a hair from each other they took a hair from other people clothes so they wouldn't know who they would turn into, just having a good time. But the problem was that Hermione, Su Li and Cho's hairs weren't from humans. For Hermione it was cat hair, Su Li's was from a fox; she'd taken the hair from a friend's comb, who's familiar was a fox, and had grabbed the wrong brush. Cho was in a similar situation as Su, only it was a wolf. All three girls not only sprouted animal ears on top of their heads and tails, but their personalities shifted slightly to mirror some of the animal's behaviour. Sadly, the School Healer wasn't able to undo the affects, so they were stuck as human/animal hybrids. Madame Pomfrey personally made them all Glamour necklaces that would hide their non-human appendages. She also taught them a charm to do the same thing, for redundancies sake. After they were thoroughly safe from being discovered, they were given a stern talking to for doing such a foolish thing as drinking a potion with unknown ingredients in it.

On a somewhat different note, throughout the year Harry found his dreams becoming more intense. After overhearing the older boys bragging about what they had done with their respective girlfriends his dreams reflected on this. The girls wanted more than just kissing, and so did his sister. Lucy, as was her personality, didn't care what anybody thought and shrugged off the taboo of incest without blinking. Harry was still embarrassed about thinking of his friends like that though, so his fantasies - while starring pretty much every other girl he was friends with at least once - featured Lucy the most simply because he didn't feel guilty about it being around them. She wasn't somebody he had to look in the eye the next day, or later that morning, or whenever he got out of the bathroom - he was a very active boy - after relieving himself, so his conscience was okay with it. The Lucy in his fantasies was truly happy that the added intimacy - meaning more frequent fantasies and relaxation sessions - made Harry feel better and got rid of the stress of being who he was, and she gained a new skill; the ability to change her body at will, the Metamorphagus skill. It was only _after_ she displayed this ability did Harry learn what it was called, or even of its existence at all, which was truly worrying for his mental health, something Harry did his utmost to ignore.

Summer was a quiet thing, Harry was happy to find that he was able to stay with the Grangers again. Although they were shocked at what happened to their daughter they weren't angry. Understandable really, who wouldn't be shocked if their little girl came back from boarding school as a Catgirl? They also went to France again, which included the nudist beach again. Harry was still imagining kissing and doing more with the Granger ladies on a regular basis, despite trying to stop. Which didn't help his attempts to wean himself off his habit of sneaking off for a quick wank to take the edge off every once in a while. He even started imagining Hermione, Su and Cho in their new bodies in his dreams and daydreams. His dreams were even more vivid, and strange, featuring himself in a hybrid form, or even full animal form, fucking the girls, and not just his three not-entirely-human friends either. A wolf, a kneazle, a dragon, and even a centaur once; it was always those hybrid forms he took though, never anything else. Lucy made frequent appearances in these dreams, putting her newest Metamorphagus abilities to work to please him no matter what form she took on in that dream. She didn't display even the slightest hesitation and was shamelessly happy that he fucked her in even his full animal form. He was starting to become rather disturbed with the fetishes he was developing, watching his sister's stomach actually bulge as she took every inch of his human/dragon form's eighteen inch monster, an act that would have probably killed a normal girl, while completely insane, was also one of the kinkiest things he'd ever seen and couldn't kept but be aroused further by it.

On a somewhat happier note, with letters back and forth with Daphne, Harry learnt that because he was the last of the Potters he was able to gain the title Lord Potter at the age of thirteen instead of seventeen. This meant he could do magic out of school, along with a few other benefits, like getting his own room at Hogwarts; which he was legally allowed to invite anybody he wished to stay with him inside of. So when Harry's birthday rolled around he went to Gringotts and gained his Lordship. Shortly after that Harry and Hermione sent out letters inviting everyone over to the Granger residence for a party, which, despite being many of the group's first party, was a huge success.

After the party Daphne set up a meeting with Ludovic "Ludo" Bagman; the head of the Department of Games and Sports. She said that by knowing people like him, he could get targets and other free or cheap things. He was both Lord Potter _and_ Lord Peverell; the Head of two Old Families, Daphne had made it quite clear that people would trip all over themselves to get on his good side. For once, Harry's status as the Boy-Who-Lived was probably the least important thing about him. It helped, of course, but it was a relatively small moniker in comparison to being the Lord of two of the oldest families around. Daphne said that she would set up other people for Harry to meet so he could make some meaningful social connections as soon as possible. Harry almost grinned when he realized Daphne was living vicariously through him, in the political aspect anyway. He wasn't sure if it was true, but it was a thought that caused him to smile fondly at his Slytherin friend.

The only interesting part of their holidays was when they learned that Sirius Black, a Death Eater and the person who betrayed the Potters had escaped Azkaban. Hearing this, Harry vowed that he would kill Black, slowly, somehow involving fire, just to see what the man would look like when he burned. Not a Magical Vow, he didn't need magic to force him to kill the man, he could do that all on his own. After all, if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have been sent to live with the Dursley's.

Third year was easily the quietest and most normal year Harry had ever had in his life. Oh sure, there were Dementor patrolling around the school, but unless you were really looking for them you never even noticed them. The Outcasts were far too busy being excited about taking the new electives to care. The group as a whole decided to take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione wanted to take the other classes that Hogwarts had, but Harry was able to argue her down and got Hermione to agree not to take them. The evening after their argument when he was alone in his bed, Harry smiled a perverse smile at the thought he could make Hermione do whatever he wanted now that he was getting better at debating. It was not even remotely surprising that his dream when he fell asleep contained a slave girl Hermione pleasing him, her Master, and obeying his every command, no matter how shameful.

When they got back to Hogwarts, Harry and the other Outcasts moved into the All House Common Room permanently, dorms seemingly appeared by themselves and the painting guarding the Common Room itself was instructed to only let Outcast members and Professor McGonagall through.

All the classes that they took were, while fascinating, just as uneventful as every other class, apart for the first Care of Magical Creatures where Malfoy was injured by a Hippogriff named Buckbeak. The arrogant Pureblood tried to get the Hippogriff killed, but thanks to the Outcasts, they were able to stop him, rallying the class to the Hippogriff's defence; almost every student claiming it was Malfoy's own fault - even quite a few of the Slytherin's, shockingly - as he was warned not to insult the Hippogriff. Although he didn't like the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that much, Harry found out that Lupin was best friends with his parents. While this was all well and good, Harry didn't like the man for the simple reason that he didn't, not even once, try and visit him in all these years. If he did, like a good friend of his parents should have, Harry would've been freed of the Durselys; even the lightest of inspections would reveal child negligence, at the least, and he would have been taken away.

Things were completely normal after that until Harry's first Quidditch match, one that was meant to be against the Slytherins but because Malfoy was milking his injury for all it was worth, they played against the Hufflepuff. Harry lost his first ever game of Quidditch when Dementor's swarmed the field, and him, causing him to pass out while roughly two hundred feet in the air. Luckily, he was unharmed. His broom on the other hand took quite a beating at the hands of the Whomping Willow. Cedric hadn't stopped apologizing for a week because, in a typical Hufflepuff fashion, he felt incredibly guilty, despite not being able to see five feet in front of his face in the horrible weather, much less see Harry way above him. This had continued for a week before Harry hexed him with a more powerful version of the standard Silencio and refused to undo it until Cedric promised to stop apologizing.

To show he had no hard feelings about it, Harry gave Cedric a tattered cloak with yellow striped on its all-black surface, telling the older boy that he could give the cloak to his favourite of the Dementor's because they were all obviously rabid Hufflepuff Quidditch fans.

After the game the Outcast learned the Patronus Charm so the Dementors wouldn't be a bother for them again. During the Halloween Feast Sirius Black attacked the Fat Lady and everyone had to sleep in the Great Hall. This made the Outcasts wonder why he would try to get into Gryffindor Tower whilst everyone was in the Great Hall. It made no sense. So they investigated the curious case of Sirius Black, and as they did, they found out that he didn't get a trial and was sent right to Azkaban. While it was hard for Harry to accept at first they decided that, should they find Black, they would stun and question him before they did anything else.

Then Christmas came along. Harry got many gifts; one of the most useful being from the Twins, which they called the Marauder's Map. They said, as their Leader, he needed it more than them, as it showed everything within the school and the surrounding area. He also received an unmarked package containing a brand new Firebolt. The shock of getting such a gift was outshone by Hermione telling him the broom could be hexed and getting herself more and more worked up about it until she was almost in tears about all the horrible ways he was going to die due to the obviously cursed broom. She then hopped up and told him quite firmly that she was going to give it to McGonagall just in case. Harry had responded rather calmly by gently but tightly grabbing her by the shoulders, firmly placing her in the nearest recliner in their dorm and new headquarters, and told her in no uncertain terms that she was being foolish and that if she had concerns she could take them to a member of the group. To prove his statement, he handed the Firebolt to Blaise, who knew a thing or two about Enchanting, and had him look it over. The Firebolt was declared clean less than thirty seconds later leaving Hermione feeling very guilty for her overreaction, causing her to meekly apologize to Harry for thinking he couldn't handle the situation. They later learned that Sirius sent it.

Unsurprisingly, Harry's dreams for the following week featured Harry taking advantage of Hermione's perceived debt to him for doubting his leadership abilities in different ways, all of which ended in sex. In every one of these dreams Lucy watched from nearby, a delighted smirk on her face as she watched her brother put hers and his own lessons to work.

Dreams of turning Hermione into his plaything through use of calling in the many debts she owed him for saving her life was by no means a rare occurrence, he'd been dreaming of that for a while, but Lucy's involvement and her encouraging words really helped him come to terms with the fact that he liked being the dominant party when it came to sex.

That year's 'Yearly Plot To Kill Harry' was actually a little anticlimactic. After gaining the map from the twins Harry discovered an unknown man sleeping in Ron's bed with him. Thinking a paedophile was taking advantage of his ex-friend, Harry, Hermione and Neville all hurried back to their House's Common Room and up into the male dorms and were ready for a fight… only to find a rat. Scabbers, it turned out, was an Animagus. Because none of them recognized the name Peter Pettigrew off the top of their heads they took the rat to McGonagall, who didn't give them any information at all; she simply sputtered nonsensically and jumped through her Floo to the DMLE once the trio had explained the situation.

It wasn't until later that the Outcasts learned that the rat was actually the one that betrayed the Potters, and that Sirius Black was pardoned of his crimes. Shortly after that Harry received an invitation to live with Sirius over the summer. Apparently, his lack of actual crime had never caused a breach in his guardianship of Harry, so it was still valid. While he was happy about the request and overjoyed he would have a home, not that he didn't love the Grangers, he just wanted his own home, Harry replied that he would only accept if they met and got to know each other.

Sirius was all for the idea, and when the two met they really hit it off, despite Harry's general lack of interest in pranks. So the plan was set and Harry had a place to call home.

On the social side of things that year the only things of note were that Daphne's sister Astoria joined the Outcasts along with Ginny Weasley, who'd dropped her hero worship of the Boy-Who-Lived and gained a small but strong crush on Harry Potter, the real life boy who'd saved her life. Blaise also started hitting on Harry in a subtle but still undeniable manner. The two had a talk, and Harry told him gently that he wasn't interested in anything but the fairer sex. Blaise had taken the rejection in stride, admitting he wasn't really that interested, but wanted to know once and for all if Harry was open to the idea. Of course, the two couldn't resist having a bit of fun with the rest of the Outcasts by engaging in a truly soap-opera worthy game of seeing who could ham it up the most while trying to seduce the other. It was all great fun for the two and the expressions on everybody's faces was hilarious.

On Harry's continued struggle with his active imagination's side of things; his imagination was getting more and more… interesting. Harry leafed through magazines procured from his dorm mates and overheard the older boys talking, causing him to learn quite a few things. Hearing the older boys talk – lie, not that he knew it - of seducing other boy's girlfriends also made him feel a bit insecure. Not a lot, but it was a nagging thought that if he got a girlfriend he wouldn't be good enough. A happy girlfriend was a well shagged girlfriend, the older boy's had joked. So his sexual fantasies became more common. He, despite knowing how ridiculous it was, became possessive of Lucy; a figment of his imagination.

That was just how things were. Harry was a normal boy with an almost unhealthy imagination. He turned out quite well, considering his upbringing and the stress of living in the Magical World and its swaying opinion of him. He had an advanced case of Multiple Personality disorder because of Lucy gaining full independence from him, Schizophrenia because he could see and hear her, and a thinly contained need to burn things, barely kept in check by his early morning meditation involving his fire conjuring abilities and Lucy of all things to hold him back when he got too worked up. On the sexual side of things, his hatred of being ordered around by the Dursely's left him with a strong desire to be dominant in anything, causing him to take the lead in any carnal pursuits.

He had problems, yes, but he could have been worse. He still acted normal, and that's all that mattered most of the time, especially to wizards.

All in all, the school year ended without any incidents, just the way the Outcasts liked it. Of course the year wouldn't be complete without the school turning on them and vilifying them for something; this year it was Ron Weasely throwing a tantrum and making up a story about Harry's claims of Scabbers being a human and a criminal all along were lies and it was all an elaborate lie to kill his pet. Ron seemed to have become the shepherd of the flock, as it were, when it came to lies about Harry. The Outcasts shrugged and just went about their day. By that point they rarely spoke to anyone that wasn't either in their group or a Professor, so it didn't affect them in the least.

Because they were keeping their ears open they learned that, somehow, Peter escaped the Ministry Holding Cell. This caused the Outcasts to train harder. They didn't know how powerful Peter was, and on the off chance he got back into the school seeking revenge they wanted to be ready.

The last major event to happen before school let out for the year was Snape outing Lupin as a werewolf, all but forcing the man to quit before parents started protesting. Harry was livid about the ordeal. Oh he still didn't like the man personally, but he was the best teacher that they'd for Defence Against the Dark Arts in the last two years. Harry could care less that Lupin was a werewolf; he took his Wolfsbane Potion almost religiously, so his fuzzy period wasn't an issue. The only reason Snape did it was the same reason he hated Harry; a petty grudge that he still held after several decades. Harry's urge to incinerate the greasy haired man only grew as another nail was put in the man's metaphorical coffin.

The summer after his third year was interesting, and this is where our story begins.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Authors Note:**_Hi all, I hope you like the start of the story, and if you did, could you leave a review telling me what you think and any ideas you might have for this story. As I would like to hear what you would like to happen in this story, as all ideas are welcome.

Here is the list of the Outcast Members:

Hermione Granger.

Susan Bones.

Hannah Abbot.

Su Li.

Crimson Vixens (Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell)

Cho Chang.

Luna Lovegood.

Ginny Weasley.

Daphne Greengrass.

Astoria Greengrass.

Blaise Zabini.

Cedric Diggory.

The Weasley Twins.


	2. Chapter One!

_**Chapter One…**_

Harry and Sirius were returning from their trip to France. Sirius had arranged the trip after discussing with Harry his previous visits with the Grangers. In the week there, they'd had a lot of fun visiting many of the places that he'd gone to before with the Grangers, as well as visiting the magical parts of them. Museums almost always had magical and non-magical sections, it was fascinating for Harry to see them both. Towards the end of the week when he and Sirius had been talking about what else he had done, Sirius had quickly learnt about the nudist beaches and demanded that Harry to take him. It was an amusing couple of days as Harry learnt Sirius was still as much as a pervert that he'd been in school. They wandered along them sometimes as normal people but mostly as a boy and his dog. Sirius would go from one group of beautiful woman to the next sniffing and licking them in highly inappropriate places that would have gotten him arrested if he was human. Harry would come along apologising to the ladies Sirius harassed, milking the 'exasperated boy and his misbehaving dog' angle. He was treated to quite a bit of giggling, topless hugs, and kisses on the cheeks followed by assurances that it was fine and they forgave him for his naughty dog's behaviour. Their game had continued until the afternoon of the second day were Sirius started to sniff and lick a ladies pussy only for her to spread her legs slightly and quietly whisper, "Yeah, that's it boy, get all the dirty spunk out." Harry had been approaching to pull Sirius off the lady and had stammered out an apology after overhearing her comment before pulling the more than willing Sirius off the beach. Once they were back in their room Harry took delight in laughing hysterically while Sirius gagged over the toilet.

Harry was glad that Sirius allowed him time to see his friends, before and during their holiday which, thanks to some newly installed Floo connections, was easy enough to do. They'd arrived back in England a few days after his birthday and returned to Sirius' old family home, 13 Grimmauld Place. Sirius delighted in telling Harry that he'd remodelled it almost completely, the mansion no longer dark and foreboding but had a bight and airy aura about it due to a dedicated team of House-Elves working around the clock to modify everything using more Gryffindor designs and the most gaudy colour scheme they could. The dark artefacts had been carefully packed away and placed in the basement for future appraisal. Sirius knew some of the items, while dark, could very well serve a purpose someday for someone's benefit, so throwing them out blindly would be foolish.

Once they returned to Grimmauld Place, Harry found a few birthday gifts from his friends waiting for him. He got a couple of books on Defence against the Dark Arts and the Dark Arts, along with a number of other useful items. One of the gifts he liked best was from Blaise; two female magical Fire Cobras; they were both, naturally, a burnt crimson colour, but like a chameleon they could change colour at will to something more mundane if they so chose. They possessed a number of abilities, the most useful of which was to meld into Harry's skin making it look like that they were tattoos. They also could use an ability that was similar to the teleportation skill Fawkes used, only it seemed limited in distance to where they have been to before. Harry loved Hedwig, but he couldn't talk to her like he could Helios and Ruby, he could ask them to perform simple tasks or to listen to conversations without being detected thanks to their small size and chameleon-like abilities making them very stealthy and particularly useful spies.

The most surprising gift he received, though, was from Ludo Bagman, he had sent him enough tickets to take Sirius, he and his friends to the Quidditch World Cup. More surprising, however, and an indication of how much Ludo Bagman wanted him as a friend, was that the tickets were for the Top Box, the best seats at the game, where all the most influential people were going to be.

Sirius, Harry and the Outcasts arrived at the field near the pitch via Portkey after meeting at Grimmauld Place the previous day. Yesterday had been interesting from Harry's point of view; they had all met for lunch in Diagon Alley before he had the distinct pleasure of shopping with a gaggle of girls. He had discovered sharing a house with the Outcast girls was different from sharing a common room. It was unusual for any girl not to be fully dressed when in the common room at Hogwarts. At Grimmauld Place they seemed to take great pleasure that evening pausing when Harry caught them dressed scantily in a hallway, allowing him to look them over before continuing to where they were headed. The first couple of times he'd seen a girl partial dressed he was sure it had been a coincidence, but when they'd all come one by one wishing him good night in nothing more than their underwear he knew they were teasing him and the worst, and best, part was that it had succeeded. He had gone to bed hard as a rock.

Arriving at the spot Bagman had wanted to meet them before the start of the cup, he lead them to a V.I.P area sectioned off from the rest of the spectators before showing them where they could pitch their tent. Harry was using a tent that Sirius had gotten him for his Birthday, citing that you would never know when you would need a magical tent. The tent itself was on the larger end of the spectrum, containing three Bedrooms, one Master Bedroom, a Bathroom, a Kitchen and a Living Room that were all quite spacious.

Harry turned to talk with Ludo as the tent expanded, "I just wanted to thank you again for the tickets."

"It's no problem Lord, I mean, Harry," Ludo corrected himself, remembering Harry preferred being addressed by his first name when he got along with the person speaking with which he was speaking. "I knew you played Quidditch and thought it would be a nice treat for you to see your first Quidditch World Cup in the Top Box with your friends."

"I don't see myself forgetting this anytime soon, and the game hasn't even started yet." Harry agreed pausing before continuing, "Although I'm flattered by your company I wouldn't want to keep you from anything important because I'm sure with everything that is going on today you must be busy." Harry said diplomatically.

"I may not be a teenager anymore but I can still get around just fine," said Ludo with a smile, "I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite is being difficult, and I can't understand a word he's saying." Ludo admitted with a sheepish smile, "Barty'll be able to sort it out. But in the mean time, I'd like to lead you to the Weasley and then have a talk with Arthur for a few moments before looking for him again."

"Have you tried using the Translation Charm?" Harry asked in response to Ludo's admittance.

Ludo opened his mouth to reply, but closed it a second later with a sheepish look on his face. "Thanks Harry, I honestly hadn't thought of using it."

"No problem Ludo," Harry said with a smile, "I don't know why Mr. Crouch needed to spend so much time learning all those languages when, with a simple Translation Charm, you can speak any language," Harry paused a moment before continuing, "well, aside from a few magical ones."

Ludo nodded in response and, seeing the tent had finished expanding, continued, "Why don't I show you around and then we make our way to the Weasley's?" Harry nodded with a smile and gathered everyone else before they set off though the campsite.

They had hours before nightfall when the game was set to start. As they walked around they saw many amazing things, all of which were very clearly magical in nature. Considering they were in a Muggle Campsite with a Muggle Caretaker, it made one wonder who thought the entire event was a good idea. They'd heard the Muggle Caretaker had already needed his memory altered no less than twenty times and that the odd Muggle that came across the Campsite for one reason or another also had to be modified. To Harry it simply showed how much sense the Wizarding World lacked and made him wonder how they hadn't been discovered already.

As Harry, a girl on either arm, walked around the campsite with his friends, it was just dawning on Harry how many witches and wizards there must be in the world. He'd mused about how many existed before; but, until now, he hadn't realised how truly big the Wizarding World was, and these were just the Quidditch fans that could afford the tickets and reach the venue, who knew how many were still out there.

Harry was, despite the magical marvels some of the tents and stands housed, actually more in awe of just how many witches and wizards of his own age and younger were around. A tiny boy no older than two was crouched outside a large pyramid-shaped tent, holding a wand and poking happily at a slug in the grass, which suddenly swelled to the size of a salami. As the slug grew to be just as tall as he was, his mother came hurrying out of the tent. "_How_ many times, Kevin? You _don't - touch - Daddy's - wand_ - yecchh!"

She had trodden on the giant slug, which burst, covering her foot in blood and guts. Her scolding carried after them on the still air, mingling with the little boy's yells of - "You bust sluggy! You bust sluggy!"

A short while later they saw two little witches, barely older than Kevin riding toy broomsticks that rose only high enough for the girls' toes to skim the dewy grass. A Ministry wizard had already spotted them and as he hurried past Harry and his friends, they could hear him muttering distractedly, "In broad daylight! Where are the girl's parents, I suppose-"

Here and there adult wizards and witches were emerging from their tents and starting to cook breakfast. Some, with furtive looks around them, conjured fires with their wands; others were striking matches with dubious looks on their faces, as though they were sure they couldn't work. Three African wizards sat in serious conversation, all of them wearing long white robes and roasting what looked like a rabbit on a bright purple fire, while a group of middle-aged American witches sat gossiping happily beneath a spangled banner stretched between their tents that read: THE SALEM WITCHES' INSTITUTE. Harry caught snatches of conversation in strange languages from the inside of tents they passed, and though he couldn't understand a word, the tone of every single voice seemed excited.

Coming across the tented area which had three of their group, the Weasley Twins and Ginny, they looked around for them. The Twins and Ginny had written to them that their father had already received some tickets for the Top Box after someone who owed their father a favour paid him back.

The twins were with the rest of their family and were having something to eat, chatting with each other as Harry, the other Outcasts, Sirius and Ludo Bagman approached them. As they got closer, they saw Percy was acting stuck-up, as normal, and Ron was giving him dirty looks. When Ginny and the twins saw them, they got up and walked towards them. Behind them were two red heads that they'd never seen before, but Harry guessed were their older brothers; Bill and Charlie. From what Harry could remember, Bill worked as a Curse Breaker, whilst Charlie was a Dragon Handler.

As the twins and Ginny got close enough, the girls on either side of him released his arms so that Ginny could hug him, a blush colouring her cheeks as she discreetly pushed her small breasts into his chest, "Hi Harry, guys," She added as she looked at them, "How are you lot? Have you been here long?"

"I'm fine thanks," Harry replied as the others greeted their friends too, "And no we haven't been here long, in fact we only just got here."

"You're lucky…" Fred grumbled.

"…We had to leave home before the sun came up." George whined just as loudly.

"That's rough. So how has your summer been?" Harry asked as they walked towards the Weasley tent.

"Not too bad." Ginny answered, "A bit boring if you ask me. I actually can't wait to get back to school-I can't believe I just said that!" she said, scandalized by the very thought.

"Neither can we, neither can we…" Fred said with a mock hurt look.

"…I thought we brought you up better than that."

"So what have you two pranksters been up to?" Harry inquired with a sly smile.

"Oh not much…" said Fred.

"…We've been sorting out how to deal with our future business plans for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." George elaborated.

"So, how are the plans coming along?" Hermione asked, interested. "Got your money problem sorted out yet?" She might not be one for jokes, but she knew her friends enjoyed them; the fact that she personally thought the joke shop was a good idea also helped. The Twin's only problem was money; as without the seed money they couldn't get their shop off the ground.

The twins looked grim as they thought about it, "Sadly, it isn't going as well as we thought it would…" Fred said regretfully.

"…Even with owl-order catalogue, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes we're just not making the kind of money we need. We can't afford to put an ad in the Prophet, so we're limited to word of mouth. Which isn't bad, but it's not 'buy a building in Diagon' good either." George explained.

"Although we have placed a bet on the match with Ludo here…" Fred started.

"… we bet him that Ireland would win - but Viktor Krum would get the Snitch…" George said.

"… he even gave us good odds too, good enough to put some ads in the Prophet for a while." Fred commented.

"That's if mother doesn't find out." said the voice of one Percival Weasley.

Realizing that they were at the Weasley Tent, Harry and the twins sent Percy a glare, "She'll only find out if you tell her, Percival. I see you're still as stuck-up as you were at school." Said Harry.

"How dare you insult my brother like that Potter!" An angry Ron blurted.

"Really Ronald, I've said nothing that isn't true and quite frankly you've called him worse at school behind his back. At least I'm honest with my feelings towards him." Harry said with a sneer before turning to look at Mr. Weasley. "I'm sorry about that Mr. Weasley but I don't get along with your sons Percival and Ronald, if it wasn't for the fact there were so many of you, I would call them Weasley." Harry paused weighing his next words before continuing exasperation clear in his tone, "In fact due to your sons bigotry I've had my fair share of problems at Hogwarts because of them." He paused taking a deep breath before continuing, "Forgive me, I've lost my manners, it's nice to finally meet you properly, my name is Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell - but please call me Harry. You're the father of three of my best friends, and I only force people who piss me off to call me Lord Peverell," He said with a slight grin before continuing, "Or at social events where it's expected."

Mr. Weasley nodded, sending Ron and Percy disappointed looks and inwardly promised to have a word with them about their behaviour. Whilst he did this Harry turned to Bill and Charlie and held his hand out, "Greetings, you two must be Bill and Charlie, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard many good things about you."

Bill shook his hand and replied, "It's nice to finally meet you too, I'm Bill. I've heard some things about you too, not all of them good." He said, his eyes flickering over his family briefly.

"I can't guess why…" Harry admitted as he looked at Percy and Ron, "Whatever you've heard from Percival, Ronald and their ilk is, most probably, untrue; they don't like that I have friends in all the house of Hogwarts or I suppose that I take offence at people bad mouthing me behind my back."

Bill sighed, "I had a feeling that was the case. I love Ron, he's my brother, but the little shit needs a good kick in the ass. He needs to learn, outside of Hogwarts, houses really don't mean too much, you need to judge people by what they do, not what type of robes they wear." Charlie nodded beside his older brother, personally he believed he turned out so well was because of the teasing and the general perils of having an older brother. The twins were great pranksters, but they weren't the kind of corrective and intimidating presence Ron needed. "As for Percy," Charlie picked up, "I'm sorry to say he's always been a stick in the mud for rules, sees the world in black and white with no middle ground. They think Slytherins are evil just because they wear green and silver and tend to forget that a few of mine and Bill's friends were Slytherin. One of my girlfriends was even a Slytherin…. kinky minx, she was." Charlie said grinning fondly at memory, ignoring Bill rolling his eyes next to him.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you and I hope to talk to you during the match," Harry said. He noticed the angry looks from Percy and Ron, but didn't do anything about it as they couldn't get away with anything with their father standing next to them.

Before anything more could be said, a wizard Apparated into their campsite. He contrasted heavily with Ludo Bagman; who was sprawled out on the grass in his old Wasp robes. Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short gray hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush moustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule. His shoes were very highly polished. Harry could see at once why Percy idolized him. Percy was a great believer in rigidly following rules, and Mr. Crouch had complied with the rule about Muggle dressing so thoroughly that he could have passed for a bank manager; Harry doubted even Vernon would have spotted him for what he really was.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barty." Ludo said brightly, patting the ground beside him.

"No thank you, Ludo." Crouch said sharply, a bit of impatience in his voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh is _that_ what they're after?" Ludo asked. "I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."

"Mr. Crouch!" said Percy breathlessly, sinking into a kind of half-bow that made him look like a hunchback. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh?" Mr. Crouch said, looking over at Percy in mild surprise. "Yes, thank you, Weatherby"

Fred and George choked into their own cups as Percy turned very pink around the ears, and busied himself with the kettle. Harry and his friends had to hold in their own laughter.

Seeing a chance to make nice with Crouch, Harry said, "Greetings Mr. Crouch, it's nice to meet you at last, Ludo has said many nice things about you," That was a lie, but it would look good for Ludo and himself to say this, "My name is Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell."

Crouch's eyes almost popped, "It's nice to see you too Lord Peverell, I hope you are well."

"I am and please, today, call me Harry. We're all here for some fun, not to be so serious." Harry requested.

"In that case, please call me Barty." Crouch said with a smile and held his hand out to Harry, which Harry shook. Turning towards Arthur, Crouch said, "Oh and I've wanted a word with you too, Arthur, Ali Bashir's on the warpath. He wants a word with you about your embargo on flying carpets."

Mr. Weasley heaved a deep sigh. "I sent him an owl about that just last week. If I've told him once, I've told him a hundred times: Carpets are defined as a Muggle Artefact by the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects, but will he listen?"

"I doubt it," Mr. Crouch said with an empathetic smile, accepting a cup from Percy. "He's desperate to export here."

"Well, they'll never replace brooms in Britain, will they?" Ludo commented.

"Ali thinks there's a niche in the market for a family vehicle," said Mr. Crouch. "I remember my grandfather had an Axminster that could seat twelve, this was before carpets were banned, of course." He spoke as though he wanted to leave nobody in any doubt that all his ancestors had abided strictly by the law.

"So, been keeping busy, Barty?" Ludo said breezily.

"Fairly," Crouch commented dryly. "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no easy feat, Ludo."

"I expect you'll both be glad when this is over?" Arthur mused.

Ludo Bagman looked shocked. "Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun… Still, it's not as though we haven't gotten anything to look forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?"

Mr. Crouch raised his eyebrows at Bagman. "We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details-"

"Oh details!" Ludo said excitedly, waving the word away like a cloud of midges. "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts-"

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know." Crouch snapped sharply, cutting Ludo's remarks short. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby." He pushed his undrunk tea back at Percy and waited for Ludo to rise; Bagman struggled to his feet, swigging down the last of his tea, the gold in his pockets chinking merrily.

"See you all later!" he said. "You'll be up in the Top Box with me; I'm commentating!" He waved, Barty Crouch nodded curtly, and both of them Disapparated.

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" Fred said at once. "What were they talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Mr. Weasley said, smiling.

"Its classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it." Percy quoted stiffly. "Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."

"Oh shut up, Weatherby." George grinned.

"Yeah Weatherby," Harry said with a smirk, "Stop being such a stick in the mud, loosen up for once. You might enjoy yourself and make some more friends." Nodding to Mr. Weasley, he went on to say, "Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, it was nice to meet you, I'll see you at the Top Box." His goodbyes made he turned and started his back to his tent, with his friends following.

Harry and his friends were talking and playing games within Harry's tent as a sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on. By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretence disappeared. The Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic currently breaking out everywhere.

Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes - green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria - which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figurines of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves.

The only thing that Harry brought other than food for himself and his friends was Omnioculars, an item that could replay action, slow everything down, and highlight certain events by giving a play-by-play breakdown if they wanted to, for himself and his friends before heading to the Top Box. As they walked, Daphne pulled up next to Harry and taking his hand placed it on her hip so that he could control her movement before turning her head and talking to him quietly, trusting Harry to ensure she wouldn't walk into anything, "Listen Harry, I should warn you that Draco and his father Lord Malfoy will most likely be at the Top Box." Noting his sour expression and having fully expected it, she continued tutting, "You know you should always keep a blank expression on you face otherwise it gives too much away. Anyway, moving back to the Malfoy's, I know you don't like him or his son, but it would be good for you if you could make him think you're not totally opposed to him, having him as an ally, even if it is temporarily as he tries to court you, could be very beneficial to you. He controls a large number of the Dark Families, and it would help if you ever need their support. Minister Fudge will be there too, and like Lord Malfoy, it would be good if you could make an ally of him. He's a bumbling fool, so it should be relatively easy to get in his good books."

Harry nodded, he didn't like the thought of trying to befriend the Malfoy's, but the Minister would be useful. "Thanks for the advice Daphne, I'll do my best."

The Slytherin looked pleased with his decision and stepped away from him. Harry purposely allowed his hand to run along her bum and then smirked at the blush that formed on her checks as she went back to talking with Blaise; keep your expression blank indeed.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Authors Note:**___Hi all, I hope you like this chapter, and if you did, could you leave a review telling me what you think and any ideas you might have for this story. As I would like to hear what you would like to happen in this story, as all ideas are welcome.


	3. Chapter Two!

_**Warning:**_ Some parts are taken from the book. Didn't want to do it, but had to happen…

_**Chapter Two…**_

As Sirius, Harry and his friends walked towards the Quidditch Stadium they all hurried through the woods, following the lantern-lit trail. They could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious; Harry couldn't stop grinning. They walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly; until, at last, they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Though Harry could see only a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field, he could tell that ten cathedrals would fit comfortably inside it.

"Seats a hundred thousand." Sirius boasted, spotting the awestruck look on Harry's face. "I heard the Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have gotten anywhere near here all year they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again." As he finished he led the way toward the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

"Prime seats!" Crowed the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Lord Peverell, and as high as you can go."

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in royal purple. They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right. Sirius, Harry and his friends kept climbing, and, at last, they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a large box, set at the highest point of the stadium. It was situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About thirty-five purple-and-gilt chairs stood in three rows and behind them was a large table filled with food and drinks.

Getting something to eat and drink from the table Harry felt slightly foolish for buying food before, the food on the table was of a much higher quality than anything he'd seen so far. Walking to the edge of the box, he looked out into the stadium and saw the one hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was bathed with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them, almost at Harry's eye level, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again; watching it, Harry saw that it was flashing advertisements across the field.

_The Bluebottle: A Broom for All the Family - safe,_

_reliable, and with Built-in Anti-Burglar Buzzer. _

_Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover: No_

_Pain, No Stain!_

_Gladrags Wizardwear – London, Paris, Hogsmeade…_

Harry tore his eyes away from the sign and looked over his shoulder to see who else was sharing the box with them. So far it was empty, except for a tiny creature sitting in the second from last seat at the end of the row behind them. The creature, whose legs were so short they stuck out in front of it on the chair, was wearing a tea towel draped like a toga, and had its face hidden in its hands. It's long, bat-like ears were oddly familiar and distinctive though…

Harry furrowed his brow, the answer on the tip of his tongue. He felt annoyed that he couldn't quite remember why the creatures ears look familiar-_'Oh; Dobby, that's why they look familiar. It's a House-Elf.' _Harry thought darkly. He still hated the House-Elf for what it had done, he was lucky that this wasn't Dobby as he wasn't sure how he would have reacted, probably inappropriately according to Daphne. He frowned slightly, since their walk to the stadium she been by his side, even now she had come and stood beside him, her body tilted towards his looking out over the stadium with him. He could fell the swell of her breast just slightly pushing into his arm and smiled. Whoever the House-Elf was didn't matter, all it was doing was saving a seat for somebody; either its master or someone its master knew.

Turning back to the seats, he noticed Daphne turning with him so he leaned over and spoke softly, "Come on let's go sit down, there are two free seats over there and if the Malfoy's are going to be here I'd like you close by so you can dig me out of any hole I fall into." Then very deliberately he reached behind her and placed a hand on her bum. He felt her stiffen but then she seemed to relax and allow him to lead them over to the chairs, the entire walk with his hand on her bum.

As they were about to sit down in the front row, they noticed the Malfoy Family entering the box. It seemed that Daphne had been right about them being here, so Harry made a quick detour, no matter how much he didn't want to, and walked up to them as his friends wondered what he was going to do. Noticing his approach Draco Malfoy sneered and said, "Potter what're you doing here? I didn't know you knew anybody stupid enough to get you tickets, but I guess I was wrong."

"Good evening to you too Draco," Harry said politely, "I see you still haven't learnt any manners over the summer?" He commented with a pointed look at his parents. Turning towards Lucius and offering his hand he spoke in a pleasant voice, "Greetings Lord Malfoy, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell." He enjoyed the brief looks of anger and suspicion from Lucius and the flash of anger then shame from Narcissa as her eyes glanced at Draco.

Sirius, along with most of Harry's friends - apart for Daphne, who had rough idea at what was going on and eagerly stepped up next to him from her spot next to him - were still confused by what Harry was doing, but they busied themselves by holding in their laughter at the youngest Malfoy's confused expression.

"A good evening to you as well, Lord Peverell. I've been looking forward to meeting you, this is my wife Lady Narcissa Malfoy." Narcissa stepped forward, her eyes down and the picture of the trophy wife he suspected she was probably treated as. He smiled lightly at her, raising her offered hand to his lips and kissing the back of her hand in greeting before she stepped back with a small smile. Lucius continued, "I apologize for my son's rudeness." He paused again before turning his head slightly and addressing his son, "Draco why don't you go and sit down and let the men talk..." Harry had to control he expression as Draco huffed before striding over to a chair and threw himself into it. He turned back to Harry making a mental note to talk to his son later that night before he continued, "I've tried to teach him proper manners and etiquette, but it seem he a bit slow, forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Lord Malfoy. He simply needs to be taught that, sometimes, silence is the best option." Harry said politely. Turning to look at Narcissa he looked her up and down for a moment, as he was expected to do to a woman of her status and beauty, to which she smiled demurely. She was about five foot ten, slim, pale skin with blue eyes, and if Harry judged right had C-cup breasts. Harry was glad to see that she wore robes that showed off her body. That was the one thing he hated about robes, they hid women's' bodies, denying him the ability to see the best parts of them. Although she was pale, Harry found the skin tone fit her nicely, meaning she was quite attractive and suspected that she would be starring in his dreams for a while. Noticing her smile, and step forward again, he took the offered hand and kissed her knuckles, "Lady Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you. I never thought that you would look so beautiful." Narcissa blushed prettily at his comment, rather flattered by the handsome young Lord's words. "Let me introduce you to my friends…" He gestured towards his friends and named them one by one until he finally reached Sirius, "And lastly, Lord Sirius Black."

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Lord Black." Lucius said as he offered his hand to Sirius. He didn't want to, but it seemed that he was making some headway in making nice with Lord Peverell, it would be best not to insult his friends and family. "I'm glad that you're looking so healthy. I hope things are going well for you."

Sirius may not like the man, but he was doing this for his Godson, who was making peace with the man for some reason. It was the way of a Pureblood families though; making friends with people you don't like, so you could further your own goals, so maybe Harry was just making up for lost time. "I've been well, thanks for asking." He replied. He smiled at his cousin next, "Cousin, it's nice to see you again, you're keeping yourself well."

"Thank you cousin," Narcissa returned, "The same to you. I'm sorry that you had to spend time in Azkaban. But there wasn't much I could do without proof that you were innocent."

"Think nothing of it cousin," Sirius said with a genuine smile. He may not like her husband or her beliefs. But when they were children they got along well enough, as long as they didn't bring up their beliefs. "I hope, after the game, we can catch up on things."

"I would like that Sirius." Narcissa answered with an elegant smile after a quick look at Lucius who nodded nearly unnoticeably.

Before she could say more, the Weasleys entered the box. As they saw him talking to the Malfoys, Ron was the first to open his fat mouth, "See? I told you, Potter's turning Dark; he's talking to the Malfoys."

With a sigh, Harry spoke; "Excuse me please, I need to talk to a fool's father before he puts his foot any further into his mouth," before he started walking over towards Ron and his family.

Speaking softly, but in a form tone Harry addressed Arthur, "Mr. Weasley would you please control your son, I'm here for a pleasant day out, not to be shouted at."

Ron, undeterred that Harry hadn't spoken to him, dumbly blurted out, "I'm just telling the truth, why else would you talk to the Malfoys if you're not becoming Dark."

Harry sighed, he really was getting sick of this; maybe Daphne was right and he had been too soft with Ronald. He was a Lord now, and he couldn't have people walking over him or allowing slights against him to slide. So, Harry turned to Ron and said, "Ron apart from it being good manners not to shout, I'm a Lord now. Being a Lord means that, although I may not necessarily agree with all of Lord and Lady Malfoy's views and beliefs, we're going to be working together in the foreseeable future. The first step in forming a working relationship is talking to them." He paused to breath before continuing, "Regardless, your father would have taught you this if it wasn't for your great, great, great however many times great grandfather gambling away your family wealth and titles. Isn't that right Mr. Weasley?"

"It is Harry," Mr. Weasley admitted. "I'm shocked that you knew this though, that's almost ancient history."

"Well one of my friends, Daphne, informed me that, as a Lord, I should look back at past Lords and Ladies, going though their obligations and dealings so that I might learn from them." Harry reasoned. Directing his attention back towards Ron he went on to say, "Anyway Ronald, you should be mindful about who you're insulting. Lord Malfoy has the ear of the Minister, and should you anger him greatly, he could make life difficult for your family, having the funding for your father department cut, and having him lose his job for example." Harry paused for effect as the Weasleys, as a whole, paled at the thought, before continuing, "Although I'm sure he would brush aside your latest comments as I did his son's."

With his message about being careful about how he spoke to people finally, seemingly, settling into Ron mind, Harry decided to hammer home the lesson, "Regardless of how you feel about someone, you should always try and treat them as you would wanted to be treated anyway." Harry paused, his eyes going distant as if he was thinking of something in his past, "you never know what could happen." He said airily before he snapped back to the present, staring into Ron's eyes, "For example you would think, you would treat and speak to the person who owns the land your home is built on with more respect, as if I was a vindictive person, I could quite easily foreclose on your tenancy agreement, leaving you homeless."

"What?" Ron gasped, but Mr. Weasley's face showed he understood what Harry was getting at. "What tenancy agreement mum and dad owns the burrow, don't you dad?" Ron continued his voice full of worry. Arthur sighed in sadness that he had to reveal this, he had hoped to keep the fact the burrow was not owned away from his children.

"Lord Potter owns the deed for the land, if not the building." Mr. Weasley revealed, referring to Harry as Lord Potter due to the nature of the conversation. "When your great, great, great, great grandfather lost everything, he asked the Potters of the time to loan him some money to buy the land that our home is on. He had gambled all the other properties away and had been left with nothing but the smallest fraction of the family wealth." Arthur revealed with a tired and very worn out voice, "When the Potters learned how he ended up in the situation he was in, they refused, instead buying the land he wanted for him, stating that they couldn't trust him not to gamble away any of the loan he needed for it. The current Head of the Weasley family used the last of his money to make a small house for his family, which has gained additions over the years and became the Burrow you know and live in today. The Potters said they would keep the deed, but we wouldn't have to pay the rent on the land. The deal is fortunate for us, even now, or else none of you would have been sent to Hogwarts; we would have spent your tuition money on rent."

The two oldest Weasely's exchanged a glance while Percy looked indignant. Bill and Charlie would be having words with their youngest brother. Ron went to a school whose motto was 'Don't tickle a sleeping dragon', and yet he didn't seem to be able to follow even that suggestion.

"And it'll stay that way too, as I would never leave any of my friends homeless." Harry commented pointedly looking at first the twins and then Ginny. There was a sigh of relief from the redheads, but the feeling didn't last long. "However, that doesn't mean I'll continue to accept Ron's behaviour. I've been told I'm too soft on him, allowing him to get away with words and actions that I shouldn't. I've been told, and have come to the understanding, that, as a Lord, it will make me look weak if I keep allowing it to happen and I can't afford that; I'm not going to ruin my future for one boy with jealousy issues. Since he isn't of age, I can't do much to him to stop him. But I respect you Mr. Weasley, and, as his father, I'm leaving the responsibility of reigning in his behaviour to you. I'm giving Ron three chances. I'm fully aware habits developed over a life-time don't change easily, so I'm not going to snap at him immediately. If or when he runs out of chances, I will start charging rent on the Burrow, increasing the amount after every infraction against me and mine. With his first three chances, I'll inform you when he does something wrong, so you can try and deal with him. I hadn't wanted to do this; the twins and Ginny are some of my closest friends, but Ronald's behaviour has left me with no other choice. He needs to learn that his actions have consequences, some of which don't just affect him, but everyone he cares about."

Mr. Weasley looked resigned, "Thank you, Lord Potter. You're being very generous considering some of the things I've heard. Ronald's actions against Hermione alone are already grounds for a Blood Feud. I will do my best to educate Ron of how the world works. I'm sure the rest of my boys can help." Bill and Charlie nodded, while Percy nodded after a second as he realized Ron was really breaking rules - insulting a Lord - and it was his duty to correct him of such behaviour.

"Potter, how…" Ron began angrily, but Bill and Charlie put their hands over his mouth.

"Ronald my son," Mr. Weasley sighed sadly, "It seems that you can't keep your anger in check, so, unfortunately, you'll need to go back to the tent. Bill I'm sorry to ask you this, but could you take Ron back and keep him there until we need to return home please." Ron's eyes went wide and Bill was now glaring at Ron.

"Please dad, please don't do this!" Ron begged.

"I'm sorry son, but you brought this on yourself." Mr. Weasley said sadly.

Before he could say anymore, Ron was dragged away by Bill, who was giving him an evil eye for making him miss the game he'd wanted to see for some time. As Ron pulled away Harry saw Draco sporting a smirk, which quickly went away as his father give him a sharp look. Ignorant of that little byplay, Mr. Weasley spoke sadly, "I'm sorry about my son Lord, I mean Harry," Mr. Weasley corrected himself, since they weren't speaking of official business anymore. "I don't know where I went wrong with him, I thought I'd brought him up better than that. Oh and please call me Arthur."

"You've done nothing wrong Arthur." Harry said with a sigh, "Now, why don't you and your family get something to eat and drink before the game starts? You can't enjoy Quidditch on an empty stomach, it's just not possible." and with that the Weasleys went to get something to eat before taking their seats.

After they sat down, the box filled gradually around them over the next half hour. Harry saw Mr. Weasley kept shaking hands with people who were obviously very important wizards. He saw Percy jumping to his feet so often that he looked as though he were trying to sit on a hedgehog - it took all that he had not to laugh at the stuck up redhead's behaviour. When Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic himself arrived, helpfully pointed out by Daphne who sat by his side as he had requested, Percy bowed so low that his glasses fell off and shattered on the floor. Highly embarrassed, he repaired them with his wand and remained in his seat from then on.

When Harry saw the Minister head to the buffet with someone who, Harry suspected, was the Bulgarian Minister he stood and gesturing for Daphne to stand, allowing her to link arms with him and then they walked over the table where Fudge was getting some food. He caught the look of jealousy Percy throw him out of the corner of his eye and ignored it, maybe he hated that he was about to talk to the Minister for Magic so openly, as if they were friends.

"Greetings Minister Fudge," Harry said politely waiting for him to turn before continuing, "We haven't met, but I'm Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell, and this is Daphne Greengrass." He said gesturing to his side, "It's nice to meet you at last."

Fudge wasn't nearly as controlled in his reaction to his introduction as Lucius had been. A smile blossomed on his face as he reached out to shake Harry's hand. Fudge's mind whirled; this could be the chance he'd wanted to talk to the Boy-Who-Lived. If he could work this out, he could be re-elected! "Good evening Lord Peverell, it's nice to meet you," He paused briefly before continuing, "And your companion as well, may I introduce you to Minister Oblansk from the Bulgarian Minister of Magic?" He turned to his fellow minister and said slowly, "Minister Oblansk this is Lord Harry Potter-Peverell." But despite his best, and rather condescending sounding efforts, Minister Oblansk face remand placid, brows knitted in confusion, so he tried again. "_Harry Potter…_ oh come on now, you know who he is… the boy who survived You-Know-Who… you _do_ know who he is-"

Before anything more could be done or said, Harry spoke up, "Allow me Minister." He said before he took his wand from his wrist-holster and pointed it at his throat and muttered a spell. Putting his wand away he opened his mouth, flawless Bulgarian flowing off his tongue, _"I hope you're having a good evening Minister Oblansk, my name is Lord Harry James __Potter-Peverell__, although some people seem to prefer The-Boy-Who-Lived."_ He said and the Minister smiled at him.

"_I am, it has been most amusing Lord Peverell." _Minister Oblansk replied, _"I know who you are, I understand what most of your Minister's are saying, I just like making fun of them __when they try__ to talk to me. I hope you can keep this to yourself a bit longer?"_

"_Of course Minister Oblansk,"_ Harry replied, the corner of his mouth rising slightly as he accepted the prank in good humour._ "I like seeing them making fools of themselves as well __but, to be honest, I normally can hardly tell the difference."_

The Minister chuckled, but Lucius came over and interrupted what he was about to say. "Ah, it' good to see you know Bulgarian."

"Oh I don't know Bulgarian. I just cast a Translation Charm on myself." Harry replied, the charm forcing him to speak in English as he was looking at Lucius.

"Ah, I see," Lucius nodded in approval before directing his attention elsewhere. "Cornelius," He said, holding out his hand. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"It's good to see you too Lucius, I don't think we've seen each other in quite a while. How do you do, how do you do?" Fudge said, smiling and bowing to Lady Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk - Mr… well, he's the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, and up 'til now I couldn't understand what he was saying, but thanks to young Lord Peverell, that won't be much of a problem anymore. Since he's got a House-Elf up here I was hoping to see my old friend Bartemius as well so he could help me, but he hasn't shown up-"

Ludo Bagman charged into the box before he could say more, "Sorry I'm late, had a few things to handle. Now, is everyone ready?" He asked cheerfully, his round face gleaming like a great, excited Edam. "Ministers, ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo." Fudge said comfortably as everyone walked to their seats.

Seeing what was happening and reasoning he could get away with it, the Bulgarian Minister grunted, "да." as he sat down.

With everyone around him ready to start Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!" before he spoke over the roar of the crowd; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"**_

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message:

_Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans — A Risk With_

_Every Mouthful!_

And a few moments later it then showed:

_BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0._

"_**And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"**_

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought," Harry heard Mr. Weasley say, as he used his own Omnoculars to look down in the arena. "Aaah! _Veela!"_

Wondering what Veela were, he used his Omnoculars and looked down in the arena. He was pleasantly surprised to find a hundred beautiful women in matching uniforms, gliding out onto the field. Veela were women… he started to think they were the most fine-looking women he had ever seen… except that they weren't - they couldn't be – human, that is. This puzzled Harry for a moment while he tried to guess what exactly they could be; what could make their skin shine moon-bright like that, or their white-gold hair fan out behind them without wind. By Muggle standards, they were rather conservatively dressed, a full long sleeve shirt that, while tight, covered most everything, and knee length skirts. By wizard standards, that was probably scandalous though. However, the music started, and Harry suddenly stopped worrying about them not being human and any thoughts about them were gone - in fact, he stopped worrying about anything at all or had any real thoughts.

The Veela had started to dance, and Harry's mind had gone completely and blissfully blank. All that mattered in the world was that he kept watching the Veela, because if they stopped dancing, terrible things would happen…

However, as he watched them dancing faster and faster, something formed in the back of his mind. It was subtle at first, but when they all burst into flames simultaneously and emerged looking like a sort of angelic harpy with their uniforms burned just enough to be considered scandalous in the Muggle world it grew.

He felt a grin involuntarily spread across his face as his desire spiked. He was in full control of himself, but his mind conjured idea after idea to capture every one of the mascots and make them his. He didn't feel the arms that encircled his neck, but he knew they were there only in his mind. "Calm yourself brother, we'll sate your needs soon enough." Lucy's voice whispered in his ear. He shivered lightly from where he felt his sister's breathe wash past his ear. He knew that what Lucy said was true and a second shiver, one of anticipation, swept though him.

He pulled his head back from the Omnioculars, regaining his wits as he realized how he was acting. His chest and hands had become warm and looking about he couldn't see his sister, but then he didn't expect to, so he absently looked around as he extinguished the flames that had sprung up in his palms before anyone saw them. He was lucky though, the males around him, aside from Cedric and Blaise, looked like they were prepared to jump from the box just to get to the dancing women. Draco had actually made it the farthest, but in a flash of wood and light his mother had bound him in several dozen pounds of rope. Harry snorted at the women around him, they were being kept busy, either being amused, like his friends were, or enraged at their husbands or male friends.

As the men were sorting themselves, and before the Irish National Team Mascots came along, Hermione and the other girls looked at him and Cedric strangely. Angelina was the first to voice the question, "Why aren't you two affected by those Veela? I can understand Blaise, but you two?"

"I don't know why they didn't affect me." Cedric half-lied.

"They did affect me for a moment," Harry admitted, "But then I realised what was happening and that I was being foolish. Why would I need to be attracted to them when the most gorgeous women here are already in this Box with me?" He waved his hand in a circle, gesturing at the woman around him.

Harry smiled as he saw the blushes and pleased looks his comment drew. His friends wondered what had happened to him; apart for the game he played with Blaise, he'd never flirted like this before. _**"And now," **_Ludo Bagman's voice roared, _**"kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!"**_

A moment later, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. The rainbow faded as the balls of light reunited and merged. They had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it, but as he looked closer, he saw that they were shamrocks, and they soared over to them. Heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Harry realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

"Leprechauns!" Harry heard Mr. Weasley over the tumultuous applause of the crowd, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold.

Although they look like real Galleons, Harry suspect that this might not be the case, so asked Sirius, "Sirius, are these real Galleons?" He queried, snatching one out of the air.

"Good catch, but no. It's undoubtedly fake Galleons; more commonly known as Leprechaun's Gold." He explained as Harry dropped the coin. "They may look and feel like gold, but it's just solid leprechaun magic; they'll disappear within an hour."

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the Veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"_**And now, ladies and gentlemen,"**_ Ludo Bagman's voice boomed again, _**"kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!"**_

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick moving so fast it was blurred shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"_**Ivanova!"**_

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"_**Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"**_

"That's him!" Ginny exclaimed, following Krum with his Omnioculars. Harry quickly focused his own. "He's the one that Ron likes."

Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

"_**And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!"**_ Bagman yelled. _**"Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!" **_

Seven green blurs swept onto the field; Harry spun a small dial on the side of his Omnioculars and slowed the players down enough to read the word "Firebolt" on each of their brooms and see their names, embroidered in silver, upon their backs.

"_**And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"**_

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a moustache to rival Uncle Vernon's, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the moustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. Harry spun the speed dial on his Omnioculars back to normal, watching closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open - four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and (Harry saw it for the briefest moment, before it sped out of sight) the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.

"_**Theeeeeeeey're OFF!"**_ screamed Bagman. _**"And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"**_

It was Quidditch as Harry had never seen it played before. He was pressing his Omnioculars so hard to his glasses that they were cutting into the bridge of his nose. The speed of the players was incredible. The Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names. Harry spun the slow dial on the right of his Omnioculars again, pressed the play-by-play button on the top, and he was immediately watching in slow motion, while glittering purple lettering flashed across the lenses and the noise of the crowd pounded against his eardrums. _HAWKSHEAD ATTACKING FORMATION,_ he read as he watched the three Irish Chasers zoom closely together. But soon Harry realized that watching it in slow motion, he was missing the real game, and so decided to watch the players and well as he could.

During the game Harry talked to Lord Malfoy for a bit and it took everything that he had to not hex the bastard for the looks he was giving his friends, mainly Hermione and Blaise when he thought Harry's attention was on the game. Although he was an all around distasteful person, Lord Malfoy was a good conversationalist and their idle conversation was, at least, engaging. Despite Daphne telling him repeatedly that allying with Malfoy and pulling him from the Dark Lord would be a huge benefit, he just didn't see it happening - but he did make some small talk to the man and his lovely wife.

Apart from talking to the ass, Harry was also talking to Minister Fudge and his Bulgarian counterpart. Whilst Minister Fudge was easy to befriend, due to the man being rather simple and easy to manipulate, he was very stale and had no sense of humour. Harry found that the Bulgarian Minister to be truly enjoyable to talk to though. While Minister Fudge seemed to be too ignorant to think of using a simple Translation Charm, Harry was not. The foreign Minister and his sarcastic and dry sense of humour really made the game more enjoyable. The fact that the man didn't care who he was insulting - even throwing a few cutting and humorous words at Krum when he failed to feint - was just a bonus.

"Where's the Snitch? Neither Seeker has done anything yet." Ginny wondered. It'd been about two hours since the game had started. None of them would mind if the game lasted a few days, as it was highly enjoyable, but people speculated about the Snitch's location, even to go as so far as to place bets now and then as to where the Snitch could be at that point in the game, or when it would appear.

"It's behind the left Irish goal ring." Harry commented idly. Noting the sudden silence, he pulled away from his Omnoculars. His friends were giving him either stunned or awed looks, depending on how much they like Quidditch. A little uncomfortable, he said, "I got lucky, I was looking more at the players than for it and I saw it when I switched to look at the Keeper. Krum and Lynch can't see it because the loop is blocking them."

About half an hour later, one hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the centre of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes. Harry followed their descent through his Omnioculars, squinting to see where the Snitch was -

"They're going to crash!" screamed Hermione next to Harry. She was half right - at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiralled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats.

"Fool!" Moaned Mr. Weasley. "Krum was feinting!"

"_**It's time-out!"**_ Bagman announced, _**"As trained Mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"**_

"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie said reassuringly to Ginny, who was hanging over the side of the box, looking horror-struck. "Which is what Krum was after, of course…"

Harry hastily pressed the replay and play-by-play buttons on his Omnioculars, twiddled the speed dial, and put them back up to his eyes.

He watched as Krum and Lynch dove again in slow motion. _WRONSKI DEFENSIVE FEINT - DANGEROUS SEEKER DIVERSION _read the shining purple lettering across his lenses. He saw Krum's face contorted with concentration as he pulled out of the dive just in time, while Lynch was flattened, and he understood - Krum hadn't seen the Snitch at all, he was just making Lynch copy him. Harry had never seen anyone fly like that; Krum hardly looked as though he was using a broomstick at all; he moved so easily through the air that he looked unsupported and weightless. Harry turned his Omnioculars back to normal and focused them on Krum. He was now circling high above Lynch, who was being revived by Mediwizards with cups of potion. Harry, focusing still more closely upon Krum's face, saw his dark eyes darting all over the ground a hundred feet below. He was using the time while Lynch was revived to look for the Snitch without interference.

Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivalled by anything Harry had seen so far.

It was one of the best games that Harry had ever seen, he liked it a lot. Although about half an hour after Lynch getting back into the game, the Leprechauns and the Veela got into a fight. It was during this fight that Harry realized the fire from the Veela's dancing wasn't made from magic, it was an ability they all seemed to have; judging by how well they were frying the leprechauns.

The Irish Seeker suddenly threw himself into a dive, and Harry was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing. "He's seen the Snitch." Harry announced as he saw the golden ball.

Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on… but Krum was on his tail. How he could see where he was going, Harry had no idea; there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind Lynch, which could easily get into Krum's eyes, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again -

"They're going to crash!" Hermione shrieked, the adrenaline of the situation getting the best of her; not normally being one for Quidditch.

"They're not!" Ginny roared right next to her.

"Lynch is!" Harry laughed; the game had truly been spectacular, but he knew it was over.

And he was right - for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force. Unfortunately, he landed right behind the fleeing herd of Leprechauns, which even more unfortunately for him, was followed by a group of Veela that were in hot pursuit of said herd of leprechauns and trampled him underfoot.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" Charlie bellowed from along the row.

"Krum's got it, it's all over." Harry replied.

Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose and no doubt some from Lynch as well, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

The scoreboard was flashing:

_BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170_

Across the crowd, people cheered, most of whom didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the cheering from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"_**IRELAND WINS!"**_ Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. _**"**__**KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS - good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!**__**"**_

"Why did he catch the Snitch?" Ginny demanded, even as she jumped up and down, applauding with her hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland was a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good. He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all."

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of Mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and Veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess though…"

Harry put his Omnioculars to his eyes again. It was hard to see what was happening below, because leprechauns were zooming delightedly all over the field - their lowered moral from being beaten by the Veela so severely re-energized - but he could just make out Krum, surrounded by Mediwizards. He looked surlier than ever and refused to let them mop him up. His team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected; a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the Veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn.

"Vell, ve fought bravely." A gloomy voice behind Harry said. Harry thought he recognized the voice, but him speaking English would mean he was giving up the act.

"You can speak English!" Fudge squawked, sounding outraged. It took everything Harry had not to laugh at the shock and outraged on his face. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny," The Bulgarian minister replied easily, shrugging.

"_**And as the Irish team performs a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!"**_ roared Bagman.

Harry's eyes were suddenly dazzled by a blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting toward the entrance, he saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing.

"_**Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!"**_ Bagman shouted.

And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; Harry could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction.

One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked terrible. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. Harry noticed that he seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, ear-splitting roar.

Then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. Harry's hands were numb with clapping.

At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honour on their brooms (Aidan Lynch on the back of Connolly's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way), Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, _"Quietus."_

"They'll be talking about this one for years." He said hoarsely, "A really unexpected twist, that… shame it couldn't have lasted longer… Ah yes… yes, I owe you… how much?"

He was talking to Fred and George, who'd just scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.

As the twins were collecting their winnings, Harry was talking to the Ministers, "That was a good game, I was wondering if both of you would like to come to my tent for a small party with just myself and my friends? You too Ludo," Harry added as he saw that he had finished giving the twins their winnings.

"I would like to Harry," said Ludo, "but I have a few things that I need to sort out. Thanks for asking."

"What about you Ministers?" Harry asked them, "Would you like to come?"

"I would like that Lord Peverell." Minister Fudge replied happily. If it meant it would get him into Lord Peverell good books he would do whatever it took.

"I vould like that as vell Lord Peverell." Minister Oblansk replied after a few moments of thought. It was quite rare for him to break the monotony of being a politician.

Realizing he would actually need to get parental approval for once Harry asked Mr. Weasely next, "Arthur, would it be okay if the twins and Ginny come to my tent and join the party? You can pick them up in the morning."

"Please daddy, can we?" Ginny asked.

Arthur, seeing no harm in it, answered; "Sure, but don't stay up too long. We'll be leaving around noon tomorrow."

The three Weasely's thanked their father before the gathered group left the Box, heading for Harry's tent.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Authors Note:**_ Here is another repost, would have had it done sooner, but my plug is broken and had to wait and borrow my mum's plug. Either way I hope new and old reader's well review and let me know what you think and any ideas you might have. As I suspect the old readers might have some thought as to what they would like to see to happen. So you know, I suspect I can do one or two reposts before waiting until the end of the week to get a new plug and start reposting again.


	4. Chapter Three!

_**Authors Note:**_ I have beta read this chapter, but I don't know if I post this chapter or not before, so please read as if you haven't read it before. I also beta read the last chapter and I don't think that I posted it before.

_**Chapter Three…**_

"Don't tell your mother you've been gambling." Harry heard Arthur implore Fred and George as they all made their way slowly down the purple-carpeted stairs.

"Don't worry, Dad…" Fred said gleefully.

"… we've got big plans for this money. We don't want it confiscated." George finished with the same gleeful look as his brother.

Arthur looked for a moment as though he was going to ask what these big plans were, but seemed to decide, upon reflection, that he didn't want to know.

They were soon caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsites. Raucous singing was borne toward them on the night air as they retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path, and leprechauns kept shooting over their heads, cackling and waving their lanterns. From here Mr. Weasley, Charlie and Percy separated from them and went to their own tent, whilst everyone else followed Harry to his tent.

Reaching his tent, Harry said, "Ministers, please wait here and I'll get the food and drinks ready." before ducking though the door, followed by Sirius and a few of the girls.

Once out of earshot, Sirius said, "I understand what you're doing, making friends with the likes of the Malfoy and the Ministers; but are you sure you're ready, you're still young and I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know you don't Sirius," Harry said, "But you know that at some point I'm going to have to make connections, and I would much rather do it on my terms than anyone else's. I may not like Malfoy's beliefs, but as a new Lord, I need people like him so I can further myself, and my agenda. I know that you've done some of these things since you got out of Azkaban and I understand your concern, I really do, but as you know, this is something I _need _to do. I'll be careful, but this isn't something I can just ignore."

Sirius sighed, he knew his Godson was right, but couldn't stop worrying about him. "Just be careful Harry, I know you can handle yourself, but I'm your Godfather, it's my job to worry about you." He says with a crooked smile.

"I know that Sirius, and that's why I'm not telling you to mind your own business." Harry said, smiling good naturedly. "Now, could you take a few tables out for me? I'll bring the food out in a few moments." With a nod, Sirius left with the tables.

As Sirius left, the girls that came into the tent - Daphne, Hermione and Cho - came up to him and Daphne asked, "Harry, the girls and I would like to ask you something." Setting down the drinks he'd gathered, he nodded for them to continue. "How come you've become so flirty?"

"Yeah, not that we mind, but apart from the game you play with Blaise, you're not one to flirt." Cho reasoned.

"So, what's up?" Hermione asked.

"The simple answer is Sirius, well, that and probably hormones." Harry said with a smile, "He got me to start flirting with the girls that we met in France. He says it'll help me get a girl when I'm ready, and in the mean time, I should flirt as much as I can so that I'll know what I'm doing." Harry paused debating internally with himself.

"Go on..." Hermione prodded, seeing his hesitation.

"Not meaning to be crude but until recently breast were just things girls had, and now they're... interesting." He finished in a puzzled tone, it was probably hormones, or maybe having Sirius around was bringing out that side of him, but flirting had been just a fun game he played with Blaise before. Now it was something he enjoyed doing for the possible rewards, while still enjoying how much fun it could be. "I think after so much time with Sirius this summer I've finally came out of my shell tonight. Did you, and the others, not like it?" he asked, slightly worried he had offended his friends.

The girls shook their heads; they did like him flirting, but it didn't help that Harry knew it as it gave him a bit more control over their relationship. Before they could reply, Harry continued, "Well then, you sexy ladies, I think our company is waiting for the food and drink." The girls blushed again, exchanging glances before they took the food and drink out with the help of Harry.

The miniature party was surprisingly enjoyable, and ran very smoothly, stories being passed around in-between amazing firework shows. Fudge turned out to be quite the good story-teller when he relaxed and wasn't blustering. As things started to settle down for the night Harry, his friends, and the Ministers were in his tent having one last drink before they were going to return to their own tents when they heard the noises around the campsite change. The singing had stopped all of a sudden and they began to hear screams, along with the sound of running people. Worried about what was going on, they went outside.

As they did, they saw, by light of the few fires that were still burning, people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field towards them. It was something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then comes a burst of strong green light which illuminated the scene.

A crowd of wizards that was tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward was marching slowly across the field. Harry squinted at them… They didn't seem to have faces… then he realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small.

More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. Once or twice, Harry saw one of the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wand. Several caught fire; and then the screaming grew louder.

The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and Harry recognized one of them: Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager. The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.

"That's sick," Harry heard Ginny muttered behind him, watching the smallest Muggle child, who had begun to spin like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply from side to side. "That is really sick…"

"They can't be them, they can't be..." Harry heard Minister Fudge mutter worriedly.

"Minister Fudge, do you know who they are?" Harry asked.

"They look like You-Know-Who's followers, Death Eaters." Minister Fudge said worriedly, "But they can't be, all the Death Eaters are in Azkaban!"

Looking behind him, he saw Minister Fudge who was still near him, almost hiding behind Harry's group. Thinking quickly about how he could use this to his advantage, and realizing the long term benefits that were within reach he said, "They may or may not be Death Eater remnants, it doesn't matter, what they are doing is attacking people and destroying property. There are nearly as many of us as there are them, if you were to give us permission to use magic we could subdue them before anyone else gets hurt..." Harry offered casually, making it seem like it wouldn't be as big a commotion as it really was to lift the underage magic ban.

"I don't know... the Aurors should be here soon..." Minister Fudge said hesitantly, backing up to the tent, along with Minister Oblansk. "We should wait in the tent for them." He suggested, his eyes darting to the Death Eaters in worry and fright.

"Minister, the Aurors could be here soon, yes," Harry ceded, "But what if they aren't, do you really want to be in the tent when they set it alight, they're coming this way after all." Harry commented with a wave of his hand towards the growing mob. When he saw Fudge's eyes widen he knew he had him where he wanted him, "Worse, do you want to read the Daily Prophet tomorrow with the headline, 'Minster cowers in tent whilst Death Eater rampage though Quidditch World Cup'? Let me deal with them and instead you'll be applauded for you decisive action..." Harry went in for the kill and Harry smirked mentally at Fudge's response.

Fudge looked horrified at the possibility of bad publicity so Harry pressed harder. "Think about it, you'll be applauded for your quick thinking in a time of danger, the Minister who didn't run away to cower behind his Aurors," Harry said, a tone of grandeur and admiration in his voice as he stroked Fudge's ego, "But instead, organised the wizards and witches around him, deputising them to quickly crush the rabble that was causing such a problem."

Fudge seemed to snap out of his panic and give serious thought to his proposal, when Harry played up how good it would sound in the papers, "You're right, the Aurors won't arrive in time, for the rest of the evening you're all now temporary Aurors." He ceded to Harry's logic, whilst privately thinking that if anything went wrong he could always deny the appointment, claiming they were work without his blessing. If he tried this it would have backfired, he seemed to forget that the Bulgarian Minister was standing right next to him and would claim otherwise.

Harry had to fight to keep the pleased look off his face, but managed to keep his serious and grave mask up. "Thank you Minister. Please, why don't you wander off in that direction," Harry said pointing away from the wizards, "You should be safe from any stray spells, Minister Oblansk why don't you join him." Harry offered to the Bulgarian Minister.

"Thank you Lord Peverell, I shall." The Bulgarian Minister bowed before swiftly walking away with Fudge.

Harry turned to his friends, "Well... that was easy." He said with a smile before turning serious a second later. "Okay, Vixens, Weasely's; you're team one." The six nodded, separating, and standing together away from the others. "Su, Daphne, Luna, Susan, Hannah, and myself will be team two. Everybody else is team three."

Team two stood by Harry as he continued, nobody but a figment of Harry's imagination noticing Hannah and Susan exchanging a glance, their faces red. "Team three is tasked with making sure the Muggles land safely and are ready for medical treatment if need be." Kneeling down Harry drew a diagram in the ground with his wand. "Teams one and two will position themselves at the group's ten and two o'clock while team three hides right in front of them, far enough away to be out of sight, but close enough to catch the falling Muggles. When everybody's in position, I'll cast a blinding curse at them, which is the signal for team one to attack alongside us. If this works, they'll be out of the fight before they even know they're under fire. Everybody understand?" He asked, looking around he saw nothing but determined faces and nods.

"Alright, good. One final thing, No lethal spells." He said, fixing some of the battle hardened members of his little group with stern stares, "I, for one, want these people dead, or at least crippled, but I don't think we can get away with that." He said, looking at Daphne for confirmation. She shook her head. "Didn't think so," Harry sighed, "Everybody knows the plan; go." He ordered.

They caught a break as the group of black robed figures stopped to toss their prize up and down a few times, laughing at the woman's cries of panic and mortification as her dress almost fell off.

Like Harry had predicted, the fight was over before the group even knew what was happening. Harry launched the blinding curse, which was a ball of black sludge that exploded in the centre of the group, darkening the vision of anyone it touched, whether it hit their eyes or not. His curse was followed by the spell fire of team's one and two. The robed figures could see the bright bursts of light, but any hope of dodging them was nullified by the crossfire the two teams had.

The screams of the camp caretaker and his wife as they started to fall was cut off midway as they were caught by magic. Once again, this time much gentler as it lowered them to the ground. A cushioning charm was applied, so the four all hovered roughly three inches off the ground on a barely visible feathery soft block of blue magic.

Whilst team three was making sure that the Muggles were okay, Harry and the others were checking who was behind the masks. As they removed them, they found a few who were unknown Death Eaters from the last war. But they also found a few that Harry's friends already knew about, the first were a brother and sister pair; Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Daphne and Susan told Harry that they were able to manage to avoid imprisonment in Azkaban somehow. Next they found Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr., Susan informed him that with Lucius Malfoy's help, they were able to escape from being sent to Azkaban, as they said they were under the Imperius Curse with Lucius Malfoy. Speaking of Lucius Malfoy; he was the last they unmasked.

"Well, well, what do we have here, Lord Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise." Harry said in a mock shock, his mind whirring as he thought up a plan of how to use this to his advantage. "This does look bad for you, doesn't it? What will our dear friend Minister Fudge say when he sees you like this." Harry asked rhetorically and he could see the wheels turning in his head as Lucius tried to figure his way out. When light came to the man's eyes and a gleam entered them Harry smirked as he looked down upon the Malfoy Lord, "I don't think you claiming you were under the Imperius Curse will work this time, especially with me as a witness." Lucius seemed to scoff and Harry's eyes turned cold, "Who do you think Fudge will believe? You, someone who has already been accused of being a Death Eater and barely managed to escape, or me; who's from an older family then yours who has more money and power and who has a flawless record of honesty and sincerity?" Harry hammered away at Malfoy's confidence until it was a mere shadow.

Malfoy looked worried, he knew that the damn brat was right, as Lord Peverell he had enough pull with the fool Fudge. "What do you want Potter?" Malfoy demanded; knowing he was in a precarious situation.

"A Wizards Debt." Harry said simply as he remembered what Daphne told him. A Wizards Debt was similar to a Life Debt, only differing in how it was formed. "Either that or I hand you over to Aurors where they'll throw you into Azkaban."

Lucius grit his teeth. "Very well, free me so we can make the binding."

Since his wand was still in Harry's possession, and Lucius didn't have a Portkey on him, he _Finite'd_ the ropes without a second though.

The binding itself was similar to how an Unbreakable Vow was sworn, requiring a third person as witness and binder, which Daphne did. Lucius' glare hadn't lessened as he shook Harry's hand, his magic reacting and warping, preparing to do any one act that Harry ordered him to do. Lucius apparated away the second he was free and the binding was complete; a few minutes later the Aurors and both Ministers burst onto the scene.

Harry noticed a patch of darkness that he hadn't seen when he had scanned the area before making the oath with Lucius. Before he could do anything about it, something vast, green, and glittering erupted from it. Harry's eyes, that had been struggling to penetrate the area, followed it as it flew up over the treetops and into the sky. "What the-?" Ginny gasped, staring up at the thing that had appeared.

For a split second, Harry thought it was another leprechaun formation. Then he realized that it was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

Suddenly, the woods not far from them erupted with screams. Harry didn't understand why, but the only possible cause was the sudden appearance of the skull, which had now risen high enough to illuminate the entire area like some grisly neon sign. He scanned the darkness for the person who had conjured the skull, but he couldn't see anyone.

He glanced at Daphne, "What's the matter?" He asked, startled to see her face so white and terrified.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Daphne gasped, "You-Know-Who's sign!"

"Impossible!" Fudge cried from next to them. "The Dark Thingy is dead!"

Seeing his potential gain slipping away Harry quickly said, "Of course he's dead, who said he was alive? As you can see, we've caught the people who were attacking the camp, they must have had another person waiting to cast the mark before they all ran away in the ensuing panic."

Fudge calmed slightly, but only long enough to look at the people in Death Eater gear all either bound or unconscious nearby. "So these were the folks who were tormenting the Muggles?" He asked.

Before Harry could reply someone ran up to them holding a quill and parchment. "Minister Fudge, for the Prophet; can I get your statement on what happened?"

Seeing the Minister floundering as he thought up something to say Harry butted in, "My friends and I handled the threat under the Minister's orders."

The man looked confused, then scandalized as he looked around. "But you're all just school children! And who are you young man?"

Harry put an indignant look on his face. "I am Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell, and that man over there is Lord Sirius Black, retired Auror. He's been teaching us everything he knows in case we ever need to defend ourselves. As you may or may not know, Lord Black was one of the most skilled Aurors of his day. Aside from that, we outnumbered these criminals and had the element of surprise. The Minister himself came up with the tactics we used before I all-but forced him away his own safety."

Fudge, his fine tuned senses picking up what the young Lord was doing for him, and knew a political opportunity when he saw one. "It is as Lord Peverell says, the Aurors were handling other problems and could not assist us, so I allowed Lord Black and those under his tutelage the right to defend me, their Minister. I'm glad that my plan worked so well, it was one of many I thought up on the spot." He proudly proclaimed.

Harry, noticing the reporter was engrossed in the Minister's tale, busied himself by inspecting the bound Death Eaters, making sure they were all secure as the Aurors arrested them one by one. It wasn't long before the Prophet Reporter left and the Minister hurried over to him.

"Lord Peverell that was a very generous thing you did back there. That could have been very bad for us." Harry barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes; he would have been fine. "I want to repay you somehow..." the man left it open.

Harry schooled his features to something more serious again instead of the apathetic and slightly bored expression he had before. "Now that it's known that my friends and I are the ones who stopped these criminal's, we may be attacked. I only ask that you remove the Traces from our wands so we can defend ourselves if need be." He explained.

And just like that Harry and his friends were set. The Minister hopped to it and relayed his judgement to the nearest Auror and had him break the Trace on their wands, going a step further and assuring the children they would be getting a permit by owl within a few days that they could keep on their person; proving they could use magic whenever they wished – as long as they followed the laws adults had to follow anyway.

It was at the same time that Arthur came running onto the area. "Ginny, Fred, George, are you all alright?" He said worriedly.

"We're fine dad!" Ginny called from where she was sitting.

"They're fine Arthur." Minister Fudge repeated, "In fact they helped protect me, Minister Oblansk and the Muggles from some Dark Wizards." Arthur gasped, "Don't worry, they worked skilfully and are unharmed; they were able to capture the Dark Wizards before they could do any further damage."

"I'm glad to hear that." Arthur said with relief. "Molly would have killed me if anything happened to them. I'm sorry Harry, but I would feel better if Ginny and the twins came back with me." Not wanting to be unfair however, he wanted to do something further in return for making sure his children were safe; knowing full well Harry was in the centre of whatever happened. "Harry, I want you to know you're welcome at our home anytime you like."

"Thanks for the offer Arthur but I don't suppose I'll be coming around often." Harry said with a good natured smile. "I try to limit my exposure to Ronald to a minimum so he doesn't do something to anger me, or I him."

"I understand Harry." Arthur said, "I'll see you around. Come on kids, time to go." After saying goodbye to Harry, Ginny and the twins left with their father, followed by the other Weasleys.

As they left, Harry and the others bid Ministers Fudge and Oblansk a good night before they went into their tent to get some sleep before returning home.

Walking back into his tent to get some sleep, Harry didn't notice the looks that he was receiving from the girls in his group. Although he didn't, somebody else did, someone that didn't technically exist. Blaise and Cedric took up the rear, watching the female Outcasts with amused, knowing looks as they all eyed their friend and leader.

Daphne was flushed; she was so turned on at how Harry acted that night. She was attracted to power, political power the most, and having watched Harry putting her lessons and suggestion to good use and using his natural charm, charisma, and silver tongue as he did... oh how she wished Harry could use that silver tongue on her.

Susan and Hannah also looked flushed, but their reasons were different than their prim and proper friend. Harry had been so commanding when he instructed them on how they should fight in their first true battle. They both exchanged a glance and agreed wordlessly that they would be spending the night together; both were getting very skilled at thinking up ideas to spur the other on, and together they could make very elaborate frigging fantasies. This evening's events would only help fuel their ideas. Harry had featured almost exclusively in their fantasies for over a year now, it was doubtful he would be leaving anytime soon.

While she didn't show it, Su was equally interested. Very few truly had a talent for Battle Magics, being trained as a warrior she was only interested in people who had a good command of it, not just the knowledge of how to fight, but the aptitude for it. Harry had taken control under pressure and didn't hesitate, casting his spells perfectly, every bolt of magic from his wand had hit what he was aiming at. She would have to step up their training together, if only to see him display his prowess in battle; it was a very attractive sight to the petite girl.

The other girls also had flushed looks too, for one reason or another, and thought about how much they would like it if Harry could sneak into their room as they slept. All because of how Harry had acted that night, they liked it and hoped he would keep acting like he had.

Harry watched and waited as the girls got ready for bed, in the excitement of the battle he'd forgotten to thank Daphne for her advice and support during the day. As she left the bathroom, heading for the room she would be staying in for the night, he reached out and touched her arm stopping her, "Before you go to bed, can you come to the Master Bedroom, I'd like to talk for a bit." He said before letting her go and making his way to his room.

Lying in bed, Harry was reading when Daphne entered; she was only wearing knickers and a bra, obviously what she slept in. As she walked up to him, he put the book down on the night stand next to him and smiled at her. "There's no need to look so nervous Daphne, I just wanted to talk about everything that happened today and thank you for your coaching."

Daphne smiled and the two started talking. Daphne broke down his words and actions individually to tell him what they each meant and how they could benefit him.

Half an hour later, Harry was pleased with the insight Daphne provided about the conversation he'd had with Fudge and Malfoy. Their discussion finished, she stood and bid him goodnight nervously again and was about to turn to leave when he spoke, "Wait." His eyes flicked from her face down her body to her crotch, her nipples were hard and there was a small damp patch on her knickers. Lifting the bed covers he asked, a serious look on his face to make sure she knew he wasn't joking or teasing, "Why don't you sleep here tonight?"

Daphne considered it before tentatively replying, "Just sleep?" Then, at his nod, slipped into the bed next to him. She bit her lip as she felt him slide down the bed from where he'd been sitting to lay on his back before he rolled to face her and pulled her back against his naked chest, his arm wrapping around her lower torso.

_**So that people like Heart-of-Auir-Take-Two don't have a reason to Report me again, and because the site is checking down on lemons and hard core staff, I'm now CENSORING ALL sexual action in this story, but the good news is that you can find this lemon and the rest of my stories on Harry Potter FanFic Archive and Your Fanfiction. So please go over there and let me know what you think. I'm sorry for this to happen, until such time MA stories are brought to this site, there'll be NO sexual action in this story…**_

She laid there painting softly, a wide smile on her face, for a few minutes to calm herself. Feeling her eyes start to droop she shimmed out of her bra and knickers. If Harry slept naked, then so would she. She threw the bra on the floor next to the bed but brought the knickers up to her face. The entire front of their crotch was covered in a sheen of his cum. She tentatively brought it to her nose, taking a deep breath she decided he smelt musty. Reaching out with her tongue she licked them. It didn't taste unpleasant, and she could see herself growing to enjoy it. Her curiosity, satisfied they joined her bra on the floor before she snuggled back into him, her bum pressing into his sticky dick, which was now limp, but trapped between her thighs still, her own crotch pleasantly warmed by it as she fell asleep.

As they lay in their beds the other Outcast girls quietly speculated about what Harry had wanted from Daphne. When she hadn't returned after ten minutes, they had all fallen asleep thinking about how they could be invited into Harry's bedroom. All except two self-proclaimed Hufflesluts, who were wrapped around each other, softly weaving an erotic scenario of Harry finding them and forcibly taking them one after the other before they finally fell asleep, sweaty and exhausted.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Authors Note:**___Here is another chapter of Vulcan, I hope that you like the chapter and I hope you'll review and let me know what you thought and any ideas you would like to see in the story.


	5. Chapter Four!

_**Chapter Four…**_

_Harry was down in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place eating lunch, he and Sirius had only gotten home a few hours ago and his friends had only just left. Not long after coming home, Sirius took his leave, citing he had a few things to do. So here he was, alone, thinking about how the previous evening had gone. He smiled at how easy it was for him to get the waiver from the Minister for him and his friends to be able to do magic during the summer whenever they wanted, as long they obeyed the law,_ 'Fudge is such a fool.' _Harry thought with a chuckle._

_That's when the fire went green and Lady Narcissa Malfoy walked gracefully out of it. Slightly surprised the Wards still let her through, but guessing she was simply removed from them by Sirius, Harry got up and greeted her, "Greetings Lady Malfoy, welcome to the home of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Harry kissed the back of her hand, "How can I help such an attractive lady such as yourself today?"_

_Narcissa blushed, "Such a charmer Lord Peverell, you remind me of Sirius." She complimented. "And please, call me Narcissa or Cissy."_

"_Ok Cissy," Harry said with a warm smile, "But only if you call me Harry."_

"_Very well my-I mean Harry. Anyway, I'm looking for Sirius, is he home?" Cissy asked._

"_I'm sorry but he left a short while ago." Said a voice from the kitchen door. _

_As they looked towards voice they saw a girl with black hair that fell down her shoulders to just above her thighs and had very familiar green eyes - she was only wearing a nightgown. Seeing her, Harry realized that he was dreaming; it was a shame he couldn't control his dreams, but he already had a good idea were this was going so he had no real need. As Cissy saw the girl she asked, "And who might you be my dear?"_

"_She's my sister, Lucy Potter." Harry said with a smile, "And before you ask, only a handful of people know about her." Harry added. "It's feared that she will be used against me by your husband's old friends, so it was decided she would be home schooled with only a few people knowing about her until such a time Dumbledore thinks it's safe for her to be revealed."_

_Cissy was shocked to hear that there was another Potter, but hearing the reason for why no-one heard about her made sense. Should her husband or his Death Eater friends found out about Lucy, they would try and capture her to control Harry. _

_She gasped in surprise once more however as Lucy entered the kitchen, sidled up next to her brother and kissed him. She thought that it would be a quick kiss, as in a 'good morning brother' kind of greeting but what shocked her was that Harry deepened the kiss, pulling her into his lap. As he did, he slid his hand under her nightgown and played with his sister's pussy, seemingly forgetting that Cissy was even there. Cissy watched with wide eyes as Lucy's back arched and her breasts were put into sharp relief from her nightgown as she enjoyed her brother's ministrations. She heard Lucy moan in pleasure and she was very surprised to find that she was very becoming turned on at what she was seeing._

_Incest wasn't a big deal in the Wizarding World, as Purebloods routinely married their cousins to keep their blood Pure. In fact Lucius was her third cousin on her father's side, so incest wasn't a shock to her. What was, was the fact that the two people in front of her were siblings, close family, it wasn't something unheard of, it happened on occasion, but it wasn't generally advertised in front of company. So as things looked to be heating up, she decided to leave and give them their privacy._

_But as she turned to leave she was surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around her and someone kissing her neck. "Where do you think you're going my dear?" She heard Harry say. "You've found out about my sister, and what we get up to. Do you think I'll just let you go?"_

"_You have my word I won't -" That was as far a she got as Lucy walked around her and kissed her._

"_Do you think I would take someone's word for this? I don't think so…" Harry whispered into her ear, "You know your husband owes me a Wizard's Debt and I think I've just found out how he can repay it…" He trailed off meaningfully._

_Harry started to nip Cissy's ear as he put one of his hands under her robes and caressed one of her breasts. As he did, Cissy who had pulled away from Lucy's lips, said. "Please I won't say anything; you don't need to do this…"_

"_What you want doesn't matter here." Lucy said as Harry started to lick Cissy's neck once again. As he did, he began to undo Cissy's robes. Harry took his time in reaching across Narcissa's body and slowly parting her robes, showing her alabaster skin to the world. Narcissa moaned as Harry's tongue passed over a sensitive spot on her neck and Harry smirked as he took this momentary distraction to release her robes from her shoulders, revealing nicely sized breasts with small pink nipples standing straight at Lucy. Lucy continued as Harry fondled her breasts, "All that matters is what my brother wants, and at this moment he wants you. He wouldn't really care if you told the world about us, it's just a convenient excuse. We knew that sometime sooner or later we would be found out, but at the moment my brother wants you and what he wants he gets, and I'm more than happy to help him to get it." _

_As she spoke, she saw Cissy's robes drop to the floor to reveal her firm breasts - she wasn't wearing a bra or underwear. Eyeing the Pureblood trophy-wife Lucy grinned. "Hmm you look quite sexy, I can see why my brother wants you. Beg as much as you like, as it doesn't matter much to us, in fact. Don't let that stop you though; start begging, it makes it all the more enjoyable for us." Lucy said as she smiled at Narcissa's panicked and worried expression. She loved the way Harry's conquests looked when she realized that she was just Harry's plaything, to use and abuse as he pleased and she could do nothing about what was about to happen._

"_Please don't do this, I don't want this." Cissy began to beg, but neither Lucy nor Harry took any notice of her._

_**So that people like Heart-of-Auir-Take-Two don't have a reason to Report me again, and because the site is checking down on lemons and hard core staff, I'm now CENSORING ALL sexual action in this story, but the good news is that you can find this lemon and the rest of my stories on Harry Potter FanFic Archive and Your Fanfiction. So please go over there and let me know what you think. I'm sorry for this to happen, until such time MA stories are brought to this site, there'll be NO sexual action in this story…**_

_**o0OoO0o**_

Harry's eye fluttered open and he could feel a heavy warmth on his chest. Confused, he looked down. _'Oh, yeah, Daphne spent the night.' _He remembered. She was sprawled across him, her breast pressing into his chest, her legs intertwined with his. Her breathing was still regular as she slept and Harry frowned in confusion, he couldn't feel her underwear. He turned his head as he caught sight of a dark blob on the floor, yes that was her bra and then next to it her knickers.

With the realization that she was naked in bed with him he started to harden, his cock brushing up past her leg until it formed a tent in the duvet. He moved his hand to rest on her bum and stilled as she murmured before settling into his side once more. Reaching down he ran his fingers over her pussy lips. They were slick, causing him to frown in confusion as it felt remarkably like cum. Arching his hand, he ran it once more up her lips before trapping the sticky liquid on his finger with his thumb and then brought his hand out from under the covers so he could investigate.

Harry shook in surprise as Daphne's voice murmured from his chest, "You had a wet dream," She accused, looking up at him with a small smile as she continued, "You ruined my knickers."

"I..." Harry started to apologize, a flash of the dream coming to him, only to be interrupted by Daphne, "Don't worry, I enjoyed it." She said a blush forming on her cheeks, before she turned her head so it was hidden by her hair as she kissed his chest. Harry didn't quite know how to respond for a few heart beats before replying, "You should have woken me, I would have liked to enjoy it too." He moved his hips, rubbing his erection between her legs and causing Daphne to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

"I'm sorry," Daphne replied simply, pausing and looking up at him. She smiled with a lump in her throat before continuing, "Maybe I could make it up to you?" She said coyly.

Harry brought his cum covered fingers to her lips, and after a moment of hesitation, she engulfed first his thumb and then forefinger into her mouth licking them clean. As she finished, he raised his hand on the top of her head and started to gently push down as he said, "Why don't you take care of my morning problem?"

Harry saw a flash of a smile on her face as she started to descend down his body. She rained light kisses down his chiselled chest, biting him and leaving red marks occasionally. Harry couldn't deny the possessiveness she seemed to act with, the idea of allowing her to claim him crossed his mind and he hardened further, but he knew she would always be beneath him. Even if she managed to lay a claim to him, it would only be because he let it happen. He groaned in delight as her warm wet mouth enveloped his throbbing erection and he pushed a bit on her head, making her cough once.

_**So that people like Heart-of-Auir-Take-Two a reason to Report me again, and because the site is checking down on lemons and hard core staff, I'm now CENSORING ALL sexual action in this story, but the good news is that you can find this lemon and the rest of my stories on Harry Potter FanFic Archive and Your Fanfiction. So please go over there and let me know what you think. I'm sorry for this to happen, until such time MA stories are brought to this site, there'll be NO sexual action in this story…**_

He sat up feeling her damp crotch rub against his as he tangled his hand into the back of her hair, kissing her hard, as she started to grind her crotch into his. They sat kissing and caressing each other before Harry pulled away with obvious reluctance. Looking at her, he could see her eyes were half lidded, and could smell her sex heavily in the air. He sighed in frustration before speaking softy, "We have to stop, we need to pack up the tent and leave." Daphne's eyes widened and she looked at their bodies for a moment before she thrust her hips harshly so his firm erection pressed against her damp pussy lips. She shuddered three times before she complied with Harry's request, obviously having finished herself off.

As they stepped off the bed Harry admired her naked form, she was beautiful. Seeing his gaze she thrust out her breasts, obviously enticing him further, and he felt a surge of possessiveness shoot through him, she was his. He pulled her into a kiss once more and then deepened it as his hands came to rest on her bum and she started to rub herself against him. He pulled away, relishing in her moan of disappointment before he went to his trunk and pulled out a pair of boxes and t-shirt. "Here, you can put these on to get back to your bedroom, you can take your bra but I'm keeping your knickers." After she dressed, he walked to the bedroom door and he pushed her up against it kissing her once more. He pulled back, "I'll see you in a bit." and opened the door and watched as she hurried through the tent to her bedroom. He didn't notice as he closed the door that the two Hufflesluts nearby had frozen, eyes staring hungrily at his shiny cock swinging between his legs.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Harry dressed in his boxers, towel in hand, and was walking towards the bathroom thinking of Daphne when Ginny and the Weasley Twins came into the tent. Ginny hugged Harry, her eyes widening as she felt him poking her belly, "H-hi Harry."

"Now this is a nice way to be greeted," Harry said nonchalantly as he kissed her cheek, not reacting to her discovery at all. "Being hugged by a beautiful lady like you, so why are you here?"

Ginny blushed heavily as he wrapped his arm around her, pressing his growing erection against her harder for a few seconds before he pulled back. "We came to say goodbye and that we'll see you at Hogwarts, or sooner if you decide to come over." She managed to keep her composure, but promised herself that she would be locking herself in her room for a few hours when she got back home.

"Thanks Ginny, but school starts in just a week, so I don't think I'll be coming around." Harry said, suppressing his grin at the look on her face.

"That's okay Harry." Ginny said, latching onto him again for another hug, eager to get another feel to fuel her fantasies. "We need to go, dad is waiting for us outside, see you later Harry." She stayed as long as she could, bouncing up and down with her toes just an inch or two so she could get a better estimate of what size he was, the movement was so little that she hoped her brothers and Sirius wouldn't notice what she was doing. When she pulled back again, her cheeks were red and she walked stiffly out of the tent.

"So guys, what do you need?" Harry asked the twins as he brought his towel down in front of him to hide his erection, and, after a few moments of silence. Fred replied, "Harry we need your help."

"… yeah, after we got back to our tent earlier, we wanted to sort out our winnings." George continued, also serious. Harry knew at once that something was up; the twins were never serious unless they were pretending to mock something.

"But we found it was gone…"

"… And since our pouch is charmed so that only we can open it…"

"… We realized that Ludo had given us Leprechaun Gold, and we suspect that he had no intention of paying us our winnings." Fred finished.

"Are you sure about this, guys?" Harry asked just as seriously, "I don't doubt you two, but it was a busy day for him and although unlikely, it is possible that Ludo gave you Leprechaun Gold by mistake. I don't want to go about accusing him of anything unless you're sure about this. This could be nothing more than an accident." He offered.

"We thought that too…" Fred admitted.

"… so, we thought that since you were on good terms with him…"

"… you could talk to him about this for us." Both twins said together.

"That's no problem." Harry nodded, it was a sound plan. "I could talk to him later today if you want."

"Thanks Harry…" George smiled.

"… we knew we could count on you."

"We'll see you at school." They finished together before saying goodbye to their friend and leader while leaving the tent.

"Well, that was productive." Harry grinned widely when they left.

"I don't know… your new friend could possibly be broke if he's resorting to fleecing the twins." Sirius reasoned.

Harry looked confused, "What? No, I meant Ginny copping a feel while I'm half naked, and then being so interested she had the tits to do it again in front of her brothers. If you and the twins weren't here she may have been even more blatant about it." He grinned as he made his way to the bathroom. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower. I think I might even fantasize about Narcissa while I'm at it."

"Dammit Harry, don't say things like that!" Sirius whine, but as Harry entered the bathroom he grinned as well. "It's good to see him acting his age. Chip off the old block, isn't he." He said to the sky, "Had the tits?" He muttered as he shook his head.

_**o0OoO0o**_

It was just before lunch when Harry and Sirius arrived back at Grimmauld Place, they had, on Harry's insistence, taken his friends home first. He'd dropped them off one by one, staying ten or twenty minutes at each house to meet their parents and build a relationship with them. He was glad he dropped Daphne off first as when he was leaving, in full view of both her parents, and the other girls, she kissed him. As they broke apart her breathing had quickened and her eyes were hooded, Harry leaned over as quietly whisper in her ear's, "You can keep my boxers." With a small grin as her blush before given her a quick peck on the check and grabbing a handful of floo powder, calling out "Bones Residence!" and disappearing though the flames. The other girls, not to be outdone, had all said goodbye in a similar manner, some more reserved than others, but as they emerged from the Floo at Grimmauld place Harry was grinning ear to ear.

Once they got home, they'd had a quick lunch where Sirius had goggled at him throughout the entire meal. Harry had chucked at the expression on his face as Sirius realised that yes he was probably going to fuck all his female friends and yes, they all knew about each other. Sirius'd sat stunned for a while, the rest of his food untouched, before mumbling that he was going to meet up with Moony. Harry only nodded and told him to have fun; he may not like the man, but Lupin was Sirius' friend and he would at least be civil with him. Lunch finished, he flooed over to Ludo's.

_**o0OoO0o**_

As Harry exited the fire, he found himself in a reception area. He was shocked that it was almost empty and was quite dusty and dirty. All he could find was a couch, a dozen paintings on the walls and a half a dozen trophies. Harry was surprised by what he saw, he knew that Ludo was an Ex-Quidditch star and a Ministry Worker - the Head of a Department at that. Harry thought that Ludo would have had a better, nicer home then this, maybe the twins were right and Ludo did have no intention of paying them their bet.

Seeing that he could get through, and knowing that Ludo was home, Harry called out, "Ludo, where are you? It's Lord Peverell."

"Oh Lord Peverell," A shocked Ludo answered from further in the house before appearing in the reception area, "I wasn't expecting you." He said just a bit nervously.

"I would say so," Harry grunted, "Can I ask what is going on here?" He asked gesturing to the dilapidated state of Ludo's reception area as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh all this," Ludo said as his eyes darting to the dusty surroundings, "It's nothing," Ludo said nervously, "I'm just sorting a few things out, getting rid of anything I won't need as I'll be moving into a smaller house soon."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you giving my friends Leprechaun Gold, would it?" Harry asked slowly.

"I err, I didn't…" Ludo stuttered nervously.

"Ludo, don't take me as a fool," Harry snapped angrily as he looked at the man he'd enjoyed spending time with during the World Cup.

"I had thought we were friends," Harry starts, fixing Ludo with a firm gaze that halts any forthcoming denials, "maybe I was mistaken, as a friend wouldn't lie to my face, nor would he take gold from my friends for a bet he had no intention of honouring." Harry said slowly, anger laced in his voice. Breathing deeply to calm himself, Harry was silent for a few moments, allowing the technique to cool the rising anger he felt at the man take effect, he continued, "Maybe if you explained why you stole the money I could put this behind us and we could remain friends, after all friends help each other..."

Seeing the solution to all his money issues, Ludo cracked, he explained about his financial problems. He owed several people a lot of money but what concerned Harry the most was when he mentioned the goblins. Ludo owed the goblins a small fortune and, needless to say, they were less than pleased that he couldn't pay them back. They were rather eager to get their hands on him to recover their money's worth in any way they could. Ludo didn't expect to survive the process, after all, there were several parts of the human body that could be sold on the black market. As he came trailing to a halt, Harry mentally added up the amounts owed in his head coming out at a figure of just under half a million galleons.

Ludo remained silent as the young Lord Peverell mulled over his options before speaking, "I'll pay off your debts, and ensure you have an adequate home, but…" Harry added seeing the happy look blossom on Ludo's face, "...in return I require your services." Harry said sternly, enjoying how Ludo's face fell into a frown. "You'll keep me informed of everything that is going on within the Ministry, relaying any and all useful information to me that you might hear. You'll look out for my best interests at all times, using the influence you have to further my goals." Harry laid out his price to the man who had two choices, the olive branch Harry was giving him or uncertain death at the hands of the goblins.

Harry was truly enjoying how Ludo's face ranged from shock, slight anger, and just a bit of outrage at being, basically, manhandled by a boy of Harry's age. "I may also have a task or two for you to perform once in a while." Harry's tone had been soft and level up until now, but his voice changed to a threatening edge in it as he continued, "If you take my money and run, or rack up a huge debt again it won't be the new creditors you have to watch out for as I'll... well..." He just left the threat hanging as a fireball blossomed in the palm of his hand.

Ludo's frown quickly turned to fright as he saw the fireball in Lord Peverell's hand, he suspected at once that the young Lord was a Fire Elementalist. Knowing that a Fire Elementalist was, possibly, the most dangerous out of all the Elementalists if betrayed, he thought about what to do. If he agreed to Lord Peverell's deal, he would basically become a bought man, no matter how he couched it, as, although the young Lord hadn't asked him for anything worrying, there was always the future for that. On the other hand, if he didn't pay off his debts then he had no future, the moment the goblins got a hold of him would ensure that. That made the decision for him, he needed the money to pay off his debts, so an uncertain future was better than none at all, and he quickly accepted the deal. He felt a shiver run down his back at the grin that spread across Lord Peverell's face.

After accepting the deal, the first thing Ludo did was tell Harry about the Triwizard Tournament as an act of good faith, explaining what it was, and when it would be held as Harry asked for more information. He also told Harry about Mad-Eye Moody being hired as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor; who he was and why he went by such a moniker.

When Ludo asked if he had read the paper that morning, to which Harry replied in the negative, Ludo explained that Harry appeared in it again. He told him that Ron Weasley had informed the paper that Harry had organised the attacks. Harry knew most of the Wizarding World was just like the student body of Hogwarts - that is to say, a herd of sheep – but he had a perfect alibi, which was backed by the Minister for Magic himself, so their sheep-like mindset worked for him for once as Ron's words were thrown back in his face.

Ludo said that something the papers hadn't reported on was that Crouch had freed his House-Elf, as it had a wand, and not just any wand, but the wand that had cast the Dark Mark. The paper had also found out that this wand belonged to Ronald Weasley. But, all of it was covered up, to protect Ronald as he was just a child, and obviously didn't know the spell to cast the mark, just as Crouch didn't want to look bad for having a House-Elf that had a stolen wand.

After Ludo finished his explanation of everything related to Harry recently, he said he would keep his ear to the ground for anything else that would affect Harry. Satisfied, Harry arranged for Ludo to send him a written list with people and his debts to them so he could pay them off and then left. Arriving back home, he sent letters to his friends about what he'd found out, instructing them to not tell anyone else and a specific letter to the twins saying that Ludo would shortly be paying them.

For the rest of the week, things were relatively quiet as he was visited by his friends when they could. The girls were getting more amorous with him, fuelled on after Daphne talked to them and what she and him had done. They never went as the Slytherin princess did however, which left him frustrated on more than one occasion and seemed to fuel his increasing erotic dreams...

Harry was almost beginning to get frightened by the sudden increase in the intensity and frequency of his wet dreams. Before he'd have a really vivid dream maybe one or twice a week where he'd wake up in the morning to sticky sheets, but ever since the World Cup, and subsequently spending the night with Daphne, it had been every night. Hermione in the school library, Daphne and Astoria in a cave while he was some sort of wolfman (not a werewolf, he was sure of that), Luna on the back of some sort of horse sized creature he'd never seen before, Cho and Su battling it out to see who could make him cum the fastest and most intensely to decide who's clan was the best, the Crimson Vixens dragging him into the Quidditch showers, taking turns fucking him while the rest of the team grumbled jealously outside, Narcissa on the Black's kitchen table, her pussy dribbling on his food as he fucked her mercilessly. It was never-ending.

In every one of these dreams, Lucy was always nearby, always watching. She would never approach or join in, no matter how much he wanted her to, but instead always wore a pleased and eager expression on her face, like she knew something he didn't. It was a look that caused him to abandon the imaginary scenario and chase after her, trying to catch her and pin her down to have his way with her on more than a few occasions.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Preparing to leave for the Hogwarts express, Harry was unprepared as Ludo's owl arrived, carrying a letter. Ludo had become a lot more forthcoming with information once he paid of some of his creditors, he hadn't managed to contact them all yet but slowly they were disappearing. Scanning though the letter's contents, it was just informing him that Moody was going to be arriving late for Hogwarts as he was in trouble again. It didn't matter to Harry when Moody would arrive just that he would, so Harry destroyed the letter in a burst of fire and then went downstairs to where Sirius was waiting.

Harry and the Outcasts were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, the rain outside was becoming heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that the lanterns were lit by midday. They were talking about the upcoming year and what they planned to do that year. The atmosphere was light and airy; the camaraderie between the Outcasts was visible to anyone as they relaxed in each other's presence, clearly comfortable together. Harry smiled lightly as he watched his willing underlings conversing with each other, displaying the type of unity that the Hogwarts' Sorting Hat had been preaching about since his first year. He felt proud to have instilled it, in even the smallest amount of people. This feeling, of course, was not connected, at all, to the fact that he fantasized about shagging each and every last one of these hot women and making them scream his name in ecstasy.

Around lunch time, the lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Harry bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes as well as other food for them all to share. Afterwards, many of the fourth years were reading _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_, and were practising a few spells that were contained within it.

They were interrupted by Malfoy and his gang, as they, in their usual fashion, barged into the compartment, disrupting the peace that had pervaded the Outcasts since they had started the journey. Daphne was the first to talk, speaking for all of them as she asked what they were all thinking; "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Mind your manners, Greengrass." Malfoy scoffed while he looked down upon Daphne as if he were on some lofty perch.

"I think you should follow your own advice Malfoy, you didn't even knock; pretty rude of you." Harry pointed out, not liking how Malfoy was looking at any one of his girls, "What can we do you for you today? We'd rather not have to speak with you at all if possible." Harry commented, as if Draco isn't worth even a speck of his time, "Of course, since I know you can't keep your big mouth shut I think that might be an impossibility."

"I don't know what you've done to my father, but I won't be nice just because he told me to be." Malfoy said as he sneered at Harry.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't really care." Harry said with a disinterested shrug. "So unless you've got something else to say, please leave before we have to hurt you. If you look around, you'll notice that we outnumber you." He said as he made a pointed look at the wands that were within easy reach of everyone in the compartment.

Seeing that Potter was right, Malfoy decided on a tactical retreat parting with a final jab at their station, "Well I wanted to see if any of you _Rejects_ were going to enter? Maybe regain some of the popularity that you've lost over the years."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, playing the clueless one. She knew about the tournament, but he may have been talking about something else, plus it was a chance to rub Malfoy's face in them knowing as well.

"_Are any of you going to enter?_" Malfoy repeated. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy." Hermione said testily over the top of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4._

A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face. "Don't tell me you don't know?" He said delightedly as he turned back to Ginny. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? Merlin, my father told me about it ages ago… heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry, so maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley… yes… they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him…" Laughing once more, Malfoy beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle, but they soon stopped as the Outcasts started to laugh themselves.

"Oh, you're talking about the Triwizard Tournament. We already knew." Harry said with a smirk. "As for you being friends with Fudge, so am I. I'm also friends with Minister Oblansk and Ludo Bagman. Hmm… it seems that I'm more connected than your father is right now." Harry had to smirk even more seeing the young Malfoy's angry face, "So unless you have something useful to tell us..." Harry paused for just a moment, letting Malfoy speak, but when he didn't the triumphant looks on the Outcast's faces certainly made Draco angry, "Get out. I'd hate to see your father disown you because you said the wrong thing, or even outright attacked me." Harry said with an evil smile, which made Malfoy pale, which was saying something considering his normal skin tone. Malfoy wisely left, the Outcasts laughter following him.

The Outcasts talked some more about the year, all wondering what was in store for them. They did so until the Hogwarts Express slowed down at last and finally stopped in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.

As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Hermione bundled up Crookshanks in her cloak and the others did the same to their bipedal or otherwise non-flying pets as they left the train, heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice cold water was being emptied repeatedly over their heads.

First years traditionally reached Hogwarts Castle by sailing across the lake with Hagrid, something Hermione pointed out.

"Oooh, I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather." Hermione said fervently, shivering as they inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd. A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Daphne and her sister Astoria climbed gratefully into one of them. The door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Authors Note:**_ Here is another repost, I hope new and old reader's well review and let me know what you think and any ideas you might have. As I suspect the old readers might have some thought as to what they would like to see to happen. I have sorted it so that I can post my stories on the phone… so you don't to wait for long for reposts.


	6. Chapter Five!

_**Warning:**_ Parts of this chapter are from the book…

_**Chapter Five…**_

_Monday the 31st of October 1994_

Harry sat in the Great Hall with the other Outcasts, thinking. It was Halloween and he hated this day. He always had, and, at first, hadn't known why. When he was at his personal Hell on Earth, No. 4 Privet Drive, he'd felt uneasy and hated the day as all the other kids were dressing up, getting sweets and enjoying themselves whilst he was locked up in his cupboard. That could be another reason why he hated this day. However, he felt the true reason he hated the day was revealed when Hagrid picked him up and informed him that his parents had been murdered on that day. Even though he couldn't fully remember it, his subconscious mind must have, hence his dislike.

Since starting Hogwarts, he had gained a real reason to dislike the day though. Something bad had always happened on Halloween; in the first year was the troll attack. The second year was Mr. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, being found Petrified, which was the start of the whole Chamber of Secrets debacle that had driven most of his group into social seclusion. It had, ultimately, brought them closer together, but was very hard on them all at the time. And then, last year Sirius Black attacked the Fat Lady thereby making everyone sleep in the Great Hall. He dreaded what was going to happen this year, especially with the Triwizard Tournament going on. In which two other schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, would be coming to compete.

During the Welcoming Feast, they'd learnt that Quidditch games were cancelled for the year because of the Triwizard Tournament, leading to a lot of unhappy students. Still, the excitement of the Tournament overshadowed most of the outrage and, before long, there were more whispers at who might be picked from Hogwarts to compete in it. Cedric and Angelina said they would try, the twins also said they would try, but Harry pulled rank as the Outcasts Leader and forbade them from entering. For one, they wouldn't get past whatever protection Dumbledore would use to stop underage students entering; the twins were smart, but not that smart. And two, it wouldn't be fair for Cedric and Angelina; Cedric because he was in his last year at Hogwarts and Angelina as she was of-age and had the right to enter, also, winning the Triwizard cup would likely boost their career choices. The twins, realizing the potential benefits for their friends and fellow Outcast Members, promised Harry they wouldn't enter, or try to enter, as it were.

During their first class with Mad-Eye Moody as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, their year learned that he would only be there for the year because of the Triwizard Tournament and as a favour to Dumbledore. It was clear to the Outcasts though that he was there to keep an eye on things for Dumbledore.

Over the first month at Hogwarts, Harry had been sleeping better, no longer plagued by the constant wet dreams. He put it mostly down to the fact that he had several willing mouths to cum into, as his relationships progressed with different girls. Not all the girls had reached that stage in their relationships, but none the less they were all progressing. It still quietly baffled him that he was able to maintain an intermittent relationship with more than one girl, when they all knew about each other. It had also scuppered his idea of fucking them as he didn't want to offend any of them by giving his virginity to another girl; it was, in some cases, becoming quite frustrating.

During the first few weeks of this year, the Outcasts were surprised by Cedric coming out and admitting he was Homosexual. Having struggled with the decision for years, being around Blaise and his opinion of open sexuality helped him get over his insecurities. In fact, it wasn't long before Cedric asked Blaise to be his boyfriend and they were dating. Of course, this didn't stop Harry and Blaise's flirting, quite the opposite, Cedric even joined in. The Hufflepuff, after experiencing what it was like on the other side of the ongoing prank, completely lost it at the looks he got when he joined in suddenly, out of the blue, and hadn't recovered for several minutes.

Homosexuality was frowned upon by some, if not most of the magical society, just like it is in some parts of the Muggle World. Because both boys were friends with Harry and, accordingly, under even more scrutiny, the group suggested the two hide their relationship and keep it secret. Cedric and Blaise had no problem with the idea, citing that they were planning on doing that anyway. Cedric took it a step further and asked Cho to be his cover girlfriend until after Hogwarts. Cho was happy to help her follow Outcast and accepted. If Hogwarts taught them anything, if was that they had to stick together, no matter if they were still attending Hogwarts or not.

A short while after his introduction, Moody decided to cast the Imperius Curse on his students, this made the Outcasts suspicious of him; as they knew that the respected Auror he was supposed to be wouldn't do such a thing to children. Trainee Aurors yes, but not children. So they quickly decided to keep an eye on him.

For the rest of the time at Hogwarts, until Halloween, things seemed to be fine, but by the end of the night everything had changed. At first, everything seemed normal, the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools arrived the day before, and they put their names into the Goblet of Fire; the item that would pick who would be in the Tournament. That night, when the names were called out; first Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, then Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons and then their very own Outcast Cedric's name appeared. Dumbledore had been about to start the rousing speech about the new champions when the Goblet started behaving strangely before spewing forth a large gout of fire, from which a piece of Parchment, with Harry's name on it, gently floated downwards. And that's where we find ourselves now.

"Oh bugger." Harry grumbled. The Outcasts had commandeered a different table every day, taking up roughly a fifth of whatever table they decided to sit at, so every one of his friends heard his comment.

Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. There were whispers, claiming he must have used dark magic to get his name into the Goblet of Fire along with various other insults that couldn't be fully heard over the sound of everyone speaking. Harry couldn't believe it, another reason to hate Halloween. He just couldn't help but wish for one normal year for him and his friends. A year where he didn't have to put his, or their, lives at risk. '_Why can't we have one normal year?' _Harrythought darkly.

"Well, looks like another dangerous year for you Harry," Astoria said with amusement. The others nodding in agreement, sharing in the youngest Greengrass' amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, I can really feel the love." Harry said sarcastically.

Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall got to her feet, swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly. After a few moments, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall.

"Lord Harry Potter-Peverell!" He called. "Lord Peverell! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push, "We'll deal with this once you return to our Common Room," Smiling wickedly she continued, in an even quieter voice, "And I'm sure you'll be able to work out your frustration at this year's attempt on any one of us."

Harry nodded and made his way up to the staff table where the professors were waiting, ignoring the looks, glares and insulting mutters with practised ease.

"Come along Lord Peverell," Dumbledore said.

"Uh-huh." Harry grunted disinterestedly. He wanted to hurry this along so he could get back to doing other things, or people as it were. He also needed to get a better grasp of the situation so he could bend it to his advantage, something he was sure some of the other Outcasts were looking into even now.

A short bit of walking later and Harry was in a small room with a lit fireplace going, heating up the room, making it warmer then the Great Hall. The faces in the portraits on the walls turned to look at him as he entered.

Viktor Krum, Cedric, and Fleur Delacour were standing around the fire. Fleur looked around when Harry walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair.

"What is it?" She said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?" Assuming Harry had been sent to deliver a message, which wasn't a bad assumption, but her tone still grated on him.

"No." Harry replied simply, turning towards Cedric.

"I'm guessing this is the yearly attempt?" Cedric asked knowingly.

Harry walked over to his friend with a chuckle, finding his friends all thinking on the same wavelength humorous. He nodded, but wasn't able to say anything as a pot-bellied man burst into the room. "Extraordinary!" He crowed. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady," He added, approaching the fireside and addressing the four gathered students. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the _fourth_ Triwizard champion?"

Viktor straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Cedric said in amusement, "I believe I owe the Weasely twins some Sickles."

Fleur, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Lord Peverell's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

There were surprised looks at Harry being addressed as a Lord, but Fleur and Viktor were already focused on other matters.

Fleur frowned. "But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," She said contemptuously to Bagman. "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

Harry held in a scoff; he had done things that she could only imagine and fear about.

"Well… it is amazing." Bagman allowed, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure; and as his name's come out of the Goblet… I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage. I'm sorry, Lord Peverell." Ludo said sadly, as far as he knew there was no way out, otherwise he would have told him so, "It's down in the rules, you're obliged… Lord Peverell will just have to do the best he-"

The door behind them opened again and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Harry heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door. Harry was almost surprised the students hadn't quieted down yet. Then again, they were probably making wilder and wilder claims of how evil he was, something that was probably spearheaded by Ron and Draco; taking turns making more and more outrageous accusations to outdo the other's.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur said at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Harry restrained his anger; if it wasn't for the fact it may cause an international incident he would have done something to show her what thislittle boy could do. What didn't help was that his distaste must have shown on his face because the bitch Fleur looked smug all of a sudden, like she knew how much he hated being called 'little boy', and he suspected that she was planning something to piss him off. He shook his head, clearing his expression, Daphne would be disappointed in him, if he hadn't reacted then she wouldn't persist in calling him 'little boy'.

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled. "What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" She said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore." Headmaster Karkaroff's gruff voice joined hers. "_Two_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions - or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" He finished with a short and nasty laugh.

"_C'est impossible._" Madame Maxime said, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore." Karkaroff pressed, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff." said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here-"

So far Harry had kept relatively quiet, the other schools were upset, justifiably so, and what they were saying was predictable. So far nobody had directly accused him, so he would let any of the little slights slide; but with Snape he wouldn't stand for it. "Shove a sock in it Snape, everything I did, despite whatever delusions you've convinced yourself of, has been for the protection of the school."

"That's Professor Snape." Dumbledore said.

"Until he uses my proper titles, he'll be called Snape. I am a Lord, and well within my rights to demand _basic civility_." Harry snapped. Even if Karkaroff and Maxime didn't like the boy for his possible cheating, they had to agree that he should be treated fairly. "I really don't know why he's here. As far as I know, he has no reason for being here aside from being a petty disruptive influence. If anything, it should be Cedric's Head of House, Professor Sprout that should be present, not Snape." His comment was met with approval by most everyone involved in that particular argument.

"He's here, Lord Peverell, as I trust his judgement," said Dumbledore.

"Then you're the only one who does." Harry scoffed. "Back to the matter at hand; I didn't put my name in the Goblet and neither did I ask anyone to put it in it for me." Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows, but didn't say anything.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" Madame Maxime cried, still upset about this. Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling.

"Are you accusing a Lord of lying?" Harry asked dangerously, his eyes were covered by his hair, "speak carefully or I might feel my honour has been slighted." Harry turned on her, fire flashing in his eyes.

There was silence in the room as the group of witches and wizards watched Madame Maxime falter. She knew exactly what Harry was insinuating when he worded his reaction the way he did. If she reaffirmed her claim then he could easily declare a feud with her. If she did not, then he would be unable to do anything but her word would be lessened. There was a tense silence until Dumbledore spook, "I'm sure she didn't mean to impugn your word Harry, her words were spoken in haste and without thinking, weren't they Madame Maxime..." She hesitated but a moment before she nodded; realising she'd crossed a line she didn't want to before the silence was broken once more as Karkaroff cleared with throat.

"Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman." Karkaroff said his voice unctuous once more, "You are our - err - objective judges, surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice. "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament, it is magically binding."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front." Bagman declared, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students." Karkaroff announced. He had dropped his unctuous tone and smile, the face he now wore was very ugly indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out - it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament -"

"- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" Karkaroff exploded all semblance of calm gone. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff." Growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your Champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Crouch said. Convenient, eh?"

Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud _clunk_.

"Convenient?" Karkaroff parroted. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

Harry could tell he was trying to sound disdainful, as though what Moody was saying was barely worth his notice, but his hands gave him away; they had balled themselves into fists.

"Don't you?" Moody said quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Lord Peverell's name in that Goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" Madame Maxime accused.

"I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards-" Karkaroff stated only to be cut off.

"And that's fully within your rights, but if anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter." Moody pointed out, "but… funny thing… I don't hear him saying a word…"

"Why should ze little boy complain?" Fleur Delacour interrupted, stamping her foot, before Harry could say anything, "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honour for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money - zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Really, how much more famous could I get? I mean, I'm already one of the most famous people in Britain and a thousand Galleons is chump change for me." Harry scoffed as he flashed his scar then his head of house ring at Fleur and the delegation.

"Maybe someone's hoping Lord Peverell_ is_ going to die for it," said Moody once he was done, the merest trace of a growl in his voice.

"I agree with him." Harry shrugged, getting less and less interested in the conversation. "I think someone wants me dead or has something else planned for me." he said broadly.

But no one seemed to hear him apart from Cedric as an extremely tense silence followed. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man… what a thing to say!"

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime." Karkaroff said loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I?" Growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that Goblet…"

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" Madame Maxime said sceptically, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" Moody snapped, as if it was obvious. Which, considering his eye, it probably was to him. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that Goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament… I'm guessing they submitted Lord Peverell's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category…"

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," Karkaroff snarled coldly, "And a very ingenious theory it is – though, of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously…"

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage." Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff - as you ought to remember…"

"Alastor!" Dumbledore said warningly. Harry wondered for a moment whom he was speaking to, but then realized "Mad-Eye" could hardly be Moody's real first name. Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction - Karkaroff's face was burning.

"How this situation arose, we do not know." Dumbledore declared, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do…"

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr -"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" He said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Now, children, if you could leave us; I would like to talk to the other judges about this new development. We shall inform you about the tasks tomorrow, so I bid you all goodnight."

Harry was the first to start moving, Cedric following behind him on instinct, it had nothing to do with looking at his bum... really. Krum and Fleur only hesitated for a moment longer, the later exchanging a look with her Headmistress, who nodded back. Once they were out in the hall, Cedric grinned and quipped, "Geez Harry, if you looked any more bored in there I'd think you were half-asleep."

Harry grinned back, "Yeah, well, I just want to get this over with. I've already accepted we can't hamstring this year's death threat with our brains, so I just want to get back to the common room and relax."

Just then, Krum and Fleur passed them. While Krum kept on walking, Fleur stopped and sneered, "I don't know 'ow you did it little boy, but mark my words you'll regret zis. Me and ze others worked for many mouths for zis, and no little boy will ruin zis for me."

"Well lucky you," Cedric said with a sneer of his own. It was testament to how much time he was spending around Blaise that it was a very impressive sneer. "We only had two months knowing about this and had no real time to prepare for it."

Fleur ignored him, sending a condescending look she already knew Harry hated, his way before she turned up her nose and turned. With one last haughty, "Just watch yourself, little boy." she left the two.

"I _hate_ that girl." Harry hissed darkly. Reacting to his rage his right hand twitched, a ball of fire blossoming in his palm, clenched tightly like it was solid, despite the impossibility of such an action.

"Vulcan, calm down." Cedric whispered, a little taken aback at how sinister Harry could look when he was truly enraged. He inwardly pouted, his interests were remarkably similar to Hannah and Susan's, only he liked his man dangerous. Shame Harry was straight… "Look at your hand." He finished.

Harry looked down at his hand and saw the flame clenched tightly. He took a few deep breaths and relaxed his hands, the fire dissipated as he did so. "Thanks Cedric." He said.

"No problems mate." Cedric replied. "Don't listen to her, if it wasn't for the Age Line I'm sure your name would have been pulled out of the Goblet instead of mine."

Harry just nodded, saying nothing, but within his mind his rage simmered. He vowed, one way or another, the bitch would pay for insulting him; especially in front of one of his Outcast members.

Within him, Harry's twin watched it all gleefully. Just a little more…

_**o0OoO0o**_

"I think that we should alter the Tasks." Albus Dumbledore opened discussions, shortly after the Champions had left.

"We're not dumbing down the Tasks Dumbledore." The Headmaster of Durmstrang said pre-emptively.

"I agree, if the cheat cannot keep up zen 'e should not 'ave entered." Their French counterpart agreed.

Dumbledore chuckled in his typical grandfatherly fashion, "I wholeheartedly agree, I was actually going to suggest the opposite. I think we should add another Task so there are Four tasks for four Champions. We also need to make them more difficult Mr. Potter is a very capable student and has consistently gotten the best grades in his year, every year he has attended this school. He may be young, but he is powerful and skilled, and your schools champions will underestimate him because of it. I propose we have a Duelling Tournament between the Champions as the First Task. The Task of Beasts will still take place, but will be a few weeks later than planned, and will become the Second Task." He explained.

He didn't really care that there were four champions, it was just a convenient excuse. He needed to find out how skilled and powerful Harry was, but also to see how far into the Dark Arts he had delved. Albus was worried, he could see many of the same traits in Harry as he had with Tom Riddle. They both had a bad childhood; and a following of friends that were powerful and loyal to him. For a while, Albus had been sure that they were delving into the Dark Arts, but had been unable prove anything.

Increasing the difficultly of the tasks as well as having a duelling task would allow him to see what he needed and if Harry showed signs of using the Dark Arts, then he would have to rethink his plans. It didn't help that Neville was friends with the Outcasts too. Albus knew that sometimes you needed to use certain spells that some may consider illegal to win, but he was worried Harry was becoming dark and twisted like Tom Riddle.

Apart from the new Task, he also had another plan to see if Harry was becoming like Tom or not: The Mirror of Erised. He was going to use it to see what the young Potter's desires were, he was hoping that it was the same as before: a family.

As he was thinking things over, Karkaroff and Maxime were silent as they mulled over the proposal. Both of their students were not combat specialists, Krum was average in his grades, and relatively clumsy on the ground, his prodigal skills only coming out when he was in the air. Fleur was a Charms and Rune Mistress, well on her way to becoming an Enchantress, but of these skills only the Charms Mastery made her battle capable. Still, both foreign Headmaster's knew Hogwarts education had slipped far in recent decades, so even the legitimate, of-age Champion would be no match for their students.

Maxime and Karakroff looked at each other before nodding. "We accept Dumbledore. The First task shall be a Dueling Tournament; the Task of Man." Karakaroff said with Maxime nodding next to him.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Over the next fortnight, once again, Harry was treated like dirt by his fellow students, lead by Ron 'Black Hole' Weasley, who was like a broken record, claiming once again that Harry was a Dark Wizard - backed up by Malfoy. Ron was easy enough to stop, all he had to do was to inform Arthur that he now had his first warning and the very next day Arthur came to Hogwarts and sorted Ron out at once. He still had Malfoy to deal with though, and there wasn't much he could do about him or the damn badges that he had selling, it wasn't worth calling in Draco's father's mark.

Cedric tried to explain to his old house that Harry hadn't put his name in the Goblet. Even though Cedric was clearly more loyal to the Outcasts now, the House was too blinded because one of their own, if in name only, was chosen, a Champion, and finally in the lime light. They simply wouldn't listen to him about Harry since they felt he was stealing Hufflepuff's one claim to fame.

Harry wasn't overly bothered by his fellow students, he was used to their talk about him being evil and becoming the next Dark Lord. What _did_ bother him was the arrogant, haughty, snobbish French tart; Fleur fucking Delacour. Harry learned the following day during The Weighing of the Wands, where the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and a few other papers were writing reports about the Tournament, that she was a Veela. Unlike most of the world, he knew that she was a 'full' Veela. The Veela people were an all female race, the very concept that there could be such a thing as a 'Half-Veela' was just laughable. They would have bred themselves out of existence centuries ago if that were the case. He knew for sure that she had caught on to how annoyed he was at being called 'little boy,' as she never failed to call him that when they met in the halls, or she ventured over to the table where he was currently sitting to grab one of the serving trays that was unavailable at the Ravenclaw table, which was suspiciously frequent.

So, during the next fortnight, Harry dreamt non-stop about the Veela girl; focusing on various ways he could teach her he was anything but 'little' every night without fail. Every dream becoming darker then the last as his rage at the French Champion grew with her constant insults and condescending attitude. By the time the two week mark had appeared, his dreams featured Harry ordering Lucy, who for once joined in, if only to help, to drag the French witch by the hair back to the Outcasts Headquarters, where he would viciously take her again and again until she was barely conscious before activating a slave ritual to bind her to him for eternity as his plaything. The ritual, which he knew fully how to do as reading about rituals was a hobby of his, being the truest form of Runes, was not a painless ordeal by any sense of the imagination. It was even commonly known to drive the person being enslaved insane.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Authors Note:**_ Here is another repost, I hope new and old reader's well review and let me know what you think and any ideas you might have. As I suspect the old readers might have some thought as to what they would like to see to happen.


	7. Chapter Six!

_**Chapter Six…**_

_10th of November 1994:_

Harry was walking around Hogwarts to get his mind off people calling him a Dark Wizard. He couldn't deny that he was becoming one, the fact that he didn't feel any sort of disgust or remorse at his dreams of Fleur and was seriously considering making them a reality, was proof enough of that. But to the public eye, he had done nothing to be called that, in fact he'd done everything he could to make himself look like a Light Wizard. Despite this, he was being vilified by the British Magical world. According to Cho and Su, the rest of the world didn't care, or actually had the ability to think and had faith in Harry after hearing of his deeds.

Only a few hours ago he'd set up his own room, away from his friends, where he could spend a few hours to himself. It's not like he didn't want to be with them, but the fact was he was very angry. He was concerned he would lash out at them by mistake. So he distanced himself, hoping that his new room would give him a place to let loose his anger safely.

Harry was getting tired and decided to take a break for a while, he'd been walking for hours and felt he needed it, especially after the wards and security spells he cast over his new den. Opening the closest door, he took a step into what he thought, was an abandoned classroom.

Only to walk, nose first, right into a wall because the door was just pretending to be a door. "Fucking Magical World…" Harry grumbled as he opened the next closest door, taking a good look inside to ensure it was actually a classroom before entering.

Harry blinked as he walked into the almost empty room, "Isn't that…?" He mumbled as he saw something in the centre of the room.

Stepping closer, Harry saw it was a mirror, but it took a few moments before he realized it was the Mirror of Erised, the same mirror that he found during his first year shortly before he and the Outcast obtained the Stone. The Stone that was currently shrunken in a locket around his neck which was charmed with the best spells money could buy to keep it securely in place.

As Harry stared at the mirror, he found himself curious. The last time he'd stood in front of the mirror, he'd seen himself and Lucy, surrounded by burning buildings and such, but now he was older and more content with his life, ignoring recent developments, and knew full well what he was becoming. He wondered, what would he see now?

However, as Harry got closer to the ancient magical object, he was so focused on looking into the mirror he didn't see a bit of rubbish that had been left on the floor, so was unprepared when he tripped over it. He didn't even get a chance to look into the mirror before he stumbled forward, unable to catch himself, as his forehead slammed into the cursed object's reflective surface.

When Harry hit his head on the mirror, somehow, the Corrupted magic stolen from Harry's Magical Core over the years by the Horcrux burst free as the glass shattered and carved open his scar. The mirror's destruction bringing its own Cursed magic into the fold. Both forces battled, the struggle taking place in an instant, before they started merging, the two negative energies too similar. They merged into a mass of magic with a soul fragment in the centre of it, which was wiped clean of any remnant of Tom Riddle by the flood of truly Dark Magic. The Mirror, knowing its existence was coming to an end, decided to fulfil at least one person's desires after taunting so many, so the combined magic's and the soul latched onto the Philosophers Stone and using the unique properties of the magic's formed Harry's Heart's Desire.

The last thing Harry saw before he blacked out was a flash of long, messy raven black hair and green eyes.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Lucy Potter was shocked as she found herself appearing in an empty classroom. She felt real; she had a pulse, she was breathing, she could feel the coolness of the castle around her and, she was naked. But still, she couldn't believe it as she looked down at her unconscious brother, up 'til now she had been nothing but her brother's imaginary twin sister. As she knelt down to see if her brother was alright after whatever had just occurred, she placed her brother's head onto her knees as she stroked his hair. She didn't know why, but for whatever reason, she now had a physical body. As she bent down and kissed his lips, she smiled; it felt nice to feel his warm, wet lips. Her smile grew more; she was immensely happy and relieved that her one desire, her very purpose for existence, hadn't changed. To help her brother, no matter what, to make him happy and make sure his desires came first whenever possible. That was what made her happy. It was what she'd been doing since her creation, and it was what she would faithfully do until her passing. But she was also upset with her brother, he hadn't let himself go. He was trying to pretend to be something he wasn't; she would need to help him with that. Hopefully, in the coming weeks, she would be able to.

Either way, right now, her beloved brother needed healing. She grabbed his wand and Conjured up some clothes - just a basic black robe and some boxer shorts underneath - and carefully levitated him before walking quickly towards the Hospital Wing, brother in toe.

Reaching her destination, the school healer Poppy Pomfrey ran over to her when she saw Harry and said, "What happened to Mr. Potter, and who are you?"

"Who I am isn't important. What is important, is you helping my brother. Is he physically hurt?" Lucy rushed out in clear concern for Harry's condition.

"Brother?" A shocked Poppy Pomfrey asked, "Mr. Potter hasn't got any siblings." She said with absolute certainty in her voice. She was the healer of this school and had healed Harry on multiple occasions. She had known James and Lily when they were younger and she knew they had only Harry.

"I'll explain once my brother is sorted out." Lucy replied, forestalling the elderly Healer's examination of her beliefs.

This brought Pomfrey back to her senses and she started to heal the young Lord. Aside from the gash on his forehead and his scar splitting open, which, to her surprise, was almost fully healed over for the first time in his life, he was completely fine. Once she was finished, and the young Lord Peverell was resting, she went to call Albus. The person who claimed to be Harry's sister sat next to the young Lord and sat quietly, so she felt safe leaving them alone for the few seconds it would take to make the call to the Headmaster.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore came into the Hospital Wing, with his wand in hand. "Young lady, Madam Pomfrey told me that you say you're young Harry's brother," Dumbledore said as he pointed his wand at Lucy, "But I know that isn't possible. So, I ask, who are you?"

"He's Lord Peverell to you Headmaster," Lucy said with a glare. She didn't like the Headmaster, being near him was even worse than seeing him through Harry's eyes. "Respect his rights," She said sternly, giving the Headmaster a stare that reminded him of Harry, "As to whom I am, my name is Lucy Potter and I'm Harry's sister, his twin sister."

"That's not possible, Har - I mean Lord Peverell," Dumbledore corrected himself, seeing Lucy glare even harder at him, "Is an only child." That tone of certainty was again present in his voice and Lucy momentarily hated people who were so sure of themselves that they talked as if it didn't matter what anyone else said, they would believe only what they wanted to believe and nothing more.

"And you would be right," Lucy nodded. She didn't like giving up her brother's secrets, but she knew what she was doing and felt she could get away with a half-truth. "I was only his imaginary twin sister, but something happened to give me a real body." She could see the doubt lingering in Dumbledore's eyes, even as she saw his wand raise slightly, "I know you don't believe me when I say I'm his twin, so why don't you have Pomfrey check, and prove I'm telling the truth." She suggested, wanting to put an end to the questioning before it ever really became an issue.

Pomfrey felt her suggestion was a good idea and started casting a number of diagnostic and scanning spells on her and Harry. As she was doing this, Dumbledore said, "For the moment, let's say I believe you. How would this be possible?"

"I'm not fully sure myself," Lucy admitted, "The only memories I have that are my own are from when I was still around. He thought me up at the age of six, and I faded away a day or two before he turned ten. Aside from those, everything else seems to be just a copy of his memories. If I had to take a guess at my creation, I'd say the Mirror of Erised shattering activated some kind of chain reaction that reduced the Mirror's power, and the evil magic in my brother's scar into one big mass of power that formed itself around the Philosophers Stone, shaping itself into this body." She answered, lying about her memories and about the Stone. The power within it was weakened; it just needed time to recharge again. A few weeks, tops, as long as Harry put the pendant containing it back on so it could leech a little bit extra magic off of him as well as drawing in ambient magic.

Dumbledore didn't detect any deception, Lucy's skills coming through for her, and the man was overjoyed at hearing the destruction of the Philosophers Stone to notice any slips even if he had seen them. He was also happy that Potter's heart's desire was still to have a family. "Poppy?" asked Dumbledore.

"All the spells show they're twins Albus." Poppy answered numbly, completely baffled by the spells' results. "I don't know how it's possible, but she's telling the truth, they're brother and sister."

"It seems Hogwarts has witnessed another miracle performed by magic today!" Dumbledore announced as he thought about how he could use Lucy for his own ends and to control Harry, "Rest assured, my dear, that I will take care of making sure you're enrolled. Harry's friends will assuredly be worried about him, I shall send word to the Prefects to inform them that their friend is here, if that's alright with you, or do you wish for some more time before you meet them?" Dumbledore said cheerfully. The Stone was a major obstacle standing in the way of the Greater Good and now that his plan to have it destroyed - do nothing and let it sort itself out - worked, he was in such a great mood he didn't even mind another Potter just popping up out of nowhere. He would have to do a few tests on both Harry and his new sister, to see if either of them was Voldemort's Horcrux or if it was indeed destroyed and if it had been, some of his plans for Harry would need to change.

"I would like to wait Headmaster," Lucy replied, "I think it would be best if Harry could explain about how I came to be himself, not me. They might just think that I'm making all this up." Looking at her brother, she went on to say, "Would you mind if I stay with him until he wakes up? I know it might be days, but it just feels strange to be away from him since I've, more or less, shared the same body with him. It'll take a long time before I've come to terms with the fact that I'm my own person."

"Of course my dear," Dumbledore said with his grandfatherly tone of voice, it would be strange for anybody to suddenly just exist all of a sudden, having no real memories. Time was the only cure Dumbledore could think of; it would be cruel to take her away from Harry and may well be disastrous to her mental health. It would also make it hard for him to control her. Poppy had similar thoughts it seemed, as she pushed two beds together to make sure they were close.

For the next four days Lucy laid next to her brother, sometimes snuggled up beside him when she could get away with it, but mostly lying or sitting in the bed next to his. The only time she separated from him was when she went to the loo, got something to eat, to have a bath or when his friends came to visit him. Everything was a new and strange experience to her, sure she'd lived the actions through her brother, but being her own person and doing them herself was strange. Then, on the fourth day, Harry finally awoke.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Waking up, Harry found himself in the Hospital Wing. As he tried to remember how he'd gotten there, he felt someone's head on his lap, sleeping. Harry had to blink as he realized he was looking at Lucy Potter. He idly ran his hand through her hair. Strange, he'd never been able to feel her before. They'd only touched a few times, when she'd appeared, since he started Hogwarts and she normally always went through him like a ghost.

"It's good to see you again Lucy." He said softly loving the fact he could talk to her like this and feel her.

As soft as his tone was, Lucy awoke from her slumber. It took everything that she had to keep from kissing him passionately as she saw his loving green eyes focused of her. That would potentially give her away. "You're taking my sudden existence rather well." She commented, placing her hand over his.

"…wait what? I do find it strange I can touch you… so you're real? Not just in my head anymore?" A shocked Harry stumbled out; not quite believing that he had his heart's desire lay in his lap. He didn't know whether to be relieved or disheartened that she wasn't acting like the Lucy from his dreams, but more like a true sister, the one from his childhood.

Lucy smiled, knowing why he looked conflicted. All in good time… as for right now though, he needed to know why she was real, so she told him the same story she'd told the meddling old man. She hated that she couldn't tell him the full truth but until they could go to his quarters, which had already been thoroughly warded for privacy, she couldn't risk it. Harry was understandably shocked and appalled to learn that he'd had another soul within him, made even worse when she told him it had belonged to Voldemort. When everything was explained, Harry was actually happy about it, overall, thanks to the soul, the mirror and the Stone, which he was sad to find out had been destroyed; he now had a real living sister.

Asking if his friends knew what happened and about her, Lucy explained that they knew he was in the hospital wing, but not why or about her. She thought it would be better that he was awake to explain it, which Harry agreed with. Once Lucy was done filling in Harry they called for Madam Pomfrey. The School Healer explained that she needed to keep Harry in for another day or so to make sure there weren't any side effects, but that he was allowed to talk to his friends as long as they behaved themselves.

_**o0OoO0o**_

It was half an hour before the rest of the Outcasts, those who weren't in class, arrived in the Hospital Wing and knowing that they had to behave themselves or they would be thrown out, made sure the twins left their wands and anything in their pockets back in the dorm.

Once they arrived, they were surprised to see an unknown girl with black hair and green eyes sitting next to their leader. If they hadn't known any better they would have thought she was Harry's sister.

"Greetings fair maiden, my name is Fred Weasley…" began Fred.

"… and I'm his handsome brother George Weasley, may we have your name my lovely lady." Finished George.

"Back off guys, this is my twin sister, Lucy." Harry warned them, an amused smile on his lips. He would normally be annoyed and maybe even enraged someone was hitting on _his_ Lucy, err, his sister, but the twins were his subordinates, and, if he told them to back off, they would.

Most of his friends gasped, the only ones that held it in were the Slytherin's, who were used to masking their emotions. The first person to say anything was Cho, "How is that possible, we all know you're an only child."

"I know he is Cho." Lucy said, giving everyone another surprise that she was fully aware of her own creation. "And to be frank we can honestly say we don't fully know how it's possible." She admitted to the group who held her brother's utmost confidence.

"How do you know my name?" Cho asked after a second. Harry had been awake for less than an hour, and while it was possible he had told his 'sister' about his friends the way her name rolled off Lucy's lips lead the Asian girl to believe she was used to saying it.

"I may as well start, since it all started with me." Harry answered instead. "Leave the questions to the end though; I'd rather get this all out at once so we're all as caught up as soon as possible." Harry looked around, happy to see them all agreeable. "Until today, Lucy was nothing more than my imaginary twin sister." He began, "You see, during my time with the Dursleys, I had no real family, well, no family that loved or cared for me," He winced slightly at the sympathetic looks the girls were giving him, the angry looks from his male friends did hearten him though, "So, like most children my age - I was six or so I believe - I made up an imaginary friend, but also a family member. I decided to make her as my twin. At the time, I believed that the only kind of twin there was, would be a sibling that would be my age exactly. Over the years, she helped me learn how to use my pyrokinesis along with a few other things. A little before I turned ten though, Lucy faded away, as most imaginary friends do. She's popped back up again a few times a year; but, for the most part, she went the same way any other figment of a child's imagination does."

The Outcasts listened intently, a few among them gaining confirmation of their suspicions they'd held for a while now - that Harry wasn't as unscarred from his childhood as he appeared - and respected him all the more for it.

"Then a few evenings ago," Lucy took over for Harry, "My brother was taking a walk, trying to calm down and rest after setting the spells up for his own hideaway..." Seeing the confused looks of her brother's friends faces, she explained, "As you know, Harry has had a bad year this year, and because of his powers, he was worried that he might hurt you all. So, he decided to find a place where he could calm down when it gets too much for him."

The group knew how much Harry's abilities had been acting up lately, and thanked Harry for his foresight.

"During his walk he was getting tired, so he decided to enter an empty classroom to rest for a bit. Here, he found the Mirror of Erised. My brother was understandably curious, as the last time he looked within it; he saw me and him together. But now that he was older and more content with his life, he was curious as to what he would see. But as he walked up to the mirror, he tripped over something and hit his head on the mirror, knocking him out." Harry huffed lightly at the chuckles and giggles that drew from his friends. "Then the strange thing happened, something neither Harry, the Headmaster nor myself could explain; I became real. Aside from my own memories of when Harry was six, I have a complete copy of my brother's memories, there's no emotional attachment though, it's just like looking through a book."

"That's impossible," Hermione said; the first to say anything. "All the books I've read say that magic can't create life. Imitate it yes, but not make it from nothing."

"Hermione, for fuck sake-" Lucy replied.

"Language-" Hermione interrupted, only to blink in surprise as Lucy interrupted her back.

"No." Lucy snapped back, shocking everyone. No one had done that before. "If I want to swear, I will, no one but my brother can tell me otherwise. If you don't like that; well, too bad." There were a few snickers caused by Hermione's gob-smacked expression, "Now as I was about to say, you shouldn't always believe books. You should know by now books aren't always true or have all the information. Magic is a strange thing, there's many things about it that people don't, and will likely never, understand. Creating life isn't impossible as long as you have the needed ingredients, just very, very difficult."

"Ingredients?" Daphne wondered.

Harry spoke this time, "The magic from my scar - I've also always been puzzled as to why there was a magical build up there - and the magic from the Mirror. It all got sucked into the Philosopher's Stone, which acted as a sort of magical womb. Then somehow Lucy was born from it. In trade, the Philosopher's Stone no longer works. Not really a surprise, considering it gave birth to Lucy." The group was saddened by this news; the Stone, while not vital to them, could have been used for their benefit. Still, they were glad their leader had a family member he could trust now. "There could be other ways to make life, you just need to find the right ingredients." Harry finished with a shrug.

"I'm researching this." Hermione said firmly, causing the group to chuckle at her dead-set expression.

"So what's the plan?" Daphne asked, "How's Lucy going to be added to the school?"

"Dumbledore said he would deal with it." Harry answered. He wasn't sure if he could really trust the Headmaster fully. Unfortunately, he had to rely on him so Lucy could join Hogwarts.

Before anyone could say anything else, Madam Pomfrey came by and said, "Okay everyone, Mr. Potter needs his rest, he should be out tomorrow or the next day." They grumbled about it, but the Outcasts got up to leave.

"Hannah, Susan, Cedric, can you stay behind, I want to talk to you." Harry stopped them. Once the two girls were back and everybody else had left he continued. "Can you three keep a close eye on Lucy for me? Show her around and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble?"

"Sure Harry..." Susan agreed.

Hannah added, "...We'll make sure she's fine."

"A word of warning, though," Harry cautioned, "When I created her I didn't have a whole lot of self esteem, and my uncle's insults really got to me, so she literally doesn't care what people think of her. The very idea is completely foreign to her. There's a very strong possibility her morals aren't exactly..." Harry rolled his wrist as he tried to think of a good word to use, "...Solid." He finished. "What she did with Hermione is just the tip of the iceberg, can you imagine if Malfoy found and upset her? Unless I'm there to hold her in check... well I might be seeing Malfoy in here before I leave." He joked wryly.

"No problem Harry. It'll be just like watching you, only a you with less self control." Cedric grinned.

"Oh ha ha." Harry replied flatly. "Thanks though, it makes me feel better knowing she has someone there for her."

The three Puffs left after that, and Harry lay back in the bed and sighed, the absolute boredom of being in the Hospital Wing hitting him all at once now that his friends were gone.

Meanwhile, Lucy was grinning from ear to ear. She didn't like being away from her brother for any period of time, but being around Harry's friends had benefits. Firstly, she wasn't lying when she said she had no real emotional attachment to Harry's memories. Even her own memories were muted. Getting to know the Outcasts would hopefully gain her some real friends of her own. Secondly, she would be able to scout out future lovers for her brother to claim, although going over his more recent memories he seemed to be going about it himself quite well. She already had several in mind, plans she'd made ages ago were mostly still valid for them, but improving them or even scrapping them for newer and better plans wouldn't hurt, she would just need to give him a little push in the direction he needed to go...

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Authors Note:**_ Here is another repost, I hope new and old reader's well review and let me know what you think and any ideas you might have. As I suspect the old readers might have some thought as to what they would like to see to happen.

Remember, I have a poll up, so please go to my profile and vote…

_**Poll: **_If I started a Group/Form for my stories - please PM me which one would be best, as I know there is many kinds out there - would you visit the group.

Yes…

No…


	8. Chapter Seven!

_**Chapter 7**_

As Lucy and the others were heading towards the Outcast's dorm room, Hermione was all but interrogating her about the differences between being real and being a figment. At first, Lucy hadn't mind the questions too much, but soon they were becoming annoying, so Lucy eventually snapped, "For fuck sake Hermione," Ignoring Hermione's rebuke about her language just as she had the first time, "I understand that you have questions, I would too, but you need to understand that I've only been 'alive' for a few days and I still don't know how to feel about… well, everything." Then as an afterthought, Lucy finished with, "As for my language; I would understand it if we were around the professors, but it's just us here. You shouldn't have to censor yourself amongst friends. Even if we were in public, as I said before, unless Harry tells me not to, I'm just not seeing why I should stop." She shrugged.

Hermione was about to say something but Cedric pulled her to the back of the group and then paraphrased what Harry told the three Puffs quietly. "I know you have a very strong sense of right and wrong, but from what Harry's told us, and I just told you, I'm sure it's plain to see that Lucy's sense of right and wrong is whatever Harry says it is. So please, just bear with it until Harry's back so he can set some more specific guidelines than 'don't kill anybody'." He was joking about the last part, but in the back of his mind he was wondering how much she would hurt Malfoy or anyone else who antagonized her if they kept pushing her.

Hermione glanced up at Lucy, only to see Harry's twin look away, a small smirk on her lips, evidence that Cedric was right. She was still a bit shocked that Harry would have such an imaginary friend/sister, but quickly realized that, with a family like Harry's - before he basically moved in with hers' - Lucy's personality was a little more understandable. Still, to be on the safe side, since Lucy, by her own words, didn't have any attachment to them, she decided to be careful around her when Harry wasn't around. Even with him around she decided she would be careful; she knew Harry wasn't perfectly balanced, and that he held some things secret about himself. But just like her, with Lucy around he might feel safe enough to let himself out of his self-imposed shell more often, for better or worse.

Hermione felt an odd shudder shoot down her spine at that thought and changed the subject, asking about what Harry was like before Hogwarts. Lucy was happy to talk about it, since it was when she could access her 'real' memories instead of the muted copy of Harry's and her own muted memories. She informed the group that Harry was quite the troublemaker, surprising everyone since Harry was very well behaved in the present.

Lucy simply shrugged and replied, "I don't know the reason behind the sudden change. All I can guess is a desire to be seen as 'normal' so he could have friends, or maybe just so he could keep his head down and get a better idea of what he's dealing with before letting himself go. I'm hoping it's the latter, it'd really liven things up around here…" She smirked widely.

Before any of the Outcasts could question her more, Professor McGonagall appeared in front of them in the hall right in front of the Portrait entrance for their dorm, "Ah Miss Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you."

"Do you know what it's about Professor McGonagall?" Lucy replied politely, "I'd like to get to know Harry's friends better, since they'll, most likely, be mine soon too."

"As far as I'm told dear," Professor McGonagall began, "The Headmaster wants to talk to you about you getting Sorted into a House and to explain how, for lack of a better term, you came to be."

"Alright Professor," Lucy nodded. "But could Hannah, Susan and Cedric come with me? My brother asked them to look after me whilst he's in the Hospital Wing. He didn't know how everyone would react when they find out about me."

"Of course, dear." McGonagall said. She didn't see any harm of this. While the Headmaster had never said it outright, it was implied he wished to see Lucy alone. Still, he forgot that this child was new to this world and seeing how Harry and his friends had been treated over the last few years, it would be foolish to leave a child on their own; especially one with such close ties to Harry. "Please follow me."

Lucy, Hannah, Susan and Cedric said their goodbyes to their friends, assuring them they would see them later in the Outcasts Common Room before they followed Professor McGonagall to the Headmaster's Office.

_**o0OoO0o**_

It wasn't long before the five of them reached a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle. This was the first time that Hannah, Susan and Cedric had been in this part of Hogwarts. Even Lucy knew that her brother hadn't come to this part of the castle before either. It wasn't until McGonagall said, "Chocoballs…" that they knew they were outside Dumbledore's office, because the gargoyle suddenly sprang to life and hopped aside as the wall behind it split in two. The four children couldn't help but to be amazed at the usual, yet still surprising, abilities of Hogwarts. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As they, and Professor McGonagall, stepped onto it, they heard the wall thud closed behind them. Upward they rose, circling higher and higher until; at last, they came to the end of the staircase. The four students all felt slightly dizzy as they spied a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.

They stepped off the stone staircase at the top, and Professor McGonagall rapped on the door. There was a slight pause before it opened silently and they entered. As the four children entered the office, out of the three who have been into a teacher's office before, they have to say that this one was one of the more interesting ones that they had visited. Their eyes darted this way and that as they took in the mysterious trinkets of the Headmaster. Lucy, herself, was impressed because even with everything in her brother's memories, this room was eccentric.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. Their functions were known only to the wizard who owned them. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were, oddly enough, snoozing gently in their frames. An enormous, claw-footed desk dominated the back part of the office, obviously the place had seen many years because the wood was worn in a way that suggested old age. Finally, they spied, sitting on a shelf behind the desk, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat.

As they entered the office, Dumbledore was visibly shocked that Lucy was with three Hufflepuff, he had clearly implied he wished to see Lucy alone. He'd wanted to cast a few spells to see if she had Voldemort's Horcrux in her or if it was indeed destroyed. Either way, Dumbledore had wanted to place a few… selective spells that would encourage Lucy to help Dumbledore. As a result, because of the close relationship that Lucy and Harry shared, this would make Harry more susceptible to Dumbledore's plans, all of which were definitely the best plans that could be made for the Greater Good. Dumbledore was dismayed that he was now unable to do any of this because of the witnesses that would now be present.

"Greetings children," Dumbledore said in his Grandfatherly tone of voice, "may I ask why you three are here? I thought you would have some homework to do, or classes to attend?" His voice dripping with the power and wisdom that so many people noted him for.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore, Lucy was well aware of the old man's machinations and didn't rightly care if she pissed him off, "My brother asked them to look after me while he's in the Hospital Wing." said Lucy, "After everything that happened to him and his friends, he didn't know how everyone would react when they find out about me." She smiled disarmingly at the old man and knew that the Hufflepuffs were put on guard by her words. She knew how to play other people and Harry's friends just as well as Harry himself could, so this was no strain on her abilities.

As much as he hated to admit it, Dumbledore could see why Harry would want someone to look after his new sister. After the years of people thinking badly of him - something Dumbledore was more than willing to allow so Harry would come to him for help. Although that plan seemed to be failing greatly, there was still time for the plan to come to fruition and nothing had ever been gained by acting rash and foolhardy. Dumbledore applauded Harry's actions as Dumbledore too would want someone looking after someone close to him. "Very well, Miss. Potter," began Dumbledore, "Now I would like to ask how you would like to handle things?" He asked, but continued before she could respond, "I was thinking that we could inform the school that I put you into hiding for yours and your brother's safety, or would you rather they know the truth?" He offered.

Lucy thought for a moment, going over everything in her mind before answering, "Well, I think it's the best if we tell the truth." Lucy said, "People can easily find out that I'm not Harry's 'real' twin sister by looking up the records about his birth." She commented and Dumbledore nodded. "So the truth is the best; or, at least, the part of it we know for sure." Here the others looked at her weirdly, "Tell them that somehow, with the Philosopher's Stone, and a magical item that Harry found, I was born… it's close enough to the truth that people won't be suspicious of my existence and vague enough to mask anything that shouldn't be common knowledge." She explained. "Is that satisfactory?" She asked.

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and they both nodded their heads, "That would be agreeable Miss Potter." Dumbledore said with a smile, "Now, I have one other business I wish to discuss with you, if you would consent." He asked, indirectly asking for permission without stating what he wanted to do.

Lucy frowned, "What business?" she asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he responded, "A simple scan that would assure myself and yourself that any residual magic's had vacated your body since your… birth." He said in a trusting tone.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, "Wouldn't this scan have been done my Madame Pomfrey before I left the Infirmary?" She asked and she didn't wait for Dumbledore to answer as she rose from her seat, her friends rising with her, sending her questioning looks, "Yes, it was, and I'm quite sure Madame Pomfrey would not have let me leave without a clean bill of health." Lucy said as the Hufflepuffs agreed.

"If there is nothing else, Headmaster?" Lucy asked and Dumbledore shook his head wearily, his final plot for this talk failing and causing him to have to sit back and wait for another opportunity.

"That was all Miss Potter. Thank you for coming." He said, and seeing this as a dismissal, the group began to leave.

As everyone was going down the stairs, Lucy stopped at the doorway and turned to talk over her shoulder, "Let me be blunt, Headmaster; so things are perfectly clear and we know what page we're on." She said, her voice sounding ominous to everyone in the room, "I don't trust you. I will never trust you. You are the reason my brother suffered, all because you didn't take the time to fix your own mistakes." Her voice sounded low, and throaty as she spoke, "You could have stopped all his suffering with a single action but you didn't. For that, Harry will never trust you either. Not only because of his home life, but because of his experiences at Hogwarts as well. Many of the things could have been prevented if you'd done things differently or didn't play your games with my brother." Had anyone been looking at Dumbledore they would have seen a gleam in his eye that was not normally there, "So, no matter what plans you make to manipulate myself, my brother, or the rest of the Outcasts for whatever reason, they will always fail." She said and the words sounded like the threat she had intended.

"One final thing, Headmaster." She said as she walked through the door to leave, "You are also the reason I exist." She said with the effect of dropping a bomb upon his lap, "Because of your machinations and plans, I exist beyond my Brother's mind and I will do everything in my power to keep him safe. For that, and that alone, I thank you." She said quietly as she stepped out of the room, to find her bodyguards/chaperones waiting down at the entrance.

As Lucy caught up with the group which had preceded her out of the Headmaster's office, McGonagall asked, "Miss. Potter, did Professor Dumbledore want something more from you?"

"No, I just wanted to say a few words to him before leaving." Lucy replied. Seeing the worried looks, she quickly said, "There's nothing you need to worry about, I just wanted to make sure he knew where he stood with me. Some may call that foolish, but I'm not one to mix words or back down unless there's no other option. Anyway, you all have classes soon, to take and teach, respectively, so if you could take me back to the Dorms I can see who's there and mingle or whatever." She said dismissively.

Not knowing what to say to this, McGonagall left to get her class ready while Hannah, Susan and Cedric returned Lucy to the Outcast's Dorm Room.

_**o0OoO0o**_

As Lucy left his Office, Albus worried… it seemed that all his plans so far were coming to nothing. It started well when Potter had started Hogwarts. The boy was lonely, albeit a bit too independent for his liking but not too much; but, more importantly, he was desperate for friends. So, with the help of Molly, he was able to set up Ronald Weasley as his friend.

However, problem's started when Potter made friends with the school's new know-it-all Hermione Granger. At first, they'd had a rocky start; she been bossy, with a know-it-all attitude, which Albus thought would break their friendship, but it hadn't. He was surprised when Potter was able to break her of her bad habits after a while, he shouldn't have enough confidence to do that according to his plan. The solid friendship that was born between the two was the start of his plans falling apart. Sure, Granger's old habits reappeared from time to time, but Potter would put a stop to them before they got out of hand, which only strengthened their relationship. Not even having Ronald try and split them up worked, in fact all it did was to cause Potter break his friendship with Ronald. Ronald was simply TOO lazy, something he had wanted to pass down to Potter, which bore no fruit. The youngest male Weasely should have adapted, but ironically he was too lazy and unmotivated.

Also, thanks to Granger, Potter was checked over by Madam Pomfrey's for the abuse by the hands of the Durselys, and thus, got the potions to fix the damage done to him. He needed that damage to stay! One way to keep him meek was to stunt his growth, self-confidence was hard to maintain when you looked down at yourself and saw a scrawny runt.

Not happy with just making friends with Granger, Potter also made friends with people that he didn't want him to. Because of this, all the plans he'd made had to be thrown out, or he had to change them so much they lost most of their effectiveness, sometimes even backfiring for him. Some plans, like the Stone incident, because Harry listened to his new friends or they helped him of their own accord, without prompting were easily thwarted. All in all, none of his plans over the last few years worked. What didn't help was that because of rumours, some he started himself, and the other things concerning Harry, the group became the outcasts of the school. This _should_ have been a good thing, but they bonded from it and now were even wearing the moniker with pride.

Over the last three years they'd became closer and more powerful. It scared Albus briefly as it reminded him, somewhat, of Riddle and his time at Hogwarts. This was why he was trying to find a way to control Potter, so that he wouldn't become like Riddle and the next Dark Lord. No, that wouldn't do for Albus' plans. Albus needed Potter to die whilst defeating Riddle so that he could be looked upon as the next Merlin thereby allowing him control of the Magical World and making it to the way he envisioned it to be. A utopia built upon the principles of sacrifice and selflessness 'For the Greater Good' even if that was what Dumbledore said it to be. For that, he needed Potter weak and possess no will to live, as he had one of Voldemort's Horcrux in him. He'd thought that with a properly compliant Potter when he was told about what he had in him, he would willingly die, as he would have no reason to live, but his plan failed the moment Harry obtained friends and a reason to fight for his life. He needed to rethink his plans, as much as he hated it, people looked up to Potter now, even if it was mostly in either awe or fear, it was still a form of respect.

So Albus had to change his plans, if he couldn't fully control him, he needed Harry to have another reason to come to him when the time was right. So to do this, he'd make the Outcasts even _more_ disliked, outright hated even. So he helped spur on the rumour mill, making the Outcasts so hated they would come to him for help. But that didn't help either… as they kept to themselves and got stronger. So, he'd once again had to rethink his plans and come up with new ones. He had back up plans, but he didn't want to use them unless he truly needed to. It was a testament to how desperate he was getting, that some of those plans were already in play.

Then Lucy was 'born' and he started to think that he could use her to regain control of Harry. The unforeseen side effect of Lucy's birth would place Dumbledore in an excellent position to exert his influence upon Harry once more. All he had to do was get Lucy to see his way and, thereby, sway Harry to do so as well. Failing that, he could easily cast a few spells and place Lucy as his slightly unwilling slave so that she would help him sacrifice Harry for the Greater Good. Unfortunately, with the way she talked and the fact she didn't have Voldemort's Horcrux, that plan fell flat before it could even get off the ground. With her and Harry not trusting him, he couldn't use her to regain some of the control over Harry. Albus realized he only had time for one last plan to use before going with his backups. So, taking some parchments from his desk, he began to write a few letters to some people that could help him.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Lucy spent the day in the Outcast's Dorm, talking to the odd Outcast member that stopped by when they weren't in class. She did get annoyed a bit about repeating herself about how she came to be to these people, but she knew that it was to be expected. She was something new, and as she thought about it, she was a bit worried at what would happen. Sure, she didn't care what people said, but there could be some people who might want to study her to see how she ticked, to see how she came to be so that they could repeat or stop it from happening again, and that scared her. She would be taken away from the one thing she knew and cared about, her brother. She was his to do with as he pleased, to be used by him in any way he saw fit. This was just as much a shield as it was her creed. She wasn't fearless, she just had a strong sense of priorities, and Harry was hers. She only existed to protect her brother, to fight for her brother, to be used by her brother, her entire existence revolved around her brother and she was his. Ultimately, Lucy knew she would be considered unhealthily obsessed with her brother but the fact of the matter was, she was not normal and she never would be or want to be normal. She was just there to support her brother and make sure he was going on the right path. With that firmly in mind, she was able to overcome her fears and apprehensions, at least for the time being.

By the time dinner rolled around, all the Outcasts knew about her, and had welcomed her in with open arms. They said they were happy that Harry had someone like her he could trust and care about. Someone that would be there when they couldn't, and someone he could talk to when he couldn't talk to them. It didn't matter if Harry had made her, even if it was only by accident, at least he now had a family member that loved him for who he was.

As they got to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall pulled Lucy aside and said, "Miss Potter, the Headmaster would like you to come with me. He would like it if you be sorted like any other student."

"Of course Professor," said Lucy, but she suspected that the real reason Dumbledore wanted this was to see what house she would end up in. If she ended up in Slytherin, he would think that she was dark and evil. She had to hold in a scoff at this, she wasn't the one who was dark and evil. She paused for a moment, her head cocked in a thinking way. Well, okay, maybe she was, but her brother made her that way. So it was her brother who was dark and evil, or he was becoming that way before starting Hogwarts. At the moment he seemed to be hiding who he really was, but that's because he wanted to be normal and become what people expected of him, to an extent, but now that she was here, Lucy was going to make sure his true self was let out. Putting these thoughts to one side, she followed McGonagall into the Great Hall, up to the Head Table.

As she was heading towards the Head Table, she heard whispers of the students wondering who she could be. She smirked and wondered how they were going to react when they found out exactly who she was. She suspected that they would say that it proved even more that Harry was dark and evil, seeing that there was no way to make life without being evil, apparently.

They eventually got to the Head Table and Dumbledore stood up, causing everyone to become quiet. Seeing that Dumbledore didn't often speak at dinner, the fact he was standing brought everyone to attention. So, once everyone was quiet, Dumbledore spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce to you all to Lucy Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister." Here there were many shocked looks, and whispers, Snape even sneered and muttered a few words about the idea of another Potter at Hogwarts. Lucy decided that Snape just earned another reason for having a slow death.

As the whispers died down, Dumbledore went on to say, "I know many of you are wondering where she has been all this time," Whispers became louder after this, "The truth is that, until a few days ago, she didn't exist," Silence fell upon the student body as they all stared straight up at the headmaster and Lucy, then before the whispers could start anew, he went on to say, "Confusion is one feeling I share with the rest of you as the truth of this matter is hidden. We are unable to explain, fully how Miss Potter came to be." At this, cries of outrage spread but Dumbledore silenced them with a single wave of his hand, "We do know that Mr. Potter found a magical object, that he refuses to name, it combined with the Philosopher's Stone that you all know about, and, because of a Magical miracle, Lucy was born. So I would like you to give her a warm welcome." He clapped politely and sent a strong stern stare into the crowd as they all eventually joined in clapping unenthusiastically, "Seeing that she has all the same memories as her brother, she'll be joining the fourth year."

Before he could go farther, one of the students called out, "What happened to Potter? Where is he?"

"Mr. Potter is in the Hospital Wing, resting," said Dumbledore, "As you know, for the last few days, he has been there. This was, in fact, not due to illness as you had been told, but was because of Magical Exhaustion. As whatever made Lucy came to be, took a lot out Mr. Potter magically, and he has been in a magical coma because of this. He has awoken today, but Madam Pomfrey said he needed to stay a day or more to make sure he is fully alright." Seeing that they accepted this, he went on to say, "Seeing that Miss Potter is going to be a student here, she'll be sorted like any other student that goes here, so without another word, let the Sorting begin." And as he said that, Professor McGonagall came into the Hall with the sorting out.

As Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat onto Lucy's head, it started to speak, _"Hmm, what have we here, another Potter… and yet, not a Potter."_

"Whatever you find in here Hat, you'll keep to yourself," Lucy whispered dangerously, "If the old coot finds anything out about me, I'll burn you so that not even ash will remain. I may not have my brother's abilities, but Fiendfyre can't be that hard to cast…" Lucy had pyrokinetic powers like her brother, but they weren't nearly as strong. She smiled as she remembered how she and her brother played imaginary fireball catch when they were younger, it was a lot of fun.

"_What is it with you and your brother being such firebugs?" __The_ Hat wondered, _"Now that think I about it, all Fire Elementals are like that. If they don't get their way, they threaten to set someone on fire until they do. No matter, let's see where to put you…"_

"Just put me in Gryffindor with my brother." Lucy said like it was obvious.

"_Though, you do have the traits needed to be in that house."_ The Hat disagreed, _"You fit in the other Houses better. You're loyalty is well past even fanatical levels, making Hufflepuff a possibility, and your ambition is firmly Slytherin-"_

"_How many students do you think I could kill in a single night?" _Lucy interrupted the Hat cheerfully.

"_What?" _It asked, shocked by the sudden topic and mood change.

"_The students._" She said conversationally,"_How many do you think I could kill in a single night before anybody was alerted? I'm asking this because I want to make sure you know you much blood your proverbial hands are about to be stained with."_ She said cheerfully as she waited for the hat to answer her.

"_Y-you wouldn't risk yourself like that. You would be suspected and caught quickly. They'll take you away." _The Hat replied.

Lucy smiled a sadistic smile. _"Maybe, but I'm smart enough to know how to frame somebody else though. It's not that hard in the Magical World. We both know I'm unhinged enough to do it._" She said with what seemed a hint of pride, as if being deranged enough to kill and frame an innocent person for it was something to be proud of,"_The only way to protect my brother, if I can't be by his side at all times, is to simply kill every possible threat. So, put me in Gryffindor, or the school is going to gain a few dozen more ghosts." _She threatened.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat cried. Nobody seemed to detect the hint of fright in its tone.

As Lucy walked towards the Gryffindor Table, she heard the whispers about her. The main ones were coming from the ass, Ronald Weasley. He was saying that Harry must be using the darkest magic in the Wizarding World; Necromancy. His whispering indicated that Harry had pulled some poor soul from her resting place to do his bidding, and to fulfil all of his dark desires, many of which seemed to be sexual. Many were agreeing with this. If she wasn't in the Great Hall, and thus around far too many witnesses, she would have beaten the living daylights out of him. While the asshole _was_ at least half right and that was one of her purposes, it was more of a self set one opposed to her main goal of keeping him happy. Aside from this, her brother had done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment. So far, everything that her brother had done was for the good of the school.

She reached the end of the Gryffindor Table, where the rest of the Gryffindor Outcasts were sitting and sat next to Angelina. As she did, she said, "I don't know how my brother does it," Lucy was now taking a few deep calming breaths. She had memories of Harry being insulted and having bad things said about him. But now, living it herself, having whispers and insults towards hers, she just wanted to fry them all, or at the very least stab a few of them. "I just want to kick the living daylights out of them for insulting me and my brother."

"I don't know how he does it either." Ginny replied, sitting opposite her. "If I was him, I'd have done something about them a long time ago."

"Ginny," Hermione warned. "Harry knows that if he did something he would be the one in trouble, and not the other person no matter what."

Sensing an argument coming on, Angelina said, "Hermione, Ginny, this isn't the time, Lucy doesn't need this. Let's talk about some lighter things…" And with that the group began talking about school life and other things about Hogwarts for Lucy's benefit. They also talked about how Harry was before getting to Hogwarts, although they never discussed the darker side of Harry's life, just the brighter side.

_**o0OoO0o**_

It was an hour before the Outcasts finished their dinner and they were heading back to the Outcast Dorms. As they were walking back, the boys left to do whatever they were set to do before turning in, leaving the girls with Lucy. As the girls were walking towards the dorms, Lucy said, "I'm off to see my brother before going to bed," Lucy made a face, "You know, it's strange not being near him after being inside him all these years. I've decided I don't quite like the feeling."

"I'm sure it's very disorienting." Luna agreed airily. "When the Knobby Diploid splits, they are very confused and want to be near each other for several weeks. I'm sure the feeling will fade with time, like it does for them." The others nodded in agreement, although they didn't know what Knobby Diploids were, they knew that in her strange way, Luna always had a point - even if they didn't understand it at the time.

"Why don't you come with us and we can have a bath together before you see your brother?" Angelina suggested. "We can talk more about things we don't talk about when boys are around." She finished with a secretive smile and dragged Lucy along with her with the other girls following them.

Before long, they were on the fifth floor. They stopped at the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Cho smiled as she gave the password to the door before it opened, revealing the Prefects Bath.

One side of the room was dominated by the stalls, and opposite them there was a large, swimming pool-like tub with bath taps surrounding it. The bath taps all had different coloured gems on their valves; presumably for different kinds of water/soap/bubbles and such. The bath was already filled, a thick layer of bubbles already resting atop the water.

When the entrance shut, the girls started taking their clothes off, but were stopped by Cho. She raised her wand and swished it in a wide circle and flick motion, "Vita deprehendere." She cast. The girls all glowed a soft red, and Cho saw nothing in the bath.

"Okay, we're clear." Cho announced before she started stripping, followed shortly by the other girls. "You always want to be careful, a few of the Prefects prefer casting whatever Water Breathing spell they prefer and staying under the water for a while, so it's easy to accidentally walk in on somebody even if it looks empty." She explained.

"So do you do this often?" Lucy asked as the girls, herself included, got undressed. "All the girls having a bath at the same time, I mean. I know Harry doesn't know about this." She said as she looked at them with appraising eyes. She knew Harry, deep down, would love to be in an orgy with all of these girls at his beck and call. She wished she could have him here, screwing all of HIS women and just getting it over with, but she knew that he wasn't ready for it yet, and neither were some of the girls. That didn't mean she couldn't warm them up to the idea though...

"Yeah." Katie answered as she got into the bath. "This is our girls' time, where we can talk without the boys being around. Harry doesn't know, neither do the other boys, as we're worried about, mainly the twins, trying to sneak in and seeing us naked." She admitted.

Reviewing her memories Lucy commented, "I could see the twins doing that." She said with a chuckle as she entered the water herself.

For the next half an hour, the girls talked about girl things; make up, clothes and such. Which was new for Lucy, as she (or Harry, as it were) had never been around when the girls had full blown girl talk before. After half an hour of talking, Astoria asked shyly, "So tell us Lucy, now that you're real, what boys are you interested in?"

"To be honest, I don't have an interest in any of them." Lucy answered with a shrug. _'Apart from my brother that is…'_ She smiled internally. Seeing the confused and blushing looks of the girls, she went on to say, "Don't get me wrong, I might in the future," _'Not bloody likely.'_ "but, at the moment, I'm more interested in women. You have to remember that most of my experiences are copies of Harry's, who's undoubtedly straight. I haven't had a chance to really discover my own sexual preference yet. I could be straight, or I could stay as I am and prefer the company of women." She smiled mischievously, "Or I could start liking everything that fits my tastes, who knows?" She said, almost immediately seeing the wheels turning in all of their heads. She smiled lightly to herself as she planted the seeds of spending time with other girls in the minds of the girls who hadn't considered the idea before.

"It does make sense." Su said eventually, "You've been within Harry all these years, so you would have the same interests, likes and dislikes." The girls around her nodded at Su's words and they all fall quiet, soaking in the bliss of the warm water. The silence was broken by a question that brought every woman in the bath to their full attention.

"Then, who does Harry like?" Daphne asked slyly.

"Well I don't know if I should tell you, since it is up to Harry to decide to say…" Lucy said with a smirk, she waited a few moments. Some of the girls looked away in shame at asking such a personal question of Harry's without posing it to him. Lucy's smirk widened as she continued, "Buuut, this is girl talk so I might as well share." She said, chuckling when she saw the heads of the girls all whip back to her with wide-eyed curious stares that she was hoping, and slightly expecting, "He won't admit it if you say anything, or probably even admit it to himself," she said, mentally adding to herself, _'yet.' _"But he likes all of you here." She looked at the blushes that surrounded her and the slight jealousy that appeared in a few of the women's eyes. She mentally frowned at the second reaction and mentally noted who it was so Harry, or she, could take care of that before it ruined her plans for him and them. "I'm hoping that, with my help, he'll be able to admit this to at least some of you, if not all of you, as you all make him happy." Lucy could only smirk at the looks she was getting. They were all blushing like mad at this bit of information. She smiled at their hopeful looks and nodded encouragingly to them all. "I'm hoping to convince him to marry all of you. I can't think of any better women he could have met than all of you." She admitted with nothing but honesty in her voice. She didn't add that she counted herself within that group.

"What? What do you mean marry us all?" Hermione said, being the first to snap out of her shock, "You're talking about a Harem, that's barbaric… they were outlawed years ago." She stated, completely sure of the law.

"Hermione," Lucy began, her voice tinged with amusement. "You're forgetting two things. Firstly, such laws don't apply in some countries, like India." Hermione faltered slightly, but opened her mouth to retort when Lucy continued before Hermione could, "Secondly, those laws don't apply to the Wizarding World, right Daphne?" Lucy turned to Daphne with a predatory grin as she watched Daphne blush but agree with her.

"That's right." Daphne nodded, "I'm glad you've got the memories of Harry's lessons about our customs. Yes, there are harems, and while rare, they do happen from time to time." She admitted. A strangled, indignant cry came from Hermione's throat at Daphne's answer. The Slytherin sighed, "As much as you might hate to hear this Hermione, Harry will not only be actively encouraged to have several wives, but may be even legally be required to."

"W-what? Why?" A shocked Hermione exclaimed. Some of the other girls leaned forward too, while they weren't as opposed to the harem idea as Hermione seemed to be, they were interested in hearing about the custom.

"Hermione, Harry is the last of his line of two powerful families." Daphne explained with a bit of exasperation at the fact Hermione hadn't researched this yet. "It'll be his job to rebuild his family. That means he would need to marry a few wives to do so." Some of the girl's eyes brightened in understanding, "But if he marries someone like me or Susan, he'll need to have at least two sons, one to take his family name and one to take ours so our family won't die out." Daphne explained, Susan nodding in confirmation a few feet away, "Harry can marry as many women as he likes, as long as he's got the money to support them. From what I know about the two family's financial history, he has enough money to marry all of us here and many, many more." She stated, looking at each of the women in turn to make sure they understand that.

"But, but…" Hermione wasn't sure what to think about all this. She thought that she had a chance to be with Harry, but finding out that she would have to share him with others? Part of her felt that being in a harem, or someone having one, was a barbaric idea, thought up by horny men to get women to do their every bidding. Being in one, from what she read, meant that they would be under the control of their husband, who could use them as he liked. However, another part of her was turned on by the idea, being used by Harry in whatever way he wanted. She knew that Harry wasn't the Lightest Wizard out there, he was sometimes a borderline Dark Wizard in his methods, but he never crossed that line. The thought him crossing that line, no matter how wrong she knew it was, turned her on even more than some of her fantasies. Just the thought of what he could do to her, and the others, stayed her tongue, forcing her to remain silent.

It was Cho who bock the silence, "If you hadn't realised that Harry could have more than one wife, what do you think he's been doing over the past month? I know all of us have spent some time alone with him since returning to Hogwarts, and I'm pretty sure all of us have at least kissed him." Cho paused before continuing, "He's courting all of us, slowly in some cases," At which she looked at Hermione, "But in other's I'm pretty sure he's done more than kissing." She looked at Daphne and Ginny pointedly, the two returning her gaze levelly before she finished, "But I'm also sure that he hasn't slept with any of us yet, as he'd be a lot more laid back if he did." She finished her lecture by looking at Lucy, who nodded ever so slightly, much to her relief.

For another half hour, the women sat thinking about what had been said until Lucy, feeling the mood was too serious, started swimming up and down the bath and was joined soon by the other girls until it descended into splashing around. When they had enough, one by one, they all got out of the bath, got dressed and left to do whatever before going back to their dorm for the night. By the end of it all, only Astoria and Lucy were left in the bath.

Seeing that they were alone, they sat next to each other. Nothing was said for a few moments, before Astoria asked shyly, "Does Harry really like me Lucy?" She was obviously very hesitant, "I mean he already has Daphne. What would he need with me if he has her…" She muttered, obviously concerned about how she compared to her sister.

_**So that people like Heart-of-Auir-Take-Two don't have a reason to Report me again, and because the site is checking down on lemons and hard core staff, I'm now CENSORING ALL sexual action in this story, but the good news is that you can find this lemon and the rest of my stories on Harry Potter FanFic Archive and Your Fanfiction. So please go over there and let me know what you think. I'm sorry for this to happen, until such time MA stories are brought to this site, there'll be NO sexual action in this story…**_

Unfortunately, a knock on the door interrupted Lucy's actions, causing her to growl as Astoria jumped at Daphne's voice coming through the door, "What's taking so long, get out of there before you two shrivel up like prunes." She called.

Astoria looked pleadingly at Lucy as she pulled away from her, leaving the poor girl at the very edge of her orgasm, "We're coming." Lucy yelled back before turning towards Astoria, "We'll finish this off another time." Astoria smiled, but it dropped as she heard Lucy say, "Be warned my little one, should the others find out about this, not only could they become uncomfortable around me, but you'll get nothing. You wouldn't want that, now would you." Seeing her expression fall and shaking her head that she didn't want that, Lucy inwardly smirked at the young girl as she kissed her again before continuing, "Good girl, now it might be a while before we can finish what I started, understand?" Seeing Astoria nod, unable to speak right now. Lucy smiled; she was going to have a lot of fun with her. She was going to make it so hard for Astoria from now on, so when her brother took her virginity she'd be begging for it. "Good, now let's get out before your sister or one of the others comes in, you should probably wash yourself down quickly so you don't smell like sex."

_**o0OoO0o**_

Over the next two days, whilst Harry was still in the Hospital Wing, when she wasn't seeing her brother and talking to him, Lucy was having fun. It was somewhat strange, experiencing all these new feelings and classes that she already knew about from Harry's point of view. The bad part was not being able to do anything too bad to those insulting her and her brother. One comment she wished was true but wasn't, _'Y__et.'_ she added in her mind, was that she was a sex toy to a Dark Wizard. The rumour branched and changed from there, either Harry being the Dark Wizard, or she was the slave of an unknown Dark Wizard, most likely working for Voldemort, that had sent her to infiltrate her brother's inner circle.

On the other hand, she was getting to know Harry's friends better, which was good. The most interesting thing was Lucy reaffirmed that Susan and her friend Hannah were closet submissives who got off by mutual masturbation and the sharing of fantasies. Most of these fantasies starred her brother and she couldn't help but smirk. After she got her brother onto the path he was meant to be on, she would get him to take these two as his own. They would be his loyal little Hufflesluts for life once he claimed them; their fantasies wouldn't be fantasies for long if she had anything to say about it.

Apart from learning more about Harry's, and now her, friends, Lucy was having too much fun teasing poor, innocent Astoria. Astoria was only twelve, and was just hitting puberty. She was only just learning to understand her new feelings and Lucy was using that to her advantage. Whenever Astoria was alone, either in their dorms or in the corridors somewhere, Lucy would end up dragging her into an empty classroom, or a closet. Lucy did not forget her promise to the young woman so; she would kiss her, massage her breasts or pussy until she was on the edge of an orgasm. But, that was when she was cruel and her true personality began to surface. She never went further than that. She always left the poor girl sitting wherever she had pulled her to with her uniform in disarray, her knickers hanging from one of her legs as she desperately humped at the air, trying to receive that nirvana she had never experienced. Lucy took great pleasure in preparing the young girl for her brother as she wanted the girl on the edge, ready to do whatever it took for her to finally reach the pleasure she sought from Lucy's sessions - even if it meant becoming her brother's slave, which was exactly what Lucy wanted.

She knew that Astoria would try to obtain an orgasm by herself, but she never could. Lucy smiled in remembrance; the reason Astoria couldn't have an orgasm on her own was because she'd placed a spell that her brother found during the holidays to stop the target from cumming until such a time that the caster decided for the spell to be released. Harry had discarded the spell, not wanting to use such a barbaric method but Lucy held no such inhibitions and her brother would soon be joining her in her stance.

There were two ways to end the spell, the first was to have the caster negate the spell themselves. The second was when a condition that the caster set was met. Not even Lucy could cancel the spell now, because she'd used the former method and keyed it to come undone the second Harry's seed touched the spell anchor, which just so happened to be Astoria's cervix. She knew that, this way, Astoria would be more than willing to become her brother's slave, as the built up orgasms would be too much for the poor girl, and by the time Lucy was ready to give her brother Astoria - she was still considering wrapping her like a present - Astoria would be very willing to listen to her brother's every word and become his willing little pussy slave.

Luckily, it wasn't long before her brother was released from the Hospital Wing. Lucy smiled when she got the news. That night she was going to make sure her brother knew the truth about the Stone, and where she stood with him. That is to say that she was his sex toy to be used whenever, wherever, and however he wanted. She knew that he would try and act like the past dreams were nothing more than that, dreams, but she wasn't going to allow that. She had needs too, and he was the only one who could give to her the pleasure she was seeking. She would only allow him to penetrate her and claim her for his own, and nothing would get in the way of that, not even her brother's misguided morals. Once tonight was over, she would start putting him back on his true path. The one he once took but stalled upon; becoming a Dark Lord.

Little did she know that her plans for that night would go so much better than she hoped for. It was this night that her dreams and hopes would be fulfilled sooner then she planned. Harry would awaken as the new Dark Lord she wanted him to be.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Authors Note:**___Here is another chapter of Vulcan, I hope that you like the chapter and I hope you'll review and let me know what you thought and any ideas you would like to see in the story.


	9. Chapter Eight!

_**Chapter Eight…**_

_17th of November 1994:_

Harry was lying in his hospital bed in the Hospital Wing smiling; today was the day he would gain his freedom from this damned place. He felt useless whenever he was here, he hated having no control over what was going on. Madam Pomfrey had the control, she determined who could see him and for how long. What she said went within the Hospital Wing, and she ran it with a iron fist. Harry, who liked being submissive in any situation about as much as a bad case of poison ivy on his testicles, was more than happy to leave.

It wasn't all that bad; he had his friends visiting him when they could, along with his sister. When they'd first dropped by, after Madam Pomfrey allowed it, it was during lunch and then again at dinner. The first visit they spent their time understandably talking about Lucy, as long as there were no other patients around.

The second visit was more informative; Harry learned about Ron and how he claimed Lucy was the work of truly dark magic and that Harry was a Necromancer, summoning and enslaving the soul of some random innocent girl for his dark whims. Harry's friends were somewhat shocked that Harry wasn't that angry at Ron, instead laughing merrily. After his fit of laughter he explained that he would let that one go, because he knew that someone was bound to say something along those lines sooner or later.

What made him laugh so much was the news that Ron tried to seduce Lucy; with little skill and no success, despite claiming that she was some dark twisted soul. He said he wouldn't let that stand should he keep at it, but for now it was useful entertainment. He would get mad eventually - Lucy was his - but he would let it slide for now since he knew Lucy was just as amused by the whole situation as he was.

Harry was glad to hear that Lucy was sorted into Gryffindor, and had her room across from his. His room was actually down a separate hallway than his friend's rooms - there was no real reason behind this, simply a quirk of fate - and the room across from his had been empty until now.

Lucy shared with the group that the Hat had wanted to place her in Hufflepuff because of her loyalty to Harry, or Slytherin for her ambition, but she had argued that she would be in a better position to help him if she was placed in Gryffindor, so she was always with him. Later, when they were alone, Lucy told Harry that she took his actions to heart and threatened the Hat with incineration, just as he had. Harry simply grinned and laughed; the Hat seemed to have no luck with Potters this generation.

Thoughts about Lucy, the act alone, even when thinking about mundane things, made him hard. He was still getting over the fact that he now had a sister. It was strange, for so long Lucy was nothing more than an imaginary twin sister. One that, in his dreams, he was fucking. He knew he wasn't alone in thinking about fucking a family members as some of the older students had admitted if they weren't related to their sister, cousin, etc, they would happily fulfil those fantasies without a moment's hesitation.

It was a strange experience, as well as a frustrating one, because he knew he was going to have to get over thinking about her in a sexual manner, but it was an instinctive response at this point, as he'd done it for so long. He just hoped that the other girls could keep his mind off Lucy. Although, deep down inside of himself, Harry knew that no matter what happened he would always be attracted to and have fantasies about his twin sister because that was part of the reason he had created her, to be his own personal perfect companion.

Thinking about the other girls made him hate being in the Hospital Wing even more. He hadn't gotten any relief when he got a hard-on due to daydreaming about the girls, or when it just happened randomly, which still happened from time to time. He knew he should feel some sort of guilt over using the girls for his own gain, but he didn't, he enjoyed them too much. He knew that the girls loved him, and some of them suspected that what he was doing was his own way of courting all of them. But the fact was he wasn't, oh he knew about the law he could use to rebuild his family, seeing that he was the Head of two old Families and, unless Sirius had a son, heir to the Black Family, but right now he didn't care about that. The simple truth was that he didn't think he could feel the traditional sort of love for anything, he was just too damaged. He felt a strong sense of affection, a desire to protect them even, but mostly an overwhelming feeling of possessiveness. They were his after all, but that was all. He blamed the Dursely's for it, but didn't get too worked up over it.

For almost ten years, they had shown no love or care towards him, only hate and disdain. So it was no surprise that he didn't know what love felt like. He'd seen what love was like over the last few years, but the damage was already done, and Harry didn't know how to deal with love or show it. The only time he felt that kind of feeling was for Lucy, and even then it was a twisted sort of feeling, tainted by something darker. He knew that he would have to marry at least two women and have kids, but he knew he wouldn't feel the love they wanted from him. There was still hope he would love his children in the normal way, but he wasn't holding his breath.

He knew how to use love for his own gain at least, the Outcasts had taught him that. He didn't really know what changed, maybe they were his friends or something and he didn't want to ruin their friendships, but after what happened with Daphne everything changed. He enjoyed what she did to him very much, no doubt about that, and he knew she wanted to be one of his wives one day. Harry wouldn't mind that too much in all honesty. If he was going to fake being in love, it would be with her. She was the one that got him to where he was today and he cared for her very much, even if it wasn't love.

It was only after Daphne had given him a blowjob did something changed in him, he realized that Daphne was willing to take their friendship to another level - one with kisses, blowjobs and other benefits. So in the few months since he'd returned to Hogwarts, he'd gone after the other girls to see if they were willing to go to the new level as well.

Two and a half months later, Harry was met with varying degrees of success. With Hermione and Su, he only got up to kisses and hugs. With Susan, Hannah, Cho, the Crimson Vixens, Ginny and Daphne he got up to hugs, kisses, blowjobs and heavy petting when things got heated. Astoria was the odd girl out, as all she wanted was hugs; it seemed like she wasn't ready for anything else, and unless something came along to give her a push (that wasn't him) he thought it would likely remain that way for another year until she grew. It was Luna that was the most surprising; she was willing to go all the way; kissing, touching, blowjob, even sex, all of it. But that wasn't something he wanted. As paradoxal as it was, he wanted sex to mean something. He doubted heavily that Luna was just shagging anybody that asked, and she was just being her normal Luna self when she blatantly told him she was willing to have sex, unlike the other girls who wanted to progress to that point. He also didn't feel like he was prepared to take any of his relationships to that level.

It wasn't that he wasn't ready, he knew that he could have Daphne, Luna or a few of the other girls, but the problem was that none of them felt… _right_ to have sex with right now. In the future, yes, but not now. It felt like something was missing, and he couldn't progress without it, but he wasn't really sure what it was. That certainly wasn't going to stop him from having fun with them though. It was thanks to them that he was able to get relief whenever he wanted, and that's why he hated it here in the Hospital Wing. Aside from the lack of privacy, there were just too many negative memories associated with staying here that he would be very uncomfortable if he tried anything here.

As he was thinking about these things, Madam Pomfrey came up to him and said, "Mr. Potter, I'm happy to let you know that you may go now."

Harry was happy to hear this, "Thanks Madam Pomfrey, I'll try not to return so soon, but with this stupid tournament I might be seeing you every week." He half-joked.

Madam Pomfrey mumbled about stupid, foolish, and dangerous tournament being restarted before she said, "I'm sure it won't be that bad. Now shoo, there's nobody here and even I need some time off every once in a blue moon."

Harry was more than happy to comply and grabbed his clothes, putting them on before speeding out the door with a backwards wave at the school nurse.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Seeing as it was almost lunchtime Harry decided to go to the Outcasts Dorm to see if his sister or anyone else were there. However, as he got to the Outcasts Dorm, he got a shock, he saw Cedric and Blaise naked, Cedric kneeling in front of Blaise, very obviously sucking him off.

Since he knew what it was like to be interrupted when someone was doing that to him he didn't say anything or make any sudden movements. Apart from his first time with Daphne when Sirius had brief interrupted him, they'd also been interrupted by Filch when she was sucking him off in a broom cupboard. He'd taken his frustrations out on Luna later that day because Daphne had been so embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Luna took the rough blowjob willingly though, seemingly knowing the reason for his attitude despite never asking. Still, he knew he couldn't do that to his friends.

He was slowly backing out of the room to give them there privacy, but found that he couldn't turn away, finding the sight arousing, not because they were men, but the sexual act all together. That was when he realized that he wasn't bothered about sexuality itself but the sex. Harry had to wonder what that meant for him, would he be willing to have sex with anyone be it man or women, or was he simply so horny from sitting in the hospital wing for long that _any_ action aroused to him? He didn't know but before he could think anymore about it, he heard Blaise moan out, obviously finishing.

Opening his eyes and seeing him, the black boy jumped in surprise, his eyes widened, "H-Harry, what are you doing here? How long have you been here for?"

As he spoke, Cedric looked up and saw Harry before trying to cover up as well. "I-I thought that you wouldn't be back until tonight." The Hufflepuff stuttered.

"Madam Pomfrey allowed me out sooner than expected, so I came here to find my sister." Harry responded, hoping his calm attitude would make them settle down. "As for how long I was here, only a few moments."

"We… uh… We're sorry about this Vulcan." Cedric said slowly in a calmer tone. "Everyone was either in class, going to lunch or they were going down to lunch and we were last to come up. We kissed and things got out of hand. We're-"

"Don't worry about it." Harry interrupted, waving a hand dismissively. "I knew it would happen sooner or later, one of us walking in on you, I mean. We all live in the same dorm, so stuff like this is going to happen, but keeping to your own rooms should limit it to a minimum. I could really care less, I'm sure you'll pay me back by walking in on me some time in the future, but I could have been a professor, and we're already on shaky ground considering we've unofficially moved in completely."

Cedric and Blaise blinked as they realized a professor walking in on them could mean more than getting kicked out of their dorm. "You're right Vulcan," Blaise said firmly, "we'll be more careful."

"Good," Harry said with a smile. "Now get dressed and let's get to our friends."

Cedric and Blaise agreed and got dressed before the three of them left for the Great Hall for dinner.

_**o0OoO0o**_

As the three of them were coming down to the Great Hall Harry, Cedric and Blaise met up with Lucy, accompanied by Astoria, who was a bit red in the face. Harry wondered what that was about, but decided not to ask in the hallway, as they could be over heard. If it was important they would have said something already. As Lucy saw Harry, she ran over and gave him a hug, and said, "Brother, I didn't know you were getting set free so soon. If I did I'd have come and met you there-why are Cedric and Blaise red as Ginny's hair?" She suddenly asked.

"I thought it would be later too," Harry replied. "But Madam Pomfrey allowed me out sooner so she could have a break. As for Cedric and Blaise, let's just say that I caught them at something they didn't want me to, and leave it at that. Now how are you two?"

"We're fine." Lucy answered with a sly smile as the five of them began to walk towards the Great Hall. "We've been getting to know each other better."

"That's good, so how are classes going for you?" Harry asked.

"Not too bad brother. Although I had to use Hermione's wand when we learned the spells, I'll have to get my own soon."

"What?" Harry said in shock, "You're telling me the Headmaster hasn't gotten you your own wand yet?"

"No he hasn't." She shook her head. "I'm sure it slipped his mind." Her sarcastic tone left no doubt in his mind she thought otherwise.

"Well that'll change today. We'll go to Diagon Alley to get you a wand. The sooner you get one, the better I'll feel." Harry reasoned. "Maybe if some of the other Outcasts haven't got class they might come, I know the Vixens need new wand kits."

"Thanks brother." Lucy said with a big smile, stepping towards him and giving him a hug.

As she was doing this, behind them they heard Ronald Weasley say, "Well, well, if it isn't the wannabe Dark Lord, finally out of the Hospital Wing and already forcing himself on his whore."

The area suddenly grew cold, and the students nearby gasped. Sure they'd all thought the same thing, but they wouldn't have ever been stupid enough to say such a thing to Harry's face - the only people they knew were foolish enough to say such things were Ron and Draco. Seeing the dark look that Harry now had, they knew that Ron had gone too far this time and would be lucky to get away uninjured.

"How dare you call her a whore." Harry said darkly. Then, quicker than people thought possible, he was in front of Ron, fist buried in his stomach. As Ron folded at the waist Harry kneed him in the face, throwing him onto his back, where Harry finished it by kicked him in the stomach for good measure. "Worthless bastard. One minute you're calling her a whore, and the next you're trying to hit on her… disgusting."

The students were shocked, at the power rolling off Harry and at how he had reacted; he'd never lashed out before and the sudden assault was completely unexpected, they had expected him to take it mostly lying down like always.

Lucy smiled darkly as she noticed three of the Outcasts reacting quite differently than the rest; actually turned on by his action, as opposed to mutely surprised but understanding of them. Cedric and Blaise liked the bad boy figure, Cedric more so, but Blaise could certainly see the appeal. Astoria, who was too young to understand it all, still liked the feeling of the power that was coming off Harry and how she reacted to it. Lucy was just happy that her brother was acting the way she wanted him to, she wanted to run over to him and shove her tongue down his throat right then and there, but sadly that would have to wait; doing so would be problematic for Harry and he didn't need that right now.

"If you ever call my sister a whore again, I'll kill you where you stand." Harry growled to the downed Gryffindor.

Before he could say anymore, a shout was heard, "MR. POTTER, STOP THIS INSTANT!" Harry turned and saw Professor McGonagall marching over. "Mr. Potter, what do you think you're doing to Mr. Weasley."

"Teaching him some manners." Harry replied sadistically.

McGonagall, couldn't believe what she saw, she couldn't see a good enough reason for Mr. Potter to do what he was doing, "Mr. Potter, fifty points from Gryffindor and a month's detention-"

"I think not Professor, not unless you want me to change him to a honour duel. This is about family honour, he called my sister a whore and while I've let him get away with a lot over the years, this time he's gone too far. A beating isn't what he deserves, but it's what I stall satisfy myself with." Harry interrupted before continuing to kick the downed Weasley.

McGonagall was about to restrain Harry, an angry retort in her voice before his comment sunk in. Mr. Potter was right, as much as she hated to admit it, he had allowed Mr. Ronald Weasley to get away with a lot over the years and done nothing to bad about it, apart for a few pranks - none of which were harmful - and she was ashamed to admit she hadn't punished Mr. Weasley because Mr. Potter seemed to have the situation well in hand. Even last year when Mr. Potter became the Head of House for two Pureblooded Houses, he allowed things to slide with Mr. Weasley. But this year he wasn't having any of it; defending himself against people who attacked him. But it seemed that Mr. Weasley didn't take the hint, even after his father had gotten involved. Mr. Potter's attitude may have been wrong, but he was telling the truth when he said Mr. Weasley was lucky was only getting what he was getting and not worse.

Minerva turned her back and counted to twenty, wincing each time Ron whimpered behind her before speaking, "Mr Potter if you continue I'll be forced to stop you. If, however, you leave now I'll pretend I didn't see anything." Harry stopped mid-stomp, and accepted Minerva offer, knowing it was the best he was going to get.

"Fine, but keep Weasley away from me and my sister." The death threat was left out, but it was simply because it didn't need to be vocalized at this point. "Oh, and Professor, me and my sister won't be going to our afternoon classes today."

McGonagall was quick to jump to conclusions, for good reason. "Mr. Potter, I'm aware that Mr. Weasley's actions are -"

Harry interrupted her with a casual wave of his hand and a shake of his head. "This is something unrelated. My sister was never given a chance to buy her own wand, and I wish to fix this mistake as quickly as possible, not only can she not participate in class without borrowing a wand and hindering another students learning, but she also can't protect herself magically if certain… people decide to antagonize her."

McGonagall felt a bit ashamed; she knew that young Miss Potter would need her own wand, but she listened to Albus. He had said that he would deal with it in a few days, and she could practice with someone else's until he could sort something out. She knew she should have taken her to get her own wand, maybe even buying it for her because of her duties as Lucy's new Head of House, but she trusted him. "I'll inform the rest of the professors my Lord." She said, addressing him appropriately for the situation. Harry was acting as Lord Potter, not just as a fellow student or Lucy's brother at the moment; family business rated higher than school work - this was about protection of a member of the family.

With a nod Harry replied, "Thank you Professor McGonagall, we'll be going after lunch. If it's possible, could a few of my other friends who don't have class come with us? I believe a few of us need new wand kits."

"I'm sorry but they cannot." McGonagall answered immediately, fully expecting his request. "They aren't part of your family." Seeing the confused look on his face she explained. "You aren't acting as a student at the moment, you're acting as Lord Potter, head of Miss Potter's family. Unlike Miss Potter the rest of your friends are not your direct responsibility, so they cannot go."

"No problems Professor." Harry replied, now understanding why he was getting his way so easily. "No harm in asking. Well, I'll see you later." He turned on his heel, Lucy following him as he walked away. He briefly stopped by Ron and gave a short, "That's two strikes Weasley." Before he continued his journey.

_**o0OoO0o**_

It was late and Harry was now once again back in his own bed, something he was grateful for; the Hospital Wing wasn't exactly well known for their soft and luxurious mattresses. As he laid there, he was thinking about that afternoon. It went quite well, and overall he was happy with the way things turn out. The first place they'd gone to was Gringotts. Harry had added Lucy to the vaults he owned so, should she need to, she could access them. The Goblins had been shocked to hear about there being another Potter, however they were more than willing to help - the gold that crossed hands in order to forge papers declaring she was born the same time he was helped, along with the generous tip he gave for such excellent service, helped smooth over any problems. After that they went to get Lucy's wand, Iron Wood and Thestral Hair, which was strong, unyieldingly stubborn, and good for defensive magic of all sorts according to Ollivander.

While the day itself had been very productive, Harry's attempts at changing how he viewed his sister into something not quite as naughty failed completely, and for once Harry didn't think it was his fault. Every time he felt he was making any sort of progress, as minuscule as it may be, she would do something to get him worked up. From subtle things like keeping eye contact for too long, before flicking them away and licking her lips. To more blatantly running her eyes up and down his body, until she looked away as if embarrassed about being caught. And then there was the touching, he hadn't noticed at first, but as they walked she'd brush her hand against his, or bump her hip into him, just enough so that it could be unintentional. Every so often when he glanced at her she'd touch her hair or stoke her own arm drawing his attention to them.

Thinking back the most outrageous things she'd done was sit in his lap and then grind back into him as if she was trying to find a comfortable position. That was closed followed by when she'd accidentally fallen over her own feet. He reached out and she caught his hand. Standing back up, the back of his hand had been pressed firmly against her crotch, his arm mashed to her chest, her breasts either side of it as she kissed him on the cheek; a thank you from saving her from a fall. All in all it had wore away at his self control and left him trying to awkwardly cover his erection on more than one occasions.

After returning from getting Lucy her wand the rest of the day was spent with his friends doing homework and joking about. He knew that he could have had one of them help him out, but they were busy doing their own homework and he was reluctant to ask in case Lucy decided to help, which would mean having to put up with her brushing against him again. Homework finished, he happily turned on for the night, as one of the perks of having a private room was the ability to relieve himself without throwing up half a dozen privacy charms. So, striping down to his boxers, he laid on the top of his bed and pulled his erection out of the slit in his boxers and slipped into a fantasy.

His eyes closed, his mind's eye taking over as his hands got to work. He started seeing Lucy sink down onto his cock, her tight pussy enveloping him, the well-used hole the perfect shape for him after so much fucking. She started bouncing up and down, her long hair pooled on the bed behind her, the mass of silky soft strands tickling his balls, something he knew Lucy was fully aware of and had specifically grew it out to that length for that purpose.

"Starting without me Harry?" A voice asked, causing Harry's eyes to shoot open and his upper body to bolt upright. Harry came face to face with his new, now _very real_ sister, instead of the one he'd imagined in his fantasy. He stared at her shocked, she was naked, her night clothes, no doubt lent from one of the female Outcasts, lying in a pile at the foot of his bed.

"What… why are you here?" Harry stammered, horrified at being caught quite literally with his pants down.

"I came to sleep with you silly," Lucy said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "I haven't had much sleep since I became 'real' so to speak, and it's because I'm used to sleeping with you after all. I think it'll be some time before I'm able to sleep in a bed by myself." Lucy said with a smile, which grew as she continued, her tone far less innocent then it had been seconds ago. "Plus, I haven't had sex in a while, and I know you haven't had time to do anything about being worked up all day." She said with a grin, enjoying the shock on her brothers face. "Oh yes I know about that, I felt it after all, even if I hadn't felt your impressive erection with my bum, you made me so I could feel when you needed sex. So, seeing as we're both worked up, I thought it was about time to fix your not so little problem." She added, as her hand shoved him back down onto the bed and she sat on her ankles between his legs.

"But… but we're sibling…" Harry stammered, he had no idea why he was protesting, he'd fucked her many times before in his dream but maybe it was because she was real now, or maybe it was because he wanted to believe the thought of incest and his ability to ignore the taboo - and even now grow aroused at the thought of breaking it - was only okay as long as it was fictional and in his head. That he wasn't sick enough to take advantage of his sister repeatedly until she started craving sex just as much as he did.

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "No." She said simply, her hand reaching up to grab his erection, causing Harry to gasp. Fantasies were one thing, but her real hand grasping his cock was so much better. "No, you don't get to do that… we've been fucking for years, so much so that I've fallen completely in love with not just you, but this not so little thing right here." She said her other hand reaching forward to join the first, almost cradling it in her hands before she leaned forward and laid a loving kiss on the head. "I only said that I couldn't remember anything else because I didn't want Dumbledore to know the full truth. I haven't had a chance to tell you everything yet and that's my fault. The Stone is safe - I have it hidden in my room and I'll hand it over to you later – and I remember every fantasy you've ever had about me and with me in it. In fact, I've experienced all of them, to you they may have been just that a fantasy but to me they were real."

She looked up at him again, the loving look dissolving as she glared lightly at him. "You don't get to take away both loves of my life because you're having a little moral crisis. For the last few years brother, you've been pretending to be normal in front of people, trying to be something you're not. News flash dear brother, we're fucked up! We're different from everyone else, better than them. Accept it and move on. It's not like you don't want me, I know everything about you; your likes, your dislike, and most importantly, your desires, your cravings, what you truly want. Even if you do try and hide them from yourself." She crawled up his body as she spoke, on her hands and knees above him, her face inches from his.

Her words sunk into Harry's mind and like a switch being flicked and he realized just how stupid he was being fighting her about having sex. He did try and hide who he truly was from others and from himself. He didn't know why, maybe it was because he wanted to be accepted by others and did what he had to for it to happen. Lucy was also right that he did want this, he did want Lucy as his, he'd been thinking about it all day, what he wanted to do to her. Now that he had her by his side he could no longer deny his desires any longer, especially as she didn't want him to. He'd stop hiding what he was, take what he wanted, when he wanted as was his right.

Lucy squawked as she found the roles reversed as Harry flipped them over. "Thanks Lucy, I needed that. Still, there's no way I'm letting you get away with talking to me like that. Some punishment is in order I think." Harry told her, pinning her to the bed.

_'Now this is the brother I love. Good to see he just needed a swift kick in the metaphorical balls.' _Lucy cackled with glee within her mind as she struggled with all her might against him. She was still technically a virgin in this new body of hers and she'd be damned if she didn't make him work for her virgin blood.

_**So that people like Heart-of-Auir-Take-Two don't have a reason to Report me again, and because the site is checking down on lemons and hard core staff, I'm now CENSORING ALL sexual action in this story, but the good news is that you can find this lemon and the rest of my stories on Harry Potter FanFic Archive and Your Fanfiction. So please go over there and let me know what you think. I'm sorry for this to happen, until such time MA stories are brought to this site, there'll be NO sexual action in this story…**_

_**o0OoO0o**_

It'd only been an hour since Harry and Lucy fell asleep, but Harry had awoken and was looking down at his sleeping sister. He started to stroke her hair, caressing her stomach and breasts with his other hand. So much had changed now that she was here Harry realized, as he thought about his life so far.

Sure he'd had the Outcasts, and he trusted them with his life, but with Lucy it was different, he trusted her with everything that he couldn't with the Outcasts; his desires, his cravings, even his dark secrets. It was the one thing he couldn't do with the Outcasts, it was one of the reasons he tried to be normal, so that they wouldn't find out about them. With Lucy, he knew that she would always be there for him, no matter what, and as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't say that about the Outcasts. He could become the greatest monster in history, and Lucy would still follow him, probably with an eager grin on her face; something he didn't think any of the Outcasts could boast as they were now.

Now that Lucy was real and by his side, he knew he could do anything, no matter what it was, even become the next Dark Lord, and win. Lost in his thoughts, Harry pulled his sister closer to him and the hand that was caressing her stomach and breasts slid lower, slipping his fingers into her pussy as he started to finger fuck her. He finally realized why he hadn't had sex until now, even if some of the girls were willing to; none of them were Lucy, but now that he'd claimed her, he'd be happy to fuck the others too.

As Harry was fingering her and thinking about the past and future, Lucy awoke, giving her brother a seductive grin, "That feels so good." She said lustfully, she helped Harry's fingers along by rolling her hips, causing his fingers to press into different walls of her womanhood and his palm to rub against her sensitive clit. Her hips bucked violently for a few moments before she groaned deeply as she orgasmed, her cum and his leaking from her abused pussy. "W-we can t… take her any time you wish, brother. I approve." She said shakily.

"Take who how?" Harry asked her as he kept pumping his now wet and sticky fingers into her before lowering his head to suck at her breasts.

Lucy moaned harder as Harry worked her over. She was glad he didn't try and push her after fucking her, but was instead, taking full advantage of what he could get, she was so proud of him. But right now as much as she liked his actions she needed to talk to him, "P-please stop for a minute, I need to think clearly and this isn't helping me, we can continue afterwards." She pleaded.

Harry reluctantly stopped, for now. Pulling his fingers free from her wet hole with a satisfying sound Harry grinned at the moan of disappointment that he brought from her lips, so he raised his hand and began to caress her breasts with his wet cum covered hand. "Now to answer your question; Hermione. You know she's in love with you, but what you don't know is that she's been in love with you since first year; she's just been waiting for you to make a move." Lucy explained with a bit of difficulty as the way her body reacted to his touch was distracting.

Harry smiled; he knew Hermione loved him, when they kissed she did it is such a way that revealed her feelings. She was almost at the stage that she would allow him to do more, and would do return more in return. What he didn't know was how long she'd had those feelings, she'd never told him that. "Oh? I didn't know she's loved me for that long." Harry said with a lustful smile.

"Oh my yes brother, she's been head over heels for a long time." Lucy gasped as he pinched her nipple. Her grin widened as she went on to say, "She's been holding back, but after idolizing you for years because you've saved her life so many times and taking command of her; she's just waiting for you to take the final step and take her. The reason your progress with her is the slowest out of all the girls is because she's attracted to the real you, not the normal mask you've been wearing. I don't think she's even aware of it herself, but I can prove it if we get her alone for a few hours. Imagine it, she's studying in a remote corner of the library, we come up behind her quietly. I make sure I'm hidden, so when she stands up to greet you I can grab her and pin her to the table. Together we can ravish her body, teasing her and teasing her until she begs for you to make her yours." She said, painting a picture.

Harry's eyes closed as his imagination went to work painting the scene, a shudder passing through him at how appealing the idea was. Lucy was on her back on the library table with Hermione on her stomach, both naked. Lucy's limbs keeping Hermione perfectly still. Whilst Lucy was kissing her neck and working on her breasts, he was finger fucking her pussy, licking her neck, nibbling on her collar bone. He suddenly heard Hermione's voice call out lustfully, "Please Harry, no more, I can't take any more teasing. I'll do anything you want, become your cock slave, your slut, but please make me a woman, make me your woman."

His eyes snapped open as he groaned deeply. He saw a naked Hermione changing into Lucy as she closed her mouth. He felt a surge of joy and lustful desire at the proof that she had the gift he'd thought up for her while his cock pulsed almost painfully at the mental image he had created with her help.

"Did you like that thought of having Hermione as a slave brother?" Lucy asked as she kissed her creator and Master, her hand reaching down to stroke his raging erection. "But why stop there, you could take all the female Outcasts as yours, you've got them half way there, why not take it all the way, just look at Susan and Hannah." As she mentioned the girls she changed into both of them one at a time, grinning widely as Harry grew even harder in her hand, his eyes raking over her altered body. Both of them were well endowed, and the sight of their naked bodies no doubt inspired lust in all of the male population and Harry was no different. "They're both closet submissives, from what I overheard recently they've only been able to get off by mutual masturbation and the sharing of fantasies. All you would have to do is show them their proper place, and you would have two loyal little Hufflesluts for life."

Lucy kissed her brother's neck and pumped his cock faster. He was too far gone by now to return the favour, his mind bombarded with the mental images she was producing along with her shifting body showing him exactly what he could have.

She didn't stop there as she turned into a naked Su Li, "And what about Su? I know how much you love it when you can slip inside my womb; claiming the deepest part of me as your own. You get off on owning every part of your woman. Just think of how good her tiny pussy would feel? How tight her womb would be as it squeezes your cock for your seed. Why, you wouldn't even be able to move if she consciously decided to tighten up when you were inside her. And due to her size you could literally turn her into your little cock-sleeve. She barely weighs anything, despite her toned body, you could carry her around and fuck her all day, reshaping her pussy with constant pounding as you fill her womb again and again until she becomes all bloated with your cum and then swells with your babies." Lucy said in her husky voice. Harry's eyes were completely glazed as his hips pumped in time with Lucy's moving hand. He could barely hold back at the idea of knocking up his own personal cock sleeve.

Harry gave a cry as he came, painting Su's fit belly in his plentiful seed in his mind. His member pulsed angrily, again and again in Lucy's hand, his baby batter covering the bed. Lucy's grin reached Cheshire levels, now only possible due to her abilities. She was even more turned on when she noticed that his load had not diminished in size at all, if anything, it looked like it was even larger than the ones he had pumped into her still dripping pussy. She swiped up the thick seed with her fingers, placing all four into her magically widened mouth, moaning as she tasted his essence. "Mmm, that's nice brother, but I'm not finished yet. The Crimson Vixen's, you could take them as well," Lucy once again altered her form to proudly display each of the girls' assets. Alicia and Angelina's dark skin combined with their fellow chaser's white skin flashed before his eyes. Harry was hard again by the time she had cycled through all three girls, the thought of his cum still painting their bellies being a major turn on. Not missing a beat, Lucy grasped his revitalized girth and started stroking it. "They may not be interested in a relationship, but I know if you offer a foursome they won't say no. And what about Daphne, I've seen the way she looks at you. Does it arouse you, brother? The thought of fucking Greengrass so hard she can't bring up the ice queen mask she loves so much?" His sister's voice enticed him like no other; the idea of fucking each of the women he had dreamed about over the past two years was driving him crazy with lust.

"Yes…" Harry's voice was hoass, his breathing heavy as his imagination went haywire. Daphne was the one who figured least prominently in his fantasies, mostly because she was the most common girl he was with in reality, but she was always one of the best lays. He wanted to take that cold mask of hers and dash it upon his cock, earning a private viewing of the real Daphne moaning and squealing below him and him alone as his filled her with spunk. He wanted to take her body, her mind, and her soul and bend it to his will. He would break her, reforming the cunning mind that had always intrigued Harry to be under his control. But he groaned again as Lucy continued, having saved the best and most enticing girl for last, guaranteed to fry Harry's mind.

"And that's only a few of the Outcasts, we could have others…" Lucy said lustfully, knowing her brother was getting dangerously turned on by all of this. She didn't just want him aroused though. He was warring with himself, he may have thought he accepted his darker desire, but he hadn't. He couldn't truly be happy until he accepted himself for what he was. Just one more push was needed…

Harry gasped, his cock pulsing harder than ever with need as she changed into naked Fleur Delacour. "What about that bitch Fleur, I've seen your dreams brother. How's about one weekend we take her somewhere no one can find us and we make her pay for calling you a little boy, we could show that bitch her place. I think a weekend full of you using her body in every way possible, nonstop, will show her that not only are you not a little boy, it'll give us time to make her your slave too. Would you like that brother, having a harem of sex slaves, willing to fuck you whenever you want, to be used as you like. It's what you crave, isn't it?" She whispered into his ears lustfully.

"Yes…" Harry's voice was low, dangerous and dark. She could feel his magic in the air, shifting, awakening, as he thought of all the things he could do with them, "I want them all. I could - No…" He hissed, "I will have all of them, to use as I like." Harry looked at her with eyes so darkened with lust and darkness they were almost black, causing her to shudder as a mild orgasm shot up her spine. "Help me sister? Help me claim them as mine, one by one, until their mine, body, heart and soul, just like you are?" He requested with half-lidded eyes.

Lucy transformed back into her true form and kissed him tenderly. When she pulled back they were both panting. Without warning she suddenly impaled herself upon him, flipping him so he was above her. She groaned out as her freshly claimed womanhood was still sore from his previous penetration but it didn't stop her from wanting him.

"Then you shall have them brother, whether I have to tie them down first myself matters little. Just as long as it makes you happy and it is what you want, my Master." Harry replied with a relieved smile as he thrust gently into her, the ache of his arousal finally given relief. "Let go Master. Take out your lust on my body. Give me everything you have, I'll always be here to take everything you can give."

And that's what he did. For hours Harry fucked Lucy endlessly, making her transform into all the Outcasts, fucking her until he came inside all of their wombs, the thought of making them dependent on him and possibly knocking them up kept his erection fully formed as he had her change into each of the girls, one after the other. Lucy only transformed into Fluer once, just to give him a taste of what he could have, and he took full advantage of the small glimpse, ruthlessly pounding her depths until she cried out in pain, and then fucking her even harder. When he came inside the blonde his sister had then retaken the form of her true self, and no amount of requests, demands, bribes or rough treatment would get her to retake Fleur's form; not because of how rough he was, she loved that part, but because she wanted him nice and worked up for when they took the real Fleur. She mollified him by becoming any other woman he desired, but never Fleur, and she knew no matter how much he came, no matter how much relief he obtained, the seed was already there. The days of Fleur's freedom were numbered.

During those hours Harry's true darkness was released. With every orgasms, with every ragged cry echoed by his sister below him, his inhibitions were destroyed just a little more. Little did the world know, but a new Dark Lord was born that night; worse and even more powerful than Voldemort could ever hope to become. Dark Lord Vulcan, Master of Flame and Destruction was unleashed, and the world trembled.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Authors Note:**___Here is another chapter of Vulcan, I hope that you like the chapter and I hope you'll review and let me know what you thought and any ideas you would like to see in the story.


	10. Chapter Nine!

_**Chapter Nine…**_

_26th of November 1994_

It'd been almost ten days since Harry had been released from the Hospital Wing and Harry had made his sister his; releasing the darkness inside him in the process. From an outsider's perspective however... nothing had changed, he was still the same Harry that the few people who still talked to the Outcasts, like Neville Longbottom and Tracy Davis, to name a few, had known for years. To the Outcasts themselves however knew something had changed. They didn't know what, just that it had. He felt different, his behaviour off slightly from what they expected, as for example during his duel practice with Cedric, in preparation for the First Task, he was much more aggressive than usual.

The First Task was going to be held later that day and Harry was sitting down in the Outcast Dorms with Lucy on his right and Daphne on his left, which were their normal positions nowadays. Where once it was Daphne on his right, and one of the other girls sitting on his left - depending on who wanted to sit there that day. To them, whoever sat on Harry's right side was who he trusted the most, which was now a role filled by Lucy, and seeing that Harry trusted Daphne the second most, she could be found on his left all the time. Whilst Lucy and Daphne were on either side of Harry, talking to each other about the spells Harry might need, Cedric and Blaise were doing likewise, discussing Cedric's skill set with the rest of the group were doing their own things. Harry on the other hand was thinking about the last few days and how he'd really started letting go.

Harry smiled at how the female Outcasts reacted, namely Hermione, when they found the two of them naked in bed – he was glad that he's woken up during the night and cleaned himself and Lucy up, removing the evidence and smell of sex from the room, or it could have been worse. He'd wanted to ease his future concubines into things, something so intense right off the bat would have scared them away. As it was the girls were understandably shocked at what they'd seen; Hermione being the first to speak her mind and blurt out that it was wrong for siblings to sleep together in the nude. Harry calmly explained that he'd always slept naked, so it shouldn't be a surprise that Lucy would do the same; the only reason she hadn't so far, was because she knew that only a few of the girls did, and it would be strange if she didn't follow suit. But she felt comfortable around Harry, and knew she didn't need to worry. Lucy waved away her and her brother's strangely close behaviour later that morning, truly puzzled why everyone was making a big deal out of it. This prompted the girls to, because he was their leader, leave Harry and Lucy alone, especially after noticing how truly happy he was, something they hadn't seen that often and which they loved seeing.

Harry spent much of his time dealing with the effects of his new outlook. It felt strange, he felt such freedom in the knowledge that he trained, no one would be able stop him from doing whatever he wanted. The darkness within him wanted him to take control, take over the world, but Harry's saner side interjected and realized how taxing that would be, he really didn't want to control so many people, he just wanted to be able to do whatever he wanted, so maybe just Magical Britain for now - although one day he might take on the world when he was more powerful... or got bored. He'd had plans for world conquest, mostly just silly little scenario's in his head, but now that he was older he recognized that some of those 'silly little scenario's' were quite applicable and could be used. Once he'd come to Hogwarts, for whatever reason, to just be normal, now that he was back to his old self, he just needed to find out how to get back in the swing of things; maybe perform some lesser evil act(s) that would have long term benefits.

He'd asked Lucy as to what she thought he needed and her answer was very simple; patience. They had the Philosopher's Stone, they, him in particular, had all the time in the world to get more powerful before becoming a new Dark Lord. Learn what Hogwarts had to offer, memorize spell books, perform rituals, do whatever it took to become stronger and more powerful, but more importantly, find allies to support him and find out who would be a threat to him. He knew in the years to come whilst he was still building his power base he would need to play things by ear and do what he could safely do to remove any obstacles - be they in this county or another - or wait as needed. Lucy also said he should have fun until he was ready; her suggestion being to fuck her and other women. He should learn how to break and bind anyone he wanted to him, and suggested he started by breaking and enslaving that bitch Fleur Delacour. Harry could only smile at her suggestion, his agreement causing the clinically insane girls to literally hop up and down in excitement.

Another thing that was on his mind was the gift Lucy and Astoria planned to give him for Christmas. Harry had asked his sister why she and Astoria were spending so much time together; comparatively more than the other Outcasts member's combined, but Lucy only smirked and said they were working on it still and he would find out when, and only when, it was ready. Harry knew full well he could get her to tell him through various methods, all of which she would enjoy one way or another, but he let her have her fun and went along with it. That didn't stop him from spending a good portion of his free time thinking about what it could be though.

His thoughts drifted back to other idea's he'd had and he mused about the idea of using the Philosopher's Stone to return souls to a body. The idea had come about a few days ago, when Su and a few others had come to him with it.

_**Flashback Begins!**_

_22th of November 1994 _

The group was in the Outcast Dorm relaxing for the night, with no worries about classes, the stupid tournament, or anything at all really, just relaxing. Harry himself was lying back on the couch slowly falling to sleep, Lucy beside him on the couch had her head in Harry's lap, sound asleep already. Hermione, Su and Daphne approached him and Daphne asked, "Vulcan, I know we're supposed to be relaxing, but the girls and I wanted a word."

"What do you lot want to know?" Harry asked grumpily, a few seconds away from dozing off. Still, he had a feeling they wouldn't stop bugging him if he didn't at least pretend to pay attention, and they usually had some pretty great ideas when they looked this exited, so he gave them his full attention.

"Well it's about Lucy and the Philosopher's Stone." Daphne said carefully, knowing how touchy Harry was about his new sister. It was why she was going to be doing the most of the talking, as they knew that Harry wouldn't snap at her unless he was truly pissed off. "You see, we girls have been thinking and we were wondering if you could somehow fix it."

"I'm not sure, but I could send a note to Flamel's and ask if it could be fixed, or how to make a new one." Harry replied, wondering where this was going. Though almost everyone thought that the Flamel's were dead, they weren't. Nick and Perenelle wanted to live the remainder of their years without people knowing they were alive, so had faked their own deaths, only letting Harry and his group know that they were still alive. They'd done this so that, if something happened with the Stone, as was bound to happen sooner or later, Harry could write them about it. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well we've been wondering, and we thought that if we could fix the stone, we could do something like what happened to Lucy." Daphne explained.

"How so?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well not exactly like Lucy," Daphne admitted. "But we thought that if the Stone could make Lucy real. Then we theorized that if we could make a body using magic, either an advanced Golem or a Simulacrum of some kind, we could then give it a spirit, there are so many spirits here in Hogwarts, most having died before their time, I'm sure one could be persuaded to help."

Harry made a thoughtful noise as he rolled the idea around in his brain. It had merit and he would gain much if it worked. He could create an army loyal to him all because he would able to give them life again. "How far into your research are you?"

"We haven't started yet Vulcan." Daphne replied. "We wanted to see if you could get the Stone fixed or not before we began as we didn't want to start researching only to find out that the Stone couldn't be fixed and have it all be for nothing."

Harry could understand that, no point in wasting all that effort when they could be working on something else. "I understand, but continue your research. I'll send a note to the Flamel's and see if they can tell me how to fix it, and if they can't, I'll see if he will send me notes on how to make a new Stone."

"Thanks Vulcan." said Daphne and with that the girls left to do the research, and Harry sent a note explaining EVERYTHING about what happened. He suspected that Flamel would know what was possible or not possible with the Stone, but he did ask Flamel that when he wrote back, to write it as if the Stone was really destroyed. As everyone, even his friends, believed that the Stone had been destroyed and until he was ready to inform them that it isn't, he wanted to keep it that way. He also asked Flamel to send the notes on how to make a new Stone, just in case something did happen to the real one.

_**Flashback Ends!**_

So here he was, waiting for Flamel to get back to him, and thinking about his life since his sister was 'born'.

"Can you believe it brother? The first battle is against the bitch!" Lucy said suddenly, interrupting Harry's thoughts, none of the group batted an eye at Lucy's nickname for the French Champion; they had long since gotten used to it and except for Hermione, who'd given up trying to chastise her for it. Lucy made it pretty clear she didn't care what anybody, except her brother, thought of her behaviour and since Harry hadn't stopped her, Hermione had eventually given up.

"Mmm." Harry hummed in agreement, still working out a plan. He'd realized he really didn't feel like holding back. Ever since he'd claimed Lucy, he felt better than he ever had before and he didn't feel like hiding behind a mask anymore. It was a nice feeling.

"Outcasts," Harry called out, getting everybody's attention; it was time to let them in partly on his plan for the French Bitch.

"Yeah Vulcan?" Fred responded. The Outcasts often called him this, unless he was doing something stupid and then it would be Harry again.

"Got a plan worked out?" George inquired.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, partly. The plan involves enraging my opponent with taunts and I just wanted you all to know I don't look down on woman because of their gender, or whatever else I think up to cause her to lose her temper."

"We know Vulcan; say whatever you think you need to." Hannah said honestly.

"It'd be rather hypocritical if you actually did, considering most of us are woman." Susan commented, gesturing to the rest of the group.

"Thanks for the warning though." Hermione said to assuring him they were okay with it.

Harry nodded again, grateful he wasn't going to piss off his friends. He knew he might eventually run afoul with them with the plans he was making with Lucy at night, but that was for later thought. If everything worked out most of the Outcasts would be branded as his by the time problems arose. He laid back, his hands behind his head as his eyes closed, picturing the battle. "Ungph!" He grunted a second later as Lucy hopped over the side of the recliner and onto his lap.

"You can't just say something like that and not tell me what you have cooking in that head of yours! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Lucy babbled excitedly.

"Oh just tell her. She'll be like this all day." Daphne said with a long suffering sigh. The corner of her lip twitching just barely was the only indicator she was enjoying Lucy's behaviour.

"No." Harry answered both of them, smirking lightly at Lucy's mood. Lucy didn't like Fleur at all, and she knew that he had held off on capturing her because he wanted to face her in the arena first. The mighty pout she now sported almost made him cave, almost.

For a short time longer, the Outcast talked a bit more between themselves about the Task at hand and what they might see. It wasn't until they heard the bell to show that it was time for everyone to go down to the stadium that had been built for the first Task.

_**o0OoO0o**_

The stadium had been erected for the Tournament in a matter of days. It looked like it had come straight from Rome; being a large circular structure with seats towering around a large circle of open area in the centre. The arena itself was plain, just some well trimmed grass with a few stones dotted about. Harry took a seat in the stands close to the arena, knowing he would be called. Cedric sat next to him for the same reason, whilst Lucy sat on his other side because that was her spot. The rest of the Outcasts took the seats around them, making sure nobody could get too close to the two Champions. They didn't have to wait long before students and teachers began to enter the stadium and then after a few minutes as the stadium was full of spectators, the loud booming voice of Hogwarts' resident duelling champion rang out.

"**Welcome everyone to the First Task of Tri-Wizard Tournament," **Flitwick called, his voice enhanced by a Sonorus Charm, **"Before we begin, let me go over you the rules of these duels. The duel will be over five rounds, each round will be for ten minutes at a time, with a ten minute break between each. During this time the ****contestants will be given Pepper-Up Potions to regain their energy if required or requested****. During the duel each contestant will be awards points for how well they fight, there style, technique and breath of magical knowledge shown affectively. No spell's will be used that could cause permanent harm to your opponent. If a competitor manages to knock out their opponent they will be awarded full points and no further duels will take place between the two competing champions." **Flitwick's took a breath before continuing, **"Now, can Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons and Harry Potter of Hogwarts please enter the Arena?"**

Lucy hugged her brother tightly, "Make her fear you, it'll make it all the more delicious when we take her." She whispered into his ear.

Harry grinned, but didn't respond and after his friends had all wished him good luck, he walked down into the arena.

Fleur gazed back at him coolly from the other side of the circle, about 100 feet away. He smirked at her, which caused her to glare lightly at him. He was going to have so much fun teaching this bitch her place.

"**Are both contestants ready?**" Flitwick asked from the box next to the Judges, the perfect place to get a bird's eye view of the fight.

"**One second Professor.**" Harry responded, his voice enhanced by the arena itself so he wouldn't have to use any magic unnecessarily. The charm would wear off when the fight started. Harry took out his wand and tossed it to a surprised looking Lucy.

The surprise only lasted a second before she realized what Harry had in mind, _'Oh this is going to be fun.' _Lucy thought darkly. Around her Harry's friends were worried at what their leader was planning as he had been tight lipped about his plan, just smirking and remaining silent, delighting in their pouts when he refused to divulged it.

"**Are you forfeiting Contestant Potter?**" Filius asked his surprise showing.

"**Of course not Professor, I've just been told almost every day that my magical skill doesn't match up to my fellow Champions, so I think I'll skip conventional magic and use something I picked up in my free time over the years.**" Harry explained.

Filius looked hesitant, but the confident look on Harry's face prevented him from protesting. If he was sure… "**Very well Contestant Potter, if that's what you prefer.**" He took a beep breathe, "**Ready?**" He asked. "**Please bow.**"

Harry was surprised when Fleur actually bowed for real instead of something mocking. He returned the courtesy for appearances sake. "**When the chime sounds the duel will commence.**" Flitwick instructed.

Harry stretched, making sure he was nice and limber. Just as he finished, a noise that sounded like a gong rang out over the stadium, echoing off the magical shields protecting the audience.

Fleur immediately hauled spell after spell at him as quickly as she could. Harry grinned and swayed out of the way of them. Su had taught him the easiest way to avoid spells was to learn how to instinctively tell where they were going and then move just a hair out of the way. Diving out of the way of anything was a stupid and foolish move that was overly dramatic, left you vulnerable to any following spells and so got more people killed than it saved.

Fleur's calm expression grew more and more strained as he avoided every spell she sent at him, having them whiz past him and splash against the magical shield that were protecting the viewers, in a flurry of colours. She was angry that Harry hadn't yet cast any sort of magic in defence, at least then she could blame her failure to hit him on her own need to dodge his counter-attack. "Is that the best you can do?" She heard him ask mockingly, using some kind of magic to make it seem like his voice was coming from right in front of her.

Fleur growled, losing a little bit more of her composure. Her spells casting increased in speed, her wand becoming a blur as she tried to put the arrogant little boy in his place.

Harry's grin never faltered. It was actually quite challenging dodging the multi-coloured bolts of light at this point, but he made it look easy for appearances sake. He smirked as her face began to colour slightly from her excessive spell casting and the fact that she hadn't yet hit him even once. "What's the matter Miss Delacour?" He taunted from his spot as he continued dodging her spells, "Is this _little boy_ too much for a _big girl_ like yourself to handle?" Stressing the words she had spoken to him and using them against her. He enjoyed the way her face contorted from controlled to anger and her spell casting rate increased again.

Again, Harry dodged her spells. His dance had most of the crowd mesmerized, some of the crowd angry, and a small portion of them scared of the fact that he was so capable of predicting spells, and that he could dodge them even at the speed that Fleur was casting. "Excuse me?" Harry's voice rang out as he turned to the crowd, keeping an eye on her casting still, "Could we get a _REAL_ woman in here?" He asked and then smiled as he heard the snarl of anger rip from Fleur's throat, "After all, it takes a real woman to deal with little boys." He taunted as he turned back to Fleur, who took the offence like he'd intended, her visage becoming one of fury as she continued launching spells at him in an impressive display of wandwork.

He dodged a little bit more before going in for the final blow. "This is just plain pathetic. I suppose I should have expected it though. You _are_ a Veela after all," He said, condescension clear in his tone as he looked her body up and down like every other male had since she arrived, "A race of women with no other purpose then to be used and passed around as sex toys." He commented offhandedly his hands, which had been held behind his back, finally moving as he gave a helpless shrug.

Fleur's eyes dilated and she saw red as his words reached her. Her claws came out, in the literal and figurative sense, as feathers started growing on her body, a ghostly blue ball of flame blossomed in her left palm. With an undignified cry she threw the ball at him and smirked as she saw Harry stand still, not making an attempt to dodge it.

Lustfyre would trap him in a nightmare of his own making. Allowing him to act out any fantasy he wanted with anybody he desired, but never attain any release. That was aside from the fact that he would be slowly burning to death whilst the illusion trapped his mind.

Her smug look was disappeared quickly and was replaced with a look of shock and fear as the bastard hold out his hand and _caught_ the legendary fire, as if it was nothing more than a ball.

Harry condensed the flames down into roughly the size of a tennis ball and began tossing it up into the air and catching it, the very definition of bored. "Maybe I can ask Victor for a good fight? Clearly, your only use is on your back." He yawned.

Fleur sheathed her wand before she burned it to ash as her transformation took hold further, white wings unfurling on her back as her face twisted into something more angular, but still perfectly able to express her rage. With an ear-splitting screech she started throwing balls of Lustfyre several times faster than she was throwing spells before as she marched towards her opponent.

Harry wasn't concerned. Placing both hands in front of him he caught the flames. Visions flashed momentarily through his mind, but he banished and ignored them before they could form. As he walked forward, he kept compressing the blue flames in-between his hands and by the time the transformed Fleur and Harry were twenty feet apart, it looked like he was holding a miniature blue sun about the size of a basketball.

Fleur stopped, completely out of breath from the magic she was using. She never used that much power or transformed for so long before. She had to wonder how the fuck her opponent was able to live through her Lustfyre without any visible effects. As he got closer, she eyed him warily, the damnable grin was still on his face; despite everything she'd thrown at him he was untouched. She tensed as he took the ball of energy in his hand and raised it above his head.

_§ 'Heliosss, teleport behind her with the ball. Around three feet ssshould be perfect.' §_ Harry hissed.

The snake melded with his right forearm didn't reply, but he felt her start to shift. Raising the attack above his head he smirked at the blonde before he slammed it down. Just a second before it touched the ground the glowing ball of energy and the snake tattoo on his forearm, which no one could see, disappeared.

Fleur didn't have a chance to react before something threw her bodily forward, doing the impossible and singeing her wings.

Harry leapt forward as he calculated Fleur's flight path, his hand shooting out as he caught his flying opponent by the throat.

Fleur gagged as her body lurched forward, the iron grip on her throat keeping her head and upper body in place. She tried to flex her wings to fly, but flinched and gasped as they exploded with pain, the plumage almost completely gone under the second joint of the powerful wings. "I-impossible, je suis un Vélane, le feu est notre élément."(1) She choked.

Harry leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "I guess the flames know who their true master is." Fire, red fire, encased his right knee before it blurred forward and buried itself into her stomach.

Harry dropped the wheezing girl as he wiped her spittle off his face. He almost didn't react fast enough to stop her clawed hand from skewering right through his chest as she jumped up and tried to impale him, her hand encased in Lustfyre.

He was quick though, and he grabbed her wrist before she could do any damage, her claws less than an inch away from his chest. The air around his hand turned hazy before it burst into flame causing Fleur to cry out in pain, yanking her wrist from his grasp. She stared at the angry red blistered skin in horror before she looked up at her opponent again.

Harry held his arms at waist level before he flicked his wrists, causing flames to shoot up his arms. The air around him grew hazy with heat, giving him an almost orange aura. Harry didn't want to hurt Fleur, so the aura was purely for intimidation purposes. After all, all of his bitches were going to have to be beautiful and there was no reason that he should have to look at burns on Fleur's body that he could've prevented. That didn't mean he was going to be merciful however, there were plenty of ways to break a person's will and spirit without physically harming them. His point made, Harry's fire dimmed and went out before he launched himself forward, grasping Fleur around the neck again with one hand and slamming her into the wall of the stadium.

He leaned close to her, watching as her transformation left her and she groaned in pain. He smiled as he placed his mouth close to her ear and she shivered under his fingers as she took in the short breaths of air that his hold allowed her. "Your flames know who their master is, something you'll learn as well." He whispered, enjoying the shiver of fear that ran through her body as her eyes widened. He drew in a deep breath of her neck and let out a sigh of contentment that was tinged with arousal as he smelt her sweaty skin, "I will remember this scent, because when I come for you, you will smell like this when I'm finished, panicked, frightened and desperate to escape." He said huskily as his other hand disappeared behind her back, hiding what he was about to do from the crowd. He heard her gasp as he pulled her trousers down below her bum, bringing her knickers with them so he could palm her pert arse, his calloused hands gripping her silky skin tightly. He grinned at her as she looked at him with abject fear in her eyes from what she imagined he was going to do.

"This is a reminder Fleur." He said as he pulled his hand away from her bum so she could see him light a single one of his fingers with flame, "This is my mark," He said as his finger inched closer to her bum from behind, enjoying how she squirmed in his grip, her arms trying to break his hold on her throat, "You aren't mine yet… but you will be soon…" He drew in another deep, husky breath, "This is to remind you that you can never escape from me, that you'll always be mine!" He hissed as his finger plunged into one of her pert cheek, the tiny flame searing a small lightning shaped scar there before he pulled away, pulling her pants back up. She whimpered in pain as she fell to the ground. The fresh burn rubbed against her clothes and even the soft lacy silk of her knickers caused it to flare in pain. Deciding to finish the duel early, Harry used her prone state to his advantage and slammed his knee into her once more, this time without any magical power behind it. Even without being covered in flames, a knee to the head was too much for Fleur's consciousness to take and she blacked out, slumping undignified against the wall of the stadium.

Filius didn't waste a second and called the match. **"Winner by knock out is Contestant Potter. Congratulations Contestant Potter, please leave the field and collect your Pepper-up potion, if you feel you need it. Next round is Contestant Krum vs. Contestant Diggory. Whomever wins this match will face Contestant Potter after a ten minutes break whilst the loser will face Contestant Delacour. After this will be a two hour break and the Contestants that haven't face each other yet will fight. So without further delay, would Victor Krum of Durmstrang and Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts please report to the ring?" **

Harry didn't really need the offered potion, but it couldn't hurt, so he ventured into the medical tent. He already knew Cedric would win his match, and as he already knew Cedric's fighting style, so didn't need to watch the match to know what he was up against. As he got to the tent, he was immediately jumped upon by the school nurse and ushered onto the nearest bed. "I'm fine." Harry grumped.

"Mr. Potter you were on fire." Poppy said flatly, "You'll excuse me if I find it hard to believe that you haven't injured yourself somehow." Harry sighed, letting the woman run her scans.

Several minutes later an almost startled looking woman stepped back and sheathed her wand. "You're… fine?" She almost asked, completely baffled.

Harry smirked, appreciating the humour in the situation. "Yep, that happens from time to time."

Poppy shook her head to shake off her bewilderment and turned around. "I need to go grab a few supplies from up in the castle, I didn't bring very much of my stock of burn salve and I'm out thanks to you, I think the least you can do is watch the tent and make sure it doesn't explode inexplicably." She quipped. Before she was completely out of the tent she turned her head, letting Harry see her amused look. "And do try to keep from rubbing your win in Ms. Delacour's face, you already burned her backside and broken her nose."

Harry gave a jaunty salute as she left; his mask dropping a few seconds after the tent flap had closed as his eyes darted to the bed on the farthest area of the tent sealed off by a solid curtain. His look growing even more evil he stepped closer, briefly scanning it for magic – finding none aside from the standard Alarm Wards that could be activated by the patient with a runic pad on the stand next to the bed - before entering.

The sight that greeted him was quite lovely, made all the more enticing by the knowledge that he'd put her here, taming the blond, at least partially. Fleur was lying on her stomach, completely nude and unnaturally still with her hair in a bun so it didn't fan out across her back. Her back was covered in the burn salve that Madame Pomfrey had complained about being out of, and by the looks of it there was a rather large amount of gauze wrapped around her head. A step to the side revealed that Fleur was conscious but likely paralysed magically; he smiled maliciously seeing that she could still see; the gauze covering everything below her eyes.

Harry smiled turned onto a smirk as he saw the scar he'd seared into her ass just minutes before still there. He didn't know why it was healed over already, a quirk of magic maybe, or perhaps Madame Pomfrey had thought it was just an incredibly strange coincidence and moved onto her more serious wounds, but nonetheless, it was still there, as it would always be.

"It would be so easy, you know." He said casually as he rested his hand on the back of her knee. He heard her breathing, as shallow as it was, jerk suddenly as he neck twitched, fighting against the magic so she could look at him. He made it easier for her, walking towards her head, casually running his hand across her smooth leg until his hand rested on her bum and he leaned down so she could see him.

Fleur paled, her pupil's shrinking as she gazed into his dark green eyes. Enthralled by the look of terror in her eyes Harry moved his fingers slowly into the crack of her ass until the tip of his middle finger brushed against her asshole. "Madame Pomfrey won't be back for at least fifteen minutes, and I'm not expected to be back in the stadium for at least another ten, plus however long it takes for Cedric to beat Krum." He rubbed his finger against her orifice harder as he spoke.

Harry pulled his gaze away from hers, theatrically looking away, as if imagining something. "Ten minutes, at least, that's six hundred seconds I have, guaranteed, to play with this lewd body of yours…"

He looked her in the eye again as he slowly inserted his middle finger into her asshole. His smile returned with force as he saw her tear up, the horror in her gaze, coupled with the almost silent muffled sound she was making was causing his libido to go haywire. He kept pushing until his finger was as deep as it would go and then started curling and uncurling it, delighting the expressions that tried to flit across Fleur's face.

And just like that Fleur's nightmare ended as Harry pulled his hand away and stepped back. "But I won't." He said, almost dismissively, as if such an act was completely below him. This theory was quickly shattered as he continued, "I want to give you a fair chance, at least. I will come for you, I will hunt you down, and I will claim you. I won't rush; I'll probably make an entire night out of it, or maybe even a weekend, to properly break you in. You're mine after all; I have all the time in the world." Harry said, laughing darkly as he turned and walked away, his hand once more brushing against her, but this time he pressed two fingers into his mark and forced his magic into it. It was such a small amount that Fleur was unlikely to even feel it, but it would be enough to track her when the time was right.

Harry looked at his middle finger as he left the closed off bed. He didn't know much about Veela, but he did know that the magic that kept them beautiful had plenty of other uses when it came to sex. Even an unbound Veela could have sex at any time, in any hole, their magic keeping them completely clean inside, hence his clean middle finger. He smirked as he sent one final look at the curtain behind him. Her day would come, but for now he had to focus on the task at hand, coming first in this Tournament. So, walking just outside the tent, Harry watched as Cedric beat Krum.

_**o0OoO0o**_

It was the second round of Cedric's fight; he'd allowed Victor to win the first round, purposely drawing it out so he could learn what Victor's duelling style was like, so that he'd know what he was facing. Against what most would think Victor's style was actually based around speed and grace, something most would think Cedric would use. They would have been very wrong though. After he knew what he was facing Cedric no longer held back, picking up the pace and changing his style to one that no longer matched Victor's. Cedric was truly a credit to his House's mascot and duelled like a Honey Badger, that is to say; he didn't give a shit. He rarely defended, instead focused on throwing spells at his opponent with speed and ferocity that left most people gaping. Such a style was completely against his personality, a kind hearted young man who rarely ever intentionally hurt anything, much less another human, but with the Outcasts help he had found the style, and it suited him best. Viktor was taken off guard by the sudden change and couldn't keep up. His style depended on momentum, and Cedric never gave him a chance to build any. It wasn't long before one of Cedric's spells impacted Viktor, tossing him bodily backwards several yards before he landed with a crack as his ribs broke.

Unable to continue, Cedric was declared the winner. After a ten minute break it was Harry's and Cedric's match. Harry and Cedric, after the match had already started, had debated on how to fight, both frustrating, amusing, and confusing the audience. They both knew Harry was stronger when it came to magical prowess, so fighting like that would be boring. The two eventually decided to sword fight; Cedric had taken up the art from Blaise, and Harry had spent some time practising in his free time. Both were roughly the same skill level, so they knew that it would be a good even fight. It took until the fifth round before the winner was decided, and by the judge's judgement, Harry won the battle, just barely beating out Cedric's offensive style thanks to being more 'stylish'.

The fight between Fleur as Viktor was relatively even. Fleur was traumatized by what Harry had done and her head just wasn't in the battle but Viktor, while somewhat healed, was still recovering from his cracked ribs, which limited his ability to fight. The duel went to four rounds before Viktor used a fire spell, causing Fleur to flinch away from what would have been harmless to her and step right into the Stunner that followed.

Harry had chuckled darkly, amused by her sudden fear, and decided to rest up. There would be a two hour break before his match with Viktor, so Harry asked his sister to wake him up fifteen minutes before the fight began and started walking back towards the castle. He didn't notice one of the Outcasts, seeing her chance, decide to follow him.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**Authors Note:**___Here is another chapter of Vulcan, I hope that you like the chapter and I hope you'll review and let me know what you thought and any ideas you would like to see in the story.


	11. Chapter Ten!

_**Chapter Ten…**_

_26th of November 1994_

Harry was walking back to his private room to rest before starting his final match with Victor, but before he could give the password and enter the room, he heard a female voice behind him. "Harry wait up for a minute, I'd like a word."

Harry paused and turned around, "What can I do for you Daph? I wanted a rest before facing Victor." He said calmly, showing he wasn't annoyed with her but was simply in need of a bit of relaxation before his next duel.

Daphne looked around nervously, making sure they were alone before she spoke, "Can we talk inside please?" Daphne asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow and replied, "Sure." Shrugging as he gave the door the password and the two of them walked into room.

Once inside, the door closing behind them, Harry asked curiously, "So what can I do for you Daph?" Daphne was not usually one to drag him off by himself unless there was a good reason, normally it was some Pureblood custom he'd forgotten or not known of and was about to offend the person he was talking with. There was little chance of that here however, so he was very curious about what Daphne would want.

"I want to know what has changed with you." Daphne asked, her voice not quite demanding, but getting pretty close. It brought a frown to Harry's face; since his awakening with Lucy he'd found that when his women got bossy he tended to get a bit… annoyed. "Since Lucy appeared you've been different, you've become a darker and I want to know what's happened."

Harry looked at Daphne with a critical eye, staring her down but she levelly met his gaze, hoping that he would answer her. Harry shook his head; she was going to be disappointed. "I can't say Daph, it's not that I don't want to, but that I can't; I don't know if I can trust you enough." He revealed to her shocked face.

"What do you mean that you can't trust me?" Daphne gasped out, recoiling from him. "I've been here for you for years; helping you to get to where you are now, we've been…" She trailed off the hurt clear in her voice. That Harry didn't trust her felt like a blow to the stomach; she'd thought there'd been getting closer, that she'd found something that Slytherin's didn't normally have, a close friend, and privately she'd hoped maybe even something more.

"It's not I don't trust you Daph." Harry said softly, drawing her into a hug, his tone was soft and light causing her to relax slightly as he continued. "I trust you a lot, and apart from Lucy, you're one of the few people I know I can turn to when I need an ear to talk to, knowing you'll listen and give me advice without judging and with my best interest in mind." Then his tone changing he spoke again in a serious voice, "It's just I don't know how far your loyalty extends."

Daphne pulled back and stared into his eyes for a moment before she countered, "What more could I do, I've offered you everything I have?" Daphne pleaded. "What more do I have to do?" She finished, her voice quiet, almost meek.

Harry hesitated for only a moment, whilst his darker side had awakened he still cared for these girls, and Daphne in particular. There'd been his friends for four years, but his priorities were different now, the feelings he had for them didn't matter, he needed more as he remember Lucy's words and the images they brought to his mind. "The level of trust, loyalty, you have for me now, I don't know if it's enough. I have many plans for the future that I want you to help me with, to be my left hand as Lucy is my right." He admitted, keeping a close eye on Daphne's reactions. "But I don't know if I have the level of loyalty, or commitment, I need from you. What I need from you is your absolute loyalty, where you would put my needs above your own, your friends, or even the needs of your family. I need a level of devotion from you where you'd give me your mind, body and soul to _use_ as I see fit, without question or argument." He explained, setting the ultimate decision within her hands, knowing that having his left and right hands with him as willing companions instead of forced ones would free his hands to work without fear or doubts from his confidants.

Daphne stood, stunned, and wondering what had happened to her friend and what he'd planned that required this sort of loyalty. The thought of him having control of her was a big turn-on for her, she'd had many dreams were that had happened or she didn't hesitate and replied boldly, "Just tell me what I need to do, Vulcan.".

Harry eyed her for a moment, impressed with the quickness of her response but running his hand down her face he kissed her softly on the lips before steeping away, "It isn't something I can tell you." he said with a sigh, hoping she make the choice he wanted her to, allowing him to smoothly move forward in his plans. "It's something you'll have to figure out for yourself. You need to show me the commitment I require, it's not something I can instruct you to do otherwise I'll always wonder if it's because I asked to too and you felt you could handle it, not because of your devotion to me." He explained, looking her in the eyes trying to tell her this was something that would have to come from her, "Think about it for yourself, and when you know what you need to do, come and talk to me." The message in his eyes was one of patience, he would wait for her, and Daphne didn't know if that was because it was her or because he was willing to be patient for now, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going for a kip for a while, Lucy will call me when I need to be up. You can stay if you want, but please let me rest." He said calmly as he turned to leave her.

Daphne quickly thought over what Harry had said; his need for her absolute loyalty, and then adding in how he'd been acting, she suspected she knew what was happening to him. She wasn't bothered that he was becoming a Dark Lord, and if she could be at his side when he revealed himself, be one of his Inner Circle, maybe even his Dark Lady, than she knew what she had to do. She knew, from the bottom of her soul that this man was the one she would follow for the rest of her life, following his orders and putting his needs above all others, even her own. She would put her mind and body at his disposal, to do with as he pleased and it would be glorious!

Daphne didn't even have to consider what she was about to do. Quickly undoing her robes and the clothes beneath them she let them drop to the floor, naked aside from her panties and bra she knelt and spoke the words rolling off her tongue as if they had always been there, ready to be spoken when he asked, "My Lord Vulcan, I am yours to be used as you like, mind, body and soul. Please accept me." She said humbly.

Harry turned, momentarily surprised to see a mostly naked Daphne kneeling, but his look quickly morphed into a smirk. The loyalty, the urgency she displayed showed him that he had chosen wisely in regards to his left hand. She would be loyal to him with a passion matched only by that of his sister's, her talents were his without question and the thought of such a powerful and cunning witch at his side sent a thrill through him. With a smile he said, "Daph are you sure about this, once you bind yourself to me they'll be no turning back?" He asked, allowing her only one chance to back away from him.

Daphne wasted no time, knowing the answer he expected. "I am, My Lord." Daphne said submissively.

"Follow me then, to your new role in life." Harry said as he walked into his bedroom. Without a moment's hesitation Daphne followed, still on her hands and knees, as she hadn't been told to stand. Harry smiled as he realized Daphne was falling into her role much faster than he had thought she would. She crawled after him, watching as he shed his clothes. By the time he sat on the chair facing her, he was completely naked and she felt her arms and legs move faster, her pussy moistening from the sight of the cock she had sucked countless times before.

_**So that people like Heart-of-Auir-Take-Two don't have a reason to Report me again, and because the site is checking down on lemons and hard core staff, I'm now CENSORING ALL sexual action in this story, but the good news is that you can find this lemon and the rest of my stories on Harry Potter FanFic Archive and Your Fanfiction. So please go over there and let me know what you think. I'm sorry for this to happen, until such time MA stories are brought to this site, there'll be NO sexual action in this story…**_

_**o0OoO0o**_

Harry was awoken by Lucy's gentle shaking and sat up. Daphne was still asleep next to him, and even with her legs held together, flat on her belly, there was an impressive puddle of juices radiating from her pussy and arse. "I'm glad you've finally broken in one of your women brother." Lucy said as she pushed a finger into Daphne and scooped out a glob of seed before licking her finger clean, sampling the unique flavour of the combined fluid.

Standing, Harry walked towards the bathroom to shower, but paused and looked over his shoulder. "Don't wake her, introducing you is going to be my entertainment later tonight." Without another word Harry strolled into the shower.

Coming out of the shower a little later Harry strode over to the bed where he noticed Lucy had sucked all the cum off the duvet and looking at her said, "Go wait outside."

He dressed as Lucy left. Once more in his robes, he slapped Daphne between her legs. She woke with a screech, bolting up and rolling away from him, looking disorientated. She cupped her abused pussy and winced before looking up accusingly at Harry. "Get dressed," He said, returning her stare.

Daphne got off the bed and started walking towards the bathroom, only to be cut off by Harry, "I said get dressed." She looked down at her cum covered tights and pussy before back up at him, "I need a wash…" Harry shook his head, "You don't have time. I have to be back at the duelling ring soon."

Daphne sighed before walking towards her wand, but Harry stopped her once more with a pointed look towards her clothes and she reluctantly walked over to them. Wincing as she put her knickers on she dressed quickly and by the time she was done could already feeling his cum pooling in the crotch of her panties. Taking her offered wand she quickly waved it around herself, fixing her appearance so she looked decent, even if she still smelt of sex.

Walking out of the room, she fell into her usual position to the left of Harry, but was surprised as he pulled her close, his hand resting deliberately on her bum as she wrapped her arm around his waist. She blushed as Lucy appeared on Harry's right and looked at her face intently. Daphne knew that she'd been caught by at least one person in her freshly fucked state. There was only so much magic could do to cover up a shag like that…

Instead of saying anything, Lucy just grinned widely and took her place on Harry's right.

_**o0OoO0o**_

As the three of them re-entered the stadium, they saw that the rest of the group was already there waiting from them. As they got to their friends, Susan asked, "Hi Harry, Daphne, how are you two?" She was giving them knowing looks, after seeing the ruffled hair on Daphne's head and how her clothing was slightly askew; it was something unlike her. The others were smirking too, as they too knew what happened, although a few of the girls were giving Daphne jealous looks, seeing that they had wanted to be first with Harry.

"Yeah, we're fine thanks." Harry answered easily, as if nothing happened. "So do we know who is going to fight next?"

"We heard from Flitwick that Cedric would be facing the French bitch first, and then you and Krum would be the last." Lucy mentioned.

"That's good to hear." Harry said before he had a quick word with Cedric. It wasn't long after that that Flitwick called for Cedric and Fleur down to the Arena for their duel.

It didn't last for long, like the duel between Viktor and Fleur, Cedric used a fire spell causing Fleur to flinch away from the flames once again. Cedric, on request from his leader and friend, padded out the fight and made it last to torment her a bit. After a while though, Cedric had enough fun and, after Fleur flinched away from another dozen fireballs, he sent a Stunner at her which knocked her out cold, winning the match.

Once Cedric retook his seat the Outcasts congratulated him on a match well done and then, after a short talk, Flitwick called out once again, with his voice enhanced by a Sonorus Charm, **"Can Contestant Potter of Hogwarts and Contestant Krum of Durmstrang come up to the arena for the finals please?"**

Once they'd arrived in the arenaFlitwick announced, **"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you all to the last round of the First Task of the Tirwizard Tournament, the finalist for today's duel are Contestant Potter and Contestant Krum."** His proclamation was met with cheers, mainly for Krum, **"Now, Contestant Potter and Contestant Krum, you both know the rules, so on my signal you may start."** A few second later and with a bang fromFlitwick, the duel began.

The duel wasn't as easy as it had been with Fleur, as when he used his fire abilities on Krum, Krum used water spells to put them out. It meant that Harry had to use some of the tricks that he learnt when practising with the Outcasts. He knew from watching past duels that Krum had participated in, he relied on speed and agility to win, so he would need to make sure he didn't gain the momentum, just like Cedric had.

Harry was holding back in the fight, as he didn't want to reveal how powerful he was; doing his best to look average by dodging and sending mild spells at Krum and using tricks to stay fighting and earn points to win the match. This left him little to do but do much of the same, as a victory by points was called only in the fifth round.

His plan eventually bore fruit, and the hits he'd managed to sneak in and the effortless dodging won him points; far more then Krum's almost frenzied looking dodging and spell spamming did for him.

After the match, Krum came up to Harry and shook his hand, "Vell done Potter, that vos a good match, ve should haff a rematch sometime." Before he walked off to see about the wounds he'd gained. As he left, Harry decided to do the same, although he wasn't hurt that much he knew what Madame Pomfrey WOULD hunt him down if he didn't at least check in with her.

_**o0OoO0o**_

While Viktor and Harry were seeking the aid of their resident Healer the Judges were talking about the scores of the duels. Olympe began, "I zink zat we should start wiz 'Arry Potter, seeing as 'e won all of 'is Duels." The other Judges nodded, accepting her reasoning. "I zink 'e should receive full marks against Fleur." There was a great deal of reluctance in her tone, seeing that her student lost all of her duels, but facts were facts, and Fleur was beaten soundly. "I'm shocked zat 'e was Fire Elementalist, did you know zis Dumbly-dorr?"

"I'm sure that's something we're all curious about" Igor added.

"No, I had no idea." Albus answered honestly. "Mr. Potter keeps things to himself."

"Either way, I agree with Madam Maxime, he should have full marks for the duel against Ms. Delacour." Ludo gave his two cents. "Not only for his abilities, but also living through Ms. Delacour's Lustfyre. Isn't it right that a normal person would be killed outright by such a thing?"

"Zat is correct, Meester Bagman. People die a painful death when exposed to their flames." Olympe supplied with a nod of her head.

Barty spoke up next, "And what about the duel against Mr. Diggory? What should we mark him for that?"

"I don't know, but as much as I hate to admit it, the two of them put on quite a show." Igor admitted begrudgingly.

"They didn't use magic, but they did give us a good show to watch, and neither won by knock out, I should say he should have forty points." Albus suggested. "All agreed?" The other Judges nodded, so Albus moved onto the final duel. "Lastly, his Duel against Mr. Krum, what should his score be?"

"I vote ten. The way 'e timed 'is spells perfectly when Meester Krum was trying to start 'is own spells was masterfully done." Olympe voted.

There was some debate, and Igor was accused of cheating when he gave Harry a four, but his final score came out to be forty-four. "So that would give him the score of one hundred and thirty-four points," Ludo said adding up the points, "So let's start with the others…" He wrote down the number before the Judges started to give the other contestants their points.

_**o0OoO0o**_

It was twenty minutes later when the Judges finished sorting out the scores, in which time both Viktor and Harry had been treated and healed. Everyone was waiting to hear the scores for the First Task, and they didn't need to wait much longer as Flitwick came onto the stage and once again called out, with his voice enhanced by a Sonorus Charm, **"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you all for your time and I hope that you all enjoyed the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Now, without further delay, allow me to give you the scores of this task for each Contestant. In last place for losing all of her matches, is Contestant Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons; out of a total of one hundred and fifty points she scored seventy-five." **A round of applause followed, mostly of the polite variety.

"**Next, in third place for winning one of his matches, is Contestant Viktor Krum of Durmstrang, who scored one hundred and ten points."** The applause was much louder than for Fleur, both due to his better performance and the Krum fans from Quidditch in the audience.

"**Next, placing second for winning two of his matches, is Contestant Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts, who scored one hundred and twenty points." **The crowd cheered, but it wasn't the same volume as the Krum due to Cedric's lack of fans, the Hufflepuffs in the audience tried to make up the difference - but only because he was showing that Hufflepuffs weren't as weak as people thought they were. They may not have felt he was a part of their House ninety-nine percent of the time, but they would claim kinship when it benefited them.

"**Winning of all his matches and claiming first place, is Contestant Harry Potter of Hogwarts, who scored one hundred and thirty-four** **points."** The foreign schools applauded, some students done so out of politely, others because they were genuinely entertained by his fights. The only ones that didn't applauded, apart the Outcasts were still the loudest, Hogwarts, but the twins made it up by setting off of their homemade fireworks and held up a banner proclaiming Harry as 'Number 1'.

"**Now, I would like to say a few last words. The Second Task, the Task of Courage, will be two weeks time on the 10th of December. The Contestant may only bring a wand, as the task is designed to test their daring. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important. I bid you all good day, and hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."** Flitwick cancelled the Sonorus Charm and walked off the stage. As he did, Harry and the rest of the Outcast began to walk back to the castle to get something to eat before resting for the rest of the night.

But on the way back to the castle they were stopped by Rita Skeeter, which made Harry almost groan; he wasn't in the mood for reporters right now as he wanted to relax for a while. "Mr. Potter, Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet, would it be alright if I had a few words with you?" Rita asked him.

Before he could tell her where she should shove it Daphne whispered into his ears so that only he could hear her, _"Milord, I think that you should talk to her. It wouldn't be wise to make her an enemy if you don't have to. She is known to be a real bitch when she doesn't get her way, and is normally able to dig up or make up stories to destroy people. People are already against you and the rumours that are going around, she would be a useful ally to have. And _maybe _you can gain some control over her."_ She supplied and the tone at the end of her warning left no doubt as to what Daphne was alluding to, her still tender pussy was testament to that.

Harry looked Rita over, sure she was pretty enough with her blonde hair and a slim body, but he had his sister and Daphne and soon, if things went according to plan, every other female Outcast as well. Daphne was right though, he didn't need to unnecessarily make an enemy out of her right now, not when he'd only just awakened to his true role in life, so having Rita as an ally would be useful, even better if he could control her, as Daphne suggested. With an imperceptible sigh Harry said with a smile, "Of course Rita, but I must ask that we take this somewhere more private so we are not overheard and I can relax. As long as the questions aren't too personal, or things I don't want to talk about, you can ask me whatever you like."

Rita smiled; here was her chance to get a scoop of a life time, an interview with the Boy-Who-Lived. It was something that all reporters wanted, but because of Albus Dumbledore hadn't been able to get. Able to ask what she liked, within reason… she could already smell the pay raise. Returning his smile she said, "Thank you Mr. Potter, and of course, please lead the way."

And so Harry, Lucy and Daphne led Rita to Harry's Private Room. Too blinded by her own greed, Rita ignored her instincts telling her to run, that a threat was looming above her, ready to entrap her and so she didn't realize that her freedom was about to be taken away from her.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**Authors Note:**___Here is another chapter of Vulcan, I hope that you like the chapter and I hope you'll review and let me know what you thought and any ideas you would like to see in the story.


	12. Chapter Eleven!

_~ Mental Link! ~_

'_Thoughts!'_

_**Chapter Eleven…**_

_26th of November 1994_

Whilst Harry, Lucy and Daphne were leading Rita to Harry's private room, Albus Dumbledore was in his office thinking about the duels he saw. He'd hoped that setting up this extra task to the tournament would allow him to see what Potter was capable of and see if he had any exposure to the Dark Arts. Although he hadn't learnt much, it wasn't a complete waste of time. He now knew that Potter was a Fire Elementalist, and that he and the Diggory boy were skilled swordsmen as well as good duellists, if they could draw with a student from Durmstrang. It was a tradition that Durmstrang students were taught to duel in their second year, unlike at Hogwarts.

However, Albus believed that Potter and Diggory, more Potter than Diggory, were holding back, as if they knew that he was testing them to see what they could do. If they had, he would need to be cautious with them as he didn't want them to learn what he was planning. He could be imagining it he supposed, but discretion was required around young Harry and his group of misfits. It would seem that he needed to put another of his plans into action. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, stroking his beard as his eyes unfocused and he absent-mindedly sucked on his soothing lemon drops. He allowed his mind to simply take in what needed to be done and the best way to implement his plan as he went through his checklist. He needed to know if Potter and his group were going Dark. Thus he could know if he could use them in defeating Voldemort. Potter, he was sure about, that was an inescapable fact, but the rest, he wasn't. Would they get in the way, or could they have a use he hadn't considered?

Oh well, his plan to see how Lucy had been created would soon come about and maybe he could copy it so he could make his own loyal army, and finally start putting the world right, for the Greater Good, of course. He was getting old after all and things were just not going the way he wanted them to, as of late. So far, none of the people he knew could be trusted to do the right thing as leaders so, for the Greater Good, he'd put himself and his loyal people in control of the Magical World, lest it be destroyed by the foolish.

Now he had things to plan, it was time for another pawn to be moved and he called for a House-Elf to get Ronald Weasley; it was time to get things started.

_**o0OoO0o**_

It wasn't long before Rita found herself in front of a painting. The portrait had a black background with a bright red gear in the centre of it with a red sword resting over the top, with the handle at the top and the blade at the bottom. She suspected that this was where young Harry Potter slept, and she was proven correct when he mumbled a password to make the painting move. She was impressed at the layout of the Common Room, whilst smaller than that of a House's Common room it was still spacious enough for a gathering of people to comfortably study. With a smile Rita said so, "Mr. Potter this is a very nice room."

"Thank you, Ms. Skeeter, this is a place I come to when things get too much for me." Harry explained graciously.

"Oh?" A surprised Rita inquired, any information about this new lord was gold in her pockets..

"As you saw during the duel with Ms. Delacour, I'm a Fire Elementalist, and I sometimes lose my temper and so I need somewhere I can be myself until I can calm down. I use this room for that purpose." Harry explained to the reporter.

"Ah, I see." Rita nodded. "Anyway, thank you for agreeing to this exclusive interview Mr. Potter, I'm sure you're tired from your fight and wish to rest." She said, hoping to take advantage of his weakness.

"Not really, no." Harry said as he shrugged. "My friend, Heiress Daphne Greengrass thought that it would be good to talk to you not only about my actions today, but about my abilities in general. To put a stop to a few rumours that have been spreading about me. She thought that you would be the best to do it and whilst I may not share everything with you, I'd like to put the claims of me being a Dark Wizard to rest." Left unsaid was that the bitch in front of him had been the one spreading such rumours to sell papers.

Rita picked up on this, "Y-yes well, that's a smart idea. Let's start things off, shall we?"

_~ Brother, don't react it's me Lucy, ~ _Harry suddenly heard his sister within his head, all he did was give her a sideways look. _~ Offer the bitch a drink and tell her you're going to change your robes, I'll meet you in your room, I have something to say. ~_

Harry didn't respond, instinctively knowing how, but aloud he said, "Ms. Skeeter would you like a drink before we start? It'll also give me a chance to get changed out of these robes."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, I would be grateful for a drink." Rita said with a smile.

"Daphne, could you entertain Ms. Skeeter while I get her a drink?" Harry asked with as gracious a tone as possible.

"Of course," Daphne replied as Harry walked off, once he had returned with the tea he excused himself and disappeared into his room to get changed.

Shortly after Harry left the room, Lucy said, "Excuse me, I would like to make sure that Harry is fine, he isn't someone who tells you if he is really hurt or not."

"You're right Lucy, he isn't," Daphne said with a sigh, mostly it was for Rita's benefit but she also knew that her Master was like that at times, "Go ahead and make sure that he's really as unhurt as he said."

Nodding, Lucy left the room, leaving Daphne and Rita to make small talk.

_**o0OoO0o**_

As Harry removed his clothes, his sister entered and said, "Master if it wasn't for Rita and Daphne in the next room, I would take you here and now." Then lustfully added, "I wouldn't mind if Daphne joined us actually…"

"Later sister," Harry said with a smirk. Sometimes he thought his sister had a one track mind. "Now tell me, how did you get into my mind?"

"Technically speaking, we're twins, and from what I've read we should have a mind link which we can use to speak to each other." Lucy explained. "Ever wondered how the Weasley twins are able to finish each other's sentence? It's because they've got this mind link."

Harry had never really thought about how the Weasley twins finished each other sentences, and a mind link would explain it. "Is there anything else this link can do, how would I go about talking to you?"

"I had wondered for sometime if magical twins were linked in any way as we both know of reports of muggle twins being able to feel when their twin was in danger." Lucy explained, noting the interested expression her brother had, "After reading several books I found one which described how twins could go about communicating with each other. It also went on to describe how the twin could, if the linked they created was deep enough, see, feel and share memories." She revealed to Harry's calculating mind. "I hadn't wanted to say anything until I was sure it was possible, and, for a while, I didn't think it was because it was very difficult to get into your mind no matter how hard I tried. Now that I have, I'm more than happy to give you the book so that we can work on our connection. I'm sure the bond we'll form will be very deep, and very, very personal." As Lucy was finishing she slinked over to Harry and cupped his crotch though his underwear, the nature of their bond being obvious to Harry as his thoughts of his sister's one track mind only seemed to become more real.

Harry nodded and brushed Lucy's hand away watching her pout. He could understand why Lucy hadn't said anything as there would have been no reason to unless it worked. Now that they knew it did, they would need to see how powerful they could get this bond to be, it could be a useful skill to have. "Okay, that explains how you can talk in my mind, but what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Lucy pout became an evil smirk, "Brother, you know how that bitch of a reporter works, she twists things to sell papers, no matter the cost to who she writes about or who it hurts. No matter what you tell her, sooner or later she'll turn on you and write you in a bad light again." Lucy explained with a snarl on her face, twisting her features into the calculating woman Harry's member twitched at remembering dominating.

"I know that Lucy, but right now I have no other options." Harry said with a sigh. "Unfortunately Daphne's right, I need her more as an ally right now than an enemy. Her words can control people better than anything else we can think of and whilst I would like to control her like you and Daphne, she's older and more experienced then Daphne was, so she won't be easy to manipulate." He explained, telling Lucy that he had already thought of this.

"But what if there was a way to control her…" Lucy suggested, catching Harry's interest, "When you were sleeping or doing something or someone, I was in the Restricted Section of the library looking for spells to help you. In my search I found a Sex Slave Curse: Servus Secus, and, as suggested, it's used to turn a woman into your loyal sex slave. There are known Counter Spell but when cast they all harm the girl in some way, usually quite severely. I doubt anyone would suspect it anyways because of the nature of the spell, so the girl would be yours forever…"

"What's the catch, sister?" Harry asked after a moment's thought, "Why haven't I heard of it before, why aren't there hundred of women bound to men?" Harry knew that he, and quite a few other men would use such a spell to get what they wanted, though Harry would probably be someone who only used it on those he thought deserved it, others would enslave girls simply because they wished to.

"Because Master, it's a very old spell. Unsurprisingly it can only be cast by a man, but more importantly the man casting it needs to be very powerful. The spell will probably tire you out, but I'm fully confident you could cast it more than once a day. Within the book it gives warnings of weaker wizards dying when they cast it and names some historically powerful wizards which could. Other then you, the only two people I can think of that measure up to the wizards mentioned are Dumbledore and Voldemort."

Harry was silent for a few minutes, digesting all this information before, "How do I cast the spell?" Harry asked, considering it seriously. Having Rita as a loyal slave would be useful; she would write what he wanted, putting a large part of the Daily Prophet under his control.

"You'll have to have sex with her. When you're about to cum, cast the spell and then ejaculate inside her, it must be inside her otherwise the spell will not work." Lucy explained. "So put on something sexy, if you want her to fuck you she'll have to make the first move, otherwise she'll likely be scared off. I think the leather pants and any shirt that's a little too small for you should work. She routinely has to deal with the 'elite' of the Wizardry World, all of which are generally out of shape, seeing a real man will surely excite her"

Harry smirked, his sister was definitely a kinky little minx, but she was also a devious little bugger "Alright sis, now get out so I can change, otherwise I'll likely take you here and now, and then where would we be?"

"Orgasm City?" Lucy suggested hopefully, only to receive a blank look. "Oh fine, you're no fun. I'll see you in the other room." She grumped before leaving

_**o0OoO0o**_

It was a few minutes later when Harry left his room wearing the clothes Lucy suggested. As he did, he saw the lustful looks from the three ladies in the room and inwardly smirked, the plan was already working. As he sat down next to Rita he said smoothly, "I hope I haven't made you wait for too long."

"Oh no, not at all, your sister and friend were pleasant company." said Rita. She couldn't believe how handsome the young Potter heir was under his robes. Maybe if she was lucky and managed to get rid of the girls she'd be able to some fun with him. "Would you mind if we start now?" She asked him with a small smile, to which Harry only nodded flashing a charming smile back at her. In a slightly squeaky voice, she said, "In your fight with Ms. Delacour, you expressed the belief that woman were inferior because of their gender, and that she, Ms. Delacour being weaker then you was because of her specific non-human status. Is this really what you believe?" She started.

Harry shook his head, he'd been expecting this and so he said without hesitation, "Of course not. In fact, the majority of my friends are women, and the techniques I used to dodge Ms. Delacour's spells were taught to me by Su Li, a close friend of mine from Ravenclaw, who happens to be female and could probably beat me in a fight. I have nothing but respect for the opposite gender and I'd like to think I don't look down on anyone for what they are, only who they are." He explained as he subtly fixed Rita with a smouldering green stare.

Harry watched the green quill closely. It wrote what he said perfectly word-for-word, but kept going after he finished speaking. _While his words were honest, this young reporter can see the well hidden malice in Mr. Potters eyes. I can only surmise that he isn't being entirely truthful and holds a grudge against the female gender, no doubt due to some deep seeded trauma inflicted upon him at a young age…_

Before the quill could write any more, and before Rita could anything, the quill suddenly burst into flames, startling her. "Now listen here Rita, I'm being very civil by giving you an exclusive interview, something no reporter has ever had from me, and I will try to be as forthcoming about my answers as I can be, as long as they don't delve too much into my person life. If I see filth or outright lies like that, then you can expect to hear from my Solicitors." Harry said darkly, "If they can't find a way to punish you for it, I will Demand Satisfaction. Do not forget, I am a Lord, and we have… many powers." He warned.

Rita nodded quickly, her face paling at the implications. She had forgotten that the young Potter was an Elementalist, not any old Elementalist, but the most dangerous one of them all; a Fire Elementalist. They were the most powerful and easiest to anger, which was why people were very careful about what they said and did around one of them, "Of course, I'm terribly sorry Mr.," She stumbled as Lucy looked at her with a very serious glare, "I mean Lord Potter, I'll use a normal quill, I'm not sure what was wrong with that one." She let out a nervous giggle that not even Ron would buy as she pulled out a normal quill from her bag.

Harry, pleased his threat had worked, went on to say smoothly, "Rita let's start again, I want to be friends with you. This is meant to be exclusive interview, I'm sure your readers have a lot of questions about me, so ask away." He said pleasantly, letting his normal charm take hold as he stared into her eyes.

Rita shifted in front of him before speaking, "As you might know, there are many stories about you, no one really knows if they are true or not. So I think the readers would like to know about the real Harry Potter, could you tell me what your childhood really was like?" Rita asked with a smile, hoping to dig up some dirt on the young Potter.

But Harry already guessed she would ask something like this already and answered, "I live with my Muggle relatives, with whom I share a residence. We don't really get along, as they don't like magic or anything out of the Muggle ordinary that much. But we've come to an understanding and tend to keep away from each other, so everything worked out fine. As you can guess this made me an independent child for my age… it's not as if their bad people," Harry barely held in a scoff as he forced this out. "They just didn't like magic and so we didn't have the best bond, but we do stay civil with each other, they are my family after all. At the end of my first year at Hogwarts, I had a chance to live with one of my new friend's family and, accepting that all 'round it was a good idea, they allowed it."

Rita hummed, her hand, unfamiliar with writing after so long using her special quill, was cramping. Once she was finished she flexed her hand idly as she asked her next question. "May I ask who this friend was, maybe Heiress Greengrass?"

"Sadly no," Harry said reaching over and touching Daphne on the knee before leaning back, moving close to Rita. "I didn't make friends with her until my second year at Hogwarts. It was my best friend Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born witch." Harry said with a smile as he remembered the day. Already close to Rita, it was simple to get away with placing his hand on her leg a little bit as he 'reminisced' about that day and how meeting Daphne had made him into who he was. Noticing that Rita didn't object and seemed to like it, he slowly, as if he wasn't thinking about it, moved his hand up and down her leg, stroking it.

Rita smiled as the young Lord put his hand on her leg. While the move seemed to be subconscious, she liked the feel of it. Since he looked more relaxed due of the topic she continued. "Lord Potter, there have been many rumours about your school years, so I would like to ask; what's the truth?"

"Well Rita, the truth is this…" Harry started and then systematically denied almost every rumour Rita asked about. He didn't even have to lie or embellish the truth, as most rumours were complete garbage.

As she listened, Rita realized she didn't actually need to lie, strange as it was the Prophet was the only paper with this information and lying, exaggerating or distorting the truth, like she normally did, would serve no purpose as the truth was much more interesting.

She was shocked to learn that in his first year, the young Lord had faced a troll and saved his best friend from it, the same friend that he stayed with in the summer holidays: Hermione Granger. She was even more shocked that no one at the Daily Prophet, had learnt about it, she thought that someone at the school would have said something, and som let the Daily Prophet know. She was also outraged that such a legendary item such as the Philosophers Stone had been stored in a school full of students, and what was worse was that it had been so poorly defended that four First Years could pass the traps meant to guard it. That the Flamels gave the Stone to Harry along with several items for the girls that helped and that You-Know-Who was possessing Quirrell was almost too much for her.

Rita was one happy reporter, for a long time she had been looking for dirt on Dumbledore, as she knew that someone like him couldn't be as white as he made himself out to be. Everyone had something that they didn't want people to know about, even she had things she didn't want anyone finding out. But she knew that she didn't pretend to be something she wasn't and would admit that she had secrets. Dumbledore didn't, he portrayed himself as a paragon of virtue and that was the reason that she wanted something on him, to show people that he was only human. So after hearing about Lord Potter's first Year, she knew she'd finally found something that she could rub Dumbledore's nose within.

Rita never thought that there would be more, but there was; Gilderoy turning out to be a failure as a professor and later revealed to be a fraud, the petrifications, an event that had never escaped the Hogwarts grapevine. Although Harry and his group figured out what was attacking the students, a Basilisk, and had a rough idea where the entrance was, before they could tell the professor about what they'd found out, the attacks suddenly stopped. So they hadn't told the professors about what they'd found out. No one knew for sure who did it, some suspected it was Dumbledore, but Harry and his group didn't think so. If the Headmaster had known what was attacking the students and where it was, he would have stopped it before another student was hurt.

Rita couldn't help but smirk, this was just another nail in Dumbledore's coffin, and she couldn't believe how the interview was going. At first it was to get an interview with Potter, and maybe get some dirt on him, but instead she was getting dirt on Dumbledore that she could use against him.

The young Lord didn't say anything about his third year, but she realized that he didn't have to; the Daily Prophet already covered that year quite extensively. After hearing about his life so far, Rita realized that he hadn't said anything about how he'd become a Lord, so she asked, "Lord Potter, can I ask, how and when did you become a Lord? Also, is it true that you're Lord Peverell? There are a few rumours floating about, nothing concrete, but I would like to clear things up for our readers."

Harry looked at her closely for a few moments causing Rita to worry that maybe she had overstepped one of those comfort lines but then he spoke, "I became a Lord before my third year." Harry explained, "I was writing to Heiress Greengrass and during one of our letters she informed me that I could gain my Lordship on my thirteenth birthday. So, when I went to Gringotts and gain my Lordship, not only did I find out that I was Lord Potter, but I was also Lord Peverell. Since then, Heiress Greengrass has been teaching me everything I have to know about being a Lord of two powerful Houses."

Rita was once again shocked to hear this, so it was true… Harry Potter was not only Lord Potter, but also Lord Peverell. She knew then that she had to be especially careful around him, as Lord Potter it would be difficult for her to write how she normally did, as he was protected by the Old Laws. But as Lord Peverell, he would be even harder to touch now. So, thinking carefully, she asked, "It's said that you and your group are known as the Outcasts, and my readers would like to know how that came about. If that is okay if you don't answer, I can see how that could be seen as too personal."

"I wouldn't mind, in fact it would be good if I did, so that people don't think of me and my friends as Dark Wizards and Witches." Harry explained. He then told Rita how the Outcasts formed. How, because they didn't believe what was commonly believed - mostly about Harry himself at first - they became outcasts of the school. They lost friends, and even family in the Weasely twins case, because of their beliefs, and eventually just stopped caring, donning the moniker for themselves as a mark of pride. The problem with being a disliked minority was they were blamed for most everything that went wrong. The fact that Harry was seen as the leader of this group made things even worse for him.

Rita was hard at work keeping up with his story; this was going to be one hell of an article when she was done. "Now, getting back to my first question: In your fight with Ms. Delacour, you expressed the belief that women were inferior because of their gender, and that she, Ms. Delacour being weaker then you was because of her specific non-human status," Rita recounted, "You say that you have respect for the opposite gender and you don't look down on anyone for what they are, only who they are. Could you enlighten me on that please?" She asked politely.

"Of course." Harry said sweetly, as he innocently moved his hands up Rita's leg until it came to rest on her upper thigh. "I try to judge based on the individual, not the race, or gender. Instantly assuming someone is inferior because of what they are or not is what Death Eaters are infamous for, and I'd like to think the Wizarding World has evolved passed that sort of childishness." He said with a small bit of honesty in his words.

Rita smiled as the young Lord unconsciously moved his hand up her leg, it seems that his subconscious was getting bolder, and as he talked he didn't know what his hand was doing. Not wanting to have him run if she brought attention to the fact, liking the feeling of having a young powerful Lord like Harry Potter find her attractive. It was a big boost to her ego, so she gave no hint she was affected by his touch merely spread her legs slightly and wondered how high his hand would venture, "I'm sure everyone would be interested in your unique control over fire. Can you elaborate?"

"Happily," Harry responded. "As I said earlier, my family and I don't really get along. They don't like magic that much, and as long as I keep to myself and out of their hair we can coexisted perfectly well. So one day I was out and had forgotten to inform my family of the fact and they accidentally locked me out in the middle of December, thinking I was upstairs in my room, before going to sleep." He said, nearly choking on covering for the fat globs of flesh that were his relatives. "Well, as you can imagine, I was very cold and to my shock, when I wished really, really hard for some fire to warm up with, a ball of flames blossomed between my hands. I'll leave out my reactions to save time, but my abilities started out as nothing more than the accidental magic of a child just trying to stay warm. As time passed, I managed to replicate the ability and practised it in my spare time, growing better and better at it. What you saw today was almost eight years of work. I'm quite proud of my progress, and wished to show the world that just because I'm younger then my fellow champions, doesn't mean I'm less capable." Harry explained. His story was mostly true, except his relatives had purposely locked him out.

"Fascinating. I think I speak for everyone when I say the message is received." Rita complimented as she wrote/dictated his story, "One last question and I think we can end it here, if that is alright with you Lord Peverell?"

"It's no problem, anything to help you, I only want my true story to be written so that people know the real Harry Potter and not the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry said with a smile. Through the new mind link with his sister he said _~ Sister, please take Daphne and leave, I can handle things from here. I don't think she'll do anything while you're here. ~_

_~ Of course, brother. ~_ Lucy replied before she said out loud, "It looks like you two have this well in hand, I have some homework I've been procrastinating on because of the task. Daphne, can you help?"

Daphne, to her credit, caught on instantly. "Sure Lucy, I have some homework to do as well."

The two girls said their goodbye's, shaking hands with Rita, telling her how nice it was to meet her before they left, sharing a glance and knowing smirks before the portrait closed that Rita didn't see.

Once the two girls left Harry asked, "So Rita, what is it that you'd like to ask next?"

"I'd like to know more about your sister. How did she come to be? My readers know you are an only child, and nobody knows how she exists, well at least nobody that knows for sure." said Rita.

Harry chuckled, "Really? It's common knowledge around school these days, but sure, I'll explain. I actually thought this would have been one of your first questions." He gave her a charming smile, which she returned with a demure smile of her own, "Some of the rumours are pretty nasty, so it will be nice to know the official version will be the first most people hear. Before she became real, she existed simply in my head. As I already told you twice, my family and I don't get along. While they weren't outright abusive, they did spread rumours that made it hard to make friends, and the children that didn't care about the rumours were picked on by my cousin so they wouldn't stay my friends for long." Harry said, casting a slightly sad look her way to intensify the smouldering he saw beginning in her eyes as his hand inched slowly up her leg. "So, wanting someone to talk to and be friends with, I ended up with making up an imaginary twin sister, Lucy. She was smart and cunning, much braver than I was at the time, which undoubtedly shaped me for the better and allowed me to stand up to my uncle. But like all imaginary friends, she faded with time. I didn't see her again until I woke up in the Hospital wing wondering what new scar I would have for accidentally tripping into a mirror." He said with a small chuckle, growing silent to reflect on a few things as he slowly caressed Rita's upper thigh.

"But that would require going back a bit. In the beginning of this year, I went for a walk to think about being entered into the Tournament against my will. By chance, I came across an empty room housing the Mirror of Erised, an enchanted mirror that allowed the person looking into it to see their heart's desire. I don't know exactly what happened, but when I went to look into it to see what my heart's desire was - as I had seen it three years prior and was curious if it had changed - I tripped on a piece of rubbish and fell face first into the mirror. I'm surprised the mirror wasn't Enchanted to be unbreakable, but maybe there simply wasn't enough room left in the matrix, I don't know, but the fact of the matter is I shattered it and the magic from the mirror, as well as the magic of the Philosopher's Stone I'd gotten from Nicholas Flamel which I'd taken to wearing in a pendant around my neck combined. My Hearts Desire has and always will be a family, but most importantly a sister, real and alive, so the two Magical Artefacts created her."

Rita was understandably surprised Lucy's 'birth' was so… Mundane. Yes, it was quite the mystery, and the Unspeakables were probably stumbling all over each other for a chance to investigate it, but she'd assumed that Lucy came to be through a complex or dark - or both - Ritual, like many did, and that the information was hidden to keep her and Harry safe, and all records altered. She'd never thought that the female Potter was magically made by two powerful items. She knew that there were many things that the magical world had yet to learn, but creating a new life like this, it was some kind of magic never seen before. "Can I ask what happened to the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Because of the magic that was needed to create Lucy it shattered, losing its magical properties, and with the Flamels dead, I don't think I can mend it." Harry explained to Rita, "Maybe I can make a new one if I took up Alchemy, using the Flamel's notes, but that would take decades, but for now all I want to do is finish Hogwarts and see what happens afterwards. I might pick up their craft one day to see if I have a knack for it, but who knows? Only the future will tell."

"Ah I see, whatever the future holds for you and your sister, I wish you both luck." Rita said with a smile. She stood up and suggested, "I would like to ask a few more questions, but I think we can take a break and finish later."

"That's fine with me, would you like a refill?" Harry asked sending the famous Potter Smile her way. Harry himself didn't know it had a name, but any Professor that saw it knew it by heart from when James would use it to flawlessly talk his way out of trouble.

"If you don't mind Lord Peverell, I would like a glass of Firewhiskey if you have any." Rita replied.

"Asking a school student if they have any alcohol stored away? Naughty, naughty, Rita. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get me in trouble." Harry smirked as he watched Rita's eyes gleam.

Rita gasped lightly as she realized what she'd said. She'd actually forgotten the person she was interviewing wasn't an adult, he was so mature. "I apologize, I didn't mean it like that." She said.

Harry chuckled and walked over to one of the cupboards. Opening it up, he moved aside the board games Hermione had picked up for the group to play when they had nothing to do and took out one of the fresh bottles as well as two glasses. It was part of the twins stock, but he had faith they'd forgive him for opening it to get into a witches' knickers. They had almost two dozen bottles, half of which that were already open, so he doubted they would even know it was missing. "Luckily for you, I happen to have some very sneaky friends." He said as he smirked at her with the bottle in hand.

Rita's cocked an eyebrow as he brought out the Firewhiskey for her and himself. "What?" He said with a smirk, "I learned a long time ago that being good all the time means you won't have as much fun as you would being naughty. Being good has its benefits, but it's good to… indulge, every once in a while."

Rita smiled knowingly, having indulged herself quite a bit to get where she was today. "I have to agree. Sometimes it's best to just let your hair down for an evening, so to speak."

Harry wordlessly slid the second filled glass over to her while picking his own. "So tell me a bit about yourself Rita…" The two talked for the next half hour; about Rita's life and why she wanted to be a reporter due to her father being one. She'd started off writing biographies, and had written four before she struck it rich after writing Armando Dippet's. Once she'd gained fame, she moved on to writing newspaper articles for the Daily Prophet where she could use her skills as an investigative journalist the most.

From there, she'd branched out into other magazines and papers, she let Harry know she wrote under a pseudonym in Witch Weekly, although it's common knowledge but mostly she still likes investigative journalism. Harry also found out she was quite the light weight, sitting next to him she'd only had a couple glasses of Firewhiskey and already she was quite out of it. He knew he would be as well if he hadn't cast a spell to make sure he didn't get drunk when she wasn't looking.

'_Oh well.'_ He shrugged off his incorrect assumptions. Either way, her being drunk would work for him in the end.

Giggling after finishing, her second drink Harry poured her another as Rita asked, "Off the record Lord Peverell, now that you're at that age, do you have a girlfriend or someone lined up to become Lady Peverell?"

Putting the bottle down, Rita's glass full once more Harry started to edge his hand up her thigh once more as if lost in thought before replying. "I have no girlfriend at the moment, or any plans for who I want to be future Lady Peverell. I do have a few female friends which I'm currently seeing that may likely become candidates." Harry answered. "Why do you ask?"

Rita's alcohol soaked mind put two and two together and spreading her thighs even more, which hiked up her dress so he could see she wasn't wearing underwear and asked, "Do they know about each other, surely you're not stringing several girls along, you bad boy?"

"Of course," Harry said calmly, "They all realize they're auditioning for the part. I need to marry two women anyway to fulfill both titles, so they need to get used to the idea of another lady." Harry explained.

Turning, Rita moved, turning her body to press her breasts into Harry she kissed his neck and ground her pussy into his hand, "And if I was auditioning?"

"Well you'd have prove yourself worthy of the title," Harry said as he gently pushed her head down towards his crotch. Kissing her way down his neck again, her hands fiddled at his trousers until she'd managed to undo the button and pulled down the zip, she slipped off the couch and down between his knees for a better position.

She gasped as she reached into his underwear and rapped her hand around his growing erection before pulling free. Moving her hand up and down his shaft she turned her head to look back up at him she licked her lips, "My you are a big boy aren't you. No wonder you have no shortages of girls looking to be Lady Potter."

_**So that people like Heart-of-Auir-Take-Two don't have a reason to Report me again, and because the site is checking down on lemons and hard core staff, I'm now CENSORING ALL sexual action in this story, but the good news is that you can find this lemon and the rest of my stories on Harry Potter FanFic Archive and Your Fanfiction. So please go over there and let me know what you think. I'm sorry for this to happen, until such time MA stories are brought to this site, there'll be NO sexual action in this story…**_

It was ten minutes since Rita had fallen unconscious and since Harry had cast the Servus Secus onto her. It had left him feeling drained, more so than the sex he'd had with all the girls beforehand. As he waited for Rita to return to consciousness he was lying back against his bed's headboard, his sister and Daphne in either arm as he played with their bodies.

Finally Rita moaned and moved on her back before sitting up at the end of the bed and clutching her head as if in pain. She gingerly brought a hand between her legs, touching her abused pussy gentle before turning towards Harry. "Hello Master, would you like to fuck again. I'm sure if we do it enough I'll have your children, that's what you want isn't it?"

Harry looked at her as she picked up on her early treatment before asking, "Can you still remember who you are?" After her confused nod he continued, "What do you think of me?"

See seemed to brighten at the question and replied, "I love you Master, you're my world, my very reason for existing. Can I do anything for you? Would you like fuck me again?" As she finished she turned towards him and spread her legs.

He watched the cum leak from her legs before speaking again, "I'd like for you to treat me as another person in public. You're to try and protect me from any form of bad press but in doing so you're not to act any differently than how you would have acted an hour ago, don't act strangely"

Rita nodded happily, before tearing up as Harry continued, "Sadly we won't be able to see each other very much until after the Tournament as it would be out of character for you to hang around me all the time." She brightened however when he finished, "I'll call for you when I can."

Harry licked his lips and looked at the time before releasing the girls in his arms and crawling towards. "Good now we just have enough time for a quick fuck before you have to leave." He said sliding between her legs and thrusting into her cum filled pussy once more.

Finished, Rita had showered and then dressed leaving her new Master reluctantly. As Harry watched her go he wondered if she would, in the end, be more effort than she was worth, but he was soon distracted as Daphne and Lucy started to once more lick at his cock, both still wanting more. All thoughts forgotten as the three of them had some more fun over the next few hours before finally going to sleep for the night. By the time Daphne had remembered that she wanted to ask about her Master and Lucy sleeping together they had already laid down, so she saved it for later.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Authors Note:**___Finally a new chapter, sorry it took so long, as my muse wanted me to work on two future chapters surrounding Harry and Fleur. Also another reason this update took time, not only not being able to find the words I want to happen in the story, I had to repost my chapters on , because the site is checking down on MA stories and have been deleting accounts with MA stories. Silly really seeing that they have had lemons and other MA things on there for years… I do wonder what happened for them to do this now.

Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you'll live me a review letting me know what you think and what idea you might have for the story. For Harry Potter stories, I have a new email address; dark_harry_fan - so any ideas or Omakes please send them there.


	13. Chapter Twelve!

_~ Mental Link ~_

_**Warning:**_ This chapter is almost completely rape, so if you don't like it, you should skip to near the end. Before you bitch and moan, this is to break Fleur to make her Harry's 'toy'. This isn't just me deciding, 'Hey, let's throw some rape in to add some drama!' Oh, and there is a very brief moment of Futa, that is, Lucy grows a penis. This is so Lucy can enjoy the Harry's Pet's, Toy's, Slaves, and whoever else he decides to fuck the same way her brother does. It was something I was planning for a few chapters, but Slicer wrote it in this chapter before I could think to mention it. Please keep in mind that, while it's a comparatively small lemon in this chapter, there's a strong possibility of Futa!Lucy/Girl lemons in the future.

_**Beta Reader's Note:**___I'm not sure how this came about, but Veela don't use the word rape, referring to the act as 'claiming' instead. I'm not sure where this bit of head-canon came from, but it's firmly entrenched in my brain. Please keep that in mind while reading, because it'll make some scenes make more sense. ~Slicerness

_**Chapter Twelve…**_

_17th of December 1994_

Fleur cursed the castle, once again, that she would be spending the year in as she walked through yet another identical corridor. She rounded yet another identical corner that led into yet another identical corridor and wonder would a map have been too much to ask for?

"Hello again, Pet." Said the man who'd been haunting her nightmares for the past two weeks, he was leaning casually against the wall roughly twenty feet in front of her. His twin sister, whom she learned had been accidentally created by him, was standing next to her brother, smirking at her. For the last two weeks, these two monsters had tormented her. Well, the brother mostly whilst his sister was in the background laughing it up and making fun of her.

Because of the monster that was Harry Potter, she, a creature of fire, was afraid of fire. She couldn't believe it, not at all. Ever since the duel she had with him three weeks ago, where the monster had defeated her with the very thing that she and her kind controlled, he'd continued to torment her with it. She could have moved past her fear, gotten over it, but he kept picking at it, reopening the wound. Every time she was near a flame it would flare up, sometimes enough to singe her from several feet away. When other people were around it was more subtle, just the flames topping candles or torches always leaning towards her, but when she was alone she had to keep clear of any source of fire, lest she be burned. Her guarded stance was visible to others smart enough to spot it, the monster's sister being one of them, who openly laughed at her whenever she would skirt around the offending objects.

Due to her new fear, she had barely been able to pass the Second Task. The Dragon seemed to be able to sense it and used it against her, repeatedly spewing its flame breath around. Even if it didn't hit her, it still lit the stadium on fire, and the presence of the flames terrified her, making her sloppy and skittish.

The dragon had been so busy breathing fire that it hadn't stopped to take a breath until it absolutely had to, meaning it eventually stopped for several seconds. Fleur used the narrow window to recklessly charge through the wall of fire and grab the egg. She'd almost escaped when the dragon began breathing at her again. She knew the fire should have missed, she saw where it was heading, but it bent and curved in mid-air, like someone was pulling it towards her, and she'd ended up almost naked with first degree burns covering most of her body.

It, unfortunately, wasn't the only thing that he did to her, he'd learned that she slept alone in her own room and hadn't hesitated to sneak in and do the same things he'd done in the medical tent after the First Task. She would wake up petrified, staring up at the bastard as he poked and prodded at her, _sampling _her body. He would also, every time, without fail, pull her into broom closets and abandoned classrooms when she would get lost, toying with her body until she couldn't take it anymore before suddenly leaving. The worst part of it all was that he was smart about it; he would always have an alibi for whenever it happened. Normally a girl by the name of Daphne Greengrass or his sister would say they were in the library together. The school librarian, Irma Pince, would back their story saying that she'd seen them all together at the time, so her accusations had no strength behind them and she was left looking like a liar, everyone thinking she was trying to get him in trouble because she'd lost their duel in such a humiliating fashion. It didn't help that she'd been a bitch towards her school mates, so much so that they didn't really care about what happened to her, the few that actually believed her smirking whenever she passed, thinking she was getting what was coming to her.

"As you may have guessed, your time is up. I shall be taking you now. Come quietly and I'll be lenient when I train you." He said.

Fleur finally snapped out of her fear induced stupor. Turning on her heel, she started sprinting as fast as she could away from where _he_ was.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Harry and Lucy just watched as their prey made a run for it, "Oh brother, did you see the look of fear on her face." Lucy said with a gleeful smirk as she closed in and kissed him on the lips, "It was priceless. Can't we play with her for a bit longer before you take her?" She asked before kissing him deeply again, her hand slipped into his robes before wrapping around his cock, slowly playing with it.

Harry had to agree, the look of terror she'd just had was perfect. He'd had fun with her over the last couple of weeks, making her regret mocking him, but it was time to end the chase and break her in. He pushed Lucy away, gently removing her hand from his pants. She whined at the loss of her favourite toy, but he ignored her, his thoughts now focused solely on Fleur. "Now now Lucy, you have a bird to catch…" He mollified her with an amused smirk. "Sic 'er girl." Harry commanded, jerking his head towards Fleur, who'd just then disappeared around the corner. "I know you've got her scent from the times we had our fun with her, so be a good girl and subdue her for me."

Smirking, Lucy transformed into her dog-girl form and barked happily, before she took off, obediently bounding after Fleur at a leisurely pace.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Fleur ran and ran, as fast and hard as her legs could carry her. She knew that if she slowed down, even for an instance, he'd catch her, and there would be no escape. She could feel that from the bottom of her soul. Harry Potter was a monster, but he had the perfect tools to enslave her and she knew, much better than she wished to, exactly how much danger she was in. Worse, she suspected he knew as well, if he ever claimed her, his magic would force hers to submit in a matter of days. If she was lucky, and resisted, she might last a week, but he'd made it clear through his actions that she was powerless, that she had little choice but to either attempt to flee, or submit to his dominance. She knew that if he ever got his hands on her it was a foregone conclusion, in the end, she'd break. She knew about the Veela history, and she hated it, hated what she was. She didn't want to bow down to any man, to obey his every whim, even if that's what her ancestors' history told her she had been born to do so.

Looking up, she suddenly panicked, ahead was a four way intersection in the halls and there, in front of her, was Potter casually leaning against the wall again. She could hear rapid footfalls behind her, so darted right, bouncing off the stone wall in her haste to escape, jarring her shoulder painfully.

As she came to another intersection there he was again, and then again. Each time she neared one she saw him, and heard his sister's foot steps behind her. It didn't matter what she did, she rounded corners trying to lose him, took seemingly random corridors, or went up and down different flights of stair but always he was ahead of her, waiting, with a smug smirk on his face.

As the chase went on, she became even more lost and now instead of running away randomly, tried to run back towards where she knew there would be other people. But she was tiring, and eventually, with her feet heavy, she tripped, skidding along the floor. Disorientated, she heard the sound of feet behind her stop and then was sent sprawling just as she managed to stand again.

Lucy bowled Fleur over and they rolled for a brief moment before they finally stopped with Lucy pinning Fleur under her, her hips straddling Fleur's own, her hands holding Fleur's wrists down parallel to her head.

"Hello." Lucy said casually.

"Get off of me, I know ze monster you call a brother may be immune to my fire, but I bet you're not." Fleur snarled.

Lucy knew the French bitch was right, while she had the same powers as her brother, she lacked the control he'd worked so hard for. Even though she wasn't immune to fire, it would take longer for it to harm her, so she felt confident she'd be fine if any close calls popped up. She wasn't going to let this bitch get one over on her though, so she completely ignored what she'd said, instead smiling sardonically and declaring, "Oh I love that defiance of yours, I'm going to love seeing it get pounded out of you in the most delicious of ways." She said, making the mistake of lifting her hand and stroking Fleur's cheek. Fleur, her arm free, took an instant advantage of the opening and slammed a hand encased in Lustfyre into Lucy's abdomen.

Lucy, like her brother, pushed back the illusions easily, but she still felt her flesh blister beneath the heat. Self preservation instincts she didn't know she had, kicked in as she was forcibly reminded that she could die, and the girl below her was completely capable of killing her. Having never fought anyone before, Lucy's body's fight or flight instinct kicked in, flooding her system with adrenaline.

Her pupils dilated as her torso lurched backwards, freeing both of Fleur's arms, but not enough for her to completely flip over backwards. Both girls froze, and Lucy's chest started heaving rapidly as she seemed to stare blankly at the ceiling, her every nerve tingling and her body shaking.

Fleur suddenly saw stars as Lucy fell forward and slammed her right fist into the blonde's jaw, followed instantly by her left, and then right again. Fleur feebly tried to block the blows raining down on her face, but even encasing her palms in Lustfyre and catching Lucy's fists did little to slow her down.

Lucy cackled insanely, punching Fleur once more. She felt… she couldn't describe it, everything felt so far away, and yet she could see and feel everything with a crystal-like clarity that excited her like nothing else. Her hands suddenly clasped around the blonde's throat before she squeezed, her thumbs pushing hard on her windpipe.

Every rapid breath released a short, crazed giggle as she shook and twitched, her wild eyes locking with Fleur's terrified blue orbs as she strangled her. Lucy delighted in the gagging sounds she was making and the blood covering the girl's face from the multiple gashes she'd inflicted. "_Choke, bleed, and DIE_!" She cackled, drool spilling from her lips as she grinned like the psychopath she was.

Fleur's face was turning blue and her eyes were starting to roll up in her head as Harry stepped in. "Lucy!" He snapped, "Heel!"

The command seemed to pierce through Lucy's haze and she released Fleur's throat as if her hands were on fire and as Fleur desperately gasped for oxygen, Lucy crawled forward grabbing onto Harry's leg and started babbling apologies for her behaviour.

"Lucy." Harry interrupted her sharply. Once she'd looked up at him through teary eyes he patted her head, stroking her hair. "It's okay girl, you were protecting yourself and you lost control, it happens to the best of us, even me. You made a mistake and I forgive you. I'll need to punish you later to remind you to control your emotions, but for now we have other things to do, I need you to be strong and pull yourself together."

Lucy regained her composure quickly, visibility shuddering and taking deep breaths as she pressed her head into his hand. She could feel herself relax as the adrenaline left her and at the realisation that she would not fail her brother again, no matter the circumstances.

Lucy took a few minutes, her breath heaving in her breast as she attempted to calm the adrenaline running through her body. Fleur's ragged breathing behind her only enhanced her excitement but Lucy's mind cast out for something to anchor upon to keep her precious control so she could serve her brother as she was meant to and quickly focused Lucy's attention on the hand, which was having a calming effect, of her brother which was petting her head lovingly.

It took a few more minutes before Lucy's eyes managed to look at Harry without seeming like black holes but there could be seen her normal eye colour and Harry smiled. "Good, pick her up and follow me." Harry said as Lucy finally calmed herself.

Lucy happily nodded, enjoying immersing herself in her brother's orders to avoid her loss of control, and Fleur instantly felt her arms and legs lock into place before she floated a few inches off the ground. Once she was secured, Harry began walking, Lucy following obediently behind him. On the journey back Lucy delighted in running Fleur into things. Harry always stopping things before they could get too harmful, but Lucy quickly discovered the perfect amount of brutality to show without going over his imposed limit and Fleur was sporting several bumps and bruises by the time they'd finally reached the portrait doorway of Harry's private chambers.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Fleur struggled against the silk ribbon bending her arms together behind her back. She was stuck to the wall, her ankles forced against her thighs with more ribbon, exposing her completely. The monster was in front of her, his cock hard; she could feel the heat from it against her thigh.

He didn't say anything, so Fleur opened her mouth to insult him, plead with him, curse him, or beg him, she didn't know what, but suddenly his hips jerked and her body seized. Time seemed to freeze as she distantly realized he'd sheathed himself completely within her. She'd expected some warning, a final taunt maybe, anything so she had time to prepare herself, and the suddenness of it all took her completely by surprise.

Then everything came flooding back and a screech the likes of which would sound more at home coming from a Banshee's throat tore its way free from her own. She screamed because of the pain, because of the violation, but worst of all she screamed because she felt her magic, her very essence, betraying her as it wound itself around his, just as she feared it would.

She could already feel the foreign suggestions and sensations trickling into her mind. At the moment they weren't much, but in a matter of days, if not sooner if he kept fucking her, she would know how to please him as much as was physically possible.

Then her world snapped sideways and a new pain blossomed in one side of her face, as Harry backhanded her.

Clasping a hand over her mouth to stop, or at least muffle, her screaming; he drew in close to stare right into her eyes. "You will never scream, never cry out, and never yell. If you do, you will be punished. I know you're a slut, so completely forbidding you from making any noise is fruitless," He said with a sneer, his eyes ravishing her body as her magic reacted to him, "You may moan and make other noises of the like, as long as they are kept quite. Do you understand me?" He demanded, his voice full of authority.

Fleur snarled, which was muffled almost completely, losing any effect it may have had, as she glared at him and attempted to bite his hand.

Instead, she coughed up spittle all over his palm as his fist buried itself in her gut. "I said; Do, You, Understand?" He pressed, punctuating each word by alternating between punching her in the kidney and pulling out before slamming his engorged cock back inside her as roughly as possible.

Tears spilled from Fleur's eyes as she remained defiant and then she recoiled at the look in Harry's eyes. He was happy that she was resisting, pleased that he'd have to break her. As if he was reading her thoughts, he grinned maliciously. "Keep looking at me like that. I want to watch as every scrap of defiance is torn from you;" He said lowly and menacingly, "Bit, by bit." He whispered in her ear, thrusting sharply to punctuate his words, "Your magic already knows you belong to me, I'll enjoy teaching your body and mind the same lesson." He said lustfully and Fleur felt a shiver run through her body, one of shame or lust, Fleur could nearly cry from the frustration that she couldn't tell exactly how she felt.

_**So that people like Heart-of-Auir-Take-Two don't have a reason to Report me again, and because the site is checking down on lemons and hard core staff, I'm now CENSORING ALL sexual action in this story, but the good news is that you can find this lemon and the rest of my stories on Harry Potter FanFic Archive and Your Fanfiction. So please go over there and let me know what you think. I'm sorry for this to happen, until such time MA stories are brought to this site, there'll be NO sexual action in this story…**_

_**o0OoO0o**_

Fleur shuddered and was finally allowed to sink into herself as her Master pulled out of her for a final time and backed up. It turned out to be a mistake, as if she'd heard there conversation she would have tried anything she could to grab her wand and flee.

Sitting on the chair Harry watched his new slut's pussy return to its normal shape, going from gaping and red to pristine and pink within seconds before his interested gaze. He was tempted to keep fucking her until it could no longer do that, but he had a feeling that was impossible; she was a Veela, and that was just as much a part of her natural abilities as his was.

"I have an offer for you, dear sister." Harry said, his voice that of the devil tempting a mortal. At her intrigued look he continued. "Slut was very compliant, much more than I thought she would he, so I didn't really get to abuse her much. While this normally wouldn't stop me, I'm considering keeping her, and so needlessly damaging her would be counter-productive; throwing off the training I will be giving her. So I have an offer, I will allow you a night with Slut, to do whatever you please, within reason, but tomorrow when I punish you for your loss of control earlier I won't hold back. I will take you within an inch of your life before forcing you to heal and beginning again, for as long as your body will allow."

"Within reason?" Lucy wondered. She'd already made up her mind, that didn't sound like a punishment, that sounded like advanced playtime, but she knew he wouldn't tell her outright how far she was willing to harm the bitch. While she was perfectly fine, if she went too far he'd no doubt give her his standard 'you have disappointed me' look that tore her apart inside.

Harry's lips stretched into a sadistic smile that warmed her twisted heart, "Madame Pomfrey might discover three of her general healing potions have disappeared. She will likely assume she miscounted her stock, but I think we both know better."

Lucy bit her lip and shuddered. General healing potions were a blanket potion, healing almost any injury that wasn't caused by magic. Just imagining the amount of pain she could cause with such a limit… "Will… will the potions be given to me tonight, or tomorrow morning?" She asked, squirming in place.

Harry took his sweet time answering, turning to look at the seemingly comatose Fleur. With his head still pointed away from her he said simply, "Tonight."

He grinned as he heard Lucy moan shakily, and he imagined she'd probably just come.

"I accept!" Lucy said so quickly the words fused together.

Harry didn't reply, but his grin stretched a little wider as he got up. Walking over, he picked Fleur up with almost warm gentleness. Fleur nuzzled into his chest subconsciously before her magic once more forced her from her happy place. Her Master obviously had a need for her, and it simply wouldn't due if she wasn't paying complete attention. "Master…?" She asked him, confused at his, dare she say it, almost _caring_ treatment.

Harry looked down at her, a smile on his lips that sent warning bells ringing in her head, despite its warmth. "I've made a deal with my beloved sister. I will be sleeping on the couch and you two will be using my room." He explained.

Fleur took once glance at the pure _glee_ on the raven haired girl's face and paled bone white. "I-I… but… Please reconsider, Master. Would I not be more use out here? You are still hard and as a slut it would be wrong of me to leave you unattended." She tried to keep her voice calm, but it cracked as her body started shaking, the terror in her eyes giving her away.

Her Master just smiled and set her on her feet before pushing her forward.

Lucy shot forward and wrapped her arms around Fleur painfully tight, her nails digging into her skin. As Lucy turned around and started walking away the last thing Harry heard was Fleur's veneer of calm shattering and her shrieks of, "Master, please! I'll do anything! I've been good, I'VE BEEN GOOD!" Before his bedroom door slammed shut.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Fleur stared at the door as it closed. The sister, Lucy, threw her on the bed, but her gaze didn't waver. Dignity, pride, integrity; none of it mattered. She would give anything for her Master to open the door and tell her she could stay the night with him, no matter what he told her to do in payment; she would do it without hesitation.

She only barely noted that Lucy was saying something, but the ragged bits of hope she was clinging to kept her looking at the unmoving door.

She was dragged kicking and screaming back to reality as she was punched in the right breast. She briefly cried out, but slammed her mouth shut as her Masters earlier orders echoed in her head; sound meant pain, so she would stay quiet.

Lucy, on the other hand, just giggled at her and stood before her. "I love my brother more than anything, but he has such odd tastes. Make as much noise as you want, in fact, I'll beat you more if you don't."

At the word 'beat' Fleur felt herself both tense and relax at the same time. The pain would be bad, but unless she struck back it wasn't likely she would die, and at the very least it wasn't sexual torture. The room was barren, and Lucy had left her wand in the other room, so magic wouldn't be involved. Aside from the bed the only thing in the room were three small red potions laying on the pillow.

Lucy noticed, and a sadistic smirk spread across her face. "I'm sure you've noticed my lack of wand, or anything phallic in the room. I'm sure your pathetic little hopes are just soaring with delight, thinking I won't be raping you somehow. Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm a very talented person, and I happen to be a Metamorphmagus with a very strong desire." Lucy explained.

Fleur was confused what this meant, her fear spiking at all the new possibilities this meant for abuse, but it didn't make her male, that was out of the realm of possibilities…

She was proven wrong as Lucy gripped a bit of skin above her slit and pulled, the flesh stretching slowly like taffy.

Fleur was horrified as, slowly, a phallic shaped _thing_ formed under Lucy's hands as she worked it like a clay worker would a pot. The colour was off, it was lumpy and misshapen, and she cringed as her magic _screamed_. It didn't want this thing anywhere near her, and for the first time that evening her entire being was in agreement.

Lucy finally finished, panting lightly, a sheen of sweat on her brow. "Don't tell my brother, I don't want to show him until I've mastered it. He loved watching me with other girls, and I want to give him an even better show."

Getting onto the bed she slowly crawled towards Fleur, her eyes alight and her grin saturated in insanity. "Scream for me…" She hissed as she turned Fleur over so that her ass is in the air. Once Fleur's hips were in place Lucy aimed her newly formed cocked at Fleur's ass as she smirked, "Oh I'm so going to love this."

Fleur screamed like a banshee as Lucy entered her ass, the pain was indescribable. At the very least her Ma-_Potter_, went slowly at first, but Lucy was the opposite, hammering away at her abused anus with delight. Her magic fought against the foreign magic pressing down on it with all its might, and succeeded in stopping every push. Unfortunately, even this victory was bitter-sweet, as it caused even more pain. Lucy's magic was just as vicious and cruel as she was, punching holes in Fleur's defences quick as lightning before it was rebuffed. "That's right my dear, let our Master hear you scream, let him hear the pain I'm giving you. Scream as loud as you can, because no one but our Master will hear you." Lucy whispered into Fleur's ear before biting down on it.

For the next few hours Lucy had fun making the bitch underneath her scream, testing and tweaking her new cock, slowly perfecting the shape and eventually the discharge. Although it wasn't as perfected as she wanted it, she still had fun with her new cock. Until now she'd never understood what her brother felt when he fucked her, Daphne and Rita, but now she did. It was a strange and enjoyable feeling, Fleur was so tight, her pussy gripping her new appendage with an almost desperate tightness as it fluttered and clenched in the perfect shape around her while her mouth suckled her perfectly, no matter how rough she was; it was no wonder her brother liked sex so much. As she looked down at the unconscious form of Fleur Lucy smiled; apart from having sex with her she'd used the potions her brother give her and showed the French Bitch her place. She eagerly waxed about how what she was experiencing right now was nothing to compare to what their Master was going to do with her when he was ready - both in pleasure and in punishment. Lucy kept Fleur conscious for the last few hours, having far more fun than any sane human being could have, and wanted her Brother to hear the screams, letting him know the fun she was having.

But now that she'd finished, she allowed the Bitch to pass out. She'd been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past hour so Lucy decided to kick things off with a bang, namely, forcing her cock down the bitch's throat and leaving it there until she blacked out from lack of air. Lucy was tired and wanted some sleep anyway, so it worked out nicely. Tomorrow she was going to be punished for the loss of control from earlier and she knew that her brother wouldn't go easy on her and she was looking forward to it, curious to see if he had it in him yet to truly brutalize her. So, laying down on the bed behind Fleur, gripping the bitch's tits hard as she snuggled up behind her Lucy went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long and enjoyable day for her.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Fleur found herself awaking in a very familiar place. It was a world that she often visited; her mindscape. Veela as a race were generally much closer to their magic than humans and so they could connect to their magical core a lot easier. To get to their core they first would have to try and enter their Mindscape, which couldn't normally be done until there'd reached a certain point in their lives.

Fleur's Mindscape was a small world covered in foliage surrounded by an endless expanse of blue sky filled with clouds. Hers, like many Veela' Mindscapes, was made of plastic. The trees, grass, weeds, and even the water from the small creak was made of plastic, or other inherently fake materials. The reason for this was because of their 'unhealthy' desire to become human instead of what they were; Veela. Oh how much she wanted to be a human, to be free of the Veela desire to be dominated by a man and be used as he saw fit, but she knew that deep down it was impossible; just as a leopard could never change its spots, the Veela would never be something they weren't. No matter how much they fought against their nature, they would always have the presence of enslavement hanging over their heads. To become a human was 'unhealthy' and 'unnatural' to many 'true' Veela, of which there were only a handful left in the world. The Veela of today detested this shrinking minority, and they were treated as outcasts. To Fleur's shame, she suspected her sister would become one of these hated few, the signs were always there.

Fleur first entered her Mindscape like all Veela before her; when she hit Maturation, the Veela equivalent of Puberty, at the age of eleven. Veela looked very young until their late teens, when they slip into a coma and their magic aged and perfects their body until they looked around 17 or 18 in the span of three days. In the decades that followed a Veela may age one or two years, but no more, and when they eventually died of old age, which was normally at the age of four hundred, they would still look the same; not a day over 20. The only real indicator of a Veela's age was their hair, which turned an ethereal silver around the age of 80.

Pre-Maturation Veela actually had more in common with humans then they did the adults of their own species, none of the abilities or physical traits aside from a very, very small amount of Allure were present in them. The ability to access their Mindscape was just one of the many abilities a Veela gained when the time came.

When Fleur first entered her Mindscape she found two types of creatures at war. In the white void the white dove-like firebirds did battle with the more humanoid harpies. Knowing that the doves represented her Veela side while the harpies were her desire to be human she quickly got a grasp of the situation. The firebirds were fighting for her magical core, while the harpies defended it. At the time her core didn't have a shape, so they were just trying to wipe each other out. When she noticed the firebirds winning, Fleur acted fast and started transforming things. She became the planet itself, representing her Self. The harpies became the forest, plant and animal life that covered her, shielding her from the clouds, which was what she turned the firebirds into once she discovered she couldn't simply erase them. Her magical core became the sun. One would think that it would be foolish to put her core right next to the beings that were just fighting for it, but the planet, her Self, protected it non-directly. The sun couldn't be taken until the planet was.

The sky didn't mean anything, it was just a convenient backdrop so she could see the clouds, because they blended in far too well for her liking against the white void it was before. They were the enemy, and she wanted to be aware of where they were at all times.

_**o0OoO0o**_

It took a few moments for Fleur to realize how she'd gotten into her Mindscape, as she didn't remember entering it herself. That's when she remembered; she was hurt and in pain because of the Mongrel, the sister of the Monster that almost set her Veela side free. Even now she could see the clouds shifting, their rounds puffy appearances once more forcibly shifting back into birds. She closed her eyes and forced them back, but she could feel them changing back nonetheless. Clearly, she would need to start coming back every now and then to make sure they stayed what she wanted them to be.

As Fleur looked around her Mindscape to see if the Monster had done any other damage to her she sighed in relief she didn't see anything; so far nothing seem to be out of place. Finally she looked up, only to notice that her core looked and felt a little different somehow. Worried that something happened to it, she flew up to check it out. As she got close enough to it to get a good view of it she was shocked and angry to see a small green ball of foreign magic in the very centre of her normally dark yellow core.

She slipped into her sun, ignoring the tingle of her magic against her skin, and tried to touch the green shifting ball, only to get a flash of a smiling Harry and a surge of pleasure. Jerking her hand back Fleur considered her choices. The amount of magic, and thus its strength, was relatively minor, she could easily destroy it. But as long as it was here, her magic would accept no other because it already had a Master. If she destroyed it she could be susceptible to the Mongrel, who could try and claim her just as the Monster already partially had. With his magic here, her own magic would fight tooth and nail against anymore attempts, self destructing before giving itself up, which made it worth having a piece of _him_ in her most sacred place, if only barely, she decided. She didn't know how long he was going to keep her around, hopefully for a small amount of time, but it was possible he would… take a liking to her, and she'd be in this position for the rest of the year, so the insurance against anybody else enslaving her if he decided to _share_ was worth it. She just hoped he tired of her soon.

Her mind made up, she was about to fly back down so she could rest and heal her mind, but she noticed something else out of place with the forest. One of the trees looked odd, so she flew down to see why. Her breath is taken away when she landed. Standing tall in front of her was a tree; a very real and visibly magical tree. It had rich black bark and glimmering dark purple leaves.

Fleur's first thought was that her desires were finally coming true, that after years of wishing hard and long enough, her forest was finally becoming real and she was becoming human. But it wasn't to be, as her elation soon turned to horror as she touched it, running her fingers along the bark, and a scene flashed before her mind's eye;

"_Slut, come." Her Master ordered._

"_Yes Master." Fleur responded. She dropped to her knees from the chair she'd been sitting in and crawled over to him_.

Fleur's hand once more jerked back, horror, fear and disgust warring in her head. Instead of something happy the truth was this tree was actually… well she didn't know what it was, orders, obviously, but she could feel their roots burrowing into her, so they could even be dubbed mental suggestions. This wasn't what she wanted at all, this was something found in a 'true' Veela's head. Whatever it was called, it had punched a hole in her shields. The firebirds were still clouds, and the tree itself covered up the hole it had poked in her fake forest, so the birds wouldn't be able to get a foothold even if they did change back, but the potential was there. She didn't like this one bit.

Before she could think of what to do, two more plastic trees disappeared and two new, real trees took their place, the grass around them shifting and suddenly turned into budding plants, the smallest of leaves poking out of suddenly fertile earth, they were the same colour as the tree. Nothing happened for the next several minutes but still Fleur was still frightened, she feared that this was the beginning of a slow spreading corruption. One that, if she didn't it sort out soon, would make her into exactly what the true Veela thought was their races true role was. Then as if beckoned by her musing one of the clouds shot downwards and sunk into the ground. Almost instantly the seedling grew to full size, revealing lush grass and a few flowers. As pretty as it was this was the exact opposite of what she wanted, and she needed to stop it.

Clenching her eyes closed and concentrating she tried to will the plant life away. Her will was met with resistance, as the mental commands stayed in place. Focusing harder her body started shaking and the trees and shrubbery glowed a violent yellow. Only a little at first, but as Fleur pushed harder and harder the glow grew and grew.

Without warning the trees exploded, throwing Fleur backward into one of the many fake trees. She was barely able to see the crater where the trees, flowers and grass used to be fill back in with her beloved plastic foliage before she passed out from the pain, both from her avatar's body being mangled by the explosion and the head-splitting pain from the explosion damaging her Self.

_**o0OoO0o**_

As Fleur was kicked out of her Mindscape and back into the waking world with a scream, there was a burst of magic that woke Lucy up. "You stupid bitch, what did you do?" Lucy demanded with a sneer.

"I - I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to do this." Fleur stuttered fearfully.

Lucy didn't care about her excuses, the bitch hurt her ears and so she was going to pay. Not only were her ears ringing but she'd only gotten a few hours of sleep. Taking hold of the bitch's hips she rapidly formed a cock between her legs and slammed it into Fleur's ass. She spent the next hour systematically beating and raping Fleur, never giving her a chance to recover, to show her what she thought about being woken up.

When she was done she forced the last of the three healing potions down Fleur's throat and dragged her out into the Common Room. Harry said through their link with a smirk, _~ I sense that someone had fun last night, I hope that you didn't hurt her too much. ~_

_~ Oh I had fun brother, and don't worry I didn't hurt her as much as I would have liked. ~_ Lucy said back through the link, then with a mental sigh she said, ~ _it's_ _a shame that this link isn't as strong as it used to be, I would love to show you what I did to her. ~ _

In the past few weeks since the bond was formed it had slowly grown stronger, they could now talk to each other in the next room, and in the last week began to feel what the other was feeling. They had yet to be able to see what the other could see, or share memories. At the moment, although she would have liked to show her brother what she did, she was glad that they hadn't gained that ability yet. Although they could block each other out, it still added to the chance of her slipping and spilling her secrets to him, namely her cock and progress with Astoria.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her brother said with a smirk, "Well Slut, I hope that you and my sister had fun, It's my turn again." Lucy pushed Fleur to her brother, who grabbed her hair and pulled her over to the couch.

It was about two hours later when Harry finished with Fleur. He smirked as he looked down at the panting, glassy-eyed girl. She was a creature of sex - or at least she would be when he was done with her - and he was quite proud to wear her out completely. Fleur's breath heaved and she fought to remain conscious as she looked up at him, only to find him looking down at her. He threw her wand to her, "Stay. I may want some more after I'm done with Lucy's punishment." He said simply.

"I'll be here, Master." Fleur said with as much bitterness as she could muster.

"Good girl." Harry said, petting her head like an obedient puppy. "Now Lucy, it's time for you to be punished for your lack of control yesterday." He said, pulling his hand back and smiling darkly at Lucy.

Lucy, despite what was assuredly going to be the most painful experience of her life, nodded happily and skipped merrily into Harry's room. His orders to his slut already given, Harry followed behind her, shutting the door, but not enough to fully close it.

Fleur felt an uncharacteristically cruel smirk form on her lips as she heard the Mongrel cry out in agony just a few short second after the door almost closed. Any thought of leaving now that she had her wand in hand was put on hold as her tormentor from last night was tortured just a room away. She heard grunting, and the sound of flesh slapping together, and felt even more satisfied. She sneered as the pained cries turned to pleased moans, but her smirk quickly returned as, with a sickening snapping sound, the cries returned.

Fleur was barely able to retrieve her tattered clothes that had been stripped from her the previous evening before her magic all but forced her back on the couch. She stayed there, sitting blissfully for quite a while, even curling up in a manner that was definitely not like a dog sleeping at the foot of its owners bed, delighting in the sounds of pain and anguish coming from the cracked open door for the next hour. Every crack of bone, every wet slap, every thump of fist against flesh made her feel just a little bit more satisfied in a twisted way.

When the sounds stopped her eyes snapped open and thoughts of escape came flooding back. Springing off the couch she ran towards the painting door, which opened for her when she got close enough.

"Slut, come." She heard the Monster order from the doorway. She felt no small amount of smug pride as her magic didn't try and force her to comply. It seemed that as long as she kept her Mindscape free from the Monster's influence she wouldn't be compelled to do anything he ordered.

Harry watched her go with pride, she'd figured out a way to get around the conditioning - which was a pleasant surprise, he had no idea such a thing was possible. He'd thought that after last night she would do whatever he said, but now, he was happy. He thought that it was going to be boring if he had most of the control of her, it wouldn't be any fun if she didn't fight back. But seeing her in action the night before, he saw that she showed quite a bit of promise as a more permanent member of his harem. She was always destined to be a fuck toy, but it was that cleverness that made him feel like keeping her for himself, for a while longer anyway - should he bore of her, well he'd see. All he knew that it was going to be a fun week, smiling once more and casting the time spell, he saw that it was half six and he walked back into his room, he had an hour or so to play with his sister. She looked like she was still clinging to the very dregs of consciousness, so he'd need to fix that.

_**o0OoO0o**_

_18th of December 1994_

Once Fleur was sure that she had escaped and she hadn't been followed by the Monster and his Mongrel of a sister she cast a specialized repair spell for clothes on herself and watched as her tattered robes knitted themselves together into perfect condition. They would be more prone to ripping, but she planned on throwing them out anyway. Somehow, she made it out of the accursed castle and to the carriages. She needed a hot bath, to wash the Monster and his Mongrel from her body, even if she knew it was temporary at best. She would remain vigilant, but she doubted she would elude them for long once they actively pursued her tomorrow, or whenever they felt like fucking her again.

As she walked back to the carriage, she knew that she couldn't tell anyone what happened, as she feared what the Monster and his Mongrel would do should she say anything. Seeing that this whole damned county saw her race as nothing than sex toys, likely nothing would be done to them. In fact, it would probably backfire and they would make it so she would wish for death should she say anything.

Fleur's mind jumped to her sister, she knew that she had to keep absolutely ALL evidence of what happened to her away from her sister, meaning not only not saying anything, but also hiding any... physical evidence that her (temporary, she assured herself, even if it felt hollow to her ears) Master left on her body. If Gabrielle found out… Fleur feared that any progress she may have gained of convincing her sister of the merits of not acting like a sex toy in waiting would be completely lost. Not only lost, but she knew that Gabrielle would be the Monster's plaything by the week's end. Gabrielle would go straight to the Monster and BEG him to make her his toy, even though she was only eight years old, Gabrielle knew what she wanted, and at the moment it was to be a 'true' Veela.

_**o0OoO0o**_

It didn't take Fleur that long before she got to the three Beauxbatons Carriages, looking at them she sighed before entering the last. She stepped into a room larger then the carriage's outer appearance suggested lay within. After walking down a short corridor she entered into a Common Room. It had five doors in the back, behind each was a very short hallway ending in a T, with a room on the end of each branch. Between each of the five doors was the school Coat of Arms, which were two golden wands crossed over one another, each shooting three stars. On the ceiling were three chandeliers with blue and white frays in them, lighting the Common Room, which was covered in pale blue wallpaper, accenting the white chair, table, and furniture. The second carriage was the same, only sporting twice any many rooms; there were exactly twenty-nine students from Beauxbatons who wanted to put their name into the Goblet of Fire, so that they had a chance to be in the tournament. The first carriage was the biggest of them all, not only did it have the bedrooms of the teachers, but it also had their classrooms and dinner hall too. Because her father was Governor of Beauxbatons, and Gabrielle had begged their father to come with her, Gabrielle shared her carriage, sleeping in the room across from her.

As she entered her room she was shocked to find a concerned Gabrielle waiting up for her, sitting on her bed twiddling her fingers worriedly. She'd obviously slept there, judging by the ruffled bedding. As she saw her sister Gabrielle asked in French _**"Sister, are you alright? I've been worried, you haven't been back all night."**_

"_**I'm sorry Gabrielle, but a few of the girls from the Ravenclaw invited me over to talk to them, and I lost track of things and decided to sleepover for the night,"**_ Fleur said quickly, slightly nervous, she knew that she couldn't tell her sister the truth and so had to come up with this cover story. She didn't enjoy lying to her sister in the least, as they were very close, but it was for her own good._** "I'm sorry I didn't inform you, I hadn't thought I would get along with them so well."**_ She apologized, feeling more confident in her cover story.

Gabrielle was a bit suspicious about it, she felt as if there was something more, but she also felt her sister wouldn't tell her what was wrong. So with a sigh she said, _**"It is okay, sister, but you need to make it up to me though, like spending the morning with me."**_

"_**Happily, Gabrielle." **_Fleur said with a smile, she was glad that her sister was letting it slide.

She was wrong, however, the fact was Gabrielle wouldn't be dissuaded so easily but had just made it seem like she was. Gabrielle knew if her sister was relaxed, she might let something slip, be it with words or actions, as to what happened to her.

So for the next few hours, Fleur and Gabrielle went looking around Hogwarts and walked around the lake talking about all sorts of things. Mostly however they talked about if Fleur was able to work out the clue from the egg, which she had, and about their parents. Although they wrote to them, they still missed them a lot and would like to meet them again. During this time, Gabrielle noticed that her sister would look around as if someone or thing would jump out and attack her, when Fleur thought Gabrielle wasn't looking. She had to wonder what really happened the night before that caused her to act like this. It wasn't long before they were back in Fleur's room. Fleur herself claiming that she was exhausted, after not getting much sleep the previous evening and wished to a few hours sleep before dinner. Gabrielle, who had two fully functioning eyes, could tell that her sister wasn't lying, she'd been acting far less graceful than usual for the last hour, her tiredness showing. Not on her face of course, that didn't happen to them, but even if she wasn't as observant as she was Gabrielle would have noticed it.

Once Gabrielle left the room, Fleur sighed in relief before she hurriedly entered her private bathroom and ripped off her clothes. Pushing them as flat as possible into the sink she burned them before Vanishing the ashes. She'd wanted to do that all morning, as they reminded her of what happened the night before, but she couldn't until she was alone. She didn't want her sister to suspect anything, and showing any sign of disgust instead of her normal pride at her school uniform would have set off alarm bells in the all-too-observant little girl. Luckily, so far she felt that her sister hadn't suspect a thing, as she hadn't asked anything about the night. After a scalding hot shower to wash off the shame, patches of dried cum and sweat she passed out on her bed from exhaustion, not even having enough energy to pull on her pyjamas.

However, about half an hour after Fleur went to sleep, Gabrielle slinked quietly back into the room. As she entered the bedroom she saw her sister's naked body and was shocked to see bruising on her wrists, ankles and back, _**"Oh sister, what happened to you last night?" **_Gabrielle whispered worriedly as she got a closer look and saw burn marks and bruising around her ass, which also seemed to curve around to the front of her body. So, careful not to wake her sister, she rolled her over and was shocked further to see even more burn marks and bruising around her pussy and breasts. The slit itself was as pristine and pink as it had always been from the time she'd seen her sister naked, no doubt healed by her innate gifts, but the area around it was still affected. If she didn't know any better, Gabrielle would have thought that these were thanks to rough sexual activities._**"Could it be sister, that someone has finally made you a true Veela, as I wish to be?" **_Gabrielle whispered aloud in wonder and awe, if this was true, then maybe whoever it was would be willing to take her too. But at the same time she might be mistaken, so she promised herself to keep an eye on Fleur's condition every night just in case.

This could be a onetime thing; she knew that Veela sometimes liked rough sex. Some Veela preferred to sleep with someone, even knowing that the act of breaking their hymen would bond them to the person, and after the initial bond was set shattered them - becoming almost invalid for roughly a full week, give or take the individual, as the backlash hit them - and then actively suppressed the part of them that tried to re-grow their hymen so they wouldn't accidentally bond anyone anymore and continued to delude themselves into thinking they were just a very pretty humans, able to sleep and have relationships with anyone without fear of bonding. Some took this as a free pass to live promiscuously, but sleeping around was heavily frowned upon in the modern Veela culture, because it was very similar to what the True Veela wished for their race, albeit they were strictly monogamous unless ordered by their Master's. Her sister always did like to pretend she was human, more-so than most Veela these days, and might have had a 'fling', and her partner might have simply gotten too rough for her. If that was the case, she doubted her sister would be returning to that partner again and she may just go celibate forever, which was a terrible thought to the eight year old. Gabrielle's curiosity was still peaked, her sister had never seemed to appear interested in gaining a mate, temporary or permanent, and this sudden jump could mean someone truly alluring had caught her attention inside the castle. She reaffirmed her promise to watch and see what happened in the future.

Little did she realize at the time that she would see her sister slowly becoming what she'd wanted to be all her life; a True Veela.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**Authors Note:**_ Here ends another chapter of Dark Lord Vulcan, I hope that you like it. I would like to give special thanks to my Beta Readers; Dasmo and Slicerness, as most of this chapter was done by them. So if you did like this chapter, please review and let me know what you think. I would also like to hear any ideas you would like us to include.

As you can see, this is all a repost again because mainly _**Heart-of-Auir-Take-Two **_and whoever else reported me for Chapter 13, even after I asked them for help. I knew that it was my darkest chapter yet, but I wasn't sure where to edit and where not to so that the story had so much cut out of it - that is why I asked for help. But instead of helping me, they reported me… seeing that I've started work, the next Chapter 13 well take some time. As I'll be censoring half of the chapter and putting in a summary in as to what happened. But seeing that I now have a job, it'll be some time before I can do it. So please forgive me for the wait, I need to get back into being in a job after almost four years out of work, I'll do it when I have the time.

_**Heart-of-Auir-Take-Two: **_Whoever you are, is it just my stories that you don't like the lemons of or the others too? As I know for a fact there are a lot of Lemons out there, so I was wondering if you were being reporting them too. I understand your reason for Chapter 13, I myself had a problem knowing where to edit it. That is WHY I asked for help, to KNOW where to edit it. Oh well, whatever the case, I'll be editing it BIG time before posting it again, _thanks a lot… _I just wished you could have helped me before reporting me. As you seen, I have censored all my sexual acts, and I hope that I have nothing left for you to repost me about.


	14. Chapter Thirteen!

_**Warning:**_ This chapter has mention of rape… also this chapter will be in Fleur's Point of View.

_**Chapter Thirteen…**_

_25th of December 1994_

Fleur Delacour was in her bedroom thinking back over the past week, the memories both tormented and caused conflicted feelings to rise in her breast. As much as she hated to admit it, a good portion of her wanted to give in and become what she'd fought against all her life; a True Veela. If someone had told her that she would have wanted this a few months ago, or even at the beginning of it all, she would have hexed them so fast they wouldn't have know what hit them. But facts were facts, and with every mental suggestion he placed in her very being; more and more of her Mindscape was corrupted. She could only destroy so many trees at once, the pain and damage to her psyche from them imploding slowed the process down, but all he had to do was initiate physical contact with her in such a way that her instincts deemed it dominant and give her an order. How she longed to have him finish off what he'd started and make her his; fully, binding her to him now and forever, but she always slapped herself herself free from the trance before she did anything stupid. The Mongrel always enjoyed it when she did that, and didn't hesitate to slap her other cheek to 'complete the set' as she'd explained the first time she'd done so. She felt tears of frustration, both at herself, and her tormentors, cloud her eyes as she fought herself, tearing herself apart because of the feelings her tormentors brought forth.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that the mere idea was the farthest thing from her mind. Even just a week ago, the one thing she'd wanted most was to kill the Monster and his Mongrel of a sister… and now, after chipping away or destroying almost all the barriers she'd built over the years, she was so confused and disoriented she only wanted one thing; to have another round with the Monster, no her Master, and beg him to make her his and do as he pleased, knowing she'd even go as far as to give her sister to him, if he'd just take her. She was willing to do anything to be near him and be used by him but the problem was that her Master wanted nothing more of her, after using and breaking her in, he'd discarded her and it shattered her - all he'd wanted was to show her that he wasn't so little and shouldn't be pissed off. She didn't know what to think or to do; right now she just wanted to be with her Master, to be his tool, his possession, fulfil his every whim: the urge was so bad that it hurt her to think about it.

She shook her head as she remembered how it all began;

_**o0OoO0o**_

_**Now thanks to someone calling themselves Heart-of-Auir-Take-Two reported to the admins who instead of asking to remove or edit the chapter deleted the account. Although I did ask for help to edit this story before they report me to the admins, seeing that I knew it needed help with editing the chapter, but this ass did not even to offer the help I need. Because of this, I now had to repost all the chapters again, and had to remove over 12,000 words of this chapter. However, you can find the full work on Harry Potter FanFic Archive, Ficwad and Your Fanfiction. So please go over there and let me know what you think.**_

_**I was going to put a summary as to what happened, but I decided not to, as this well give you more of a reason to go to the other sites: to find out what happened. I hope you like what you see, and please review when you read it. As I would like to see what you think of what I done.**_

_25th of December 1994_

So here she was, five days later, getting ready for the Yule Ball, but her mind wasn't on it, nor her date, Rodger Davies - who had asked her out a few weeks ago - but on her Master, Sister and Mistress. Over the last few days her Sister Slut and her Mistress had been helping their Master train her to be a proper slut, one who did as she was told, always. They fucked her until she couldn't think straight, and punished her to the point of she thought she would go mad - but it was all to make her who she was, or at least almost was now; A True Veela.

If someone had told her she would eventually become a True Veela, more importantly that she would _like_ it, she would have Hexed them into the next year… and yet here she was, just one step away from becoming a True Veela and liking it. There was a part of her fighting it, but that was only because her Master hadn't claimed her fully yet. Until he did, a part of her would always fight this, but the problem was that the person that made her who she was now, and who she wanted to be, her Master, didn't want anything to do with her. Before he left the castle for the day, he used her one last time and informed her of the awful news; she was no longer needed. She begged him to give her a chance, to allow her to do whatever she could to change his mind, for her to become his Slut permanently, remaining by his side at all times, always ready to sate his needs, but he wouldn't hear of it. In fact, he just laughed at her and told her that she was nothing to him; that he had no feelings for her and he never wanted her to begin with, all he wanted was to break and humiliate her, to use her in every way possible and make her beg for him to make her his slut. All this was to just pay her back for being a bitch to him - and everyone else, but mostly him - and now that he'd done that, he no longer wanted her.

When she went to bed yesterday she cried like nothing before. She was nothing now, she had no Master, no Sister Slut, no Mistress, nothing. She hated herself for being useless. _'No, we can't allow this.'_ A tiny, almost forgotten part of her whispered, _'We're stronger than this, we can fight this and become what we once were; independent. We need to move on, push past this. There's nothing we can do, he's far too strong for revenge, at least for the moment, what we need to do is forget about the Monster and what he and his lot have done to us and start over again. He may be a dirty Englishman, but this Davies is a start. We go on the date, we dance, we dine, and we may even permit him to hold our hand if he offers to escort us back to the carriage. Once we're back, we can start working on fixing our mind. We'll take it slow; the bastard isn't here to corrupt __us any__ further, so we have time to be careful. We'll get through this, we just need time…" _The voice said, growing in strength.

"You're… you're right!" Fleur said aloud, her chest puffing out and her eyes gaining a determined gleam. That would show him! She would be her old self again in no time. She was Fleur Delacour, top of her class, heiress to the Delacour name and fortune. She wouldn't be his toy for another second longer. "It will take time to destroy what he's done to me, but I'll be me again soon." Her resolve hardened, she started preparing for the ball.

_**o0OoO0o**_

As the two made their way towards the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts Fleur sent her date a smile. Roger Davies had done an admirable job of not drooling on himself all night - unlike a few other boys/men that were around her - and he'd made the date enjoyable; making small talk, getting her food and drink when she asked, and he was even a good dancer. Overall, it was a great night, which was why she allowed him to hold her hand.

At least, that's what she was forcing herself to believe. Whenever Roger wasn't looking she would glance over at the Potter twins and the Monsters date, Daphne Greengrass. They were having fun with each other, dancing, laughing, and joking. Whenever she felt impressed by Roger's behaviour a little voice in the back of her head would always chime in, taunting her, whispering that her Master was much better in every way. She'd tried to ignore it, and she'd succeeded for most of the night, but there were a few occasions where she'd been very rude to her date, blowing him off, even when he done something right, or nice for her.

She couldn't keep her mind off them and what they did to her - what they _could_ do to her. Even now as she walked back to the Carriages, she could feel her pussy tingle at the mere thought of them. She was trying hard not to think about them, she knew she needed to stop if she wanted to recover, but it was difficult. She was like Eve, having known the pleasures of God's Garden, only to be banished and never experience it again. She knew what it felt like, what pleasures the trio could bring, and that was making moving on torturous. She turned her feeling into anger, focusing on her rage at the Potters for throwing her away. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start.

"Are you okay, Fleur?" Davies asked.

Blinking and realizing how deep in her thoughts she'd been she smiled at him. "I'm fine, Roger." She lied. She wanted to be with her Master, Mistress and her Sister Slut… "I've just got a few zings on my mind, with ze tournament. I'm zinking about ze third task and 'ow I'm going to deal wiz it."

She gently shook her head to rid herself of the mental fantasies of the Potters using her. _'No, we don't need to think about them, forget them, and be strong.' _A tiny voice in her head reminded her. Remembering that the voice was right, she pushed all thoughts of them to the back of her mind.

"I understand Fleur." Davies said warmly, "If you need anything I'll be here."

"Zank you, Roger." Fleur said as she put her head onto his shoulder, "I just need to zink zings over. Do you mind if we don't talk anymore, it is a wonderful night, let's walk in silence for a bit."

"If that's what you want Fleur." He replied as he put his arm around her.

Shortly before they left the castle proper, she saw the Potter twins. They gave her knowing smirks before they walked outside, no doubt either looking for some semi-private place to fuck, or simply to take a walk and relax before heading back to their rooms before then fucking. Oh how much she wished she was there with them. She even felt her legs snag as they tried to carry her over to them. She quickly corrected her gait and excused herself by saying her ankles were getting tired from wearing her heels. Roger bought the excuse, using the age old male technique of blindly accepting any excuse that was basically 'lady problems' and moving on. _'Stop it, you're supposed to be forgetting about them.' _The tiny voice in her head demanded firmly. She knew took a deep breath to harden her resolve again, but it quickly left her and she felt a flash of worry and concern as she saw the Potters accosted by a group of half a dozen cloaked figures with obscured faces. The Potter's stances weren't hostile - granted Lucy's stance was always slightly hostile - so she calmed down enough to realize she wasn't supposed to care, and should probably even get a sense of satisfaction out of them being in possible-danger.

Leaving the castle, the two had an enjoyable walk around the lake, still in silence. When they got to the carriage she turned to her date and said, "I 'ad a… good time, zank you for escorting me back."

Roger had held out all night, but the walk around the lake had finally overcome his resistance. The constant barrage of Fleur's Allure had been negligible with so many people around, but with it all focused on him it tore down enough of his inhibitions that he felt the need to act upon them so leaned forward quickly to kiss her.

Fleur tried to pull back, but the action was so sudden it caught her by surprise. When their lips touched she stopped her brief struggle as her training took over and she obediently allowed his tongue into her mouth, massaging it just like she'd been trained by-

'_Good girl.'_ She heard in her head.

Her eyes snapped open and she recoiled, her hand blurring forward. With a loud slap Roger staggered back, his hand reaching up to hold his red cheek as he blinked stupidly with a dopey grin rapidly forming on his face. She didn't stick around to see his reaction, quickly turning on her heel and entering her carriage before slamming the door behind her. She hurriedly made her way to her bed. She couldn't wait any longer; she needed those _things_ out of her head.

Laying down on her bed she forced herself to slip into her Mindscape. She 'awoke' and sat up looking around and seeing there was barely any plastic foliage left. There was a ring of trees around her about five feet away in a circle, but that was it, almost everything else was real, teaming with life. She marched out into the forest, only to instantly be hit with an image.

_Fleur's back arched as she came spectacularly, her juices spraying her Master's crotch as he ground into her cervix, extending her orgasm._

"Stop…" Fleur growled weakly. She staggered, bumping into a tree.

"_What do you want, Slut?" Her master asked._

"_Your… your cum, Master, please seed this dirty slut." She answered submissively. Her womb was on fire, she wanted him to cum, needed it._

"_Very well, Slut." He said before he started hammering up into her pussy. Fleur cried out in pleasure as her pussy walls eagerly milked his cock. It wasn't long before her Master grunted, and Fleur herself made sure to twist her lower body in the way she'd been taught to enhance his pleasure, trying to earn herself more of his seed._

"Stop it!" She pulled away from the tree sharply, only to trip and fall onto the forest floor. She looked up, to find a bunny watching her, its head tilted, its familiar green eyes filled with curiosity. At the sight of its eyes Fleur snarled, grabbing the fluffy creature by the throat. She sat up, ignoring the squealing creature clenched in her hand, before she threw it as hard as she could at the tree she'd run into. The white fur was quickly stained red as it slammed into the unforgiving bark and died with a crunching sound, likely its skull cracking.

Fleur's head pulsed with pain, but she instantly felt more in control of herself. A very small chip in the monumental effort of freeing herself from his control had disappeared. She felt overjoyed as she looked around at the terrified little creatures. At her look they all scampered away, but a ball of blue flames consumed a gopher before it could fully burrow itself into the ground.

After three long and painful hours, Fleur lit another tree on fire as she progressed across her Self. She'd come into her Mindscape in the dress she'd worn to the Yule ball, but the sky blue dress was almost unrecognisable under all the blood. It was also charred and ripped, souvenirs earned from her actions for the past several hours. The few animals left in the forest huddled together for safety, but they scattered as Fleur marched into the clearing. Her eyes were wild, a manic grin on her face as she flexed her hands. Her arms were covered almost to the elbow in blood, her fingers ending in wicked talons. "I'll catch you yet my pretties…" She hissed at the fleeing creatures, her voice containing far more than a little insanity. "Oh yes, as soon as one of you little squirrels, or bunnies, or foxes comes out you'll be mine, ALL MINE! HAAA-HAHAHAHA!" She cackled madly.

Fleur panted heavily, she was in pain, a whole lot of pain, and had gone quite mad, but it was all worth it… all the animals were slaughtered, and a good portion of the woodland now burnt. She was happy that she was reclaiming the planet. She decided to leave the rest for that night, she was already in a lot of pain and she feared what would happen if she did any more. Now that she didn't have her Mast-no she couldn't think like that, now that _he_ wasn't corrupting her world anymore and the majority of his Mental Suggestions were gone she could take her time in destroying the rest.

Closing her eyes again, she woke up in the real world in agony from what she'd done but smiled regardless. In a few days anything that connected to _him_ would be gone for good. With a strained smile, Fleur fell into a restless slumber.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Over the next two days Fleur burned the rest of the plant life, along with the land, reclaiming the planet in its artificial depths. Synthetic trees, grass and animal figurines once more sprouted from the little ball of dirt. By then she was a bit crazy, the pain had been excruciating the first night, but the animals were only minor Suggestions, and so they were comparatively tame compared to the mental backlash she got from destroying the much more major Suggestions either housed or represented by the trees. The only thing that allowed her to keep her sanity was the proof that her Self was being reclaimed. She was able to hide her growing instability, citing the need to study the egg she'd gotten from the Second Task, and all but barricaded herself in her carriage. She hoped it was her craziness, but she swore she saw Gabrielle looking at her sadly whenever she thought she wasn't looking.

After clearing the last tree, pushing herself to do even more than normal because she was so close to being finished, Fleur turned her crazed eyes upward towards the sun. Almost the entire thing was glowing a warm green, it was only the outer edges that were her own luminescent yellow. Fleur giggled brokenly as an idea formed. She clenched her eyes closed and focused. The sun started shrinking, condensing, as it followed her mental command.

It burned brighter and brighter as it shrank. Fleur wasn't in her right mind at the moment, and even if she was she'd become so used to being burned the heat didn't bother her at all. Eventually the green inside the yellow started fizzing, popping and sizzling as it evaporated. With a great pulse that caused Fleur, even in her current state, to shield her eyes, the sun condensed to the size of a basketball, a bright yellow orb that hurt to look at and caused her skin to redden with sunburn.

The green was gone, and Fleur's eyes lost some of their wildness as she expanded the ball of magic again. It wasn't easy and she was barely able to stretch it back to its previous size before she blacked out.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Fleur laughed as she awoke from her long sleep, a deep belly laugh filled with all the joy she felt from her newfound freedom. According to the calendar, which her sister must have continued marking in her state, she'd been asleep for three whole days.

She sprang out of her bed, only for her unused muscles to protest and strike, causing her to crumble to the ground. With a good natured groan Fleur slowly got to her feet and unsteadily walked over to her closet. With a squeal of delight she Transfigured two of her silk shirts into a matching bra and panties set. She slipped them on with content hum. They weren't perfect, but they were silk and she sorely missed underwear, so they would do for now until she could go shopping.

Humming a wordless tune to herself Fleur finished dressing and made her way towards the entrance to her carriage. Stepping outside she took a deep breath, savouring the fresh air, only to realize she stank. She'd been sleeping for three days. Three days without a shower or bath of any kind…

She shook her head and cast a Cleaning Charm on herself. It was a poor substitute, but she really wanted to take a walk. She would shower after she took a stroll around the lake.

Her mind made up, Fleur started walking. The sky was clear, and the weather was… well it was terrible, but this was England, so it was always terrible. Still, it didn't take away from her good mood.

She'd been walking for a few minutes before she passed a part of the circuit that was closer to the forest than any other part when she heard noises. They sounded vaguely familiar, even as faint as they were, so she veered off course to check them out. She blushed and stopped as she realized the sounds were of two people having sex, but her curiosity got the better of her and she stealthily approached.

Peeking out from behind a tree she froze as she saw the Potter twins. Lucy was leaned forward against the tree, her upper body pressed against it with her legs spread. Her robe had been hiked up to around her lower back, which was held up by one of Harry's hands, the other holding her hips as he pumped his into hers.

While her brain locked up Fleur's body reacted, her mouth watered as she saw Lucy's juices covering Harry's thick cock, glistening in the afternoon sun as it plunged in and out of her needy pussy and her own lips grew moist as Lucy's orgasmic moans filled her ears.

Fleur didn't remember running back to her carriage, it was all a blur until she regained her senses as she was sliding down the carriage door after slamming it shut. She hunched over, holding her head in her hands. "Zey're gone, why am I still attracted to zem!" She cried. She'd cleared her mind, basically inducing amnesia on her Veela Side. It no longer knew who Harry was because there was none of his magic inside her, so there _should_ be nothing drawing her to the twins. And yet she'd wanted to join them just a minute ago.

She looked at her hands in dawning horror. "It… it's me? Am _I_ the one that desires zis?" Fleur was a Veela, a fact that she had blamed a lot of the bad things that happened to her. She'd been attracted to only a handful of men and three women in her life before this year, and she could - and had - always blamed her Veela nature for her attraction. Being faced with the possibility of her _own_ desires was a concept that was completely alien to her.

She sat there for a long time; thinking and crying softly. Her dreams of having a successful career would never come true, being a Slut was a full time job, but if this was what she truly wanted…

"I'll… I'll try one more time. If 'e accepts me back zen I'll be 'is, if not… zen I'll go from zere." She told herself shakily.

She sat there for a minute or two longer before a familiar voice caused her to jump. _"__**Sister, are you okay? Has something happened? You were asleep for so long.**__" _Gabrielle said as she peaked her head into the Carriage Common Room.

Fleur quickly wiped her eyes, hoping her crying could be mistaken for overexertion as she got up. _"__**I am alright, Gabrielle. I used too much magic trying to figure out the clue. I tried to go for a jog when I woke up and underestimated how worn out I would still be.**__"_ She answered.

Gabrielle didn't look convinced and Fleur felt a bolt of panic set in. Did Gabrielle really know what was going on? The worry settled as Gabrielle pouted and said, _"__**Fine, but I want to cuddle. Come back to bed, you need your rest if a jog has you this worked up.**__"_

Fleur smiled at her affectionate sister and nodded, letting herself be lead into the hallways and eventually her room, mindless of the little girl's thoughts.

Gabrielle scowled when Fleur couldn't see her face. It was time to act. She would follow her sister and see this man that had captured Fleur's heart and judge him for herself. If he was worthy and she was rejected, then Gabrielle would do her best to change his mind.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**Authors Note:**_ Here ends another chapter of Dark Lord Vulcan, I hope that you like it. I would like to give special thanks to my Beta Reader; Slicerness, who helped me write this chapter. So if you did like this chapter, please review and let me know what you think. I would also like to hear any ideas you would like us to include.

So you know, this might be the last update to my written work as I start work on Monday and I won't know when I can write again. I hope to do some writing when I get the time.

If you got any ideas as to what you would like to see in this story, PLEASE go to my forum on : forum. fanfiction forum/Ideas_for_my_Harry_Potter_stories/112683/ or on www. ficforums board,16.

I would like to see what ideas you might have for this story.


	15. Chapter Fourteen!

**_Author's Note:_** So this chapter is Harry's PoV, to show how he gains control of Fleur. This chapter will also have Hermione's PoV, to show her descent into darkness. In this chapter, I'll mentioning a few ideas that'll be from shows/anime, that'll be crossover into this story when I do the sequel in this story. I have three crossover ideas, for now, but only two will be mentioned in this chapter, I'll inform you all three at the end of the chapter - in possible order that'll appear in this story.

**_Chapter Fourteen…_**

_29th of December 1994_

Harry was sitting in his personal Common Room, he was seated on the throne that Lucy, in a moment of boredom, made for him. She said if he was going to become a Dark Lord of England, then she would need him in a proper throne so she could drape herself over him like a proper Dark Lady. That logic seemed sound, and the throne was fairly comfortable, so Harry kept it. The throne itself was black, and the cushions were dark red. The arms of the throne were big enough that a person could sit on them - which was where Lucy parked herself - and the head rest was just slightly taller than his head.

As Harry sat on his new throne he looked around at the four girls in front of his with a proud smile. They, like him, were naked and in various positions. Two of the girls, Daphne and her sister Astoria, were on either side of the throne kneeling on the floor. Harry was stroking Daphne's hair, which would normally cause her to let out some kind of pleased sound, but she remained silent as she watched the new girl suck Harry's cock. This girl, who was a new slut like Astoria, was none other than Hermione. The last girl in the room was Harry's sister Lucy, who was standing behind the throne, her arms draped over Harry's shoulders and her chin resting on the headboard to get a good view of Hermione's show.

As Hermione was sucking her new lord and master cock, Harry was thinking about how he got to this point. The last month or so had been very busy for him, much busier than most would have thought. Apart from the Second Task, obtaining Hermione and Astoria as his new sluts and working out the next clue for the third task, he was working on a few other things. The main thing was Fleur, using her as much as he could before throwing her away, heartbroken. It was a ploy of course, but she didn't know that, which made her suffering all the more amusing in his eyes.

The hand stroking Daphne's head stopped and suddenly pulled Lucy's chin around to face him before he kissed her. "It's been a long month, hasn't it Lucy?" He said, absently forcing Hermione's head down as she tried to raise it.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed with a fond smile, remembering the past month, "Two new sluts, the French Bitch, your own training, among other things. Still, it has been worth it."

Harry chuckled, only for his breath to hitch as Hermione let out a huff at not being able to talk and decided to sink her head lower, taking him into her throat. "Very worth it." He answered distractedly.

**_o0OoO0o_**

_11th of December 1994_

It'd been just over two weeks and Harry, Lucy and Daphne were in Harry's personal Common Room naked, trying to work out the clue from the strange Golden Egg that Harry got from the dragon the day before. They'd opened the egg the day before in the Outcast Common Room, but the sound that came out of it was deafening and it was universally agreed to slam the thing shut as fast as humanly possible. So to spare his friends from the sound, he decided to try and solve the clue in his personal room. So here he was with Lucy and Daphne trying to solve the clue, but at the moment they were taking a break for a bit. Harry smiled as he watched Lucy and Daphne give him a show; Lucy sucking on Daphne's breast, while Daphne was fingering Lucy. When things settled down after he took Rita Daphne confessed that she was uneasy about incest. It took a few hours of _convincing_ her, but before the night was through, Daphne's unease was completely gone and she was fine with Harry and Lucy together, and joined in with no hesitation.

Then for the following two weeks, apart for him and Cedric training for whatever they might face for the Second Task - which he and Cedric learned later was to face a dragon - he and his sister were busy tormenting Fleur using her new fear of fire. As Harry thought about it, he smirked, from what he hear about yesterday, Fleur barely made it through the Second Task because of her fear of fire. As for him, although he got the worst of the dragons, the Hungarian Horntail, he was able to defeat it. He had decided to take a more straight forward method of facing it. Well, 'decided' would be a bad word to use. The plan was more complex, but the second the dragon breathed fire at him he'd absorbed it. The unexpected rush of power was… well, unexpected. The almost narcotic rush of power, it was so sudden and unexpected that he'd ended up going a little crazy and had transfigured a Zweihander before charging the giant creature and battling the dragon like a knight of old.

He'd been nimble enough to avoid outright dying when the dragon smartened up and realized its fire was just strengthening its enemy, and focused on crushing him with its massive claws, but by ten it was too late for it and Harry had thrown and banished his sword straight through its eye. The judges had been incensed with him; he was only meant to get the egg, not kill it, but the crowd just ate it up. It was unavoidable that some thought him dark for killing the dragon, but even that small minority admitted that doing what he did at the age of fourteen had to be admired, to avoid the public outcry, he'd gotten first place, placing just ahead of Cedric by a few points.

Harry's reminiscing was interrupted when Lucy and Daphne finished their fun and Daphne said, "Master, I would like to talk to you about your future plans."

"What's on your mind, Daphne?" Harry asked.

"I think you should consider the threats to you Master." Daphne started as she got up and went to her bag and got out a few books.

"I know the threats Daphne." Harry said dismissively, "Dumbledore and his people, Voldemort and his Death Eaters and lastly the fools at the Ministry of Magic; with them the only things I need to worry about is their Aurors, and from what I know of them, they should be no threat to me when I reveal myself in time."

"That's the threats of England Master, not the world." Daphne clarified. "You may not know this, since it's not taught at Hogwarts or anywhere else in most Europe counties for that matter, but the UK is really the only place that has only one type of magic user apart from maybe France and Bulgaria, but even then there are pockets here and there. The rest of the world is much more varied; wand users like us, Wandless Magic users, Elementals, Natural Animagi, Metamorph enclaves; it really all depends on how that area teaches magic. Some areas have a higher birth rate of people with certain abilities, so naturally that type of magic becomes popular, and then prominent. If you want to take over the world one day Master, you need to learn all the possible threats that the world might have for you. That's why I asked my father to send me all the books we have documenting the different types of magic users. Don't worry Master, I didn't tell him that I wanted it for you." Daphne added as she saw the worried look on her Master's face, "I told him I was interested in other magic users, which is the truth, albeit a half of one. Anyway, there are many threats out there; specifically, as to your desire to become Ruler of England and one day the world, I can name two right now. First is The Charmed Ones, and the second would be the people of Earth Land that can be found in the North Pacific Ocean near Japan.

"I'm really not sure of the Charmed Ones are really a threat, because so much of what I have is rumours. It's said that the Charmed Ones are a sisterhood of three witches, also sometimes referred to as wiccans, depending on your source of information. These wiccans descend from the Warren line of witches. The history of the Charmed Ones goes all the way back to their ancestor, Melinda Warren, a powerful witch who, unfortunately, lived in the era of the Salem Witch Trials - she had the powers of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition. She also created the Warren known as Book of Shadows, a book only the Warren Family and people of the Light could read.

"Up 'til then there was no need for fire protection spells, and sadly she was one of the first to be burned at the stake because of an evil warlock, Matthew Tate, exposed Melinda's secret to the villagers. The reason behind this is still a mystery to this very day, seeing that he could have killed her himself. Before she was killed, Melinda made a prophecy: _"You can kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. With each generation, the Warren witches will grow stronger and stronger - until, at last, three sisters will arrive. Together, these three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known, they will defeat all kinds of evil. They will be known as The Charmed Ones."_

"Many thought that the prophecy would never come true, seeing that the Warren line of witches only had one or two daughters, but that was until recently when the Halliwell, a descendants of the Warren line, had three daughters who are in their teens now. However, no one is sure if they're the ones from the prophecy or not. Although it was reported that they had their powers when they were younger, for some reason their powers were blocked and they had no memories of them. The only reason the information is in the books is because the Warren line are one of the most powerful non-wand user lines known, and they're the only ones that the British Wizarding World respect out of the European Wizarding World due to their history and what they have done for all Wizarding World."

Once Daphne finished talking about the Charmed Ones, he thought about what he just learned about them; although they weren't able to do what the wizards and witches he knew of could, if they were real they could be a powerful enemy and obstacle in his path. _'That is, unless I do something about them before hand…' _Harry thought darkly as an evil smile appeared on his face and said, "Daphne, do any of your books say that the Charmed Ones are immune to temptation or corruption, or even magical enslavement?"

"I'm not sure, but, seeing as they're humans like you and me, I don't see why they wouldn't be susceptible to at least the non-magical forms of corruption. Bending a mortal to do your bidding really isn't that difficult if you know them enough. I'm sure if you wished to spend a few weeks studying them you could get an accurate assessment of how to turn them." Daphne explained with a smile of her own as she realized what her Master was thinking of doing, "If we wanted to speed things up a little… well I'm afraid I haven't begun reading about Wiccan Magic, so I'm at a loss. I shall begin researching it, if you'd like?"

Harry nodded, "Good, do that in your spare time. No rush, but I would like options by the end of the school year. Do you have any ideas as to where these supposed Charmed Ones live?" He asked.

"Only that they live somewhere in San Francisco, I can look it up for you Master." Daphne answered.

"Like the spells, this isn't overly important, but I would like specifics by the end of the year." Harry instructed. "Earth Land?" He moved one.

"This is one of your biggest threats and one you should be worried about should they get involved." Daphne warned her Master seriously. "As long as you don't attack their county, or one of their Guilds aren't hired to deal with you, they'll leave you alone."

"Guilds, Hired?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm sorry Master, I forgot you don't know much about our history." Daphne said with a sigh, "To be honest I'm not surprised, and for once it isn't due to your upbringing that you don't know; the Wizarding World as a whole would rather forget and be done with the whole continent. There's only a handful who know about Earth Land and its people. You see, about seven hundred and eighty years ago, give or take a few years, everyone knew about Earth Land. It was one of the largest countries that held the most wizards and witches, or, as they called them, Mages. In fact, the most known Kingdom, Fiore, is inhabited by seventeen million people, and that is the smallest of the Kingdoms. It's well known for a few reasons, the main being that it's where the Magic Council can be found, and it's home place to the most well known Guild in the county; Fairy Tail.

"I'm getting ahead of myself." Daphne said as she realized she was getting carried away. Taking a deep breath, she continued to explain, "Earth Land was one of the few places that Muggles and Mages lived as one, it was the only county that didn't hide itself from the rest of the world. There were many Mages on Earth Land, most of them only used their powers for work and for the day to day things in their lives like cleaning and taking care of things that they were too lazy to do themselves. However, there are Mages who see their magic as an art and made it their life's work to practice their magic to learn more and become stronger. To do this, Mages join Guilds, which is not only a good way to get jewels - their name for their currency - but the Guilds also help a Mage to train and hone their skills.

"The Wizarding World as a whole didn't like the Earth Land Mages because, aside from not hiding themselves away, they were more powerful than the newly formed Wizarding World. We can learn similar magics, but generally Earth and Mages are simply more powerful than those around here. Personally, I think this is due to the censorship out government enforces. Earth Land has no such restrictions and any Mage can learn any kind of magic, a policy that's been in place forever there."

"So what happened to them, if they were so powerful, why haven't we heard about them?" Harry asked.

"They hid their county away." She revealed. "At the time, Wizards and Witches outnumbered the Mages, and there was some kind of war. The details are mixed up here, no one knows the truth about what happened or why the war started, but the end result was that the most powerful of Mages in Earth Land put up wards - or at least something that's close enough that we can safely call it a ward - around their county to hide their people. Since then the Wizarding World have been erasing all information about Earth Land and about their Mages, as they feared what would happen should people know about Earth Land."

"So how do you know about them then?" Harry wondered.

"Well before Earth Land hid itself a handful of magicals decided to move to Earth Land to keep an eye on them and report everything they found out to their families. One of them was someone from my father's side of the family, and has been sending us everything he's found out. Sadly all of the things that were sent from that day were mostly written in the language of Earth Land, and him and his family after him weren't able to send translated work back to us. It wasn't until a few years ago we were able to begin to translate the messages, even now it will take us years to work through all the information."

Harry's expression was thoughtful, "Do you have these missives with you?"

"Yes Master, I've got the scrolls, books and paper work with me." Daphne said with a smile, "I told my father that I had some friends that might be able to help translate them. From what we've translated so far, it looks like the books are a history of Earth Land and a good deal of the scrolls, a few books and letters are all about how to teach the skills taught in Earth Land."

"Hmm," Harry hummed thoughtfully. He chuckled lightly, a perverse smile blossoming on his face as he made a decision, "Well then… I guess it's time we welcome Hermione to the group properly."

"Oh goody, are you going to take her in the school library Master?" Lucy said gleefully, speaking for the first time since Daphne started talking.

"I think I will." Harry smirked, liking the mental pictures he was getting. "I'm going to try one of those spells from that spell book you showed me."

Daphne objected. "Ah, Master? Is that really necessary?" She asked hesitantly.

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow, not mad at her or showing any negative emotions in his gaze, simply curious.

Daphne relaxed, his attitude helping her get a picture of what her exact role was and easing her worries that she was just a set piece. "As we all know Hermione loves you, and has for quite some times. When she started Hogwarts she was securely 'in the Light', so to speak, when it comes to morals, but she's had a lot of her beliefs taken from her, some not so gently. Showing her Fleur right from the start would be bad, but easing her into things wouldn't be that much of a challenge at all. We all know the dangers of most slave seals, and Hermione is far too precious a resource to cripple." She explained passionately. Daphne truly respected Hermione for her intelligence, and knew how valuable she could be; it would be a grave mistake to mishandle the bushy haired girl.

"I admit that there is a risk to this and it would be grave waste of the talent that she has," Harry admitted sadly, it was a risk that even with the weakest Slave Spell, there was a risk that Hermione lose a few IQ points, "And it is true that some of her morals have been knocked back, but she still has some. She hasn't had the life that I had, and hasn't been brought up like you; knowing the darker side of life. She still believes that good will win out, even if she doesn't say so. As you know, she only agreed to learn the Dark Arts because we used a logical argument to justify it. Would you think she would have agreed otherwise?"

Daphne paused to think about it. "Not… at the time, Master." She allowed. She remembered that after a long argument about fighting fire with fire and how the Muggles had done the same thing before, Hermione allowed herself to learn the Dark Arts. "But that was also several years ago. I still firmly believe it would be best to ease her into things. We could even use logic again, if we think it out first. Hermione's very passionate about researching things, and that will be her role."

Harry nodded, seeing her point, "I understand where you're coming from Daphne, and I shall consider all my options, but despite what it may seem like, we have a deadline. The problem is time; how long will it take for Hermione to truly accept joining me. Not just saying she will, but truly accepting her role and the actions she will be taking. We need her working on the Earth Land material as soon as possible. The sooner she figures them out, the sooner we can bridge the gap between us and people that could one day be hired to kill us; I do not like being vulnerable." Harry finished grimly.

Lucy didn't really care one way or another if her Master used one of the spells. She wasn't so single-minded that she didn't see the risk of harming a recourse, but at the same time she wanted to see her brother using the spells, practising them on a willing target. It wasn't just slavery spells within the book, there were also other useful sexual spells that could be used. The spells could enhance all sorts of things, but they could also backfire, and the more he practised the sooner he could start benefiting from them. The irony of the fact that she and her brother were having virtually the same dilemma was not lost on Lucy. Whatever he decided, she would voice her concerns later; Hermione wasn't a test subject, and she should never be used as one. Lucy would nab one of the plentiful supply of disposable sluts for her brother to practise on if it really came down to it.

Daphne's mind worked furiously. This was her chance to show her Master that she could be useful at finding solutions that satisfied everyone; solutions that didn't risk anything but were initially hard to find. He was right though, Hermione had morals, as tattered and flimsy as they were in areas, they were still there. She may be put on translating the Earth Land material at first, but sooner or later she would start researching things that would cause sane people to cringe away from them. Hermione needed to be completely obedient to Harry, but just like Harry, unless she had some dark awakening like he di-

_'That's it!' _Daphne suddenly thought to herself. "I think I've come up with something that will satisfy everybody."

"Oh?" Harry asked, interest peaked.

"There's a spell I know that causes the darkness in a person's heart to manifest itself in their dreams." Daphne said happily. "Her inner darkness, also known as her shadow, will force her to accept her darker tendencies, even get her to enjoy them if she's good enough. The spell uses the victim's intelligence against them, so I have no doubt in my mind that Hermione's shadow will be very persuasive." Daphne sighed as she admitted the flaw in her plan. "This will take time though. Thankfully, it should only take about a week for the spell to run its course, two weeks, if Hermione is stubborn about it."

Harry nodded slowly, his mind working things over. That sounds like a very useful spell, one that he would be ravishing Daphne for later. He didn't need to fuck her to get her to teach it to him, but he liked the idea and he doubted Daphne would object. "Are there any risks?"

"Not that I-wait, no, there is one." Daphne admitted, not concerned about it in the slightest. "It's possible that a person can resist their shadow, if they're secure enough in their beliefs. Like if she was a 'Light Witch,' if the spell doesn't take hold she could fight it off or be killed. However, with Hermione, we both know she's not exactly working with a very solid set of morals, so I'm willing to bet anything that her shadow will be able to bring her around." She said confidently.

"Anything hmm?" Harry hummed in amusement, a grin on his face as Daphne blinked and realized what she'd said before she looked at him with mock-fright. "I'll hold you to that. I'm sure we can think of something creative to do to you, won't we Lucy?"

Where Harry and Daphne were just playing, Lucy's sadistic glee was entirely genuine. "Of course brother, I can feel the ideas forming left and right as we speak." She said excitedly.

Harry chuckled at her attitude before bringing things back on topic. "This will be a good test run, this spell could be used for the other Outcasts as well instead of using harmful slavery spells. Cast it on Hermione tonight. Lucy, I want you to bunk with Hermione in case she wakes up and needs an… unbiased ear." Harry's mouth twitched as he fought to hold in the dark chuckles that threatened to break free. He hoped that the spell worked, as it would solve the problem of how to get the other Outcast to join him. As he had a few ideas on how to join, but they were ones he didn't want to use unless he had no other option. "With that taken care of, is there anything else you needed to tell me?"

Daphne would have been nervous about what she was about to suggest, but she felt confident her Master needed this issue brought to his attention, and that doing so was her job, one he counted on her to do. "There is something I wanted to talk you about Master. I know you want to take things slowly about announcing your appearance as the new Dark Lord, but I think you should start doing small actions soon, making your presence known."

"Explain." Harry ordered.

Daphne smiled, feeling proud that she had her position pegged. As long as she raised valid concerns and didn't needlessly question him, her Master was more than happy to hear what she had to say. "You need to gain a reputation." She explained, she then saw he was going to make an argument about it and so went on to explain, "I know that you want to take things slowly Master, but in time you'll need followers to help you to take over England. The Outcasts are a great inner circle, but there will be plenty of missions and tasks that require more… disposable people to handle. Without a reputation, you'll never attract followers, and until you have followers, every mission has a chance to cripple your most loyal before we can even get off the ground."

"You're right, I need those followers. The Outcasts are irreplaceable; I can't afford to lose any of them. I want you two to think of ways to start things off. If we make it so we're the opposite of Voldemort's forces, that we support Muggleborns and everything the Ministry calls Dark Creatures I'm sure we can get a good deal of people right away." Both girls nodded, agreeing that they were the easiest demographic to go after at the moment. Harry got up and kissed both of them, holding both their hands and leading them towards his room. "But that's for later, right now though, there's only one reputation I want to work on increasing."

**_o0OoO0o_**

_11th of December 1994 - Evening: Hermione's PoV._

_It was late and Hermione had only just fallen asleep; it had been a long day. There were many whispers once again about her friend and crush Harry, mainly from Ron and his gang, calling him a Dark Lord in Training, or an outright Dark Lord already, etc; all because he killed a dragon. From her perspective it was tiresome and repetitive, but she didn't know how Harry could handle it. She'd been raised to ignore bullies, that responding to their taunts only made them more determined, but she still felt the urge to hex them all occasionally. She didn't like to dwell on those thoughts much, because she always got the mental picture of Harry praising her, like a puppy who learned it's first trick. She didn't know where those thoughts came from, but she always pushed them deep into the back of her mind when they appeared. Harry wasn't like that, and she certainly didn't enjoy that sort of thing._

_She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep for, but she felt fully rested. She got up and blinked as she realized she was in the Outcast Common Room. She took a quick check of the room, noting that everything seemed normal; the black leather furniture was the same as always, as was the fireplace with the happily burning fire she'd seen Harry stare into for hours at a time, just thinking. Her bookshelves - okay they weren't _hers_ per say, she just liked to call them that since it was like having her own personal library - were there; the half dozen shelves spread around the room, along with two cupboards filled with various games and booze. The room itself was bigger on one side though. There was what she could swear was a runway leading outwards from the wall with a metal pole that reached the ceiling at the end. A single throne-like chair was placed right in front of the pole below the stage._

_It took Hermione far longer then she'd like to admit to notice that she wasn't alone in the room. On the metal pole was a girl expertly twirling, spinning, and occasionally grinding against it. After blinking and rubbing her eyes, Hermione was shocked to confirm that the pole dancer was _her!_ Not only as it her, but the other identical girl was in her Catgirl form; she was wearing pair of tight black jeans, black bra and nothing else. Hermione couldn't see who the person sitting in the throne was, only that they had black hair._

_Walking over towards the two, Hermione was beginning to think that this was all a strange dream of some kind. Just as she got to the person sitting in the chair, she was shocked to see that the person in it was Harry Potter. Talking to herself, she mumbled, "Now why would I be dreaming of something like this?"_

_Not expecting a reply of any kind, Hermione jumped when she heard her own voice from behind. "Who says this is a dream?"_

_Absently noticing Harry fade away, Hermione turned around, only to gasp and take a step back as she got a closer look at her double's eyes; they were bright yellow, a shade that made her look inhuman already, but the pure emotion held with her eyes were alien to the girl. "W-who are you?" Hermione asked._

_"Why, I'm you." The other Hermione crooned, the playful smirk that seemed right at home on her face widening. "I'm the person that you're too afraid to be."_

_"But I'm not… _this_," Hermione said as firmly as she could, gesturing to the other girl. "I don't dress like that, and I don't dance!" The last part came out rushed, and she winced as the other self looked even more predatory._

_"Oh my, awfully defensive about that subject, aren't we?" The girl giggled darkly, as if highly amused. "But you can't hide from me. I am your Shadow, your True Self." She declared._

_Hermione looked shaken, but glared at her supposed Shadow. "No, you're not m-mph!"_

_Shadow-Hermione pressed her index and middle fingers against her twin's lips. "Ah, ah, ah… Can't have us popping early. What would Harry think? After all, he has Lucy, he obviously prefers girls who can last~." She purred._

_Hermione's mind took a second to work out what her Shadow meant before she paled and shook her head in the negative. Harry wasn't like that, he would never take advantage of his naïve, almost newborn sister like that. No, he wouldn't be into incest, which was wrong in so many ways. Although he might be many things, and do things that people would be against, he would never have sex with his own sister - he wouldn't, she was sure of it._

_"But let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we?" Shadow-Hermione said before she snapped her fingers. _

_Whatever the original Hermione was going to say was cut off as she suddenly found herself inside a dance studio looking at another copy of herself, with normal features, thankfully, dancing with her father, learning how to dance traditionally. Hermione realized that this was a memory, one that she remembered well, she was about six. At the time she was really into dancing because some dancers came to her school, and after she saw them, she begged her parents to allow her to have dance classes. They were all too happy to give her girl whatever she wanted, and she, for the next few years, went to dance class until she started Hogwarts._

_"So stiff, so regal, so… _confining_." The Shadow ranted grandiosely and she hugged her human half from behind, whispering into her ear. "But it wasn't just that, there was something missing, some_one_, missing."_

_Before Hermione could reply her Shadow snapped her fingers again and she saw a slightly older version of herself using a waist high bar to warm up. She was dressed in a pink tutu and matching leotard. Hermione remembered this memory, she was about nine at the time, her teacher thought that she could do well as a ballerina and so started to teach her. Hermione was shocked at how much she liked the class, it gave her the freedom to move and do things. _

_Her Shadow was quick to start ranting, her breath in her ear caused Hermione to shiver. "Now this was better! We could really cut loose. We could move, twist, bend, however we wanted!" The Shadow licked Hermione's ear, causing her shivers to increase as she stared, transfixed at her younger self lifting one of her legs almost straight up in the air. "But this had something missing too. Why dance when you don't have a partner to enjoy it, right? But nobody seemed _right_," Hermione seemed frozen as time flashed forward, her younger self growing older as she tried more and more forms of dancing, only to have them all feel _off.

_Suddenly they were back in the Outcast Common Room, only now they were standing a few feet behind the pole, on the runway/stage. Her Shadow urged her forward, and Hermione became very aware of a pair of green eyes gazing up at her from under midnight black hair. "Dance for him. Show him how flexible we are." Her Shadow crooned seductively._

_Hermione, still dazed from the entire situation, stumbled forward and grasped the metal pole. She expected it to be cold, but it was a very welcoming warm. Her mind flashing back to one of her mother tapes she'd accidentally seen once, then something took over her body as she began to mimic what she saw that time; loosely wrapping her wrist and hand around the pole she walked around it, her hips rocking as she shifted her gait and started strutting. After a full circuit around she spun in a slow circle, lowering her body before springing back up, her hands and thighs grasping the warm metal rightly to keep her suspended. Using strength gained from carrying her books around the castle all the time she used her arms to flip her body around so she was face the pole, upside down. She slowly, she would hesitantly even call it seductively, slid down the pole, using her hands to nimbly catch herself as she neared the ground her upper body started crawling towards Harry as she continued sliding down the pole, the slight whine of metal against her sweaty body a distant background noise to the blood thundering in her ears from the rush._

_She looked up at Harry, shivering as his darkened green eyes locked onto her possessively, threatening to never let go-_

_"W-what am I doing?" Hermione croaked as she bolted backwards as she regained control over her body, her spine hitting against the golden metal pole hard. Harry once more disappeared. She yelped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, bolting upwards, only to come face to face with her Shadow. Her back against the pole, Hermione had nowhere to go._

_"Fun, wasn't it?" Her yellow eyed counterpart whispered hotly. "It's great to just… stop thinking and lose yourself for a while, isn't it? To shut your brain off and let instinct take over?" The Shadow realized she was moving too fast as she saw denial flood into her other half's eyes and posture. "Of course I don't mean all the time, we're a genius, no point in working to gain all that knowledge and then just let it go to waste." She backtracked._

_Hermione wasn't deterred. "I still don't believe it, you're not m-MMM!" She was once again stopped._

_"One more little titbit, and then you can say whatever you like." Her Shadow offered. "As you know, there's a Yule Ball on Christmas Day. We both know how hot dancing makes us, but dancing with Harry? Will you be able to resist when he asks for a dance? Will you be able to stop yourself from rubbing yourself against him when he pulls you close," Shadow-Hermione's hands set themselves on Hermione lower back, slipping lower and lower as she spoke. "His hands drifting lower, emboldened by your lack of refusal until they're cupping your arse, pulling you flush against his thick, hardening-WAH!" The yellow eyed copy was suddenly thrown back as the original found her strength and pushed her off the stage._

_Hermione was flush, her body covered in sheen of sweat from the muggy heat she'd never noticed in the room and her own accelerated heart rate as she glared down at her Shadow. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Get out of my head! You're not me, you're not me, you're not!"_

_Hermione's Shadow merely smiled, paying no mind to the nasty bump on her head from the fall. "Fufufufu, I suppose not. Not yet at least. Think about what I said about the Ball. If you can't handle it, maybe you don't deserve to be the dominant one around here?" Without another word she was swept away, like sand in the wind. But as it happened, Shadow-Hermione's voice could be heard as a whisper as it said, "You may think otherwise, but we're one and the same, you're me and I'm you, and one day you'll admit to it… until then, goodbye for now and see you soon."_

_"No I'm not, I'M NOT YOU, I'M NOT YOUUUUUUU!" Hermione screamed, her voice distorting as it felt like she was being pulled upwards._

Hermione bolted upright in her bed, looking around wildly to confirm she was where she was supposed to be. She felt something pull her back down onto the bed and jerked her panicked gaze downward, only to find Lucy holding her in a hug as she was saying in a soft voice, "Shh, Hermione it is alright, you're only having a nightmare."

"L-Lucy what are you doing in my room?" Asked a shocked and confused Hermione, it took a few seconds before she remembered her nightmare.

"Hermione I'm glad you're awake, you were having a nightmare, are you alright?" Lucy asked sounding very concerned, "I tried to wake you but you wouldn't, all you did was to shout that 'you weren't me'. I don't know what you were dreaming but it was worrying me. Are you alright?"

"I… I'm fine Lucy." Hermione assured her as she took a deep, calming breathe. She didn't want Lucy to find out what she was dreaming about, she herself just wanted to forget it'd happened. "Just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucy asked.

"No… but thank you." She replied.

"Hermione," Lucy scolded, her brows knitting together as she gave the older girl a stern look. "You're the one who told my brother not to bottle up your feelings."

Hermione smiled, it was strange having her own logic used against her, but it was nice to have people that cared about her. "I'll tell you eventually, just let me go over it on my own for a little while."

"I understand Hermione."

Suddenly Hermione thought of something. "I hope I didn't wake you up with my screaming."

"No, you didn't." Lucy waved off her concern. "I was already awake; I couldn't sleep. So since I didn't feel like I would be getting back to sleep for the night I decided to see if I could try and help my brother by researching that stupid egg to find out what that sound is. Gave me a headache, decided to lay down for a while."

"I see." Hermione said, looking thoughtful, only to be interrupted as Lucy shifted her grip a little, still clinging to her waist. "And… what part of this involved sneaking into my bed and using me like a Teddie bear?" She asked.

Lucy grinned, rubbing her face into the side of Hermione's breast. "But you're so warm and comfortable," She whined childishly before she started grinning, "… and surprisingly firm." She admitted rubbing Hermione's trim belly through her night shirt, causing the bushy haired girl to blush and bat her hand away.

"You stop that." She scolded half-heartedly, she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself, but what Lucy was doing to her felt nice, but people would think it was wrong to feel like that, so like normal when she thought something she liked was considered wrong, she suppressed it. "Besides, we have more important things to do; would you mind if I helped you? I don't think I can sleep again anytime soon." Hermione admitted, trying to move onto more familiar ground.

Lucy smiled happily, "Sure, you're the group researcher after all, with your help I'm sure we'll make some headway." With that, the two of them left Hermione's room and began researching the Golden Egg.

_12th of December 1994 - Evening: Hermione's PoV._

_The day was fine, although Hermione felt a bit restless than usual because she didn't get much sleep the night before, the only thing that got on her nerves was Ron and his group. He was still going on about Harry because of what he did to the dragon, to Hermione it was getting old fast. Because of lack of sleep the night before, she gave him a mouth full, telling them that Harry wasn't becoming a Dark Lord. But Ron just told her that she was one of his sluts and so she would obviously defend her 'Master'. As Ron said this, the Outcasts that were with her at the time hexed him and his friends while she was still fuming. After a long day, Hermione was happy to get some sleep, hoping that she wouldn't have that strange dream again - but she was wrong._

_When she went to sleep that night, like before she felt as if she slept for a while before 'waking up' in the Outcast Common Room again. This time though, she was standing in front of the throne-like chair, at that moment no one was sitting in the throne. As she looked around, she felt a bit of a chill, which caused her to look down. She was shocked to see that she was only wearing her bra and knickers, along with stocking held up by a lacy garter belt. She found the last item the strangest, because she'd never worn stockings or a garter belt before. How would her mind be able to create something she'd never experienced before and only seen in sexy underwear magazines? Then again, this wasn't an ordinary dream…_

_Before she could say or do anything, Harry appeared in the throne and Shadow Hermione appeared, once again in her Catgirl form, in front of the pole and began to give Harry a sexy dance. _

_Seeing this, Hermione remembered the words that seemed to end the dream the last time and she blurted out, "You're not me!"_

_However, Shadow-Hermione just smirked at her as she began to remove her bra and knickers. As she was doing this, Hermione was viciously denying it, "No, this isn't me, I'm not like this. I'm a good girl, I'm not like you." She repeated in a mantra._

_Just as Shadow was totally naked, the scene froze in place, "Now, now Hermione, that won't work; denying who you are only makes me stronger. The stronger I become, the more of your suppressed feeling and desire I become aware of. Don't tell me you haven't got a darker side, because you do, everyone does. Most just don't accept this side of themselves, even going as far as actively suppressing their own desires, just like you have been doing until recently."_

_"But I don't, I'm a good girl." Hermione argued._

_"Oh please, good girls don't want to be used like you do, to be fucked until they've blacked out." Shadow-Hermione said with a smirk._

_"That's not true…" Hermione said, her eyes taking in the sight of her double twisting around the pole for dream-Harry's pleasure._

_"You seem to have forgotten who you're talking to; I'm a Shadow, the true self!" The Shadow said firmly, "As I was saying, everyone as a dark side, even you, especially you in fact. You may act like you're a good girl, but I can sense the true darkness and dark desire within you. The only thing I know right now is your dreams of Harry, and your sexual desires towards him and how you would really act towards him. That's why I'm acting like this, acting out your fantasies. So please, deny me more, fill me with the knowledge you want kept hidden, or have successfully forgotten."_

_Just as she said that, the area changed to Hermione's Bedroom where the two Hermione's saw another Hermione naked on her bed, riding atop Harry, her hips rapidly bouncing up and down, his thick cock slipping effortlessly into her pussy. There was no sound from the two, but the two Hermione's could imagine their own cries._

_"See Hermione, this is what you want. Harry says he's horny, so you climb on without a moment's hesitation." The Shadow Hermione said with another smirk._

_"N-no it isn't! You-you're making all this up," The real Hermione said vehemently, denying everything, even as her eyes remained locked on the two on the bed. "I don't want this, I'm not like you I'm not like this."_

_"Hermione you are me, no matter what you say." Said the Shadow. "You want all this and more." And yet again the area changed, this time in the school library. Here Harry was fucking her on a table as she called him Master, begging him to do things that she wouldn't admit to in real life._

_For what felt like hours, Hermione and her Shadow watched different scenes of Hermione and Harry fucking each other in different ways and settings. Most of them were of various fetishes Hermione had found in her reading that had caught her interest; bondage, sexual torture, role-playing, were among the most featured. Hermione mantra of denial grew hollow, listless and quiet as she denied not only her own desires, but her body's reactions to what she was seeing as well. _

_At the end of it all, they were back in the Outcast Common Room with the frozen Harry there as they left him. As they returned, Hermione continued mumbling, "I don't want that, it's all lies, I'm a good person."_

_"Keep denying it as much as you like Hermione, it won't change the truth - you DO want this." Shadow-Hermione said. "But that's alright, soon I'll find all the dark little secrets you have hidden deep within your memories, where you've forgotten what's wrong and what's right, where being a 'good girl' means you've followed your Master's orders. So go ahead, deny as much as you like, it'll only give me more things to show you how fun it really is to let go. For now though, I think you should give Harry here another poll dance. Remember, good girls strip for their Master." The Shadow grinned predatorily._

_Yet again something came over Hermione as she suddenly lost her balance. She reached for the closest thing to keep herself upright, only to find herself grasping warm metal. Her mind went fuzzy with an almost audible click and her body took over. She hooked her right leg around the pole this time to start things off. She bent backwards, winding around the pole as she did so, so she was staring at Harry upside down. Her hands shot behind her back and her bra came undone, falling up her chest where she caught it with her teeth. Uncurling herself quickly, she tossed the bra hard at Harry, only for him to easily snatch it out of the air and start toying with it. With her bra gone, she twirled around the poll again, stopping only when the piece of metal was between herself and Harry before she pushed her chest forward, rolling her upper body so the pole slid between her breasts. She heard herself moan, a breathy sound that she was delighted to see cause Harry to start shifting in place, the bulge in his pants growing uncomfortable._

_She smirked, before grasping the pole with one hand and spinning away from it, like a classical dancer. Instead of spinning back, she started sensuously strutting around the pole, getting closer to the metal rod as she brought Harry's attention to her hips. She frowned momentarily, as she realized she couldn't take her panties off without undoing the garter belt, but thought of a better idea and hooker her fingers between her hips and the side of the panties. She assumed it was going to take more force, but the clothe tore easily when she tugged._

_She gyrated her hips as she kept the ripped panties in place, teasing Harry before she pulled them off. She threw them over at him though, before he could get a look, but it backfired when she whimpered as he caught and smelled them, his lust clouded eyes remaining locked with hers the whole time._

_Seeing this only made the hidden desire within her grow, making her to want to show off even more, dance even sexier for Harry, as if she really was a slut for him. As she danced for him, she ran her body up and down the pole, moaning in pleasure. More so as she began to grind her wet pussy lips into the warm metal._

_As she was doing this she saw her Shadow, who was behind Harry all this time hugging his neck, sometimes kissing him passionately, break away and walk in front of him. The Shadow looked back at her with a knowing smirk, "As much as you keep denying it, your body seems to know what it wants. Let me show you what else it wants…" She added as she knelt in front of Harry. Hermione flipped herself upside down again, her legs spreading so they were in a straight horizontal line as her hands held her up, her wet pussy completely open to Harry's eyes. While she did this Harry's pants had disappeared, and her Shadow was lightly stroking the thick cock that was now out in the open. Hermione almost growled as she watched her Shadow shamelessly nuzzle Harry's cock, her expression one of bliss as her nostril's flared, a purring sound coming from her throat. "This is what your body wants," The Shadow as she licked it, causing Harry to moan. "Harry's thick cock within you, not only in your mouth and between breasts, but also in your pussy and ass. Surrendering yourself to the pleasures, not holding back, but using every naughty idea you can think up to get as much pleasure for you both as possible." _

_"Why don't you come over here and make your Master happy." Hermione distantly heard her Shadow suggest._

_Hermione silently dropped onto the stage, her legs giving out as she landed she crawled on all fours off the stage, closer to Harry. Musk had always been a word she found funny, just something animals used to attract eachother, but as she placed her hands on Harry's thigh and leaned forward her nose was assaulted with the same scent that had no doubt caused the blessed out expression on her Shadows face and she she'd never look at the word the same way again. She leaned forward, her glistening tongue poking out of her mouth needily-_

_"W-what am I doing? This isn't me…" Hermione croaked as she bolted backwards as she regained control over her body once again, Harry once more disappeared, his expression almost disappointed as he blew away. "I don't know who you are or what spell you have me under but you'd better release it, NOW!" She snarled at her yellow eyed counterpart._

_"Hermione, _I'm _not doing anything to you…" Shadow-Hermione said with a smile, "This is all your doing. This is what you want, not me, you. I'm just a part of you that wants out, wants allow our self to be free from the social binds that tell us what is right and wrong. To allow us to do what we've always wanted, but were too afraid to do. Don't worry though, we'll still be a good little girl… just that who's saying we're being good will be different. Instead of everyone, it will be Harry."_

_"I refuse to believe that! I'm not like that, and I never will be!" Hermione yelled, "I'm not you I'm not, I'm NOT!"_

_Her Shadow simply scoffed as everything faded away when Hermione felt the pulling sensation from the other night repeating itself._

Hermione bolted upright in her bed, looking around wildly to confirm she was where she was supposed to be. However, this time she heard a voice within her head saying softly, _'Don't worry, I have the rest of your life to convince you, it's only a matter of time before you accept me.' _Before she could say anything, she felt someone pull her back down onto the bed and jerked her panicked gaze downward, only to find Lucy holding her in a hug once again. Harry's twin started stroking her hair, "Shh, Hermione, it's alright, you were having another nightmare." She said softly.

"L-Lucy what are you doing in my room?" Hermione asked; she was still panicked and high strung, but she was rapidly calming down under the petting.

"I'm glad you're awake, are you alright?" Lucy asked, sounding very concerned.

"I'm fine Lucy, but why are you in my room?" Hermione asked again.

"Just in case you had another nightmare; I wanted to make sure you're okay." Lucy explained to her friend, "I checked earlier to make sure you were sleeping soundly and I heard you were having a hmm… _nice _dream," Hermione blushed, knowing full well what Lucy meant. "So since you seemed fine I went back to the Common Room to work on the Golden Egg for Harry while he sleeps. A few minutes ago I heard you start screaming so I came in to see if I could wake you, but I couldn't, so I laid back and held you, to try and comfort you so whatever nightmare you were having would pass."

"It didn't seem to work, you just kept yelling that you weren't me. Do you want to talk about it?" Lucy asked, still hugging her.

"N-no, thank you, I'm still trying to work out why I'm having these dreams myself, and until I do I'd rather not talk about it." Hermione answered softly.

"If that's what you Hermione, but remember I'm here if you need me." Lucy said with a grin, now rubbing her face into the side of Hermione's breast again. Lesbianism was wrong, and thus it wasn't something Hermione was interested or turned on by, but Hermione was also so exhausted she couldn't muster the effort to stop the girl. Seeing that the older girl wasn't stopping her this time, Lucy began to rub Hermione's trim belly through her night shirt, causing the bushy haired girl to blush; she still didn't bat her hand away though. Hermione bit her lip in what was not frustration as Lucy didn't go any further. She was drawn out of her thoughts when Lucy offered, "Why don't I stay the night until you fall back asleep? Maybe me being here might stop you from having that nightmare again."

"Would you do that for me Lucy, what about the Egg?" Hermione asked vulnerably; she just wanted to sleep for two days straight. These restless nights were getting to her already.

"The Egg is a shiny hunk of metal, you're far more important then it'll ever be." Lucy said, smiling openly as Hermione blushed, which only deepened as she commented, "You're really cute when you blush, Hermione."

Hermione didn't say a word, but she laid her head on top of Lucy's and tried to get back to sleep. It wasn't to be though, even with Lucy's stroking her hair she couldn't fall asleep. The soothing petting didn't help her, nor did her words of comfort and Hermione opened frustrated, bloodshot eyes the second the sun started peaking through her window.

_14th of December 1994 - Evening: Hermione's PoV._

_Hermione once again found herself in the Outcast Common Room, after it felt like she had slept for hours. Yet again she found herself in front of the throne, with no one in the room. Hermione cursed herself, she still had yet to figure out why she was having these dreams and how to stop them. Although she was a bit hard on herself, this had only started three nights ago after all. The only concern she had, aside from the lack of sleep, was that she was also getting sexually frustrated. Whether she wanted it or not, the dreams were turning her on. She had already sucked Harry off a few times over the last few months, but it was becoming almost a physical need since the dreams had started. She hadn't sucked him off very often, only really doing it when things had gotten heated between her and Harry, and she usually stopped things before they got that far. With how she was getting she'd gladly drop to her knees and suck him dry in the middle of the Great Hall - okay that was an exaggeration, but it was still getting pretty bad - but she hadn't been able to get any alone time with Harry lately because of his training for this stupid tournament, and she couldn't even get herself off because Lucy was always nearby. She loved the girl dearly, but just a few minutes to herself to take the edge off would be heavenly._

_Her Shadow had once more shown her more of the sexual interests she wanted kept hidden, and after showing these desires her body was taken over by some force once again, forcing her to dance once more; clothes disappearing as she did so. Instead of regaining control like before she, with the help of Shadow began to lick Harry's cock until he came all over their faces. It was only when Harry was about to fuck her did she regain control of herself. After a small debate with her shadow-self, she awoke in her bed. _

_When she woke up she was so on-edge that when Lucy had felt her up, or rather, when Hermione noticed she was being felt up, she'd turned around and mistook her for Harry. Reacting on her needs, she'd mashed her lips against the other girls and started rubbing her body against the smaller girls, her hand slipping down Lucy's pajama bottoms. When she'd felt smooth labia instead of the hard cock she'd expected Hermione had snapped out of it and accidentally shoved the girl off her bed. Hermione had franticly apologized to the dazed girl, and told her she needed to leave so she could sort out her dreams and it would be better if she stayed away from her while she was having these nightmares, as she didn't want something like this to happen again. Lucy had nodded, still a little dizzy from the sudden lusty assault and subsequent meeting with the floor, and told her she'd be there for her if she needed to talk._

_Hermione didn't want to push Lucy away, over the last few nights the two of them had gotten closer and become better friends, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship should she accidentally do something like making out with Lucy thinking she was Harry. Lucy didn't seem to mind, but Lucy had also readily admitted she didn't have a sexual identity of her own yet, so what Hermione did could have really stunted her sexual growth. On top of all that, she'd also feel like she was taking advantage of her, since Lucy was far younger than she was; even if you didn't count Harry's memories, she still had more than half a year on her. _

_She spent the rest of the day trying to calm herself down, but Ron and his group of imbeciles weren't making it easy. They were still (still!) going on about Harry and Dark Lords and Evil and-it was getting to her. She didn't know how Harry could just sit there and not react to any of it. She knew he could stop these fools with a few words or actions, and yet he didn't. It was as if he was waiting for something, but what she didn't know what._

_As the insults kept coming, she'd felt her wand start to heat up and her magic seem to boil within her, several dozen spells she could use to harm and humiliate the small minded idiots cycling through her mind as her other fist clenched, offering the option to just belt one of them across the cheek. She'd excused herself, almost snapping and screaming in frustration when Luna had decided to join her on her trip to the Library to get some extra studying in. Even in her current state it was impossible for Hermione to be mad at Luna, the girl was just outright un-hateable. A fact that really didn't help matters. She wanted to be mad at something. She needed that release, that outlet, but none made themselves available and she'd had to stew in her own hate… and juices; she really needed some alone time with Harry. She just hoped she could get some time with him during his training soon._

_As she was thinking about all this, she realized that Shadow-Hermione had yet to appear, causing her to wonder and hope that she stayed that way. She really needed at least one night of rest._

_Looking around, Hermione cringed as she saw her Shadow again. She looked different however; instead of her Catgirl form she looked identical to Hermione now. She was sitting in the throne. "Hello again Hermione, tonight we'll take a break from your sexual desires..." Hermione sighed in relief, glad, until her Shadow continued, "Tonight we're going to look into a different sort of desire; your thirst for violence."_

_"But I don't like violence," Hermione argued, "I'll admit it's sometimes a necessary evil, but that doesn't mean I like it."_

_"So you're telling me you didn't want to hex Ron and his friends today?" Shadow-Hermione asked dryly, her eyebrow raised._

_"I told you, I'm not like that, I don't like violence." Hermione insisted._

_Her Shadow ignored her. "This isn't the first time you wished to use violence for the fun of it either. Why, the first time you seriously considered it was when you were seven. We were so adorable back then." The yellow eyed temptress said fondly. _

_As she said this, the Common Room began to fade away and they were in the local park Hermione used to go to when she was younger. The Shadow lead a resigned Hermione to an area of the park, they soon saw Hermione's seven years old self cowering in front of one of the girl who'd made her pre-Hogwarts school life so bad. Rose Parker was a large girl, not very pretty, and would likely grow up to look pretty bad, but at the moment she was so big none of the other kids dared say anything, so she felt like she was a princess. This only pushed her to bully the other kids because she was so obviously superior. Hermione remembered that her parents were still adjusting their schedules at this time and couldn't pick her up from school, so she'd had to walk home for that year. By the time she reached the house her Mum would be there within a few minutes, how long depending on traffic, but it was never enough to make her lonely and she enjoyed the responsibility of being home alone for a little while._

_"Well if it isn't the beaver!" Rose said, a vicious grin on her face._

_The little Hermione hid behind her hair and whimpered. She'd just wanted to go home to her nice safe room where she could read her books; why did Rose have to show up?_

_"H-how can I help you Rose?" little Hermione asked, frightened._

_"Well I hear that you're super smart, and I need your help." Rose said with a smirk, "I'm stuck with a dumb babysitter while my parents go on a third honeymoon and so I need someone to 'help' with my homework. When I say help I mean I need someone who'll do it for me." She clarified unnecessarily_

_"B-but our teacher said we had to do our own with our parents as help." Hermione said shakily._

_Rose walked up to Hermione and took hold of her arm, "You will help me or you'll get hurt." To prove her point Rose twisted Hermione's arm, which made her scream out in pain. "So you'll be helping me if you don't want to get hurt anymore."_

_"B-but we-we're meant to do this by our s-selves." Hermione said through the pain._

_Rose twisted her arm behind back, leaning down to whispered talk right into Hermione's ear. "You will help me, you don't get a say in the matter. You're going to be my personal homework slave, you could say; you'll be doing my work and if you don't, well this pain is just a start." Once again she twisted Hermione's arm, further this time._

_"O-ok, I'll do it!" Hermione cried, tears appearing in her eyes._

_"Good girl." Rose said with a smile as she let go of Hermione and pulled her homework from her bag. "You got two days beaver. I want an A-plus report to give my parents when they get back." She sneered._

_"Y-yes Rose." Hermione whimpered as Rose let her go and left the park. Not caring as Hermione fell to her knees and started crying behind her._

_The scene froze as Rose was leaving as the young Hermione began to cry, the current Hermione blinked tears out of her eyes as she remembered that day. It was the beginning of Rose's terror towards her, where she would force Hermione to do all her homework, up 'til the day Hermione's family and her moved away when she was nine. She did try to tell the teachers and her parents about it, but Rose would say she was lying and that she was with her friends. It didn't help that Rose's friends would back her up in the story. As pay back Hermione would be beaten up for telling on Rose._

_"And that's that. Do you get what you did wrong, or do I need to make you watch it again and again?" Shadow-Hermione said with a smirk._

_Hermione decided to remain silent, she hoped that if she ignored the Shadow, didn't give it any fuel it would eventually leave her alone, or better yet, die away. She stared ahead, letting the Shadow guide her body, but doing nothing else._

_Shadow-Hermione shrugged to herself; she knew perfectly well what her other self was doing, and it might have worked if she'd done it from the start, but it was too late now. Hermione was in it too deep, the damage had been done, it was only a matter of time before Hermione would awaken. "Now watch what could have happened if you'd stood up for yourself."_

_The scene unfroze and thing began to move backwards for the two, until just the moment Rose let Hermione's arm go. The young Hermione now had yellow eyes, and instead of falling to her knees and crying, this Hermione took hold of Rose's arm and sneered, "You really are stupid if you think I'm going to do your homework." The young Hermione smirked as Rose looked shocked and angry at the turn about, but then she kicked Rose in the knee as hard as she could, causing the bigger girl to fall to her knees with a scream. "I bet your parents left because they can't stand being around their half-wit daughter."_

_Rose was going to say someone angrily when Hermione slipped her backpack off and swung it in a wide arc; she may not be very physically strong, but she used her brain and used physics to her advantage. Momentum made her heavy pack move far faster than she could ever hope to swing it on her own. Being who she was, the pack was filled to the brim with books, and the when it slammed into her cheek Rose went sprawling, her lip split and bleeding, a bruise forming on her face. She started to walk away, but when she was standing next to Rose's downed form she looked down at the girl staring up at her in surprise and fear. "You're as clueless as you are fat, no one likes you because they fear you. So go on, tell everybody what happened, see how fast your 'friends' abandon you once they realize you're not invincible. And should you come near me again, I'll use this backpack full of books to make sure no one well recognize you." She turned her nose up and left the other girl laying there, the reality of her social situation the final blow against her would-be bully._

_That where the scene froze again. "_That_ is how you should have handled the bitch." The Shadow laughed, applauding to their younger self's 'show'._

_"I wouldn't hurt someone like that." Hermione whispered, not able to stop herself._

_"You might not have hurt her that much, but you wanted to hurt her for what she did to you." Shadow-Hermione admitted. "And as the years went by, your thirst for violence grew every time you were bullied." As she said this, the scene changed and for the next half an hour the two of them saw Hermione getting bullied by Rose or another person, and after seeing this, Shadow-Hermione would show what Hermione would have liked to happen to that person. With each scene, the violence of what the younger Hermione did got more intense._

_Before long it became too much for Hermione, she'd thought she could bear with it and not to let her Shadow know she was getting to her, but seeing how violent the Shadow was making her younger self act, it was too much "Stop it... STOP IT! I'm not like you, I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't!"_

_Her Shadow simply scoffed as everything faded away. Hermione dimly felt the pulling sensation._

Hermione bolted upright in her bed, looking around wildly to confirm she was where she was supposed to be. She was glad that it was over for now, she couldn't believe that her other self could think that she liked violence. She knew that sometimes violence was needed, but she would never like it like her so called Shadow said she did, she wouldn't. However, like a few nights ago, she heard a voice in her head again saying softly, _'No matter what you say Hermione, we both know that you like to hurt people, even if you don't admit it right now. One day soon, you'll accept it.' _

"No I'm not like that, I'm not." Hermione repeated over and over again.

After a while Hermione curled up in a ball and put her arms around her knees and began to rock back and forth as she cried. She felt strange... lonely, maybe. Over the last few nights Lucy was there when she awoke from these nightmares to comfort her. But now, thanks to her own words, she wasn't there, and it upset her. As much as she hated to admit it, she got used to her being there and she liked being hugged by her and… no she couldn't think like that. She didn't have anything against those who weren't straight, but she wasn't one of them; she didn't enjoy kissing Lucy, and that was that - was it?

_'Damn it,' _Hermione thought herself, _'These bloody dreams are messing me up, I don't know what to think anymore…' She ignored the laughing in her head._

**_o0OoO0o_**

_15th of December 1994_

It had been a few days since the Second Task and Harry, with the help of a few of the Outcasts, were still trying to solve the clue of the Golden Egg. They all wondered what the sound meant and how they could work it out; they'd tried every spell that they could to learn what the sound meant, but they had no luck. Not even his sister, who was trying to work it out at night was able to solve the Egg.

On the bright side, it looked like the spell Daphne had placed on Hermione was working. From what Lucy was able to tell them, Hermione was having restless nights and waking up shouting. Daphne explained that from what she read about the spell, this was normal, as they would be facing their 'True Self' or their Shadow Self that would show them their repressed desires. It was normal during these dreams to hear the person screaming, but the only problem was that Hermione wasn't having a full night sleep and the spell wasn't able to fully effect the person as it should be. Daphne explained that the person needed to sleep fully until morning for the effects of the spell to fully work on the person, it was one of the reasons why it normally took a week or so for the spell take hold of the person, as the person never got a full night of sleep. So unless Hermione got that required amount, it would be a while before the spell did it's job. Harry didn't mind at all, as the spell was working and even if it was slow going, it was undeniably working.

Another bright side was that the treatment that Harry and Lucy were putting Fleur through was going great too, so far the two were making Fleur jump every time fire would move when she was near it. Harry had decided he would take her that weekend, he had enough fun playing with her, now he wanted her as his and nothing was going to stop him.

Back in the present, it was the end of Thursday's classes and Harry, Lucy, Daphne and a restless Hermione were taking a walk outside of the castle before they had their dinner. They decided to go down to the lake to work on Harry's Golden Egg for a while, hoping that the fresh air would help the matter. As they were heading towards the lake, they saw Ron and his group had surrounded Neville. Curious, they got close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Up 'til now we allowed you to talk with the wannabe Dark Lord, but that bastard crossed the line when he killed that dragon. So you need to decide who you'll side with, the wannabe Dark Lord or your own House." Ron demanded. "If you decide to pick _him_, well let's just say your life in Gryffindor as you know it will be over."

"Oh? Outright threats Ronald, we're moving up in the world I see. Feels like just yesterday you were an ineffectual arse." Harry taunted from behind Ron. Something felt… off to Harry somehow, he wasn't sure what it was but what Ron was saying felt like it was rehearsed. It might be Harry was imaging things, but you never knew with Ron, the boy could have just practised this speech in front of the mirror so he got it right. He would have to talk to the others about this later; for now he would let things play out and see what happens.

"Oh if it isn't the man of the hour, and his whores!" Ron crowed, causing his friends to laugh like the good little puppets they were. This would have been a rather impressive opening line, but he'd taken a whole ten seconds thinking it up, which was spent staring into space in their general direction.

Normally, Hermione would have brushed off the insult, but sleep deprivation was starting to get bad and it was hard to tell the difference between Ron and Rose anymore. "Better a whore then a brain-dead piece of filth." She snarled, striding forward in front of the Potter twins and Daphne. _'Now there's the Hermione you can become, all you need to do is hex the bastard.'_ Hermione heard her Shadow whisper, she could feel the smirk coming from her inner persona. Hermione ignored this, of course; for the last few days she'd been hearing her Shadow in her head, making comments about one thing or another, but normally about sex and fighting.

Ron stared at her blankly for a full fifteen seconds this time, causing her to massage the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Finally, he spoke, "So you admit it! As much as it disgusts me to have that Dark bastard's seconds; how much for a tumble?" He leered.

He never saw Hermione's fist coming. There was a sharp crack as the cartilage of Ron's nose snapped, causing the boy to jerk and then stumble backwards, a scream of pain slipping through his hands before he finally toppled over backwards onto his ass. Ron's friends were quick to realize the situation and dragged the boy away, who was staring at Hermione like she was an alien. _'Ooh, nice shot! Pow, right in the kisser! Hahaha! Probably would have been better to use a spell though; they last longer. Can't deny you enjoyed that, can you?' _Her Shadow grinned triumphantly. Hermione clenched down on the joy she'd felt. She hated being being proven wrong, and hated herself for being... right? Ugh, this talk of Selves was getting confusing to her relatively slow, sleep deprived brain.

"Holy shit Hermione, that was awesome!" Lucy laughed, patting the other girl on the back. "Where'd you learn how to do that? Not easy punching someone in the face without hurting your hand."

Hermione revelled in the praise for a few seconds, enough to admit, "The second I started growing breasts my dad took me downstairs and taught me how to throw a punch." Before she fell silent, the pride she heard in her voice making her realize she was proud of being good at violence, which made her clamp up.

Lucy, having a good idea of what was happening, send a smirk back towards her brother and looped her arm around Hermione's shoulders, holding the girl close in case the other two wanted to go anywhere. It looked like they were going to talk to Neville though, so she'd hang back and be the concerned ear in case Hermione started opening up. She started to walk to the lake where they waited for Harry and Daphne.

Hermione began to feel a strange set of feelings as Lucy got close to her. She absolutely refused to believe they were romantic in nature, she was a normal girl and normal girls didn't have feelings beyond friendship for their female friends, and that was that. Inside her head, her Shadow grinned lazily and added another bullet point to her notes; really, her other Self was making this almost too easy...

As for Harry and Daphne, the two of them were with Neville, "Are you alright Nev?" Harry asked.

"Y-yeah... yeah I'm fine, Harry." Neville said with a hesitant smile.

"So what was that about?" Daphne asked him.

"Oh you know just the same old same old, Harry is a Dark Lord in training and all that." Neville blurted, "Although this is the first time he's made the threat of ostracising me. The Second Task really set off his jealousy, he's been more unbearable than normal." Neville chuckled, then after a moment's thought he asked, "Harry, is the offer still open for me to join you and the others in your dorm? With Ron being the way he is at the moment I don't think it'll be long before he gets the rest of the Gryffindor set against me. They're still pissed at you for becoming the new so called new Dark Lord, and that you took most of the Quidditch team with you."

Harry thought this was a bit sudden, but then again, with Ron acting the way he was, it was no surprise that Neville would want out of Gryffindor. Still... "Nev, I'll need to speak to the others first, but I don't see why you not. I'll let you know tomorrow if it'll be okay."

"I understand Harry. I don't mean to rush, but the faster the better." Neville said with a sigh. "Anyway, I'm going to the Greenhouses before dinner, so I'll see you later." Both Harry and Daphne said their goodbyes before the way went their own ways.

Once Harry and Daphne got to the lake and meet up with the other two, Hermione asked, "So what was that about?"

"I'll explain when we're back in our dorm, too much of a risk being overheard out here." Harry said as he looked around. The other two nodded in understanding before Harry said, "Before we start on this stupid Egg once again, let's talk about this dance that we're having this year. The stupid thing…" Harry mumbled the last part. They were told about the Ball that day and he learned that the event was to be opened by a dance with the Triwizard Champions. He hated it, if it wasn't for the Ball he wouldn't be staying at Hogwarts. He had things planned for the holidays, and none of them were at Hogwarts.

On the bright side of things, he could deal with Fleur now, otherwise he would have had to wait. "At least I was able to arrange it so I was able leave to go to the Ministry Ball on Christmas Eve." The Ministry Ball was a big deal, not necessarily to _him_ in specific, but it was a good chance to officially insert himself into the political arena.

Daphne was the first to speak, "So, for the Ministry Ball, are you allowed to take anyone from Hogwarts?" She asked hopefully.

"Sadly, the only person I'm allowed to take is Lucy, and that's only because she's my sister." Harry said sadly, "As for the Yule Ball..." He knelt down in front of Daphne and said, "Daphne, would you do me the honour of going to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Yes Harry, yes!" Daphne yelled in happiness.

"So what about you two, who do you think you'll be going with?" Harry asked the other two.

"I doubt I'll be going with anyone." Lucy said with a smile. "It didn't say I have to go with anyone, and none of the boys here is any of interest to me. My standards are fairly high, I have you to thank for that I suppose." Lucy delighted in making innuendo in front of Hermione, because they just few right over her head. Poor girl didn't even suspect. "So make sure to save me a dance."

"Of course, Lucy, I'll be dancing with any and all of the Outcasts who wish to dance with me." Harry said graciously.

"Cedric and Blaze will be delighted to hear that." Daphne commented, causing the gathered teens to laugh as they imagined the looks on the two boy's faces when they heard the news.

"So what about you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Not sure yet, same as Lucy though, probably. Unless someone asks I'll most likely go by myself." Hermione shrugged, not really minding. She didn't need a date to go like the third years, and the one boy she wanted to be there was going to be there already, so who she walked there with didn't matter. "I'd like to reserve a dance or three too, Harry."

"No problem Hermione," Harry said, returning her smile as he sat down on the wall edge of the lake, the girls mirroring his action and set on the ground in front of him. "Let's deal with this stupid Egg, the sooner we deal with it, it'll be one less problem to deal with."

Half an hour later they'd come up with nothing. Setting it down on the wall Harry ran his hand over his face as he sat down on the ground with the girls, visibly annoyed. "At this rate we'll never figure it out. They could have given us a hint. That screeching doesn't count."

"We've got plenty of time, brother." Lucy soothed. "Why don't we set it to one side until after Christmas? The break might give us time to think of something new to handle the Egg."

"True, I just hate not knowing what the Egg means. I suppose we should do that though, it may give us less time to figure out how to handle the next Task, but we're going to burn ourselves out at this rate." Harry sighed as he went to stand. However, as he moved his hand to push himself up he accidentally knocked the Golden Egg over which began to roll into the Black Lake. Luckily though, it landed in a shallower part of the lake. As Harry bent over to pick it up he was shocked to see it on its side open, however, instead of screaming, Harry hear faint sound of singing.

But as he took it out of the water, it began to scream again, making him drop it. The second it was submerged it started singing again. Wondering what the song was, he cast a bubble ball charm around his head, to the confusion to the others, and dunked his head beneath the water:

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

The song repeated itself several times and after Harry got it memorized he closed the egg and pulled his head out of the water along with the egg. Once he cancelled the charm around his head, he turned to the girls and repeated the song to them.

They were silent for several moments before Daphne asked, "So what do you think it means?"

"It means that I'll be going under the lake for an hour to recover whatever the fools took from me." Harry said darkly, not liking the sound of it.

"Why do you think you'll be going in the lake?" Daphne asked.

"The screeching only became singing when it was placed underneath the water. The biggest body of water nearby is the Black Lake, and from what I've read there's a Merpeople Tribe down there, so they'll probably he holding whatever the trash take." Harry worked out. The girls voiced their agreement, and Hermione groaned and sheepishly admitted she now recognized the screeching as mermish; the Merpeople couldn't talk above water, or their voice would turn into the screeching sound the egg made. "The thing that I hate is the part, _'We've taken what you'll sorely miss', _that doesn't sit well with me. I'm guessing it'll be a person, because an item can be brought, but a person can't." Harry continued after assuring Hermione it wasn't her fault for not remembering the information sooner.

"You don't think that people would get hurt would you? Dumbledore wouldn't allow it." Hermione tried to reason. The girls agreed that it seemed more likely, after reviewing the wording of the song, that the object taken would be a person.

"I don't know what Dumbledore would or wouldn't do." Harry admitted darkly, "When it comes to me, I wouldn't put it past him to do something against me and the person that I would _'sorely miss'_ which I would say would be Lucy."

As much as they would like to deny it, Harry was right, with how Dumbledore had been acting the last few years since Harry started Hogwarts they couldn't put anything past Dumbledore. Harry cast a quick _Tempus_ and found it was almost dinner time. That in mind, he decided to go to the Great Hall for some food. Harry and the girls got up and started walking back, but Harry had a thought so he told the two girls in the front, "Hermione why don't you and Lucy go on ahead, I need a few words with Daphne."

"Sure no problem." Hermione replied as she and Lucy left for the Great Hall.

As soon as they were out of earshot Harry turned to Daphne. "The spell you used seems to be working. Would it work on Wickens?"

"Sorry, Harry, but that spell is one of the few spells that doesn't work on Wickens." Daphne explained, feeling annoyed at the immunity shone by their sister race. "I don't know why, maybe it's how their magic work, or something else, but the spell won't work on them. The spells in the book your sister gave you won't work either."

"Shame, it would have solved a lot of problems if it did work." Harry said with a sigh.

"It would." Daphne agreed as they got to the Entrance Hall. The two walked in silence as they eventually reached the Great Hall and started eating with their friends.

**_o0OoO0o_**

The Outcasts were gathered in their dorm and Harry had explained what happened between Ron and Neville. Once he explained what happened Ginny said, "What do you think about it Vulcan? Something seems to be bothering you."

"I'm not too sure, it felt like the entire event was rehearsed." Harry commented, sending Ginny a smile in return for her being perceptive. "I might be just imagining things, but you never knew with Ron, he could have just practised this speech in front of the mirror so he got it right."

"That does sound like Ron..." Fred admitted.

"... He has done that before at home." George revealed.

"That would excuse Ron's half, maybe, but Neville's 'part' sounded rehearsed as well. It was less obvious, but me and Daphne recognised it." He gestured to Daphne, who nodded to the rest of the group. Something about all this doesn't feel right somehow." Harry insisted.

"Set up?" Su questioned.

"I don't know, I hope not, it could be just my imagination, but at the same time we can't put it past Dumbledore to do something like this." Harry reasoned. "None of us are loyal to Dumbledore in any way more than that he's our Headmaster, and he's eventually going to retake his 'Leader of the Light' post if or when Voldemort gets a body. Our group will be an unknown element, neutral at best and spies for the enemy at worst. At any rate, we need to make a decision on Neville."

The group was silent before Su spoke again, "Limited access. Trial membership."

Luna voiced her thoughts. "If he really is a spy we could even feed him false information." She suggested, causing Astoria, who'd just opened her mouth to suggest just that, to whine, "Hey, that was my line!" as she send Luna on betrayed pout. She was the Slytherin here, it wasn't fair for the Ravenclaw to steal her almost mandatory suggestion.

As the Outcasts laughed at the two, the plan was set. Harry's nickname wouldn't be used, and they would be extra careful around Neville, giving the image they were neutral, not supporting or going against almost everybody, but making sure he knew they were against Voldemort.

_15th of December 1994 - Hermione's PoV._

_Hermione once again found herself in the Outcast Common Room, after it felt like she had slept for hours. Yet again she found herself in front of the throne, this time Shadow-Hermione was sitting in it smiling. "Greetings Hermione, welcome back, I'm glad to see you've come to terms to who you are. I still wish that you'd have hexed him instead, but it's a start."_

_"I'm not like that." Hermione said with a sneer, "If it wasn't for you and not having a good night sleep over the last few nights, I wouldn't have snapped like that."_

_"Partially true," The girl on the throne admitted. "But the real us, comes out when a person is stressed and pressured."_

_"I won't allow it!" Hermione shouted. "I'll see Madame Pomfrey and have her look me over to see what spell I've been hit with."_

_"Oh really," The Shadow scoffed, easily concealing the unease she felt. "I don't think you'll do that. I think, that you're bluffing; otherwise, why haven't you done it already? You say that you don't want this, and yet you've done nothing to stop this from happening. I think, that deep down in your heart you really want this, but you're too scared to admit it. That's my role though, to give you the kick start you need."_

_Hermione wasn't sure what to say, why hadn't she gone to see someone about this? Was her Shadow right, did she really want this, or was this one of her mind games?_

_Before she could do say or think more about this, Ron appeared in front of Shadow-Hermione. "Tonight, we're going to see what you really want to do with this waste of a human being…" She said with a smirk. Hermione felt herself frozen in place as her Shadow started casting spells on the copy of Ron. Small and less painful hexes at first, but over what seemed like hours the hexes went up in up, growing more damaging and painful. The Ron in front of them was screaming and begging for mercy, but the Shadow didn't let._

_"It's liberating, you should try this. Pick up your wand and cast something." Her Shadow suggested. Hermione didn't react, her face green and tears streaming down her face. The moron was... well a moron, but he didn't deserve this._

_Her Shadow shrugged, and as if hearing her thoughts laughed. "Yeah, right. Whatever, suit yourself." She launched a relatively weak _Incendio_ at the redheaded boy and sat back and watched as he screamed as he was burned alive. The Shadow only laughed as this was happening, liking the sound Ron was making._

_As the screams echoed off the walls the real Hermione curled into a ball, crying into her knees. "No this isn't me, I don't want this, I don't want to hurt Ron this much." _

_Before long, Hermione dimly felt the familiar pulling sensation as she awakened._

Hermione bolted upright in her bed, looking around wildly once again to confirm she was where she was supposed to be. Once she was sure she was in her bed, she curled into a ball, crying into her knees - she couldn't believe what she dreamed that night. She cried harder as she thought about it again. It sickened her deeply that she'd enjoyed it when Ron was killed. _'Ha ha, I told you it was only matter of time before you admitted it.' Her Shadows said smugly._

Hermione didn't have the strength or the will to say anything, her Shadow was right, she was slowly starting to enjoy it. She didn't know what to think or do, she knew that she should have gone to Madam Pomfrey at the beginning, she might have found something, been able to find a way to explain all this. Did she really, deep down, desire this? Was there really a dark part of her deep within like her Shadow said, waiting to come out, that was just waiting for her to embrace it? She didn't know what to think any more, all these nights without a proper night's sleep were getting her. She needed to talk to someone, _'Maybe Lucy is awake.' _Hermione thought to herself. Getting her, she got up and went to look for Lucy, hoping that she was awake.

She was in luck, Hermione found Lucy in the Common Room surrounded by books. She was somewhat curious as to what she was reading about, since they'd solved the Egg's riddle already. "Evening Lucy, I'm surprise to see you up, I thought you'd be sleeping."

"Me? I'm surprised to see _you_ up Hermione, nightmares again?" Lucy asked kindly, to which Hermione only nodded as she hugged the younger girl for comfort. "Ah, I see... As for why I'm up, although we know what the egg says, I want to find something awe aspiring to give the crowd in the Third Task a show. Harry already awed people in the first two tasks, and I'm confident we can keep this up if we know what we're dealing with and have a good deal of time in advance to research the right spells."

Hermione didn't say anything; she tried to hold it in and focus on what Lucy had said, researching spells to make Harry look impressive did sound like fun, but everything crashed into her at once and she caved as the images of Ron burning alive came flooding back to her and she hugged Lucy firmly, crying into the other girl's neck.

"Hermione are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Oh Lucy just kiss me." Hermione said as she pushed herself forward. She grabbed onto Lucy and started to kiss her neck. Hermione needed something to focus on, besides the violent images that were going through her head, and kissing Lucy was the best thing she could think of right this moment. Hermione found that Lucy was all too happy to kiss her back.

As they kissed, Hermione felt Lucy's tongue trying to enter her mouth, so she gladly opened her mouth, granting her entrance. Part of Hermione had to wonder why she fought against this for so long, it felt great. Hermione felt Lucy put her hands on her pussy before she began to rub it, making Hermione morn in pleasure.

Before too long Lucy pulled back and said, "Hermione, as fun as this is, I think you're only doing this to try and hide from something. Are you sure you want this?"

"I don't know what I want anymore." Hermione admitted piteously. "I haven't been sleeping and it's getting hard to even think. I just... I need something to focus on to make me forget..."

"Does this have anything to do with your nightmares?" Lucy asked.

With a heavy sigh started, "Yes it is." before Hermione started explaining. "Over the last few nights, as you know, I've been having nightmare about..."

Hermione then began to explain about her nightmares and how they were affecting her, as Lucy listened patiently. She explained about the sexual and violence parts of them, and how much they were confusing her before she moved on and explained that night's dream, and that why she kissed Lucy was to focus on something else apart from that night's nightmare. By the time Hermione finished she felt lighter than before, as talking to someone helped her.

"So did you really want to kiss me, or was it to focus on something else?" Lucy asked her softly, although she added, "Personally I don't think it was painful enough, but that's just me."

Hermione was shocked for a few moments before she put herself in Lucy's shoe's; Ron treated her and her brother terribly, it was no surprise she thought that way. "No… I mean yes, oh I don't know." Hermione admitted with a sigh, as she tried to kiss Lucy's neck again, only have Lucy push her away. "Until these nightmares and spending the nights talking to you, I would have said no, I wouldn't, but now...? I really don't know, it's all confusing and I don't know what I want anymore. I know from the past I wouldn't want to."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I was brought up to believe that all figures of authority knew best. When I was younger, one of the local priests, as well as the teachers in school taught me this and it became ingrained into me. The priest told the children that in society and in the eyes of God being gay, lesbian and bisexual was wrong. My parents were quick to tell me that it was okay if I was one of those girls, and that stopped me from hating those kind of people. It was still there though, in my head it was still wrong to be a lesbian, or to be a bisexual. I didn't hate other people for their preferences, seeing that they were born that way. But even then, I thought it to be wrong." Hermione rambled, trying to explain.

Lucy laughed, patting the tense girl on the back. "I'm sorry Hermione, but you do know that the priest would probably call you the spawn of the devil if he knew you were a witch, right?"

"I know Lucy, I know, but I can't help how I feel." Hermione said as she tried to kiss Lucy again. She didn't want to talk things out, she just wanted to shut off her brain and do... something. Whatever her body wanted.

But once again Lucy pushed her away and said, "No. I won't be with you like this if you're just using it as an excuse. Until you're ready to really have a try at this to see if you like it, stop trying." She said firmly.

Hermione sighed, she knew that Lucy was right, but... "But I don't know what I want right now; with these nightmares and restless nights, I just can't seem to think straight. And I'm afraid, what will people think of me? I know my parents said they would be okay with it, but..." Hermione admitted with another sigh.

"Hermione, the people that count, the Outcasts, won't care if you're bi, or even a full on lesbian - though I doubt that ,from what my brother's let slip about your time together - look at Cedric and Blaise, they're gay and we don't care about it." Lucy told her honestly, "As for the others, if they hate you for having 'abnormal' preferences then I guess they aren't your friends. Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey and ask her for a Dreamless Sleep Potion? Having a few good night's sleep will help you think and allow you to decide what you want in life. Should you realize that you're bisexual, your friends will be there for you."

"Thanks Lucy I might do that, I really would like to sleep again." Hermione admitted, but there was one thing she needed to ask to help her decide what she wanted. "Lucy if your brother told you that he was bisexual, what would you do."

"He has told me that he has no interest in men," Lucy began to tell Hermione, "but he did say that the one time he saw Cedric and Blaise at it he was curious. He did a bit of searching and found that the curiosity didn't lead anywhere, so he's straight. Should anything ever happen to change that, I'll be right there beside him, and anyone who says something against him because of it will have to answer to me."

With that in mind, Hermione decided to really test her sexuality once she had a better grasp of her mental functions. With a smile she said, "Thanks for listening to me Lucy, it helped more than I thought, talking to someone about my nightmares I mean. I'm sorry for hitting on you, and I'm sorry for making you confused. Finding out your own sexual preferences can't be easy with your situation and I'm probably not helping."

"It's no problem Hermione, that's what friends are for, listening to each other." Lucy said before a smirk grew on her face. "As for my preferences, I may or may not be a lesbian, all I know right now I like women - for liking boys, well I'm not interested in the boys at Hogwarts with how they have treated Harry and me. I may find a man I like when I finished Hogwarts, I may try a sexual relationship with him then. How's about once you get some sleep and think about who _you_ want to be, we have round two should you want to?" She offered heatedly, pulling Hermione closer to her.

Hermione blushed at the thought, and part of her was turned on at the idea, "Thanks Lucy, and I just might take you up on that. Let me help you with your research, finding spells for Harry sounds like fun."

The two started organizing the table for two people instead of just one when Hermione stopped as she had a thought. "Lucy, why isn't Harry doing something about Ron and the people like him that are saying things about him?"

"Ah, I wondered when you would ask, and the answer is simple; to Harry their insults are getting old. Sooner or later they'll get old to Ron and those like him as well. Ignore them for long enough, and they'll start ignoring us again." Lucy said with a smile.

Hermione nodded, accepting the plan and promising herself to do her best to follow it, wincing as she realized her actions had probably set the date that everyone started ignoring each other back a ways. Shaking it off, she picked up one of the books with hopes of a better tomorrow thanks to Lucy's suggestion. She'd go to the hospital wing for that potion tomorrow; she hoped it would work and she wouldn't have to deal with her Shadow anymore, maybe for good.

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_Author's Note:_** So here is another chapter of Vulcan, I hope that you like this chapter. If you did, could you spare a few more minutes to review, and let me know what you think of this story so far. I hope that this long update makes up for not updating for a while. I blame my muse for the length, this only meant to be Harry's PoV of what happened as he took Fleur, but once I started the idea for Hermione, the story took a life of its own and I wasn't able to put in what I wanted in this chapter. So it might be a chapter or two before we get to the point where I left off in the last chapter.

The 'Shadow Spell' is an idea my Beta Reader, Slicerness, who got the idea from Persona 4, also Hermione dreams came from the ideas from the show. Now any ideas you might have, please go to my forum www. ficforums topic,169. or www. fanfiction topic/112683/64528784/1/

I would like to say sorry as to the latest of the chapter, you see real life has gotten in the way as in the form of work. After four years of no work, I finally got work in retail and it has taken up most of my time. So from now on, I'll be doing my writing when I can. As for my other stories, sorry to say that my muse as gone into hiding and won't come out I hope that I won't give them up, but I can't be sure, but I can say for sure as of right now I won't be giving them up any time soon. But should you like to take up a story and alter it for your own fun, please ask and tell me your ideas for it. If I like it, I'll allow you to work on them.


	16. Abandoned Notice!

**_Hi all, just a quick one, all those who don't know this, I have abandoned this story, and have started a rewrite under the same name but with (Rewrite) at the end of it. It has more detail in it, and hoping it'll have more of a plot to it and explain things that I didn't add in this story, like why Lucy looks up to Daphne and all that. I hope you'll read the rewrite as I would like to hear what you all think of the story._**

**_Dark Dragen..._**


End file.
